Deception
by Nocturna Margareth
Summary: A year has passed since Ozai's defeat, but unity still hasn't reached the four nations. One of the most fractious groups threatens the Fire Nation from within. The Gaang sets out on a quest to appease this group, but all is not as it seems. Maiko, Kataang
1. To Lay a Trap

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar. We're not making any money from writing this.

Author's Note: This takes place about year after the end of "Sozin's Comet."

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 1: To Lay a Trap**

----------

Amaya was reading through some of her new volumes.

The door opened to reveal a nobleman, his hair well styled and his manner austere. He entered the room, stopping just beyond the doorway. Amaya ignored him. Unless he had business with her, she had no interest in greeting him.

Amaya continued to read, becoming increasingly irritated. If he wanted to read, then he should just find a book already! If he wanted to talk to _her_, he would have spoken! She stood up; her chair screeched as her feet, impeded slightly by her long black skirt, kicked it backwards. She walked over to the man with as much grace as annoyance. "Will you at least sit? Your company is unnerving. Speak."

"I have a book for you. Read it and let it advise you."

A hungry look crossed Amaya's face. The thought of a new book made her half crazy. She reached for it.

"Promise me you'll share your knowledge." The man withheld the book for a moment.

"Of course!" Amaya frowned. "I am a librarian, after all."

The man smiled, giving Amaya the book, and backed out of the room, his hands in the formal Fire Nation bow.

----------

The palace was quiet. Much too quiet. Mai had escaped from her family's house and had run into a new problem: Zuko was tied up in meetings for the rest of the day. That's what she'd been told by the guards outside the meeting room. She'd nevertheless loitered outside the door of the room, but nothing had happened. Eventually, she'd realized that what the guards had told her had been true, and she really wouldn't be seeing Zuko any time soon. Feeling immensely disappointed when she had to venture out from her spot to get lunch, a thought struck her. She could go and consult the librarian at the Underground Library below the palace. Ozai had tried hiding the librarian away with all the information she'd collected over the years, but Zuko had learned about it and had opened the doors for people to visit her. Mai thought that maybe there would be something there to entertain her, or to at least keep her from pining away over Zuko.

----------

Wandering down to the library, Mai thought about what she'd ask the librarian. What the woman's name was, for one thing. She was stumped after that.

The door protested against Mai's insisting it open. But it succumbed to her will in the end. "Hello?" she called. Her voice echoed back to her. She started to feel uncomfortable, but then she saw all the lit lamps and shelf after shelf of books. Books always had a calming effect on her. It pleased her to see so many.

"Hello!" a voice called back to her. A shuffling sound came from behind some shelves, and a woman hurried up to Mai. "Oh, aren't you well-dressed! What's the occasion?"

"I always dress like this," Mai said. _Change the subject_, Mai thought. "This is… a nice place," she said. Wow. Had she actually just said that?

"Do you really think so?" Amaya's eyes shone. "I do. It's the best library in the world! Except, I don't have any animal spirits here. I hear they have some nice Library Spirits in the Earth Kingdom! Information about them can be found in Aisle 23, shelf—"

"That's okay." Mai tried to smile. "But—" She spotted a chair. She draped herself into it and faced Amaya with her customary glazed-over look. "Tell me something I don't know. I'm so _bored_."

"I would have told you about the Library Spirits if you'd only let me," Amaya pouted. "What's got you so bored?"

Mai frowned. "I'm bored because my betrothed is going to be in meetings for the rest of his life, and there's no time for me in his schedule, but I can't possibly do anything about it since the fate of the world is at stake. Is that a good enough explanation?"

Amaya pursed her lips. "Who's your betrothed? He sounds like a drag."

Mai arched an eyebrow. The woman who never left her library was calling _Zuko_ a drag? "He's Fire Lord Zuko."

Amaya gasped. "Oh! Congratulations! He was the first man I'd seen in so long! I thought he was the handsomest thing ever!"

Mai smirked. "He probably is." She sighed. "It's just… I don't ever see him anymore. It's been a week already."

Amaya sat in a chair behind her large librarian's desk. "A whole week without seeing your betrothed? Does this job of his have any perks?"

Mai stared at Amaya. Why was she being so open? It was all Zuko's fault, she decided. He'd made her more outgoing, and now she was able to talk about her feelings with a complete stranger. What was wrong with her? She'd never have done that before! "Well… he can get whatever he wants just for asking… but that's about it. When there are all-day war meetings, and nobody can agree at the meetings that are only supposed to take a couple hours at most… I just wish he were a prince again and we could have time alone." Her cheeks were damp. Oh, no. Was she _crying?_ This was too much. She was going to lose it.

"Oh, Mai!" Amaya leaned over her desk to peer into Mai's watery eyes. "You poor thing!" When was the last time Mai had been called a "poor thing?" It had to have been a really long time. "You're just desolate for him, aren't you?"

Mai opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came to mind that wasn't a blatant lie. She'd been working on not lying about her emotions any more, because it irritated Zuko endlessly. She nodded weakly, admitting defeat as her mask disappeared entirely.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Amaya prodded.

Mai stared. This girl she barely knew was so intent on making her feel better. How odd. "I just want to be with Zuko… I mean, Fire Lord Zuko. But there's no possible way to do that. He's needed in those meetings."

"How old is he?" Amaya furrowed her brow.

"Seventeen." Mai had gotten so used to answering this question it was automatic.

Amaya frowned again. "How could they overload a seventeen year old? He'll go prematurely gray!"

"Nobody seems to care about that." Mai whipped out a knife and twirled it through her fingers. She calmed down a little bit, but not enough.

Amaya gasped and brightened up. "I've got an idea how to help!"

Mai replaced her knife and looked up at Amaya hopefully. That was a new thing, too, but she didn't have time to kick herself for letting it through. "What is it?" she demanded breathlessly. She was really starting to be pathetic.

"The problem is that nobody agrees on anything, right?"

Mai nodded.

"Well, there's something you can do to bring them all together."

Amaya laid out a plan that Mai couldn't believe had come from a shut-up librarian.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Reviews would be most appreciated!


	2. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is not ours.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 2: One Step Closer**

----------

It was Mai's sixteenth birthday. She didn't usually enjoy her birthday, but on this day, society considered her a woman. A _marriageable _woman. If she were lucky, her mere betrothal to Fire Lord Zuko would end that day, making way for an adult _engagement_. She smiled out her window at the palace. What was Zuko thinking about this morning? Was it her? Then she remembered that Zuko had meetings scheduled until halfway through her party that night; he would be thinking of the nation's problems and business. He always put that above everything else. It was probably the right thing to do, but it still hurt Mai a bit.

----------

A messenger hawk flew over the palace's walls. Mai supposed it was off to some outpost. She lost interest until she saw it was coming straight for her window. She stared from the hawk to the palace. Fire spiraled up from a balcony, and Mai saw Zuko standing under it. He waved at her enthusiastically before disappearing back inside.

Mai opened the scroll and read the message hungrily.

"_My dear Mai,_

_Happy Birthday! The meetings today are necessary for the country, but each one is torture because it keeps me from spending time with you on your special day. Each one of them without my future Fire Lady is hard to concentrate through._"

Mai smiled ever broader. That gave her hope that Zuko would move forward very soon. She kept reading.

"_I'll make sure we have plenty of time alone tonight to make up for the rest of the day. Don't let the party bore you too much!_

_Love,_

_Zuko_"

Mai laughed the way she did when no one was around. She danced to the other side of the room. She put the letter under her picture of herself with Zuko. Then she got dressed, taking pains to make herself look perfect.

"Good morning and happy birthday, daughter!" Mai's mother swept into the room, with Tom-Tom waddling behind her.

Mai pulled the letter out from under the picture and slid it up her sleeve. No need for her mother to be involved in her love life.

"To think! Last year, you were in jail. We almost had to scrape for something to redeem the family! Thankfully, you chose the right side…" The woman trailed off. "I don't know how you knew Prince Zuko would triumph, but you made the right choice. Now our family is more prominent than ever!" she smiled widely. "And now you are coming out, opportunity is broader than ever!"

Mai focused on Tom-Tom. "Good morning, little guy. You don't care if you become powerful or not, do you?"

"Mai!" Tom-Tom laughed and held his hands out to her.

Mai picked him up. "It's a party day, Tom-Tom," she said.

"Party!" Tom-Tom giggled.

"With fruit tarts," Mai added.

"Tarts!" Tom-Tom clapped.

"Are you ignoring me?" Mai's mother asked.

"What did you say?" Mai pretended to be sincere.

"It doesn't matter, so long as you wear a dress today."

Mai's face twitched, but she said nothing. After all, if there was one thing her mother knew about, it was dressing to impress.

----------

"Miss… Topekaia..." Zuko read the name off a piece of paper, sounding out all the syllables to make sure he was saying it right. "So you're from the colonies… Okay." He put the paper down, now done with it. "I know you didn't ask for any job in particular. I have one in mind, but I don't know if anyone told you what it was. Did they?"

"Yes, of course, Fire Lord Zuko." The young woman nodded her head gently.

_I thought she was supposed to be a proficient firebender… why isn't she getting impatient yet?_ Zuko shrugged it off mentally. Impatience could very well just be something he was used to personally, and might not be widespread. "Well, the reason I'm considering you for the job is sort of complicated. You're a good fighter, so if something happens, you'll be able to protect Mai... the little bit that she needs protection. Also, Lady Mai probably won't put up with anyone who can't fight. I'm interviewing you now because I want to see if your personality will hold up under constant exposure to Lady Mai." Zuko tried not to smirk, but knew it was a lost cause.

Topekaia smiled. She surprised herself with how genuine the gesture was. "When they told me what this job would be, they also gave me the choice to decline. I wouldn't be here if I didn't know I could handle it."

Zuko smiled. "I like you. If you want, you can meet Mai tonight. It's her birthday. I have to get back to council meetings. But it was nice meeting you."

"Oh yes of course, I would love to meet her tonight." Topekaia's words were spoken calmly but the twinkling in her eyes hinted at her excitement.

----------

After long hours of preparation, Mai sat in one of the large party rooms her family's house boasted. The party guests would soon be arriving, and there were only a few hours before Zuko's palanquin would arrive. She blushed at the roof, and hoped her mother didn't notice.

"Are you embarrassed about something?" came the question she'd been hoping she wouldn't hear.

"I'm excited, Mother. Not embarrassed."

"You should be excited. Now is the time to attract a backup plan in case Prince Zuko grows tired of you."

Mai's blush disappeared and a glare replaced it. "Zuko won't change his mind or get tired of me, Mother. And you really should start calling him Fire Lord."

"His father got tired of his mother," Mai's mother said with a shrug.

Mai gritted her teeth. There was no use in arguing with her mother, after all.

----------

Not long afterwards, Mai scanned the room. There were other noblewomen lined up against the walls in little clumps. She did know some of them, but being Azula's friend hadn't left much opportunity for socializing. Now most of them looked as if they wanted to bite her head off. She avoided them. Finally, her eyes settled on the one person in the room whose skin was a shade darker than the rest. "Katara!" Mai called as she hurried over.

Now that she had been acknowledged, Katara hurried towards her friend. The two young women hugged.

"Happy birthday!" Katara greeted Mai. An inquisitive look passed over her face, and she opened her mouth as though about to speak, but then shut it again.

"What's on your mind?" Mai asked, anxious that this little mystery be solved before her already-bored mind could draw conclusions.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara asked.

Mai sighed. "This is probably the fifth council meeting today. He's trying to get all the old politicians on his side. The ones he can't win over he'll have to decide how to handle. Therefore, he's been unable to do anything else since this morning. He'll be here halfway through the party."

It wasn't the clearest of explanations, but Katara got the drift that Zuko was tied up in meetings.

Katara put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mai." Then she lowered her voice. "Is one supposed to do anything other than mingle? And what is the polite way of greeting someone you've never met? Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but my bags are sitting in your front hallway."

Mai shrugged. "I'm a bad person to ask. There are different rules for birthday parties than the usual party, and I don't want you to be too formal… like me." Mai rolled her eyes at herself. "This is the first birthday party I haven't spent with Azula giving her private knife-throwing lessons or something. The birthday part of it was that she'd tease me more than usual about Zuko." She shook her head. "I wouldn't suggest talking to any of these girls, but if you wanted to, you could say: Hello. There's nothing all that special for the average casual party... it _ought to be_ the same situation here. Just give them the usual greeting, bow and introduce yourself." After looking around again, Mai continued, "Where are you planning on staying? My servants could take your bags there. If you'd like to stay here, I can show you to your room now."

Katara grimaced slightly. "I actually don't know. I didn't have time to figure that out. I barely got the invitation in time to get here for this... I left about three hours after getting the invitation... and I still just barely made it."

"Then you're staying here. Come with me." Mai grabbed Katara's arm and dragged her into the entryway. Dropping Katara's arm, Mai grabbed Katara's luggage and hurried to the guest quarters. "I'm doing this mostly to get out of there," she said over her shoulder. "All those girls in there look like they want to kill me, and I don't know why Mom invited them as I don't know any one of them."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Because a party wouldn't be a proper party without guests? And don't you think people will find it rather strange that you're abandoning your own party?"

Mai had reached a door. She put the bags down to open it. "She could have invited people I actually care for." Mai thought about that statement for a moment and then laughed. "Actually, that would probably mean not having a party, unless I invited Ty Lee…" Mai frowned. "Ty Lee, who happens to be way too busy taking care of Kyoshi Island …" She shook her head. "Besides, I'll only be gone a few minutes." She placed Katara's luggage in a corner of the room. "Hospitality is something we don't exactly shirk in the Fire Nation, even though you probably haven't had much opportunity to be treated to it." Mai shot Katara a wicked grin before sweeping past her back into the hall.

"What was that grin for?" Katara asked in confusion.

Mai laughed and shook her head. "I don't imagine Fire Nation hospitality is something you're familiar with, and in the past, I haven't exactly helped with that." She hurried down the hall to a window and leaned out. It would be easy to tell if the meetings had ended and Zuko was on his way. She was suddenly impatient for his arrival.

Katara sighed, thinking about Aang. She hadn't seen him in nearly six months, which was the longest they'd been apart since they'd met. "It must be nice to live so close to Zuko," Katara said somewhat wistfully, joining Mai at the window.

Mai was still studying the palace, looking for movement at the gates. "Sometimes it doesn't feel like I do. Ever since he became Fire Lord he has less and less time. I know it sounds selfish, but I miss him."

"I know what you mean."

Mai sighed, thinking she'd have to wait even longer before she could be reunited with Zuko. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

Katara was about to turn away from the window, as Mai already had, when she spotted some sort of commotion at the gates to the palace. A man had walked out of them, and it appeared that some other people were trying to force him onto a palanquin. Wait a minute. Katara looked more closely at the man. It was Zuko! Katara hurried over to Mai, who was now standing in the doorway, apparently waiting for her.

"Zuko's on his way," Katara told her, with a slightly smug, half-mischievous grin.

Mai brightened and hurried back to the window. She laughed out loud at the scene, and it was close enough that Zuko looked over in surprise. Mai ran down the stairs.

Katara followed her, although at a much more sedate pace. She was excited to be seeing Zuko, too, as it had been a little more than half a year since she had last seen him.  
Mai ran through the party, using her assassin-like skills to go unnoticed until she burst onto the porch.

Zuko had still been unable to cross the street to get to her house, so Mai ran across it to meet him. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his cloak. "_Finally_!" she heaved in a sigh.

Zuko hugged her back, startled that she had overstepped propriety in not waiting for him, and liking it very much.

Katara needed no assassin-like skills to slip through the party unnoticed, as she was universally ignored. Although unaware of the Fire Nation's rules of propriety, she waited on the porch of Mai's house for the couple, wanting to give Mai some time alone with Zuko.

Zuko looked over Mai's head at the guards. "I guess _we_ can ride the palanquin _across the street_." He pulled Mai into the palanquin with him, to which she offered no objection. It only took the palanquin bearers a few steps to get to Mai's porch. "Is that Katara over there?" Zuko whispered.

Mai nodded.

"You're going to have to let me go if I'm supposed to say hello properly."

Mai looked up at him long enough to pout, but then climbed out of the palanquin.

Zuko followed her and escorted her up the porch stairs. "Hello, Katara." Zuko offered Katara a hug.

Katara hugged him back. "Hello, Zuko! It's so nice to see you again." She let go and turned away slightly. Seeing Zuko reminded her of them traveling together, which reminded her of Aang, who she hadn't seen for nearly five months.

Zuko frowned. "What's wrong, Katara?" Without thinking about it, he'd moved back to put an arm around Mai.

Katara tried to smile cheerfully, not wanting to bring a depressed mood to Mai's birthday. "Nothing, really. I was just thinking about Aang. Shall we go inside?"

Zuko and Mai had been on the other end of this conversation enough times to know that dropping the subject was best in these situations.

"Let's go inside." Mai took the initiative, as it was supposed to be her party.

When the girls inside saw Zuko, artificial smiles stretched across their faces and they rearranged their hair flirtatiously.

Mai pointedly leaned into Zuko's shoulder, giving every one of the flirtatious noblewomen a look worthy of a future Fire Lady.

Zuko was completely oblivious to this, and when his guards followed him in, he moved away from them and to the end of the room, where there was a bench. "So, Birthday Girl, what would you like to do?" he whispered.

"I would like to know what kept you." Mai kept her tone sweet. There was no need to build up tension. She just wanted to know what he'd been doing that day.

Zuko completely understood this code language, and started describing the way the meetings had gone.

"The council members were sort of divided down the middle," Zuko explained. "I'm still trying to win over a few of the old influential officials, but I don't know how many more I'll have to give up on." A whole year and he still hadn't managed to win over everyone. Was this bad form?

"You don't have to grovel to everyone. Actually, you shouldn't have to grovel to anyone. It should be the other way around. They should want to agree with you. The fact that they don't is no fault of yours. They're just wrong-headed."

"I shouldn't make them agree with me."

Mai sighed. "I wasn't suggesting that you should. What I meant was that you should surround yourself with people who already agree with your principles, and if they don't agree in a dramatic way then you shouldn't consider them. Are these the men who are still faithful to your father?"

Zuko nodded, looking warily around the room. Who knew how many of the Order members' daughters were in this room and could carry messages? "I don't know what I can say to them. They know my father is worthless when it comes to ruling, especially since he has no bending left. I don't know why they insist on supporting him."

Mai sighed again. "Some people just don't know when they've lost. Some people will never give up without a fight."

Zuko gasped and jostled Mai. "Really funny, Mai."

Mai laughed quietly. "It's all right, Zuko. Some of them are probably just like you were a while ago. Maybe they're just confused. Time will tell. But for now... I'm done with politics." She turned to face Zuko. "It's my birthday and I know exactly what I want."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "That being?"

Mai kissed him.

"Ah. That makes sense."

"You know, I _am_ an adult now," she said casually. "When are you planning on letting me tag along to one of those meetings?"

Zuko raised his eyebrows at her. "You'd want to?"

"Of course!" Mai squeezed Zuko's arm. "It's the only way I'll get to see you, isn't it? Even when we're… oh, you know."

Zuko raised his eyebrows higher. "Yes… that reminds me…"

Mai's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Reminds you of what?"

"I'm taking you to the courtyard to show you. Privately." Zuko stood and took Mai's hand.

Mai caught Katara's eyes and, for just a moment, let all her emotions show. She was thrilled and nervous and her love of Zuko was prominent in her mind. She hid all of it again when her mother caught sight of her.

The look in her mother's eyes said it all: "Don't mess this up." "You'd better say yes." "We're counting on you."

Mai couldn't take any more and turned away.

When they reached the courtyard, Zuko turned to see Mai's grim expression. "What's wrong?" he asked frantically. He was terrified that she knew where this was going, but didn't want it to. What would he do if she rejected him? He tried to calm himself. She'd brought it up…

"My mom. Sorry. She just… gave me the look."

"Which one?" Zuko asked after he'd started breathing again.

"The one that says I'd better not mess this up."

Zuko frowned. "There's no way you can mess anything up, Mai. Besides, this is about you and me. Your mother has nothing to do with it."

Mai looked up at him shyly. She hadn't been shy around Zuko in so long… what was going on in her brain? Maybe it was hormones… or maybe it was because she was anticipating something so huge. "What… is between the two of us, Zuko?" She struggled to force the words out, beginning to tremble.

Zuko's face turned red. "Um… well… you know… wait, no you don't… I mean that… I'm… talking about the necklace I brought for you." Zuko shifted and pulled something small and red out of his pocket.

Mai worked very hard not to giggle. Giggling would not be the right thing to do. Ever. She won her battle against her girly side. She looked at the necklace in Zuko's palm. Dangling from a black ribbon was a red gem with an apple carved onto it.

"I know it's a Water Tribe tradition… necklaces like this… but I think it's… nice."

"Fire Nation traditions aren't enough?" Mai was already reaching for the necklace.  
Zuko recovered, being used to interacting on this plane, and playfully held the necklace out of Mai's reach. "Fire Nation traditions don't give me anything I can use to stake my claim on what's mine. Water Tribe traditions do. I used the Water Tribe way."

Mai blushed. "What's… yours… mm." Was she growing faint? This was all so stupid. She didn't react this way to anything. Maybe she shouldn't have allowed Zuko to loosen her up so much. She was slipping. "What are you trying to say, Zuko?"

Zuko made a frustrated sound. "I'm… asking you if you'll accept this necklace as a step into engagement, which I will soon follow up with a question of when you want the wedding to be." The words were so rushed it took Mai a moment to separate each word in her mind.

"Give me the necklace already!" She jumped for it. "You know I want to marry you."

Zuko held the necklace away again, and captured Mai's chin with his other hand. "Will you marry me next month?"

Something in Mai shivered. She was so excited at the idea of only spending one month more waiting for the day she would be Zuko's wife. "Do I have to wait that long?" she managed.

Zuko laughed in a way that he didn't do too often.

A few faces peeked into the courtyard to see the Fire Lord standing over Mai and holding a piece of jewelry with a glittering red gem set into it. The jaws belonging to these faces dropped open, and were only closed when the gossip started.

"I didn't think you'd be so eager." Zuko caught Mai around the waist. "But yes, by my calculations, it should take about a month for everything to be ready. You wouldn't want to move too fast for Ty Lee to get in on it, would you?"

Ty Lee. Zuko had reminded Mai that Ty Lee was, in fact, her best friend. "I guess not." Mai's lower lip protruded in a sort of pout. "But I wouldn't mind if I got to marry you today."

Zuko sucked in a breath. That was a tempting thought. "There isn't much of today left," he pointed out.

"Don't remind me!" Mai resorted to deadpan in an effort to rein in her emotions. They were getting out of control. "I don't like thinking about how many hours have been wasted away from you on my birthday!"

"Think of it this way." Zuko moved around her to clasp the necklace around her neck. "On your next birthday, we'll be married, and as Fire Lady, you can be with me the whole day."

Mai blushed furiously and kissed Zuko before she could squeal. It was a good save.

----------

Katara overheard one of the young ladies talking to another.

"Have you heard yet? Zuko was in the courtyard with Mai, and he had some sort of necklace with him!"

"Maybe it's her birthday gift..."

Katara smiled to herself. What was so exciting about Zuko giving Mai a gift?

The first girl continued. "Maybe... But it was a strange looking necklace. It looked like it was a ribbon, and had something dangling off of it. Something dangling! How weird is that?"

Katara's eyes widened as she caught the description. Automatically, her hand went to her mother's necklace. Could Zuko be giving Mai a betrothal necklace Zuko? But... the Fire Nation didn't have that tradition, as far as she could tell. She shrugged to herself and started making her way over towards the entrance to the courtyard. Whatever it was, she was sure Mai would want someone to show it off to, once she and Zuko returned to the main party.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Any and all reviews are appreciated!

Many thanks to **ecogirl20 **and** gloomy maiko lover**, who reviewed the first chapter!


	3. Selections

**Disclaimer:** We don't own _Avatar_.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 3: Selections**

----------

Zuko hadn't expected the necklace and proposal to go over as well as it had. After a whole day of listening to his council members bicker over every issue that came up, he'd developed a pessimistic view. Thankfully, Mai's only problem was the lack of time she got with him, not that he wasn't treating her well enough. The Water Tribe style necklace had been a stretch, too, but at Sokka's wedding, he'd gotten the idea stuck in his head. Fire Nation traditions would do well enough for the wedding, but the necklace would be the perfect way to send a message to all those girls hoping to steal him away from Mai. He led Mai back to the party. "I need to talk to your father," he whispered. "Is he upstairs?"

Mai nodded, a bit disappointed that he was leaving, but knowing that the reason had to do with her. "I'll stay with Katara. See you."

Zuko kissed Mai's forehead and waded through the throngs of girls to reach the stairs.

Mai went in a different direction and found Katara. Mai was suddenly unable to talk, though, as the things she would have said got caught in her throat. She managed to replace her old mask, however, and was back in her safe place.

Katara was eyeing the necklace around Mai's neck, which looked distinctly like a betrothal necklace, but she stayed quiet, deciding to let Mai decide what she wanted to talk about.

"Um, hello? I'm Topekaia. You must be Mai."

Mai whirled around to see a rather odd looking young woman standing in front of her. She was dressed in a long dark red skirt with golden edging and a golden yellow blouse. She was smiling a gentle but confident smile, her gold eyes glittering under unusually expressive eyebrows.

"Who are you?" Mai asked, irritated at being caught between mask changes.

The young woman showed little surprise at her retort. "I am Topekaia. I just moved here from what used to be the Fire Nation colonies. Fire Lord Zuko told me I could meet you here, and when I saw you I simply came over. Sorry if I startled you."

Mai tried to reclaim her mask. "Yes..." It wasn't working. Maybe some polite formality would work. "Fire Lord Zuko sent you?" Mai's eyes drifted to the stairs where Zuko had disappeared. Why hadn't he warned her? "What did he send you for, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well, he interviewed me earlier today between his meetings. Apparently I am to protect you, as in be your body guard, but I am going to pretend to be your lady in waiting. I'm sorry, I thought he had told you."

Mai's face turned red. "That man..." She glanced at Katara and then back. "All right, suit yourself. I guess I need someone to keep me from getting bored when Zuko isn't around. You'd better be good at conversation."

Topekaia seemed surprised at this. "Um, conversation?"

Mai nodded. "Either you talk to me or you know how to fight. I'll want someone to practice with. How are you with these?" Mai brandished a knife.

Topekaia smiled. "I can converse if that's what you want. I just wasn't expecting that to be my job. Besides, I am a fire bender, not a shuriken expert."

Mai shrugged. "Figures." She glanced at Katara again as she put away her knife. "Well, I expect I'll be able to make you an expert. You'll have to learn how not to be pinned to the wall." In a rare moment of trying to befriend someone, Mai winked. "Since you apparently passed Zuko's inspection, you can't be bad, so I guess you're my friend now. This is Katara."

Topekaia smiled again. "Hello, Katara." She turned to Mai. "Thank you. It's kind of odd for me to be here in the Fire Nation. I've lived in the colonies all my life. You have so many rules and policies."

Mai smirked. "We… I mean… Zuko is trying to fix that. Fire Lord Zuko, I mean." She shook her head. "I'm so informal about him. Sorry."

Katara couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. "Excuse me, Mai, but is that what I think it is?" Katara nodded towards Mai's necklace.

Mai grinned, startling Katara. "If you mean: 'Is that a Water Tribe style engagement necklace?' Then yes, it is what you think it is."

Katara grinned back. Then something occurred to her. "Where did Zuko go?"

Mai grinned again. "He's upstairs talking to my father… Mysteriously."

Katara grinned at Mai, knowing what that meant.

----------

Mai's mother clapped her hands together sharply. "Attention, everyone! The ceremony is about to begin!"

Some of the girls appeared interested, and some appeared annoyed. The former governor of Omashu and the Fire Lord came down the stairs, both beaming excitedly.

Mai silently glided to the low table and sat down. She looked distantly around the room, making sure that everyone could see her bored look.

Mai's mother clapped her hands again.

Some annoyed-looking servants brought out some trays of food and placed them in front of Mai, along with an empty one for her selections.

"What does this mean?" Katara whispered to Topekaia.

"All these foods symbolize possible futures for Mai's children. They do this at weddings, too, but by then, the couple eats together. This is just for her."

Katara frowned. "What do all those foods mean?"

Topekaia decided to give Katara a play-by-play commentary.

----------

Mai examined each option carefully, but made no move to touch one. Any such movement would mean her choice was finalized.

The first tray was for meats. A clam-crab was in the center of it. Mai mused that that was the one her mother wanted her to choose, as it symbolized military strength. However, Mai knew it would be bad for Zuko's new peaceful image if she were to choose such a thing.

Mai's gaze shifted to the fruits. They were much easier to choose from. She quickly took an orange for good fortune, even though she hated the color of it. She also took slices of melon, a symbol of family unity. She hazarded a glance at Zuko as she held up the melon.

Zuko got her message. It said: "_Our_ family will stay together." He grinned in response, nodding slightly to show he understood.

She also took the slice of pomegranate, and sent Zuko a shy smile. The many seeds symbolized many sons.

Zuko appreciated this one, too, and nodded approval.

"You forgot one of the fruits!" Mai's mother shouted indignantly.

"We… ran out of room…"

"Find some place to put the apple!" Mai's mother stalked over to the servant. "Never mind, I will!" She came back over to Mai. "Just take this one, Mai," she said, and placed the apple on Mai's head, as it was the only part of Mai she could reach without bending over.

Zuko laughed hysterically, and Mai locked eyes with him. Soon, both of them were laughing in a very undignified manner.

Mai tipped her head forward and caught the apple before placing it on her plate. "Peace and hope," she said through her continued outbursts.

"And young love?" Zuko offered.

Mai was back laughing in full force. "I'm sorry, everyone," she said, and scooped up the banana of education.

Turning back to the more complicated meats, Mai selected duck. Just your average, run-of-the-mill duck. Not turtleduck, which could possibly have offended Zuko. Run-of-the-mill duck symbolized marital happiness, anyway.

Then, with a triumphant smile, she took peacock swan.

Mai's mother huffed a bit, but remained relatively silent. She was a bit offended that Mai was telling everyone she'd selected a husband; the willfulness of that statement was annoying. But since the Fire Lord was the lucky man and he was in the room, the wife of the ex-governor knew it would be unwise to object.

"I have finished my selections," Mai said solemnly.

The former governor offered Mai a decorative knife to cut her food with and some finely carved chopsticks.

Mai gave him a smirk and pulled out some throwing needles and a flying dagger instead. She took small bits of the meats and quickly ate the fruits.

----------

"Is all of that important?" Katara whispered.

"Yes. If you'll notice, there's a pair of scribes recording Mai's every movement." Topekaia indicated these scribes, standing behind Mai.

"Even her laughing with Zuko?"

"I'm sure they recorded that especially," Topekaia said. "Among the nobility, that much free expression is slightly… uncouth."

"That accounts for a lot," Katara muttered.

"You said it." Topekaia sighed. "From what I've heard, our Lady Mai over there does her best to keep her every emotion under wraps. Is that true?"

Katara nodded. "Extremely true."

"I'll have to talk to her about that," Topekaia concluded.

With the ceremony over, Mai's father grinned proudly. "My daughter Mai is finally old enough to be married."

Zuko crossed the room and stood behind Mai with his hands on her shoulders. "On top of that, she's mine. Do you all see this necklace she's wearing?" His hand, for a moment, was close to dangerous territory as he fingered the apple gem charm. "As long as she wears it, she is accepting her role as my future wife. I borrowed from the Water Tribes on this one, so it _is_ official. After speaking with her father, it has been decided that we will be married this time next month." Zuko leaned around to kiss Mai's cheek.

A second later, the entire assembly was in shock. Not merely from the Fire Lord's display of public affection, but from the sound coming from Mai. It was a giggle. The giggle seemed to echo through the room.

Zuko was pleased. He moved to running his fingers over her neck, outlining the necklace's ribbon. "That was beautiful, Mai," he whispered.

"What… was…_that_?" Mai's mother, had she been a firebender, would have blasted through the roof. "You know better than that!"

Mai's smile disappeared. She looked down, blushing with shame.

Zuko felt something in him snap. That display of contempt was more than he could take. He put on a mask of his own, one of polite calm, but not boredom. He walked regally to Mai's mother, and seemed to take her into confidence. "Do anything to disrupt her happiness, and you'll have to deal with me. Understood?" His eyes betrayed his anger.

The noblewoman could find nothing to say, so she nodded.

The former governor of Omashu stared at his daughter as if he'd never seen her before. "I can't remember ever hearing her laugh like that… she's happy." The old man shook his head, looking from Mai to Zuko. Then he bowed. "I thank you for bringing my daughter out of her state of numbness."

Mai covered her mouth to hide her gleeful smile, and quickly wiped her tears away.

Zuko grinned at Mai's father. Then he looked to Katara.

Katara gestured to Mai.

Zuko saw Mai trying desperately not to overflow with emotions. He strode back over to her, and then took her hand away from her mouth, hiding her hand in his own. Then he wiped her tears away. "I hope I've made my point. You're free to go home," he said to the guests.

Katara ran up to Mai and Zuko as the guests started drifting out, Topekaia in tow.

"That was great!" Topekaia said.

"I especially liked that last part," Katara said with a laugh. "Who knew Mai could laugh like that?"

"I did!" Zuko said triumphantly, hugging Mai. "I've discovered a few ways to get her to do that." He rocked Mai a bit.

"I can't believe you said all that out loud." Mai watched Katara and Topekaia, but was beginning to be lulled to sleep. "Zuko, do you want me to fall asleep? That's what will happen if you keep that up."

"Not really, but I wouldn't mind." Zuko hid his face in the side of Mai's neck. "It would be comfortable."

"Calm down, you two; Mai's mom is watching," Katara cautioned.

Zuko looked up from overwhelming Mai and smirked. "I wouldn't stop kissing my girl for Azula. Why should I be embarrassed in front of anyone else?" He then put is face in Mai's hair.

"You are such a dork." Mai squirmed, her skin tickled by Zuko's breath. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"I'm never free," came Zuko's muffled voice. "Sorry."

Mai sighed, looking Katara in the eye. "He's hopeless," she said as Zuko began kissing her neck. "He's also getting too comfortable."

Katara and Topekaia giggled, but Zuko didn't budge. "If you ask me, I'm not comfortable enough." Zuko abruptly spun Mai around, pressing his lips onto hers.

Katara nervously looked at Mai's mother. That woman was watching indignantly. "Maybe you shouldn't…"

Zuko opened one eye and rolled it.

Topekaia elbowed Katara. "Do they do this often?"

Katara shrugged. "When Zuko's stressed, Mai calms him down this way. When he's happy, he celebrates with Mai like this. I'm guessing it's a cure-all."

Zuko released a now half delirious Mai and held her, breathing hard. "Usually we hide, but in this case, I'm impatient. Do you mind? Once she gets like this, the real fun is about to begin."

"Don't… talk about… me like… I'm not here!" Mai felt as if maybe she wasn't completely all there, anyway. All the practice Mai had allowed Zuko had made him a great kisser.

"Is she going to be all right?" Katara asked Zuko.

Zuko laughed. "She's done this before. She'll be fine… more than fine, actually."

----------

Later, after Zuko had left and as the servants were cleaning, Mai leaned over to Katara and whispered, "I need a personal interview with the new girl. Could you please distract my parents so they don't blow it?"

"What do you mean 'blow it?'" Katara asked, already eyeing Mai's parents.

"I mean, that they can't know what her real job is. She could just be considered a handmaiden… but a bodyguard… not so much."

Katara nodded because she had no reply. She wasn't sure about the relationship between Mai and her parents, but she decided not to pry.

As Katara moved over to Mai's parents, Mai attempted to free Topekaia from the clutches of her mother. "Mom, I want to talk to my friend," she said. "She's been assigned as my handmaiden by Fire Lord Zuko. So, please leave her alone."

Mai's mother was a bit surprised that Mai had taken an actual stance on something besides Zuko, but backed off, anyway. As soon as Mai and Topekaia were a safe distance off, Katara caught her with a polite question.

Mai whisked Topekaia off to another room.

"You said you were from the colonies, right?"

"Yes, I was born here, but my family moved away when I started my fire bending training so that I wouldn't be forced to join a war that they didn't believe in."

"How could they not believe in it when everyone was telling them it was the right thing?"

"Well, my parents were believers in the idea of balance. They didn't think that the Fire Nation was any better than the others."

"I envy you, then. I never really gave it a second thought."

Topekaia shrugged. "Most people didn't. They were brainwashed by Fire Lord Azulon into believing that the war was for the better."

"Why did you come back to the fire nation then?"

"I came back to be a part of piecing this nation back together and making it what it once was."

_So there is a noble cause behind this,_ Mai thought. She hid the approval she felt. "So you approve of the new Fire Lord?"

"Personally, I don't believe there is anyone better qualified for the job."

Mai couldn't hold back her grin. She turned her face away for a moment, but the grin refused to go away easily.

Topekaia noticed Mai's reaction but made no comment.

When Mai had her face under control, she turned back to Topekaia. "And how do you see the job you were assigned?"

Topekaia paused for a moment to think. "In the colonies, I was a fire bending teacher; here I am a lady in waiting. It's a definite change, but I'll manage. I rather enjoy helping people."

"Is it a change for the better? It's not as productive."

"That will all depend on you." Topekaia smiled warmly.

Those were confusing messages. When she heard the words: "That depends on you," she automatically thought of Azula. It sounded like a threat. Something was expected of her. She shifted uncomfortably. "How so?"

"Oh no, I don't mean it as a threat! I'm only saying it will depend on how much I like you, and so far, I do."

Mai blinked. That was another odd thing to hear. Not many people openly admitted to liking her. The Avatar and his friends did, Katara in particular. But this newcomer… And how had she realized what Mai was thinking? Mai was used to being difficult to read. She had come to terms with that a long time ago. But her new handmaiden was reading her like an open scroll!

"I hope I didn't say anything inappropriate; you look confused." Topekaia stepped closer, obviously concerned.

"No!" Mai replied, more to the invasion of space than to the question. "Nothing inappropriate, but I'm… not used… to… You see me. I mean… well…"

"Sorry," Topekaia replied, stepping back uncomfortably. "I'm a touchy-feely person, I didn't mean to invade your space." She looked quite put out.

Mai sighed. Hadn't Zuko been trying to make her more outgoing? She didn't like making people so distraught, but she didn't know how to fix it. Well, she'd just have to try. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so sensitive. I usually just take a lot of time to get used to people. I could… make an exception in your case…" Mai braced herself. That had taken a lot of guts.

"An exception? For me?" Topekaia looked surprised. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because you care so much." Mai looked away, hoping the view of the palace out the large window would give her some fortitude. "It doesn't usually matter to people… but to you… it does. So, I'll make an exception. You can be… touchy-feely, as you call it. Just… warn me. Please."

"Very well, then. You know, you remind me a lot of my sister. We are polar opposites."

Mai furrowed her brow. Was she supposed to add to that observation? "Um… My best friend and I are polar opposites. More than you can imagine, probably." The thought of Ty Lee simultaneously made her shudder and smile.

"Oh really? That's very interesting. I didn't think of Katara as an excessively happy person."

"I was not referring to Katara. Katara I can handle on a daily basis without much hassle. My real best friend, or, I guess I should say, long-term best friend, goes by the name of Ty Lee. She's… excessively happy. Nothing makes her depressed. She can't frown for over five minutes."

Topekaia laughed. "How terribly irritating!"

That had been the first time someone had called Ty Lee irritating besides Zuko. Azula had treated Ty Lee like she was an unintelligent pet, and not really found amusement in her… but Topekaia? She was _laughing_! Mai almost laughed herself.

Topekaia pulled herself onto the window sill, and gazed off at the palace. "So, when do we move?"

Mai's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't thought of the matter in such terms. After calming herself, she put on a sly grin. "What? You don't want to be interrogated by my mother for years to come?"

It was Topekaia's turn to look uncomfortable. "Well, I…um…oh, well she's awful! There, I said it. How _do_ you live with that woman? If she was trying to interview me, I don't know what she got from it! I never got a word in edgewise."

Mai threw her head back and laughed. Between outbursts, she looked at Topekaia with a smile. "Well, I lived with her too long myself. I usually survive by not giving her anything to question or scold me about, and mostly avoiding her altogether. Make up business to do at the palace or around the city, and she'll leave you alone!"

"I'll find things to do. Trust me!" Topekaia looked thoughtful for a moment. "You have a nice laugh; you should do it more often."

Mai blinked, then stared. "I have a nice laugh? Really? Oh." She blushed. This was an odd thing for her to hear. An honest compliment was hard to come by for Mai, and she was somewhat taken aback.

"You do. Obviously your mother wouldn't tell you, so I thought I would. Though Fire Lord Zuko might," she teased.

From Ty Lee, Mai had been able to look away and smile, but from Topekaia, this teasing was unexpected. A shock went through Mai and she took a little jump backwards. "Why would… yes, I guess… he does enjoy my laugh. He's told me so."

Topekaia wagged her finger in the air. "I knew it!" Suddenly she turned and looked down through the window. She turned back to Mai. "Um, are you expecting someone?"

Mai blinked. "No." Why would someone ask her that?

"Well then," Topekaia pronounced matter-of-factly, "down he goes." Instantly, she was sliding down the wall outside Mai's window, firing fire balls at the intruder.

Mai watched in surprise. "What is going on?" she asked. She could barely make out the outline of a man climbing up the wall. "Topekaia… I'd be careful if I were you," she said.

"Oh don't worry about me," Topekaia called back, "I'll just…" She turned to kick the man off balance when she realized exactly who she was facing. "Fire Lord Zuko!" Suddenly caught off balance, she tumbled downwards.

Zuko caught Topekaia's arm. "Well… you're doing a good job…" he said nervously. "Sorry about that."

Totally flustered, Topekaia snapped as they climbed upwards, "Who do you think you are climbing up walls… in the evening no less! And what am I supposed to do? Wave?"

Zuko almost laughed at that as they reached the window. "All right, I'll tell you everything if you'll stop yelling. I don't know how many people know where I am now. This was my attempt to escape. Would you kindly calm down?"

Topekaia straightened her hair calmly. "I'm calm…I'm calm."

Mai had just watched them both climbing into the window, and was trying to decide what she should be feeling right now. She decided on not showing anything at all, as that was the most familiar.

Zuko glanced at Mai but decided Topekaia was a more immediate concern. "I've actually done this before."

"She wasn't expecting you. I asked; I don't usually jump out of windows."

Zuko shrugged. "Usually, if she'd been expecting me, it wouldn't be as much fun. She's fun to fluster. But besides that, I did it to get away from all those servants. And as long as Mai's parents don't know I'm here, we can have some peace."

Topekaia shrugged, still put out by Zuko's sudden appearance.

"Katara has Mom occupied downstairs as far as I know. My father I lost track of." Mai finally had found something to say.

Zuko had at last taken care of Topekaia and moved over to Mai. "I don't think your father is as formidable as your mother. As long as he doesn't say anything, we'll be all right if he finds us."

Topekaia's gaze shifted from Mai to Zuko and back. "Um, I think I'll go unpack now." She winked at Mai on her way out.

With Topekaia gone, Zuko's arm snaked around Mai's waist. "Now for what I came for." He quickly kissed Mai's cheek. "Come with me." He tugged her along to the window.

"Where are we going?" Mai asked suspiciously. She tried to break away or slow down.

Zuko frowned, seeing she was intent on ruining his fun. "I want to do something romantic. Don't ruin it, please!" He pulled her closer, looking childish.

"Romantic? More romantic than your proposal?" She squirmed playfully, trying to move out of his reach.

"Not necessarily… but… You thought that was romantic?" He stared into her eyes intensely. "I'm glad… I want to be freer. With no one looking. Just us. No servants." A passionate look crossed his face. He stroked Mai's cheek gently, still training his intensely desirous gaze on her eyes.

"Fine. I'll come with you."

Zuko hooked his arms under Mai's legs and shoulders, carrying her to the window. He gave her one exultant look before leaping onto the roof.

Mai let out a little yelp and held on to Zuko's neck. "I can do this, too!"

Zuko chuckled. "Humor me, please. I feel like I'm stealing my true love away from the fortress of my enemy."

Mai sighed. "You are such a dork." Seriously. Who in their right minds used the phrase "true love?" It just wasn't done.

"I'm a happy one," Zuko whispered, and kissed her once before leaping from the roof and landing in the street, Mai cradled close to his chest. "Was that fun?" He hugged her closer, tucking her head under his.

"I was worried you'd lose your balance," she confessed.

"You were worried about me?" Zuko asked.

"You were carrying me, Zuko! Of course I was!"

Zuko stood up, moving his arms around Mai's waist and letting her stand up. "I want to take you somewhere… and I want to have some fun getting there."

Mai's interest was piqued. "How much fun?"

The slow, sly smile on her face made Zuko even more excited. "Want to be sneaky?" He took Mai's gasp as encouragement. "I want to sneak into the palace with you. That's where I left your real birthday present… but first, I plan on reliving some of the old days."

"The… old days?" Mai inquired.

"Yeah. Back in Ba Sing Se when we got bored and wanted to know more about the Earth Kingdom, and then we started digging through all the Dai Li's archives, but kept from being caught. Don't you remember that?"

"Of course I do." Mai nodded, and now adrenaline began to pump through her veins.

"You up for it?" Zuko leaned in a bit, his own share of adrenaline building up.

"Of course," Mai said and glanced at the walls of the palace. "Are we taking the door?"

"They don't know I'm gone, actually," Zuko said sheepishly.

Mai shook her head. "So… we're going to test your defenses, aren't we?"

"You got it."

Mai fingered the apple gem hanging around her neck. "All right... we'll just have to be careful with the guards. Wouldn't want to hurt them… maybe we shouldn't fight at full strength…"

Zuko grinned. "But wouldn't that make it… _boring_?"

Mai gasped, then giggled. "Let's go!"

Zuko handed her a black cloak.

----------

A few seconds later, the guards on the wall were startled by the sight of a young man's silhouette and that of a young woman in a cloak climbing up onto the wall. "Halt!" they called.

The man and the woman's heads snapped to look at them. They remained silent.

"You can't enter the—"

The woman's head whipped around from the man to the guards before throwing flying daggers and pinning them to the wall.

Before either of them had a chance to say anything, the man was in front of them and hissing in a whisper, "I'm the Fire Lord." He released them from the daggers. "Keep your mouths shut."

"How do we know you're—"

A ball of fire appeared in the man's palm, and they saw the tell-tale scar. "Don't tell anyone I'm taking Lady Mai into the palace."

He ran back to Mai and took her hand, placing her daggers into it. Then they were gone.

----------

Zuko looked at Mai meaningfully, and she shot daggers at intervals up the wall. She pulled herself up and stopped in front of a window.

Zuko climbed up behind her, collecting her daggers as he went.

"What are we looking for?" Mai whispered.

"General Chao has some shady friends. I want them to come into the light."

"Are we going into the shadows to drag them out?"

Zuko smirked. "Sort of. This is the general's office. There should be missives or correspondences here. Are you ready to find some answers?"

Mai laughed darkly. "Just like the good old days."

"Except we're not in Ba Sing Se. And this information will be useful."

Mai pulled a drawer open and flipped through its contents. "Ty Lee isn't here to read everything out loud, either."

"That's good. The general's room is next door."

Mai nodded. She pulled out a scroll. "Governor Xun purchased land suitable for mining. Says here it should be suitable to… their purpose."

Zuko read over Mai's shoulder. "What purpose is that?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"Wish I knew. But we should put this back."

Zuko nodded, seeing her point. He scanned the shelves. He selected a scroll. "Admiral Toru is not on their side. They aren't going to speak with him."

"They who?" Mai groaned.

"Whoever they are, it should be members of the Order. I can never tell who they are."

There were noises in the hall. Both Zuko and Mai stiffened. They had been battle trained to know the sounds of approaching footsteps. They knew they were in a compromising position. They looked at each other, deliberating.

Mai closed the drawer she'd been rifling through, and then stood next to Zuko.

Zuko seized Mai's hand, and led her to the window.

Adrenaline was pumping through both their bodies. They hadn't done things like this since the end of the war.

"Up or down?" Mai whispered.

"Up. Time for phase two."

Mai grinned. The adventure hadn't reached its end, after all!

Zuko jumped out the window, pulling Mai along with him.

Mai shot out another knife ladder, and both of them climbed up the side of the wall.

"There!" Zuko gestured to another window.

Mai ducked inside, and then she gasped. The room was draped with silk curtains and lanterns decorated the ceiling. A low table was set up, with tea and fruit tarts. There was a couch against one wall, with several pillows all along it.

"What do you think?" Zuko asked, coming up behind her and closing the shutters.

"I… I'm… wow…" Mai swayed. "Did you… do this… all by yourself?"

"I got advice from Uncle and Sokka," Zuko admitted, but his eyes were full of pride.

Mai turned to examine him. "But… you would have had to write to them…"

"I did. A lot."

Mai smiled. "You planned this for… how long?"

"Months."

"And you had it planned for the night you proposed to me?"

Zuko nodded.

Mai ran into his arms. "Thank you, you big dork!"

The mixed signals Zuko was getting drove him crazy. Then he decided she was trying to hide her emotions. "Mai…" His voice was rough. "Would you like some tea?" Making tea would calm his nerves, and possibly give him enough time to form some sentences that Mai would like hearing.

"Sure, if you'll serve me properly." Mai sat on one of the floor cushions in front of the table, putting on her comfortable mask of propriety.

"I have served tea in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. I am highly qualified, my lady."

"Prove it!" Mai sat up, breaking through her mask to shoot him a playful look.

"I will!" Zuko answered in the same tone, with a huge, goofy grin on his face.

Mai laughed.

"I ordered the rarest kinds of fruit tarts for you, and lots of different kinds in case you end up getting bored."

"When did you find time to do all this?" Mai's eyes stung as she looked around.

"I can always find time for my lady."

"Yes… your lady…" Mai smiled slightly, staring down at the table.

"Are you all right? You look like you're going to faint!"

"I'm fine… I just didn't know you'd… that you'd do this for me."

Zuko sat across from Mai and looked her steadily in the eyes. "You underestimate me," he said.

Now Mai was crying. She wanted to dig herself a hole and jump in, but instead she was crying, and she couldn't stop. "It's just… you had to sacrifice so much time, and energy, and planning, and you're the Fire Lord, and you're always in a meeting, and while you could have been relaxing you were doing _this_ for _me?_" Mai shook her head. "I can't believe it."

"Is… that… bad?" Zuko was so confused. Should he try to get her to stop crying? He couldn't decide if she was sad or happy, and seeing this much emotion from Mai all at once was sort of boggling his mind.

"No." Mai finally looked up and smiled through her flood of tears. "I… I'm flattered, Zuko."

"I was hoping you would be." That was good. That answer was short enough that he wasn't rambling, and long enough to get his point across.

Mai had a lump in her throat the size of a dragon, and decided it would burst if she didn't say something. She'd never felt quite like that before, and filed the contemplation of that feeling away into a mental to-do list. "I'm more than flattered." She stood up, and quickly moved around the table, sitting in front of Zuko and grabbing one of his hands. "I'm really grateful."

Now Zuko's head had really started spinning. Not only had Mai been showing more emotion in five minutes than she had in their entire relationship, but now she was _taking_ _initiative_ and _thanking him_ for something? Usually she'd make a joke about how he couldn't stop fussing over her… but this… he kind of liked this, too. "I'm glad," he said. Wow. That was articulate. He cringed, wondering if she would complain.

Mai leaned in and kissed Zuko on the lips. Then her arms were around his neck and she was almost giddy with happiness. What crazy mood swings. Well, she figured once she'd decided to show emotions, the emotions themselves were making up for lost time.

Once again, Zuko had been caught off guard. This new development, while far from unwelcome, was just the thing to shock him.

Mai pulled back and smiled. "All right. Now that I've sufficiently thanked you—"

"That's it?" Zuko pouted.

Mai laughed, and wiped the traces of tears from her face. "For now, Zuko, for now. Now that I have thanked you properly, let's get back to this date you've so thoroughly planned."

Zuko nodded, shakily rose to his feet, and made tea.

----------

A couple hours later, Mai and Zuko were back on Mai's roof outside her room.

They bid each other good night before Mai climbed back in through her window.

Topekaia was sitting on the couch, reading a scroll, with several similar ones stacked up next to her on the couch.

"You're still up," Mai pointed out.

"Oh, yes." Topekaia put down her scroll, grinning playfully. "I wouldn't want to miss seeing your face when you arrived back. That was _quite_ an evening the Fire Lord had planned."

Mai's mouth dropped open. "You knew?"

Topekaia shrugged nonchalantly. "I came in and you were gone, so I knew you must be with Zuko, so I checked the roof, but no Mai, so I assumed you'd be at the palace. Zuko interviewed me in his quarters and even then he had a substantial spread going. It was a little much even for a Fire Lord so when I couldn't find you, I just put two and two together. And your expression," she pointed out, "was _well _worth the wait up."

Mai was flustered once again. She stared at Topekaia, unable to rearrange her mask. "What about my face?" she reached a hand up to test her features.

Topekaia giggled in a totally uncharacteristic manner. "Oh...well, I don't know..."

Mai frowned. "Not fair. Now I don't know what I've let slip past my watch." Mai stalked in an exaggerated way to her bed and threw herself across it. "When _I'm _being watched for facial expression, something has definitely shifted in the way of the world."

"Oh, stop all that nonsense!" Topekaia admonished from where she had positioned herself near the door frame. "It's about time you got rid of that irritating mask anyway. There is not a single thing that's happened that's worth pretending to be bored over." She threw a pillow from one of the chairs at Mai's head and said, "Now go to sleep."

Mai dodged and caught the pillow, staring once again at her new handmaid incredulously. "You. Threw. Something. At _me_." She shook off her shock and threw the pillow back. "I'll go to sleep. Just promise not to wake me up in the morning. I know firebenders have the ridiculous habit of waking up at sunrise."

Instantly Topekaia's eyebrows rose. "Oh? Very well then. I'll just enjoy the power of the sun without you. Good night."

"Night," Mai murmured, not even bothering to take her hair down before drifting off to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Reviews will be received with gratitude!


	4. The Players Onstage

**Chapter 4: The Players Onstage**

----------

Zuko stood at the docks, waiting for the arrival of the ships from the Earth Kingdom. According to the messenger hawks, Kings Bumi and Kuei would arrive that day. He spotted the ships on the horizon. Standing still, he waited for them to dock.

----------

The first ship to dock was from Omashu. King Bumi didn't even bother with the ramp. He leapt down from the deck and landed directly in front of Zuko, forcing Zuko to take a step back.

"Congratulations, Fire Lord!" Bumi said loudly, leaning very close to Zuko's face.

Zuko took another step back. "Thank you, King Bumi," he said uncomfortably.

"Where is she?"

Zuko knit his brow. "Excuse me… who?"

Bumi finally straightened up out of Zuko's personal space. "You must know who I'm talking about, or else I wouldn't be here!"

The lights went on in Zuko's head. "Oh! Mai is at home."

Bumi frowned disapprovingly. "Why did you leave her when you came out here?"

Zuko cringed. That sounded a bit too much like he'd abandoned her. "She said she wanted to stay home and pack. She doesn't want to leave anything at her parents' house."

Bumi considered. "That sounds reasonable. I expect to see her as soon as possible, though. It isn't healthy to be apart too much."

Zuko wondered if Bumi had ever had a girlfriend, but didn't ask because he really didn't want to think about it.

"I will see you later, Fire Lord!" Bumi called, walking past Zuko.

----------

King Kuei was much more formal. Zuko was grateful for this. They exchanged pleasantries and then the Earth King was gone.

----------

Servants and other anonymous people filed past Zuko, and he barely acknowledged them. It was only when the earth began to rumble that he took notice. A slightly taller Toph shot up from the ground.

"Sparky!" she yelled.

Zuko jumped out of the way just before Toph landed hard on the place he'd been standing.

"Sparky! How's it going?"

"Well…" Zuko searched his brain for an answer. "Great, actually. I'm really excited."

Toph marched up to him. "I'll bet you are! Sunshine ought to be, too, but I still doubt anything gets _her_ excited!"

Zuko blushed. "Well, actually—"

Toph knocked all the air out of Zuko with a tight hug. "I missed you," she said, too quietly for anyone to hear.

Zuko recovered from his lack of air and hugged Toph back. "Missed you, too," he said. "Now, could I please… have some air?"

Toph laughed loudly and punched Zuko's arm.

"_Ow_!" Zuko protested as Toph walked right past him.

This just made Toph laugh louder. "I'm going to go visit Sunshine!"

The thought of Toph arriving at Mai's house and demanding to see "Sunshine" or "Sparky's Babe," unnerved Zuko. "Um… Toph? Would you mind waiting to be accompanied?"

Toph stopped mid-stride. "In fact, I would mind!"

"Well… by Suki? Aren't she and Sokka supposed to be—"

Toph laughed again. "Yeah, Sokka has this tiny canoe. I think they've taken it all the way here from Kyoshi Island."

"How do you know?" Zuko asked.

"We passed him a couple days ago. He yelled at us for a while. Suki looked like she was about to whack him!"

Zuko shook his head. "This will be interesting…"

"You bet! See you at Sunshine's place!"

Zuko's mouth dropped open. "Toph!" he called.

All he got in reply was another laugh.

----------

"My lord!" Captain Zuchi saluted in front of Zuko.

Snapping out of his horrible visions of Toph ruining his reputation with Mai's parents, Zuko looked at the captain. "Yes, Captain Zuchi?" he asked.

"There is another ship arriving that will require your attention, my lord."

Zuko nodded and looked out over the harbor. The arriving ship was also from the Earth Kingdom, though it was much smaller than the other ones had been. He frowned. "How does it require my attention?" he asked.

Zuchi simply pointed to the back of the ship as it made port.

From behind the ship came a little canoe with two people in it. A young man in Water Tribe blue was frantically paddling, trying to make his way around to the side of the ship. His progress was hampered by the thick ropes that connected his canoe to the ship.

Zuko shook his head. "Same old Sokka," he muttered.

----------

Fifteen minutes later, Sokka and Suki pulled up to the docks. Zuko stood over them as they climbed up the ladder.

"You just _had_ to bring your canoe all this way, didn't you?" Zuko shook his head as he spoke. "That was crazy."

"Hey, at least I have my own mode of transportation!" Sokka said, still a few rungs short of ground level. "I built it myself!"

"Right, right." Zuko offered him a hand up.

Sokka examined Zuko's hand as if it might burst into flame as soon as he touched it. Then he shrugged and allowed himself to be pulled up.

Zuko turned to do the same for Suki, but Sokka pushed him out of the way.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Sokka," he began.

"What? I'm up, too! Why should I let you help my wife up?"

Zuko rolled his eyes again. "Whatever," he said with a shrug.

Suki and Sokka examined Zuko.

"You… look like Mai when you do that," said Suki.

Zuko grinned. "That's nice."

"Where can I get some decent food?" Sokka asked.

Zuko blinked. "Uh… dinner is in an hour in the palace…"

"Great!" Sokka grabbed Suki's arm and began racing toward the palace.

"Wait!" Zuko grabbed Suki's hand.

Sokka ground to a halt, looking back at Zuko.

Suki attempted to recover from the jarring she'd just suffered.

"Suki… could you please go to Mai's house and make sure Toph doesn't—"

"I'm on it!" Suki said, shaking herself free of both men.

----------

When the ramp on the smaller ship had finally been lowered, a green blur raced down it.

Zuko squinted, trying to make out what exactly it was.

Behind the blur, the Kyoshi Warriors walked calmly.

Zuko's eyes widened as he realized who this must be.

"_Zu-ko_!" Ty Lee squealed.

Zuko barely had enough time to brace himself before Ty Lee slammed into him, almost knocking him completely off-balance. "Nice… to see you, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee pulled back and grinned. "I can't believe you finally got around to proposing to Mai!" she hopped and clapped. "Where is she? I have a present for her! I have to see the look on her face when—" Ty Lee stopped bouncing. "There probably won't be an expression, will there?"

Zuko shrugged. "You might be surprised."

"Really?" Ty Lee began bouncing again. "You've been making her more emotional, haven't you? That's so wonderful!" She twirled around, her braid zinging through the air. "Oh, Zuko! This will be the most beautiful week ever!"

Zuko laughed. "I sure hope it will be, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee hugged him again before cartwheeling past him. "I'll go see Mai now!" she announced. "See you at dinner!"

"Uh-huh…" Zuko was suddenly exhausted.

"Palanquin, my lord?" Zuchi asked.

"Yes, please." Zuko stumbled into the palanquin, massaging his temples. Ty Lee was so exhausting.

----------

Shortly after arriving at his quarters, Zuko was surprised by several servants, who entered his bedroom with measuring tape and pieces of wood.

"What are all of you doing here?" he asked, as they started measuring the walls and floor, and most strangely, his bed.

"They are measuring to determine the dimensions of your new bed, nephew," said a laughing Iroh from the doorway. "Don't you know that you're supposed to have a new bed before you're married?"

Zuko slapped his forehead. "Oh, right. I forgot."

"The best carpenters in the city are going to start building it once the room measurements are submitted."

Zuko sighed. "All right." He tried to remember the other things he'd been told about wedding traditions, but his mind was clouded by the content of the meetings he'd attended the day before and the ones he was set to attend tomorrow.

Iroh was eyeing Zuko thoughtfully. "You took lessons, didn't you?"

Zuko eyed his uncle quizzically. "Of course I took lessons. All sorts of lessons."

Iroh shook his head. "Nephew, have you taken lessons about women?"

Blood seemed to abandon Zuko's face. "Yes." He was trying to get a hold of himself, but he was finding it difficult to keep from running away.

"I think you need to be told some more. You need to be caught up."

Zuko groaned. "Please… not that."

Iroh laughed. "You have free time, Nephew, and I know Mai will appreciate what I have to say, even if you don't."

Zuko cringed. "As long as it's for Mai."

----------

Mai was busy packing her belongings, which were to be moved to the palace the next day. she knew that her parents were entertaining again. The chain of parties and gatherings had started about a month before, and Mai was trying to just ignore it. Katara was helping Mai pack, which was really just an excuse Mai had come up with to experience the therapy Katara was rumored to be good at administering.

"I would like to talk to you about my parents," Mai finally said, rolling up a painting that was hanging on her wall.

"What about them?" Katara asked.

"I don't know what to do about them. You saw them down there. When I walked by, they pointed me out: their daughter who was going to be crowned Fire Lady. I know they only care about social status.

"I just need some encouragement, I guess, because there's nothing that's going to stop me from marrying Zuko, but I'm not marrying his title, I'm marrying him. But after our wedding, I'll be giving my parents the ultimate excuse to use me as a social tool. I don't know what to think about that."

Katara nodded sympathetically. "But you're not marrying Zuko for your family's sake. You're marrying him because you love him. If your parents decide they want to twist that for their own benefit, that's their problem, not yours."

Mai sighed. That was what she'd been telling herself. Maybe there really wasn't anything else to it.

Topekaia entered the room. "Any more large boxes I am to have the honor of carrying from here to the front room?"

Mai looked around. "No, I think all the big stuff has been moved."

"This is big." Topekaia moved to the wall portrait of Mai and Zuko.

"Don't move it, please!" Mai said, her arm shooting out to block Topekaia.

Topekaia laughed. "Well, _someone's_ attached to her decorations."

"That painting doesn't move until I do," Mai said stubbornly. She would have been easier to take seriously if she hadn't been staring wistfully at the image and smiling slightly.

Katara and Topekaia both started to laugh.

Katara threw an arm around Mai's shoulders. "Someone is besotted," she sang.

Topekaia leaned against the wall. "So the painting moves when you do? You don't think Zuko would mind having it in _his_ room?"

Mai frowned. "Why should he?"

"Neither of you are smiling," Topekaia pointed out, her fingers tracing the faces of Mai and Zuko. "This painting is so gloomy."

Mai glowered at Topekaia. "Don't you think that's probably part of its charm?"

"Maybe to _you_," Topekaia laughed, wrinkling her nose in mock disgust. "I still think it'll make the Fire Lord feel gloomy."

"It'll be in _my_ room, anyway, not his," Mai said.

Topekaia and Katara froze and exchanged glances.

"Wait, you won't be sharing a room?" Katara asked.

"Of course not," Mai said, shrugging Katara's arm off her shoulders. "Noble and royal couples each have separate rooms, and another room to share."

Katara made an uncomfortable sound. "Which means you won't be together every night, doesn't it?"

Mai shrugged. "There's nothing in the law about only being together in the 'couple room.' Why do you think this is such a big deal?"

"It's just that in the Water Tribes, we only have one room in our houses. Family means a lot to us, and so do relationships. Zuko's work schedule probably won't allow you to spend much time together during the day; with separate rooms, it will be even harder for you to spend time together."

"Don't worry about us, Katara. We'll work it out." Mai shook her head and marched over to the window.

Topekaia shrugged at Katara. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Katara," she whispered.

----------

All three of them heard a banging on the door.

Mai frowned. "Who could be visiting now?" she wondered aloud.

"Someone important?" Katara guessed.

Mai huffed. "Everyone in this city is important… except the servants."

Topekaia shook her head. "Servants can be important, too."

"But they aren't top priority," Mai pointed out. "I can ignore them."

"What if Zuko sent you servants?" Katara asked.

"They'd say so," Mai shrugged.

"Where is Sparky's Babe?" Toph's voice rattled the wall hangings.

Mai's hand covered her mouth. "Sparky's… babe," she repeated.

Topekaia and Katara burst into gales of laughter.

Mai hurried down the stairs. She picked up Tom-Tom, who was in her way, and threw open the door. "Toph! What are you yelling that around for?"

"Hello, Sunshine!" Toph threw her arms open and hugged Mai. "Uh… Sunshine… who's this?" she asked, poking Tom-Tom.

Tom-Tom was delighted, and grabbed Toph's finger.

"It's my little brother," Mai said. "Now come inside! I need you out of the street!"

"Why? Because I called you Zuko's—"

"Come on!" Mai grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her in.

Topekaia and Katara arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sweetness! I can tell those are your footsteps!" Toph announced.

"Hello, Toph!" Katara said, and hurried over to give Toph a hug.

Mai was getting annoyed with Tom-Tom pulling her hair. She set him down and let him crawl off.

"Who are you?" Toph asked suspiciously, pointing at Topekaia.

"I'm Mai's lady in waiting!" Topekaia said. "Who are you?"

"I am Toph Bei Fong, Champion of the Earth Rumble and hero of the world!"

Katara and Mai exchanged glances and rolled their eyes at each other.

"Wow," Topekaia said. "I didn't realize I was speaking with a hero."

"Yeah, people usually don't," Toph said with a shrug. "I should wear something that announces my identity to people—but that would take too much work."

There was another knock at the door.

Mai sighed. "My house is not a hotel," she muttered. She walked resignedly to the door.

"Mai!" Suki threw her arms around Mai, forcing her off balance.

"Hello, Suki," Mai said after checking her attacker's identity.

"I was sent here to watch Toph," Suki said, looking around the room before finally seeing Toph. "Zuko was afraid she'd call you something unseemly."

"Did he say that?" Mai asked.

"No, I guessed," Suki said, smiling brightly at Mai as she walked over to the others. "It's been a while, Katara," she said before hugging the waterbender. "How's my favorite sister-in-law?"

"She misses Aang a lot," Mai said, leaning on the wall next to the door just in case she had to open it again.

Katara blushed. "Well, of course I do!" she said.

Suki nodded. "Don't worry, I understand."

"And… this is…?" Topekaia looked to Mai for an answer.

"Suki of Kyoshi Island," Mai said. "She's the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, of which—"

"_Mai_!" The door was thrown open and Ty Lee flew in. "Where are you?" she asked in confusion. She turned to see Mai's shocked face and grinned again.

"Hello, Ty Lee." Mai couldn't believe she'd been caught off-guard like that. Ty Lee had to have been making a lot of noise out there!

"_Mai_!" Ty Lee repeated before sending Mai to the floor with an enthusiastic bear hug. "I can't believe you're getting married! Well, I mean I _can_, but at the same time, I just _can't_! It's so wonderful, and beautiful, and you'll have lots of gorgeous babies, and—"

"Ty Lee!" Mai cried in exasperation. "Let me up, please!"

Ty Lee frowned. "Right, right, where was I? Oh!" She paused for a moment to let Mai up. "You're going to be Fire Lady, and wear all the most beautiful clothes, and you'll always be with Zuko, and you're always going to be so happy, and you'll _smile all the time_!"

Mai had composed herself. "Are you done?" she asked.

Ty Lee let out a heavy breath. "I might start up again later."

"I wouldn't count on anything else." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Is this that best friend you were telling me about?" Topekaia asked.

"Best friend?" Ty Lee repeated gleefully. "You call me your best friend?" Ty Lee hugged Mai around the neck. "I'm so happy!"

"I can see that," Mai said. "Yes, Topekaia, this is her."

Topekaia shook her head and approached Ty Lee cautiously. "I can only imagine what your childhoods must have been like."

"Crazy!" Ty Lee and Mai chorused.

Everyone else laughed.

"And who are you?" Ty Lee asked, watching Topekaia bow.

"I am Topekaia, Mai's lady in waiting."

"Are you sure you're not something more interesting?" Ty Lee asked.

Mai shook her head. "Ty Lee, you sound like me."

Ty Lee giggled. "I hoped I would! Come on, spit it out! What are you besides a lady in waiting?" Ty Lee looked at Topekaia with bright eyed anticipation.

"The Fire Lord hired me to be Mai's body guard," Topekaia admitted.

"_Aw_!" Suki and Ty Lee grinned.

"That's so sweet!" Suki said.

"Sure it is," Mai said. "I think it's paranoid of him. But at least I get a new friend out of the deal." She gave Topekaia a small smile.

A little girl's scream sounded out in the street. "Mommy! What's that?"

Katara glanced out the window—and saw Appa flying over the rooftops. She whirled to the door, flung it open, and started dashing down the street.

Mai stared after Katara. "That was… random," she said. "Let's follow her."

"Why?" Ty Lee asked.

"Because if she's running, there's got to be a good reason. Let's just catch up." Without another word, Mai ran out, too.

Topekaia saw her charge running out the door and decided she best to do her job. So she ran out the door, too.

Ty Lee decided it was time to follow Mai and turned to Suki. "Come _on_, please?"

Suki and Toph shrugged, and they ran out with Ty Lee.

----------

Katara raced through the streets, following Appa to a large, fairly empty square.

Appa settled on the ground with his back to Katara, kicking up a cloud of dust. Barely waiting for it to settle, Katara dashed forward along Appa's side.

Aang patted Appa on the head and then jumped off.

Katara flung her arms around him from behind. "Aang!"

Aang jumped, instinctively trying to free himself from her arms. Then he noticed that it was Katara and hugged her back. He drew her close for a kiss.

Mai chose this moment to arrive. She stopped, looked at Katara and Aang still kissing, and took a few steps back.

Topekaia stopped behind Mai, also watching.

Ty Lee came darting around the corner, and ran right into Topekaia.

Topekaia fell on Mai.

All three women slammed to the ground.

Katara and Aang separated at the resultant crash and looked over.

"Oh my!" Katara said. "Are you going to be all right?" she called.

"Yes," chirped Ty Lee, bouncing off the pile.

Too consumed with finally seeing Aang again to think about much else for long, Katara turned back to Aang. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too." Aang brushed back a loose wisp of Katara's hair. Then he glanced over at the two women picking themselves up off the ground, and the three women standing behind them. He pulled away from Katara.

Katara glanced up at his face—and then did a double-take. She'd glanced _up_—to look at _Aang_! "Aang!" she exclaimed, her tone mildly accusing.

He looked at her in befuddlement. "What?"

"You're _taller_ than me!"

"I am?" He realized that he was looking down at her. "I am!" Suddenly his face fell. "You don't mind, do you?"

Katara shook her head. "Of course not. It's just… different."

"All right, that's enough, break it up!" Toph yelled. "Twinkle Toes! Sweetness! There are other people right here!"

"Including you, most importantly, right, Toph?" Mai asked, rubbing her face.

"You catch on fast, Sunshine!"

Topekaia raised her hand. "All right, do I get a translation here?"

"Well, Shadow, it's like this: Mai is Sunshine, Katara is Sweetness, Sugar Queen, Swishy, and anything else that comes to mind. Aang is Twinkletoes. For future reference, Suki is Honey, Sokka is Snoozles, and Zuko is Sparky, and I am Queen of the World, thanks for asking."

Topekaia blinked. "And… I am Shadow?"

"You've got it!" Toph said, and marched over to Aang. "You've been ignoring me, Twinkle Toes. I don't take kindly to that."

Aang rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Toph punched Aang's arm. "Figure it out, Twinkle Toes! I'm not going to say it!"

"Would you stop calling me Twinkle Toes?"

"No!" Toph yelled. She stomped her foot and a pillar of rock rose from the ground, sending Aang flying.

Katara flattened herself against Appa, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Momo scuttled down onto her shoulder, chittering a greeting.

Aang caught himself with airbending, and let loose a large blast of air straight at Toph, just before he landed gently on the ground.

Toph flew through the air and slammed into Appa's side.

Appa lowed.

Aang winced. "Sorry, buddy," he said to Appa.

Toph ripped apart the earth pillar she'd made and threw chunks in Aang's general direction.

Topekaia and Suki gawked in confusion.

Mai looked on without caring. She'd only become involved if her city were threatened. After all, she would be Fire Lady in mere days, and it would be bad form to let the city fall to ruin. However, if the earthbenders wanted to be messy, that was their business.

Aang shielded himself with a concentrated blast of air.

"Come on, _TWINKLE TOES_, I know you can do better than _that_!" Toph made a "come on" motion with her hand.

Aang's eyes narrowed. He leapt into the air and loosed a series of short, hard blasts at her, driving her backwards.

Toph scooped a large chunk out of the ground, waiting for Aang to land so she could "see" where he was.

"Hold on," Mai said, walking up to Toph. "This is my home, and I'd rather you didn't break anything."

"Stay out of this, Sunshine!" Toph said, and sent Mai flying backwards into the group of spectators.

Aang landed and Toph lobbed the boulder at him. He split it as it reached him. Toph threw more rocks at him.

Mai straightened up, fuming. She loosed her knives, getting ready to pin Toph.

Katara, noticing the glowering Mai, decided things had gone on long enough. Pulling water from the nearby water pump, she threw up two ice walls. One separated Mai from Aang and Toph, and one separated the latter two from each other. "That's _enough_!" she called firmly.

"Ugh," Mai said. "I didn't even get a chance to _do _anything. Figures."

"Sweetness, _why?"_ Toph crossed her arms and pouted.

Before Katara could answer, Zuko cleared his throat. "Why is there a wall there?" he asked, pointing at the ice.

"Because Katara didn't want us to have any fun," said Mai with a shrug.

"Because I didn't want anyone to get hurt," Katara retorted.

"I'm all for that," Zuko said, striding over to Mai. "Hey," he said as he looked at Mai more closely, "what's on your face?"

"The road," Mai said. "Ty Lee didn't watch where she was going."

Zuko scowled at Ty Lee but remained silent.

Ty Lee knew the particular brand of glare she was receiving and put on a grin, her first line of defense. "It's so sweet that you're so protective," she said.

Zuko's scowl deepened. "Mai is perfectly capable of taking care of herself," he said testily.

"But you're still trying to protect her, and that's so adorable," Ty Lee gushed.

"It's good to see you again, Zuko," Aang called through an ice wall.

Welcoming the interruption, Zuko spun towards Aang. "It's good to see you again, too."

Deciding that everyone had probably calmed down, Katara dropped the ice.

Aang bounded forwards and shook hands with Zuko.

Katara crossed to him and leaned towards his ear. "You might want to try putting the street back together," she suggested quietly.

Glancing at the pitted square, Aang winced. It did look pretty bad. With a few decisive movements, he replaced the largest chunks back where they came from, and smoothed the area with a stomp of his foot. It wasn't perfectly restored, but it was smooth and didn't look all that bad.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked, registering that he was the only member of their group currently not present.

Zuko shrugged.

Suki sighed. "He probably went looking for the kitchens. He was complaining about being hungry shortly before we arrived."

Momo hopped from Katara's shoulder to Aang's and chittered into the boy's ear, thrusting one paw in front of Aang's face.

Aang laughed. "I think Sokka's not the only one hungry. Where can I get food for Appa and Momo, Zuko?"

"I figured they'd stay in the palace stables. Mai doesn't really want them in the main palace. Come on, I'll show the way." Zuko took Mai's hand and headed toward the palace.

Aang frowned slightly, but said nothing. Whistling to Appa and slipping his hand into Katara's, he followed after the royal couple.

Appa trundled after Aang.

"I hope you won't do that again," Topekaia whispered to Toph.

Toph punched Topekaia's arm. "Keep your hopes to yourself, Shadow."

Topekaia was sorry Toph couldn't see the look she gave her.

Ty Lee broke in, throwing an arm around Topekaia's shoulders. "Tell me all about what Mai has been up to!"

"Why do you want to know?" Topekaia asked with a raised brow.

"Because she's terrible at writing letters!" Ty Lee made this statement just a bit louder than necessary.

Mai turned and gave Ty Lee the benefit of rolled eyes.

Ty Lee laughed. It was a high, chirpy sound.

"As far as I know, she's mostly been," here Topekaia gave Ty Lee a wink, "unsuccessfully trying to act like she has no feelings!"

Mai and Zuko pulled to a halt and gave Topekaia and Ty Lee a full set of rolled eyes. They then sped up.

"That was really good," Ty Lee whispered.

"I've gotten on her case a lot recently," Topekaia whispered back.

"Keep it up. It's healthy."


	5. Letting Loose

**Chapter 5: Letting Loose**

----------

Sokka and Aang were standing in front of three palace guards.

"I'm telling you, you have to let me in!" Sokka gestured to Zuko's locked chamber door.

Aang nodded emphatically. "Me too! We have to take him with us! Please?"

The guards shook their heads. "The Fire Lord told us not to let you in his room tonight."

"Why not?" asked an offended Sokka.

"His exact words were: 'Those idiots will ruin my life.' I suppose that is a sufficient answer?"

Aang hung his head. "I hope he didn't mean that about us being idiots."

"Of course he didn't!" Sokka slapped Aang on the back. "People say that about me all the time, and they never mean it!"

Aang rolled his eyes. "That's reassuring."

Sokka got a wonderfully awful idea. "That's too bad, then. Mai's out here, too."

The door slammed open to reveal Zuko, wearing clothes he'd worn as a prince. No fancy robes, no diadem, not even a topknot. He looked exceedingly disappointed to see that there really was no Mai out there.

Aang and Sokka whooped happily.

"Now you _have_ to come with us!" Sokka insisted, running up to Zuko before he could slam the door.

"It won't be so bad," Aang assured Zuko. He assisted Sokka with a gust of wind from behind Zuko.

"Fine, I'm coming," Zuko grumbled.

With another whoop from Sokka, Zuko's friends dragged him down to Iroh's suite.

----------

When Suki and Toph arrived at Mai's house, Katara, Ty Lee, Topekaia and Mai had already set up the party room. Each of those girls were also wearing night clothes.

Suki was impressed by the flower arrangements that Mai and Topekaia had made the day before.

Toph appreciated the fact that they'd chosen to keep to the ground floor, and provided several pillows. She flopped down on said pillows and reclined without so much as a bow of greeting.

Mai wrinkled her nose, but let it go. She'd gotten used to Toph by now, and decided it wasn't worth harping on.

Suki bowed and selected a pillow to sit on. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"We're going to play Truth or Dare!" Ty Lee exclaimed happily, pulling Mai out of her suddenly stiff position and forcing her to sit down.

Katara and Topekaia sat down, too.

"We're seriously going to play Truth or Dare with _Sunshine_?" Toph asked with a laugh. "This will be good!"

Mai hid her eyes with her bangs. "That depends on your perspective," she said quietly.

Ty Lee thumped Mai on the back, causing her to let out a sharp cry and snap upright. "You'll be fine. It's just us! Besides, I've always wanted to play Truth or Dare!"

"You never have?" Topekaia asked. "Today you were discussing it like you'd done it thousands of times!"

Ty Lee's eyes darkened a bit. "Can you imagine playing Truth or Dare with Princess Azula? The things she could have gotten us to do or say…" Ty Lee shuddered.

Everyone who could stared at Ty Lee in shock. Was it really possible for her to have a dark moment?

"But," Ty Lee brightened, "now we can do it with no problem!"

Mai sighed again. "Again, that depends on your perspective."

"I say we ask the bride-to-be the first question!" Ty Lee exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and squealing.

"Who's gonna ask it?" Toph asked.

"Me, of course!" Ty Lee said. "I've been asking her the exact same question for several years, and now she's got to answer or else she'll have to wear some of my clothes!" Ty Lee laughed at her own brilliant idea.

Mai slapped her own forehead. "What's the question, Ty Lee?"

"The question is—" Ty Lee leaned closer to Mai, purposefully making her uncomfortable. "What did you really do that day you and Zuko disappeared during hide-and-seek for an hour?"

Mai's blush answered half the question.

Her friends leaned in, intrigued by the question and the approaching answer.

"We hid in one of the laundry rooms. In a hamper. A really big one. Zuko said Azula would never look in a place so… low class. Unfortunately, the servants were soon gone. So there we were, left all alone in a _hamper_. We were afraid to get out in case Azula found us there, after all."

"Then what?" Ty Lee asked, breathless with anticipation. "That could only have taken about five minutes!"

Mai blushed deeper. "A couple servants came in. They made up this terrible joke about laundry, and smells… it was just weird. Then they started kissing. Long story short, our impressionable little eyes just couldn't look away."

Ty Lee and Suki giggled.

Toph snorted. "Why didn't you jump out and scare them?"

Mai lowered her gaze until she was staring at her folded hands. "We couldn't exactly bring ourselves to… look away. And when they were gone… we copied them. Almost exactly."

Suki and Ty Lee giggled loudly.

"_Almost _exactly?" Topekaia prompted.

"Zuko couldn't exactly pick me up. He did try, but it didn't work out." After beginning to breathe steadily again, Mai looked up at the wide-eyed girls around her. "Is that enough information? Or do I still have to wear pink?"

"That's enough information, Sunshine. Good story." Toph picked up a nut and crunched it.

----------

Sokka and Aang opened the door to Iroh's suite.

Iroh and Haru sat around a table with steaming tea.

"Glad you decided to join us, Nephew," Iroh said.

"I'm not sure what to expect from this," Zuko confided, flinching away from Sokka and Aang as if they might bite him.

"Your uncle told us you play the tsungi horn," Haru commented, producing said horn.

"Not well," Zuko said, looking at his uncle in horror.

"He also mentioned that you have extensive tea-serving experience." Sokka prodded Zuko's ribs.

Zuko looked around the room at his friends' faces. "You've got to be kidding."

"Not really," Aang said, taking the tsungi horn from Haru and handing it to Zuko. "We want you to play the horn and serve us tea. At the same time."

Zuko gave Aang a mortified expression. "You're really insane."

----------

"My turn," Suki said. "This one's for Ty Lee."

Ty Lee leaned forward expectantly.

"The question: Do you like Haru?"

Toph, Mai and Topekaia groaned.

"The dare?" Ty Lee asked.

"You have to tangle up your braid, and then undo it yourself."

Ty Lee cringed. "I think Haru is very cute. Especially that adorable mustache of his."

Topekaia, Mai, Katara and Suki groaned a bit at the mention of Haru's mustache, but they'd gotten a good answer.

----------

Zuko had somehow managed to serve all the tea without spilling it, and had successfully played the horn without messing up the songs they requested. But that was over, and now he'd hidden the offending instrument away from his sight.

"There's one more idea we all had," Sokka said, giving Aang a wink.

"Oh, yes. I think it will be a lot of fun, Zuko. Give the idea a chance."

"I've got these masks from town," Sokka said, producing a sack full of hand painted wooden masks. "And I thought we could use them to scare the girls!"

Zuko stared as one mask in particular caught his eyes. A few years ago, the sight of it would have made him remember the Fire Festival, and the carnivals he'd attended over the years. Now, he remembered a very dark time in his life, instead.

Iroh's smile faded a bit. "You don't have to wear that mask if you don't want to, Zuko," he said.

Aang looked into the bag and saw the mask of the Blue Spirit. He looked at Zuko and grimaced. "Just like old times, huh?"

Zuko grimaced back. "I guess wearing it myself is better than seeing someone else wearing it." He picked it up. "What are we supposed to do with these?"

"Sneak up on the girls—they're all at Mai's house, right?—and make them think we're… I don't know… bad guys."

Zuko frowned. "How is that going to end in a good time? If you feel like convincing Mai to unpin you from her wall while Suki and Ty Lee laugh hysterically and Toph comes up with inventive ways to insult you, then go ahead."

"This is your bachelor party!" Iroh interceded. "Participate in it!"

"I'm supposed to marry Mai tomorrow… do you want me to ruin our relationship with a stupid prank?"

"I don't think our prank will make Mai hate you!" Aang insisted. "Not if you're romantic about it at the end!"

Zuko crossed his arms and frowned at everyone just so they could all see how angry the idea made him. "I am not going to pull something like that on Mai. It's not fair, and it's not romantic, _Aang_."

"Mai will forgive you, Zuko," Iroh said. "Go and have some fun with your friends! This is your last night as a bachelor!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zuko asked. "I still don't want to—"

"Please?" The combined strength of Sokka and Aang's large puppy dog eyes were overpowering.

Zuko caved in. "All right. Let's get this over with."

"Cool!" Sokka produced all-black outfits. "Are you coming Haru? Uncle Iroh?"

Zuko still hadn't gotten used to Sokka talking about his uncle as if he were also his nephew. It was like Sokka thought the two of them were brothers. But with Sokka, it wasn't smart to take everything seriously. You usually ended up getting angry over one thing after another. All that stress was far from worth it.

"I'm not going to try scaring anyone that way," Iroh shrugged. "Not even a bunch of girls. I'll go in and get them ready for you, though." The mischievous light in Iroh's eyes was even brighter than Sokka's.

Zuko shivered. If his uncle could come up with something to do, Mai was definitely in for it.

"I don't think I'll go," Haru said. "Someone is bound to beat me up. I'll come in when all of you are done."

"Are you really afraid of—"

"Ty Lee?" Haru cut Sokka off. "Very, very afraid of Ty Lee."

----------

There was a knock on the door of Mai's house. She got up to answer it, thus avoiding answering Suki's question of how many kids she wanted to have.

Opening the door, Mai revealed Iroh, standing there with a full tea service.

He was greeted enthusiastically by the other girls in the room, but Mai gave him a polite bow.

"Niece," Iroh said as he set down the tea service, "There is no need to be so formal."

Mai stared at Iroh, the great general who could have been Fire Lord had he but asked Zuko, and who was definitely not related to her. He had called her his niece. "But—"

"Tomorrow, when you marry my nephew, you will be my niece." Iroh put an arm on Mai's shoulder and sat her down next to Katara. "I just decided to get started early. You can call me Uncle."

"All right… Uncle. I'll try to get used to that." Mai's head was reeling. She hoped nobody noticed. One glance at Topekaia told her that someone did.

"Oh, it's so romantic!" Ty Lee squealed. "You're part of the family, Mai!"

Mai needed distraction. This was too much to take in at once. Ty Lee's words were probably true, at least as far as Iroh was concerned. She briefly wondered what Azula would have had to say about it.

"I have a story for all of you!" Iroh said excitedly. "Shall I tell it?"

"Oh, yes, please! You always tell the best stories!" Ty Lee said, brimming with enthusiasm.

Iroh poured tea for Mai, and then for himself.

Mai was busy blushing at the fact that singling her out in that manner was a sign that she was practically his own daughter, but tuned in, anyway.

"This is a story from the Earth Kingdom."

Toph and Suki reacted favorably to this, leaning in.

Mai started to feel bored. She'd spent hours and hours reading Earth Kingdom tales of every genre when her father had been governor of Omashu.

"It tells the story of three young men. They were each very skilled warriors, and each from different nations."

Ty Lee was nearly tipping over in her attempt to get as close to Iroh as she could.

"They wore masks, the same as are worn during the Fire Festival in our nation. They liked to have adventures, all over the Earth Kingdom."

Mai was easily able to slip on her own mask. She hadn't heard this story before, but the thought of three masked men gallivanting about was more childish in her mind than intriguing.

"Each of them fell into love. They found their true loves very easily. But there was war in the Earth Kingdom."

Suki, Toph and Katara tensed.

Mai continued to be relaxed. She was too used to tales taking place during war.

"They were separated from their loved ones, and soon turned to thievery."

Mai quirked an eyebrow. This was a fun twist. The heroes weren't so perfect, after all, then.

"Soon, their lovers turned on them, and now they roam the whole world, terrorizing young women on the night before they get married in the hopes that they can make other men just as miserable as they were in life!"

Ty Lee let out a little yelp and looked at Mai in horror.

The other girls laughed, because Iroh had obviously been trying to scare Mai.

Mai huffed. "Did Zuko ask you to tell me that story?"

"Not at all!" Iroh spread out his arms. "I just thought I should warn my niece about the three bandits!"

Mai shook her head. "Right."

There was another knock on the door.

"I'll get that one!" said Suki, closest to the door. She hopped up and opened it to reveal a slim man all in black but with a bright green mask. She let out a shriek.

The attention of all the girls in the room was riveted on Suki and the man with the green mask.

"What was that?" came the trembling voice of Mai's mother.

"Nothing mom! Go back to sleep!" Mai shouted up the stairs. It was only when she turned to face the stairs that she saw the blue mask only inches from her face. Then she let out a shriek of her own as double swords were drawn and she found herself between the swords and their wielder.

Topekaia rose, fists fiery, and was the first to see the third unannounced visitor, wearing an orange mask and hovering near Katara.

Ty Lee was curled up in a horrified ball, unable to move. "It's those three bandits!" she squeaked. "Uncle Iroh was right!"

Toph laughed. "It was really hard keeping quiet, you three!" she said. "Now it's done though. Take off your masks!"

"Aw," Aang said as he removed his orange mask.

"Too fast, Aang!" Sokka ripped off his green mask and frowned at Aang.

"So this one is…" Mai reached out and lifted the blue mask away from Zuko's face.

"Surprise," Zuko said quietly.

"Oh, you—" Mai slapped Zuko's shoulder. "Put those swords away."

Zuko put his swords back into their sheath. Then he kissed Mai quickly.

"All right, time for you all to go!" Topekaia said. "Don't you have your own party?"

"This was just a prank they talked me into," Zuko said. "Now that it's done, we can start behaving more traditionally."

Iroh rose. "It was nice to spend time with you, niece. See you tomorrow morning."

"Niece?" Zuko asked on the way out. He glanced back at Mai, inspiring a blush.

When the men had gone, Ty Lee turned to Mai. "As I recall, you were supposed to tell us how many children you want!"

Mai blushed, feeling the gaze of every girl in the room focused on her once more. "I never really—"

"She's lying," Toph piped in.

"I heard you talking about it once, too," Ty Lee pointed out. Then, turning to her audience, she continued, "Once, when we were kids, like, twelve, I caught her playing with dolls, and she called herself Fire Lady Mai, and the dolls were her children!"

"Aw!" Katara, Suki, Topekaia and Toph chorused. Toph did it mostly in a mocking tone.

"All right!" Mai slapped her hand over Ty Lee's mouth. "Three or four. Happy?"

They all nodded, except for Toph, who loudly crunched another nut.

"Team up on Sunshine!" Toph finally yelled boisterously. "It's my turn. Dare: Lick my feet."

Mai squirmed and grimaced. "Truth?"

"Truth: I want you to tell me about the first time you met the Angry Lord."

Mai sighed. She should have been expecting this one. She glanced at Ty Lee, whose gray eyes were as wide as Moon Lillies late at night. Mai knew that her oldest friend had been wanting to know the answers to so many questions concerning that day for way, way too long for her health. She drew in a deep breath. "I'll answer your question."

Once again, everyone leaned in. Even Toph did, this time.

"Azula met us at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. She brought us to the palace during summer vacation."

"But… Aang was in school during the summer." Katara blinked in confusion.

"Of course; lower classes attend school all year round." Mai shrugged. "It's one of the perks of nobility that we didn't have to go all year round. As I was saying, Azula brought us here."

"We each got our own rooms in the palace on Azula's orders. She—" Ty Lee's enthusiasm dimmed a bit— "she didn't want to share her room with us."

"She liked playing with Ty Lee in the garden, trying to learn cartwheels and such," Mai continued as if Ty Lee hadn't spoken. "I, however, was allowed to sit under the apple trees and watch, because my talent wasn't acrobatics. Azula befriended me because of my friends here." She smiled slightly, revealing one of her shurikens. "_Someone else_ in the palace heard about my knives and started spying on me. Whenever I caught him staring at me, I'd toss mud in his face. That's how it went for a while."

Ty Lee exploded. "That's not all! She isn't talking about how the very first time we came to the palace, Zuko was there and he couldn't complete an entire sentence because he kept looking at her!" Ty Lee giggled. "It was so adorable! Like love at first sight." Then she leaned closer to Mai, "Maybe it was?"

Mai sighed, sinking her head down so her forehead slammed against the tabletop.

----------

Sokka threw open the doors of Iroh's suite. He was laughing uproariously. "That was the best prank ever!" Sokka flopped onto a floor cushion and kept laughing, unable to stop.

Aang chuckled. "The looks on their faces were great!" He looked over at Iroh. "Did you make up that story on the spot?"

"Not completely." Iroh shrugged. "I'd been thinking of it for a little while."

There was a bit of silence while everyone listened to Sokka stop laughing.

"You're calling Mai your niece," Zuko said, hoping he didn't blush and that his voice was steady.

"That's what she is, right, nephew?" Iroh asked, eyebrows going up and down as he winked. "She took great pleasure in the title, you know."

"She did?" Zuko grinned. "Then… keep calling her that."

Iroh grinned, and looked at the sky. "The moon is getting high into the sky. Your bride may stay up late tonight, but you shouldn't. You'll need plenty of sleep to make up for tomorrow n—"

"Yes, yes, Uncle!" Zuko put up his hands. "I know what you're trying to say. Good night—"

"We're coming with you, silly!" Sokka said. "And didn't you notice who's clinging to Aang's back?"

Zuko examined Aang's back and his eyes widened at the sight of four-year-old Tom-Tom. "Hey, Tom-Tom. How are you doing?"

"Zuzu! We bounce!" Tom-Tom screeched.

"What?" Zuko blinked.

The door opened and Lee appeared, escorted by Haru.

"Since you don't have any brothers, cousins or nephews, these two are going to jump on your bed!" Aang said brightly.

Zuko stared from Aang, to Tom-Tom, to Lee.

"I thought I reminded you about this tradition yesterday." Iroh shook his head. "Lee and Tom-Tom will jump on your new bed to ensure fertility and many heirs."

Zuko winced. "Wouldn't you be happy with just one?"

Iroh gave Zuko a wide grin. "Would you?"

Zuko didn't really have an answer for that.

----------

Mai was gazing at the several bags and boxes that were lined up by the front door. Katara's help had been appreciated. Ty Lee had mostly talked, but Topekaia had dutifully done most of the work, even taking things Mai would have put away herself. Soon she would have a new home. A home she'd be living in for the rest of her life… with Zuko… and she'd have a family. She'd be part of the royal family. Part of _Zuko's_ royal family. Her cheeks heated up again.

"Ooh, Sunshine's thinking about the Angry Lord again!" Toph announced.

Ty Lee leaned in to get the best possible view of Mai's face. "Yep. That's her Zuko look. What were you thinking of, Mai? Tomorrow night?"

All the pink drained from Mai's face along with every other color. "I… wasn't… I was thinking of… my family." There it was. She'd dug her grave and her friends were about to push her in to bury her.

"The one upstairs?" Suki asked.

Katara put a hand on Mai's shoulder. "You don't have to feel ashamed of leaving them. Is that what it is?"

Mai shook her head, looking down at her hands.

"Then… what family?" Suki asked.

"The one—" Mai couldn't stop herself, but she hesitated to go on. "The one I don't have yet."

Ty Lee and Suki squealed. "That's so sweet!"

Mai pulled her knees up to her chin. "It is?"

"And I'll tell your little princes and princesses that their mother was thinking about them the night before her wedding!" Ty Lee announced happily.

"You're expecting us to have more than one of each?" Mai asked, stumbling over her words.

"Of course!" Ty Lee clapped. "I've seen the way Zuko looks at you. I'll bet you'll have all those three or four royal babies!"

Mai nearly fell over. This was so embarrassing. All her friends were leaning in and grinning broadly. They now knew all her secret dreams… and Mai wasn't sure that was a bad thing under inspection.

"Let's put the queen mother to sleep, shall we?" Topekaia suggested, tugging on one of Mai's arms. "If we keep on like this, she'll never survive long enough to get married!"

"Right." Suki took Mai's other arm.

Ty Lee hopped around behind, making sure Mai couldn't resist.

Toph and Katara followed at a slower pace.

Suki opened Mai's bedroom door before pushing her in. "Someone undo the bed covers!"

Toph and Katara did so.

"What is this, exactly?" Mai asked.

"We're just having fun," said Ty Lee, gesturing for someone to take Mai's legs.

Katara obliged and, soon, they all had Mai laid out on the bed.

"Tuck her in!" Suki giggled.

Katara hurried to do so.

"I'm not ready for—"

"Aw, Mai." Ty Lee gave her the puppy dog face.

"How can you raise little princes and princesses if you act like one of them?" Topekaia teased.

Mai's mouth fell open. "What are you all trying to do?"

"This is your last night alone, right?" Ty Lee giggled. "So, you'd better enjoy your big, empty bed!"

Mai blinked. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Everyone else will be camping out in the living room," Katara explained. "We decided earlier that we wanted to give you a chance to enjoy your privacy." She gestured for the others to file out before waving and leaving herself.

Mai stared at the ceiling. Her friends were great. With the exception of Ty Lee and Topekaia, all of them would have been her enemies if the war hadn't ended. What a strange thought. She had often turned it over in her mind before, but this night, the foreigners had been so considerate of her. She could hardly believe it.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Many thanks to the kind people who have reviewed the past several chapters: **abe**, **gloomy maiko lover**, **Kimjuni2**, **Lythya**, and **Millie**.


	6. Unity

**Chapter 6: Unity**

----------

Zuko couldn't remember when he'd last been so nervous. He wasn't sure exactly what he was nervous about, but he was so very nervous that he was having a hard time keeping himself from yelling. His uncle Iroh was off "getting the crowd warmed up," which was just making him even more nervous than he'd been before. He didn't have anyone to vent his concerns to. The collar of his white robes seemed to be strangling him, and even though he was sure Mai was going through a lot of trouble to get ready that he didn't have to worry about, being left with nothing to do was not ideal.

Aang and Sokka entered the chamber, each dressed in red ceremonial robes.

"It's almost time, Zuko!" Aang said cheerily.

"Yes… it's almost time," Zuko echoed. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He pulled on the gold lining of his robes, trying to loosen it a bit.

"Oh, is the big, scary Fire Lord nervous?" asked Sokka.

Zuko scowled. "I don't know about scary, and I'm not all that big… but scared… definitely."

Sokka grinned and nudged Aang.

"What?" Aang asked, turning to Sokka.

"You say something! I can't calm him down."

Aang thought for a moment. "You can't be nervous because… because Mai is going to remember this day for the rest of her life, and so are you! It's a great day!"

"And if I mess it up, she'll always remember it!" Zuko nearly dislodged his topknot when he brought his hands up to his head.

"How could you mess it up? All you have to do is stand there and repeat what the guys in pointy hats tell you to say!" Sokka smiled broadly, thinking he'd come to the root of the problem.

"It's not as simple as that, Sokka!" Zuko frowned at Sokka. He gestured to a table on which an elaborate length of silk was folded. "There are a lot of traditions we have to follow here, and even more since we're royalty!"

"What kinds of traditions are there?" Aang asked.

Zuko eyed Aang, remembering the several rehearsals led by Uncle Iroh that Aang had been present for. "Well, there's the tradition of me tying that sash around Mai," he nodded toward the silk again, "and then I have to read a whole oath! What if I can't even get the words out!" He tugged on his collar again.

"I'm sure once you see Mai out there, you'll calm down and everything will go right!" Aang said brightly. "And just think: you'll be reading that oath for Mai!"

Zuko felt he could breathe a bit easier. "Thanks, Aang."

"But, if you do mess it up, Mai will probably hate you," Sokka added.

Zuko took one look at Sokka and then yelled in terror and anguish.

----------

Mai heard Zuko yell and instinctively rose. She upset the serving maids who were trying to work on her dress.

"Lady Mai! How are we supposed to help you prepare if you react to every little sound?"

"That wasn't a little sound! Zuko sounded distressed!"

"That does not concern you, Lady Mai," came the voice of a man from the doorway.

Mai whirled around, exciting another flurry of protest from her serving maids. "General Chao! Who let you in here?"

"I don't need permission. I can enter wherever I want to," he replied coolly.

"In a few hours, when I'm completely Fire Lady, you won't be so bold," Mai said in an equally cold voice.

"We'll see. But by the sound of that yell of his, he may be having last minute doubts."

Mai's heart twisted. She knew this was just something he was telling her to make her worry. "Keep your assumptions to yourself. I have no patience for them."

General Chao laughed in his throat. "What should I fear from you, Lady Mai? The Fire Lord won't protect you, and you're nothing on your own."

Mai flicked her wrist, and a shuriken was in her palm. She threw it at General Chao, pinning his shoulder to the doorframe. "There will be no intimidating me, General. Get out of here and let me get ready."

The general pulled the shuriken out of his shirt and examined it between his fingers. "How many of these do you have?"

"It's none of your business. Get out!"

The general decided he'd had all the fun he could in one place, and bowed out of the room.

Mai seethed inwardly as she rearranged her mask.

Topekaia entered.

----------

Aang put a hand on Zuko's shoulder when he'd stopped spouting fire. "It's all right. Sokka was just being insensitive."

Sokka was being very sensitive now, cowering behind a ceremonial vase. "Sorry," he said in a squeaky voice.

Zuko tried to pull himself together. "Yeah… I'd better get out there before I burn something in here. Let's go."

Sokka waited for Zuko to walk by before following him out the door.

----------

Mai stared at herself in the mirror. Her head was reeling all of a sudden, and the chatter of the servants working on her hair and clothes was driving her insane. "Can I possibly take a break from this?" she asked.

Every one of her servants looked at her stupidly. "You won't be ready..."

Mai's eyes darted around the room for anything that could give her an excuse to be free of so many servants. If there were only one it would be so much easier. "I want my Lady-in-waiting to finish up." She gave Topekaia a pleading look.

Topekaia nodded understandingly. "All right ladies, take a break now, give Mai a chance to breathe. I'll call you all back in when she's ready."

Muttering dark insults about people from the colonies, the servants shuffled out.

Topekaia turned to Mai shaking her head; a smile on her lips. "Well, they're gone now, you can relax." She laughed. "Oh Mai! You are a wreck." She plopped herself on the ground beside the soon-to-be Fire Lady. "You may try to hide it but you are as nervous as a mother hen who's lost her chicks."

Mai blushed. "How can you tell?" What was wrong with her mask?

Topekaia grinned. "Don't worry, to most people you would look rather bored, but I'm an observer. A bored bride, and trust me there aren't any, wouldn't be dismissing her servants. In fact, they would probably be a source of amusement to her. Oh don't look so dejected! Besides, I have a sister who is a lot like you. She doesn't like to show her emotions so I have experience."

Mai hung her head. "I just couldn't take it anymore!" she confessed. "I'm a one-on-one person at best, and at worst I can't stand to have a conversation at all!" She realized she'd raised her voice. She lowered it and amended: "Except... I can always stand a conversation that doesn't require words." She was blushing furiously and shot a very quick glance at Topekaia. There she went, baring her sweet side; that could easily backfire, but if she was already so easily read...

Topekaia looked up at Mai thoughtfully, as if she understood. "You don't belong here do you?" she asked. At Mai's puzzled expression she explained. "You don't belong among the ruffles and frivolity and crowded spaces and false pretenses. That's what I mean."

Mai sighed. "It doesn't matter whether I do or not. I've lived among it all my whole life... and I'm going to make myself belong wherever Zuko is." She flicked a shuriken out of her sleeve. Playing with it made her feel better.

"You don't have to make yourself, Mai. I've seen you. You _will_ belong wherever Zu—I mean, Fire Lord Zuko, is." Slowly, Topekaia got to her feet. "Should I call the servants back in or do you want me to finish your hair?"

Mai smiled a bit at Topekaia's respect for Zuko's title. It made her happy that even the people who were sort of close to her were respectful. Mai considered. She liked having a private conversation with Topekaia. "I'll trust my hair to you for today."

Topekaia pulled up a chair, sat down and began to remove the numerous pins the servants had stuck in Mai's hair. "Good, I had half a mind to dismiss the servants who were doing your hair long before you asked me to. They were trying to build a bird's nest with your hair. I doubt you'd have been able to hold your head up straight when they finished with you." Triumphantly, she removed the last hair pin. "All right then, you choose, Fire Lady: simple and elegant or just elegant?"

Mai smirked. "Just elegant."

"Only the best for the Fire Lady." Without another word, Topekaia began parting and curling Mai's hair until she wore a style with the obligatory royal topknot, but also the side buns Mai was so used to. Into those, and at intervals framing her face, Topekaia had placed small gold pieces of jewelry in the shapes of little flames. "These will match your crown," she mused, making Mai close her eyes in an attempt to control her blush. "Now for your makeup!"

"Oh, no," Mai shook her head, making little clinking sounds with her hair ornaments. "My makeup is fine, Topekaia! You've already done my hair—"

"_Please_?" Topekaia begged.

Mai sighed. "It's not worth arguing. Go ahead."

Topekaia began applying makeup to Mai's face. "Well!" Topekaia announced when she finished. "You like?"

Mai almost laughed. "Wow. I never thought I could look so different. Thanks. I guess now it's time for the veil..."

Topekaia smiled brightly as she handed over the veil. "Go ahead and laugh Mai! Giggle! It's your wedding day!"

Mai fixed the veil into place with shaking hands.

Topekaia stood back and looked at Mai admiringly. "You look amazing! Fire Lord Zuko won't be able to peel his eyes away from you." She signaled for Mai to turn around for her to inspect the gown. "That's if he can find a way to keep them in his sockets!"

Mai couldn't keep herself from laughing. It was pretty close to a giggle. "That's one of the best compliments I've ever gotten!" she laughed again. Looking at herself in the mirror, she shook her head. "And maybe it's the truth. Keep your eyes open. I'm sure the look on his face will be priceless."

"It most certainly will!" Topekaia nodded and handed Mai her perfume. "The finishing touches and then I can go get ready."

Mai applied a little perfume, and then, after remembering this would be her wedding night, added some more. "I think I'm done. What do you think?"

Topekaia laughed knowing what Mai really wanted to know. "Relax Mai, you'll be all right, everything will be a dream. You won't even remember why you were nervous." With an encouraging smile she exited into the adjoining chamber to prepare herself.

As she looked in the mirror her smiled faded slightly. "Well Kaya, here you are, lady-in-waiting and body guard to the soon-to-be Fire Lady." She sighed as she thought, _Then why is it that, in spite of my elation, I feel... trapped?_

----------

A short time later, Topekaia glided out of her room fully dressed. "I'm ready!"

At that moment, Katara, Suki and Toph entered through the front door.

"Mai, Topekaia, you both look lovely!" Katara exclaimed.

"Why thank you," Topekaia replied with an elegant curtsy.

Mai rewarded Katara with a tiny smile, but then counted her bridesmaids. She came up one short.

"EEEEEEE!" The squeal from behind Katara, Toph and Suki set them all on edge as Ty Lee bolted into the room. "_Mai_! You're _gorgeous_!!" she exclaimed.

Mai braced herself.

Ty Lee slammed into Mai, nearly cutting off her breathing. "I knew it would happen!" she yelled in Mai's ear. "Here it is! Haha! There's a huge crowd out there waiting for the ceremony to start! And Zuko's already up there!"

Mai grimaced at the thought of all those people, who she'd probably end up having to talk to, but nodded anyway.

Ty Lee pulled back. "Don't be shy! Besides, tonight—"

"Ah!" Mai interrupted her. "Yes, tonight... um... let's not... talk about that." Mai's face was completely red.

Ty Lee giggled and skipped around the room. "We should get lined up," she told the others.

----------

Mai's family was standing at the back of the coronation courtyard. Tom-Tom squirmed in his mother's arms, trying to move, but he was held still. "Stop making so much noise!" his mother scolded. "We're in public!"

Tom-Tom was confused, but stilled and quieted, knowing his mother was not to be disobeyed.

Shin, the Warden of the Boiling Rock, reached over and consoled Tom-Tom slightly, tickling under his chin.

"_Shin_!" Mai's mother gave him a pained expression.

Shin put up his hands. His sister-in-law was able to be scarier than him!

Ex-general Iroh stood to the left of Mai's family, watching everything around him. He noted that Tom-Tom was not immune to the same treatment Mai had received, and, possibly, he would become just like his older sister one day. He saw his nephew standing as still as a statue at the other end of the courtyard. Iroh knew that Zuko was probably extremely nervous right now, but as a representative of Zuko's family and his best man, his place was not to be up there giving him advice, but in the back waiting for his cue.

----------

Princess Ursa stood beside her brother-in-law. Outwardly serene, she watched her son. Pride and sorrow warred within her. Her little boy truly was a man now.

----------

Aang and Sokka led the other groomsmen to line up behind Uncle Iroh. Haru and Lee were a bit nervous, having spent a very limited time in the Fire Nation, but both felt honored to be part of such an historic event.

----------

Lee was jubilant that his hero had turned out to be one of the "good guys" after all. Soon after the end of the war, Zuko had sent relief groups to his area, and had come himself to make amends. Slowly, Lee and his family had been able to overcome their prejudices, and now, Lee was waiting to be part of Zuko's wedding.

----------

From the little time Haru had spent with Zuko during the war, he'd known they got along reasonably well, and probably would have done this for Zuko regardless of politics. However, Haru recognized that, by choosing Haru as one of his attendants this day, Zuko was showing that the Earth Kingdom 's citizens could be involved in the Fire Nation now. Haru was looking forward to making it into the history books.

----------

Sokka wanted food. He knew that he'd be served food right from Zuko's personal kitchen, and couldn't wait to eat like royalty. He'd stand up on the platform for a few hours if he had to, but he'd get that food. He was also thinking about how he could tease Zuko later, and about the special surprise gift he'd prepared with the help of ex-General Iroh.

----------

Aang was thrilled for his friend. He knew Zuko had been waiting for a long time for this moment. Aang's thoughts skittered to the necklace he had hidden in the bottom of his bags. Someday, hopefully, this would be him with Katara. Aang swallowed and pulled his attention back to the present, not wanting to miss his cue.

----------

The bridesmaids lined up behind Mai's family. Mai was behind them, but her feet were dragging.

"Hurry up, Sunshine!" Toph whispered. "You're slowing us down!"

"You try walking in all these robes!" Mai hissed back. "It's so hard to move! Besides, it's difficult to see through this veil!"

Toph chuckled under her breath as Topekaia moved back to assist Mai.

"You don't have to help me, I can do it myself," Mai whispered.

"Oh, hush. I am supposed to be your lady-in-waiting, and that means I am supposed to help you. Stop fidgeting! If you won't let me do it as my job, then at least let me do it as your friend. Stand still! Don't I get to do any jobs?"

"You could… I just don't need this one… I'm supposed to move slowly, anyway."

Topekaia didn't really listen and escorted Mai to her place behind both parties. "Now _breathe_, Mai." She smiled encouragingly at her.

Mai tried. She really did. But she was still breathing as shallowly as before. At least it wasn't audible. She looked over at Princess Ursa. In just a short amount of time, that woman would be her _mother-in-law_. She'd often thought about it, but here it was in front of her.

Ursa shot Mai a gentle smile before turning back to watch for her cue.

Mai gulped quietly, remembering once again that she was somehow supposed to measure up to this lady, as she was Ursa's successor, and history would probably compare them for all they were worth. She scolded herself for being so pathetic.

----------

Drums started playing, and all the witnesses to the marriage to come straightened a bit, because they knew something important was about to happen.

Ursa, Iroh and Mai's family started marching solemnly to the altar, with everyone's eyes raking over their fine scarlet robes. Some people never got to see such fine fabrics in their entire lives. This made Mai's mother turn up her chin a little in pride.

----------

When the families had reached the halfway point between the back and the altar, the groomsmen and bridesmaids began moving. Citizens of all three nations were in attendance, and were surprised to see their own countrymen in each party. They hadn't realized just how multicultural the new regime truly was willing to be.

----------

At the altar, the Fire Sages stood, with offerings of rice water, salt, fruit and sake—everything to sustain life.

----------

Iroh looked up at Zuko's red face with glowing eyes.

Iroh winked, reminding Zuko of the private talks he'd received from his uncle recently, and resulting in his need to look away lest he think too much about it. He appreciated his uncle's attempt to help him, but really, he hadn't wanted to hear as much as Iroh had insisted on telling him about marriage. Of course, he'd been taught at twelve all he needed to know about the physical state of marriage, because he had then been the heir-apparent, and had to know these things. He'd never really dwelt on it, though, as he found it sort of gross to consider. Now, when he was just about to go through with marriage, his uncle was making him feel like that twelve year old again, who just didn't want to hear about it. It was something of an odd predicament, but when he focused on Mai instead of his lessons, the whole thing seemed a whole lot more desirable.

----------

Suddenly the drums picked up their pace. Mai knew it was her cue. The curtains that had blocked her way pulled back. She heard several gasps and giggles, not the quietest of which was identified as Ty Lee's. She used all her experience as a fighter to make it down the aisle. She kept her head held high, though the veil in front of her face was distorting her vision in an annoying manner. It seemed like an eternity before she gracefully knelt before the altar. She didn't see when Zuko knelt beside her, but she felt the sudden rise in temperature due to his body heat. She didn't look at him, partly because any movement would be very obvious to everyone, and she didn't want to give her mother anything to whine about later.

----------

The lead Fire Sage had a staff decorated with red paper, and waved it over Zuko and Mai's heads. He then gestured with it to the witnesses. "We are here to join together our new Fire Lord and Lady Mai, paving the way for the new era promised us."

Zuko blushed a bit. He felt as if he were being talked about behind his back. He hazarded a glance at Mai, who was stone still. He wasn't sure whether or not that was a good sign.

Neither Zuko nor Mai listened to the rest of the speech, but they heard when the Sage asked, "Will you witnesses favor this marriage?"

Both of them drew in a breath, remembering that, though they had come to this wedding, many of the witnesses had once been their bitter enemies.

There was a general statement of approval, however, and it made both the bride and groom feel a bit silly for expecting otherwise.

Ty Lee, Katara and Topekaia stacked three cups of sake in front of Mai.

Mai sipped from the first, and then handed it to Zuko. This continued until all three cups were drained.

Zuko took Mai's hand and they both rose.

The crowd cheered, as they were now married.

Zuko removed Mai's veil before presenting her with the obi Aang and Haru carefully presented him with. He tied it around Mai's waist fumblingly, but he'd had just enough practice that it went well. Then he turned Mai around, and took in a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't stumble over the words of his speech. He bent slightly, looking into Mai's eyes and lifted her face up with nothing but strong eye contact. "You are my wife now, so I want you to know you'll never be left behind. You and I are going to be inseparable." Still gently holding Mai's hand between both of his, Zuko turned to the wedding guests. "I hope it's clear to all of you—" Zuko hazarded a glance at his mother "—that the woman you see here holds not only my heart, but the other half of my throne. I expect the Fire Lady to be treated with as much respect or more, if possible, than I receive. She will—" Zuko turned to the half grim, half mocking Order members, "—be the mother of the Fire Nation's next generation of royalty. I love Mai too much to treat her as a political advantage, and I want you all to know it." Zuko now made eye contact with Mai's mother. "My wife will never be anything less than a woman to me. Don't any of you forget it."

Mai was trying hard not to blush. Zuko's speech was getting personal. Sure, it was supposed to, according to tradition, but it was still… uncomfortable. She couldn't call him a dork and expect him to stop now. He was just going to keep talking and sounding like a grandstanding hero from an old story.

Zuko turned back to Mai's burning pink face, and placed a kiss on each of her blushing cheeks, feeling even more heat accumulating under his lips. This brought a smile to him. "Flustered, are you?" he asked gently.

Mai kissed Zuko back, half on his scar and half off. "A little," she admitted.

As the applause picked up, Mai placed her other hand along with the first between Zuko's clasped ones. "How long did you work on that speech?" She tried to give Zuko a sarcastic smile, knowing he wasn't usually one for words, but the smile came out too gentle and loving. She would've been disappointed with herself if she weren't being watched by so many people. It was probably a good thing to look that way.

"A while." Zuko smirked. "Did you like it?" As he asked the question, Zuko saw the tears in her eyes. "You didn't, did you? I missed something or said something wrong, didn't I? I'm sorry I—"

"Stop worrying." Mai kissed him then.

And Zuko knew it was all right.

----------

The bridesmaids and groomsmen handed sake to Mai's parents and to Ursa and Iroh. This symbolized that the families were united through the wedding.

----------

While this was going on, Zuko and Mai exchanged rings.

"That's the end of the main ceremony," Zuko muttered.

Mai nodded the slightest bit. "It's hard to believe," she murmured back.

"You'll believe it soon enough." Zuko squeezed her hand.

Mai suddenly remembered something. "What were you yelling about earlier?"

Zuko smirked and glanced at Sokka and Aang. "I was yelling because Sokka—"

Mai laughed darkly. "Don't worry. I understand now."

"Uncomfortable, isn't it?" Zuko referred to everyone quite obviously gossiping about them.

"Actually, I'm pretty comfortable." Mai leaned against Zuko, and he chuckled.

----------

Topekaia and Ty Lee started herding their fellow bridesmaids off the platform.

"What are we leaving Mai for?" Katara whispered in confusion. "I thought we were supposed to stay with her!"

Ty Lee's grin was huge. "It's only going to be the Fire Sages, Zuko and Mai when she's crowned!"

Suki gasped. Then she giggled along with Ty Lee as they joined the crowd in the front row.

----------

Iroh was doing the same with the groomsmen. "It's time for us to get a new Fire Lady!" Iroh beamed, hazarding a glance at Zuko. He noticed there was more pride than embarrassment in his face now. That was a good sign.

Lee turned to get a better look. He was still moving because of the gentle pressure Iroh was applying to his shoulder, but he was able to see Zuko look away from Mai, who was not looking at him, enough to give him a wink.

----------

As Zuko stood back, Mai knelt center stage. She felt the thousands of eyes trained on her, but detached herself from them. She closed herself off into the world of the platform. She was surrounded by Fire Sages, and off to the right was Zuko.

"Lady Mai, do you accept the responsibility of being a joint ruler of the Fire Nation, and supporting the Fire Lord in all his endeavors?" the lead Fire Sage asked her. His voice echoed around the courtyard, but Mai blocked out the realization that this went against her fantasy that she was in a much smaller room.

"I do," she said, hearing her own words echo similarly.

"Will you help lead this country and provide it with an heir to the throne?"

Mai's face immediately reddened, and she could hear Zuko's uncomfortable shifting. "Of course… I do," she managed. It had been a quick save, because she'd almost left off the "I do" at the end. Zuko had been able to give a speech, kneel down and be crowned. She had to pass a bit of a test, Mai guessed. Let everyone hear her swear. It didn't matter too much; she had been chosen specifically by Zuko. How many of her own nation's citizens knew her? Much less those outside of it. She felt the gold ornament slide into her hair, and the weight of it made her tip her head back a little bit to balance it. She saw the crowd, and examined the faces of her friends in particular. Ty Lee, Suki and Katara looked like they wanted to scream and hug her. Toph was smirking so much it looked like her face would crack. Topekaia was composed, just as Mai herself would have been watching anyone else's wedding, or any other nation's coronation of a new queen. She envied the composure Topekaia was able to keep. It wasn't emotionless composure, though. Mai could see a glint in her new friend's eyes that suggested she wasn't far behind Katara.

"Rise, Fire Lady Mai."

She barely registered the words, but thankfully for her appearance's sake, she was able to follow the instructions.

Zuko was by her in an instant, eagerly tucking her arm into his. He helped her rise out of the bow they performed in synch. A secret part of him was proud of coaxing so much emotion out of Mai that she was unable to stand straight. A not-so-secret part was proud of himself for keeping her steady.

----------

Mai was soon whisked away by her bridesmaids, who formed a sort of circle around her and escorted her back up the aisle.

----------

In like manner, Zuko's groomsmen, including Iroh, escorted him to his own chamber to wait some more.

----------

Once the heavy wooden doors were shut to Mai's readying chamber, Ty Lee exploded. "_That_ was _so romantic_, Mai!" she squealed. "Now we just need to get you ready for the next part!"

"What was the sash thing for?" Suki asked, eyeing the clumsily tied obi Mai was now wearing.

"It's supposed to symbolize female virtue," Mai said, studying Zuko's choice of fabric. It was purple silk with white peony designs stamped into it.

"Anything special about those symbols?" Suki asked as Topekaia got to work undoing Zuko's knot.

"Purple is the color of love, and peonies… they're just supposed to be good luck," Topekaia answered for Mai, taking the obi with her to the end of the room and hanging it up in a dresser. "Help me get her out of that gown; she needs to put on her furisode."

Katara, Suki and Toph went blank.

"What's that?" Suki finally asked.

"It's a really colorful robe that Mai's going to wear for the reception!" Ty Lee chimed in. "Oh, Mai, you're finally going to wear bright colors in public!"

"_Hoo_-_ray_." Mai felt like she could just throw up right then.

"Aw, are you trying to tell me that even though you just _married Zuko_, you're still not happy?" Ty Lee pouted.

"I'm happy," Mai insisted, still in monotone.

Ty Lee sighed. "At least you're saying so."

----------

There were dozens of lanterns hanging from the recently erected awning in the courtyard. Tables had also been set up while Mai, Zuko and their parties were getting ready for the reception. As servants set platters in the centers of the tables which filled up most of the floor space of the courtyard, the guests lined up to be greeted by the newly married couple. Two thrones had been set up side by side in the center of the platform. Zuko entered first, with his groomsmen behind him, and sat in his throne. Mai entered next, accompanied by her bridesmaids, and sat next to Zuko. There were chairs behind the thrones and both parties arranged themselves comfortably. They knew they'd be there for a while.

----------

It seemed like an eternity to Mai. So many faces, so many smiles, so many different ways to lie about being happy to see people. She recognized a few people from the year before, at Ember Island. Each time one of those kids from the beach would walk up, Ty Lee would gasp.

An admiral bowed, his family behind him, and Mai and Zuko were shocked to see Chan among them.

Chan studied Zuko's scar carefully, and raised his eyebrows at Mai. There was no interaction besides his polite bow and fast exit.

Ruon-Jian was a completely different story. His mouth fell open as he saw Mai.

Zuko's teeth clenched and he grabbed Mai's hand, trying to make it look natural.

Ruon-Jian looked from Mai to Zuko rapidly, obviously shaken.

Ty Lee hopped out of her seat. "Hey, Ruon-Jian. Been a long time."

Ruon-Jian spared Ty Lee two seconds' worth of attention. It was now obvious who these two had been all along… He'd flirted with the girl who was now the Fire Lady… and the future Fire Lord had pushed him across the room into a vase… His father whisked him away.

When Ruon-Jian was gone, Mai leaned over to Zuko. "You can stop crushing my hand now."

Zuko loosened his grip but didn't say anything.

Lee's family approached the thrones.

"I'm glad to see you all." Zuko smiled at Lee's parents, and nodded to Lee's brother.

"We are glad to see you've found someone," Lee's father answered.

Lee waved from behind Zuko's throne.

Next was Ursa herself. "Congratulations, Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai."

"Thanks, Mom!" Zuko said with a grin.

"I'm just glad I'm here instead of that island!" Ursa mused. "I could have missed seeing you and your beautiful wife!" Ursa took Mai's hand and squeezed it. "Welcome to the family."

Zuko couldn't help laughing a little. He looked from Mai to Ursa. He couldn't think of any sight that could make this day better… well, actually… No, that didn't count. It wasn't something for the day.

"Thanks, Princess Ursa," Mai said formally, as she'd always been taught.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, sweetie!" Ursa said.

Mai made a choking sound. "_Sweetie_?" she repeated incredulously.

"That's right. It's nice to have a new daughter," Ursa said fondly.

Both Mai and Zuko sucked in a breath at that.

"I'm not really… your daughter… because then I'd be… his sister," Mai wrinkled her nose.

Zuko cringed.

"Oh, Mai. You're my daughter in spirit." Ursa gave Mai a little kiss on the forehead.

"Well," Mai said with a blink, "Now you're acting like your son."

Zuko grunted sharply. "Except Mom never does _this_!" With only that as a warning, Zuko grabbed Mai and kissed her on the mouth.

Mai's eyes were wide open, looking around at the people watching. She saw the laughing Princess Ursa, her own frowning mother, and her skeptical Uncle Shin, stroking his chin as he looked her right in the eye.

Zuko released Mai. "There. I hope that proved something to you, Mai!"

"Yeah," Mai said breathlessly. "You have no sense of propriety."

"I'll see you two later," Ursa said affectionately, and moved off the stage so the next guest could take her place.

----------

After an eternity of greetings, every last guest had been greeted and took their seats. Food was served to the guests and to the wedding party.

Zuko finally got a chance to talk to Mai privately. Looking at her wearing a dress with so many bright colors was almost blinding. How could such a strange thing happen? "You look different," he commented.

Mai looked down at herself. "I bet Ty Lee had something to do with it. This is more colorful than the last time I saw someone in one of these."

"I like it." Zuko played with the edge of Mai's sleeve.

"Then you wear it." Mai shot him a smirk.

"No, thanks." Zuko laughed.

A few guests looked up at this outburst, as many didn't think Zuko ever laughed.

General Chao stood up. "Now that you are married, Fire Lord Zuko, we of the Order expect you to make good on the promise you made in council."

Mai's eyebrow twitched before she composed herself.

"What promise was that, Zuko?" Sokka asked, his face twisted in confusion.

Zuko's face turned red and he glanced at Mai. "I'm supposed to... _we_ are supposed to... produce an heir..."

Mai's face turned red, too, before she composed herself again.

General Chao nodded. "And soon. You have a year. If the Fire Lady is not at least pregnant by that time, you can forget about our support."

Mai twitched again, and Zuko looked worriedly at her.

"Zuko… that was a stupid thing to promise. You have no idea of the _odds_… even when we'd be…"

"When we'll be," Zuko corrected.

"When we _try_ for kids… Just having a child born… we'd only have three months to… get me pregnant… and after that…" Mai shook her head. "That was a stupid promise. Human bodies are not bound to keep the promises of their owners!"

Zuko slammed his forehead into the palm of his hand. "I'm so sorry, Mai…"

Aang seized his glass and jumped up. "A toast for the bride and groom!" he shouted across the hall. "To Mai and Zuko, may your marriage be happy and may your reign together be prosperous and peaceful!"

The rest of the guests clinked glasses amid shouts of assent to Aang's blessing.

----------

The feast seemed to fly by. This was mostly due to Sokka's constant exclamations of enjoyment, and jokes about everything.

Mai tried to ignore him, but some of the things he did and said were genuinely funny.

Zuko enjoyed looking at a happy Mai. He felt so proud that Mai was finally happy on their wedding day. He captured the hand she'd left closest to him. "Is my wife happy today?" he asked.

Mai tried to smirk, but she was too giddy at being called his wife. "Yes, I'm… happy." She looked away to collect herself. She was smiling too much.

"Don't put your mask back on!" Zuko nearly panicked, and touched the edge of her mouth, which had begun to turn down.

Mai was doubly startled by the contact and his reference to her mask as such.

"I want to see the real you," Zuko said a bit more calmly.

Something entered Mai's mind and quickly took over. "You'll see plenty of the real me later." This statement was accompanied by a giggle.

Zuko gasped and smiled broadly. "So now that you're Fire Lady you're giggling?"

Mai nodded. It was a bit more complicated than that, but it was the gist. "But it's not just because I'm just any Fire Lady. I'm yours!" She giggled a bit more.

Zuko liked hearing this. He started tracing little circles around her knuckles.

Mai twitched and giggled some more. How was her _hand_ ticklish? "Stop that! I can't handle it!"

Zuko laughed. He tightened his grip on her hand. "Get used to it, Fire Lady Mai!" He pulled her to him and kissed her cheek.

Suki approached the couple's table. "It's almost time for the ball. Ty Lee said I should come get Mai."

Zuko was suddenly irritable. Why should someone come and take Mai away? "Why didn't Ty Lee come get her?" Delay, delay, delay…

"Because she's a bit busy." Suki gestured to where Ty Lee was surrounded by boys.

Zuko growled a bit, looking at Mai. How could he let her go now?

"I have to go get ready for the ball." Mai tried unsuccessfully to tug her hand away.

"Can't you stay in the same dress for that?" Zuko looked at her pleadingly.

"I can't dance with you properly if I'm in this thing," she replied.

At the thought of dancing with Mai, Zuko released her. "Go get ready, then."

Mai finally was able to remove her hand from Zuko's grasp and followed Suki.

----------

"Where's Katara?" Mai asked, looking around the room.

Topekaia had already gotten to work on her, whisking away her outer robe and hanging it carefully in the wardrobe. "Aang took her somewhere right after the feast," she said, returning to undo the second robe.

"I could help you with that," Mai offered as Suki started helping.

"No, you can't!" Topekaia said after her second trip to the wardrobe. "It's traditional for the Fire Lady to be dressed by her lady's maids."

Mai's eyes widened. "Always?"

"Always," Topekaia nodded.

"How do you know that? It's been a while since the Fire Nation has had a Fire Lady."

"You're not the only one who's visited Amaya's library," Topekaia told Mai, who was now standing in the middle of the room in her underwear.

"Oh," she said. She should have realized she wouldn't be the only person interested.

Topekaia presented Mai with a purple ball gown complete with red border. "I thought this would be appropriate. What do you think, Lady?"

Mai shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Just help me into it so I can get out there before Zuko breaks something from frustration."

Topekaia raised her eyebrows. "You think he'd do that?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Mai and Suki said in unison.

----------

Zuko looked around for the billionth time since Mai had left. He was getting impatient. When would they bring her back? Sokka was getting way too excited, and he couldn't pinpoint the reason, which was making him nervous. Finally, he saw Topekaia and Suki flanking Mai as she entered the room. He released a breath and made to rise.

"Nephew, you should wait for her to come to you," Iroh whispered.

Zuko sat back down, but drummed his fingers impatiently against the table.

Mai caught Zuko's impatient eyes and suddenly an idea came to her. "Hey, Suki, did you see where Ty Lee went?"

"Um, yeah… over there." Suki pointed to Ty Lee.

Mai locked eyes with Zuko, then walked off in Ty Lee's direction.

Zuko's jaw dropped. "Did she just… What was that?" he asked his uncle.

Iroh laughed. "It appears your new wife is playing with you."

"I don't like this game," Zuko said with a pout as he slumped down in his chair.

----------

"Hey, Ty Lee," Mai said, pushing a few of Ty Lee's admirers out of her way. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's been fun, but I'm glad you're here. These boys just like me too much!"

"Get married." Mai shrugged. "It'll considerably better your circumstances."

Ty Lee cocked her head. "How would you know? You've only been married for, like, half an hour!"

Mai laughed. "You don't see any of those boys trying to make a move on me, do you?"

Ty Lee considered. "Good point." Then she looked over to the high table. "Why aren't you with Zuko?"

"Sh!" Mai glanced up at Zuko, avoiding eye contact, but noting his grip on the arms of his chair. "I'm teasing him a bit."

Ty Lee giggled. "Great idea! How long do you think you can avoid him?"

"Until the dancing starts," Mai answered with a shrug.

Ty Lee nodded. "Sounds reasonable. You don't think you'll make him mad, do you?" She hazarded a glance up at Zuko. "He looks a bit… strained."

Mai smirked. "He won't be mad. He's just going to be a bit more forceful about keeping me close." She snickered. "It's going to be fun."

Ty Lee laughed along with Mai. "I'll have a hand in it, too. Remember what us friends of the couple get to do!"

Mai laughed louder. "Yes, I remember. I'll be hiding behind you the whole time."

Ty Lee clapped. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

----------

Sokka approached Zuko. "Hey buddy… you're kind of… twitching… a lot."

Zuko turned to Sokka. "Twitching? I'm not twitching!"

Sokka nodded in mock seriousness. "Right. You're just jerking around a lot."

Iroh stifled a laugh.

Zuko frowned.

"Is it because Mai is sitting over there with Ty Lee?" Sokka prodded.

"Yes!" Zuko shouted.

Several guests turned to see what he was so agitated about.

Ty Lee and Mai giggled.

Sokka scanned the room, noticed that Ty Lee and Mai were doing this to Zuko on purpose and shook his head. "Well, good luck with that." He walked away, glad that Suki didn't do that to him.

"You know that little Mai is only doing this because she loves your reaction," Iroh commented as he took some more roast duck.

"Yes, I know," Zuko pouted. "I just don't know what's so great about it."

"It's showing her how desperate you are for her company. See how she enjoys it. And she's got her best friend in on it. That makes everything twice the fun."

Zuko slumped back in his chair. "I just want her to get over here."

"Why don't you tell her so?" Iroh suggested.

"What? You mean, yell it across the room: 'Wife, get over here!'? She'd HATE me!"

"I don't mean that. I mean, you should go over to her, tell her you really want her to sit with you, and bring her back up here."

This idea appealed to Zuko. He nodded. "All right, I'll go get her." He rose and started off to where Ty Lee and Mai had been sitting. Then he realized that they'd _been_ sitting there, but they weren't _anymore_. His jaw dropped. Was Mai _avoiding him?_ He shot a glance at his uncle who was shaking his head, letting his shoulders rise and fall sharply with laughter.

Zuko turned to look around the room again. _Where did she go_? Then he saw that Mai and Ty Lee had slipped into a corner that was full of entertainers. He balled his hands into fists. Here he was, the Fire Lord, chasing his wife around the banquet hall as she laughed at him! He tried to make eye contact with her, but she avoided his gaze expertly. How did she _do_ that? He tried Ty Lee. She looked back at him, but gave him the most infuriating wink he'd ever seen. He looked away. Why did Mai have to have backup? He waded his way through the wedding guests to get to her. When he finally reached that corner, he only found Toph.

"Where did they go?" he groaned down to her.

"You mean Sunny and Sunnier? I don't know."

"But you talked to them?" Zuko prodded.

"Oh, yeah. They told me they were having so much fun tormenting you."

"That's nice," Zuko muttered.

"Mai also told me to pass on a message to you."

"Tell me!" Zuko nearly hopped he was so excited.

"She said if you could find her, she'd dance with you however you wanted."

Hmm… an interesting proposition. Zuko would have to make it happen. "Can't you sense their movements?" He knew pleading with Toph was usually pointless, but at that point, he wasn't going to hold back.

Toph folded her arms and stood very still. "Sunny is dancing. The circus chick is hopping around."

"Thanks," Zuko ran to the dance floor, but pulled up short when he understood what Toph had told him Mai was doing. She was _dancing_. That meant she was dancing _with someone_. He pushed his way past a few officials to see that there were only a few dancers on the floor. Among them was Mai, dancing with her uncle, the warden of the Boiling Rock prison.

Zuko cringed. Was she trying to drive him nuts?

Ty Lee tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, you're practically my brother-in-law now, so we can dance, right?"

Zuko's mental image of dancing with Ty Lee sent a shiver down his spine, but at the sight of her puppy-dog eyes he conceded.

When Zuko's arms were offered, Ty Lee squealed in delight.

"Just don't do that," Zuko pleaded.

"All right, we'll compromise." Ty Lee nodded.

Dancing closer to Mai and her uncle, Ty Lee and Zuko overheard their conversation.

"Are you positively certain I don't have to make his life miserable?" the warden was asking.

"It's all right, Uncle Shin. Zuko has learned his lesson." Mai was on the brink of laughter.

Zuko frowned. "Is he going to hate me forever?"

"Look on the bright side; he seems to like Mai enough that he's willing to leave you alone in public." Ty Lee squeezed Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko winced. "Try not to paralyze my arm…"

Ty Lee laughed. "I wouldn't paralyze you on your wedding day." She poked him playfully.

Zuko's face turned as red as his robes.

Ty Lee laughed again. "You blush just like Mai!"

Zuko looked away from those huge gray eyes. He focused on Mai. Mai was the prize being held by the warden, a foe who'd been proven worthy. If he were quick and cunning, he could distract the warden and make his escape _with_ Mai… this time. "Ty Lee. I need you to do something for me."

"I'm already doing something for you, _My Lord_." Ty Lee smirked up at him.

"Not funny. I want you to be my decoy."

"Decoy? Like… a hunting decoy? I don't want to get burned."

"Like a distraction. Didn't Azula ever get you to do that?"

"Well, yes, she did, but I didn't really expect it from you." Ty Lee scrunched up her face, as if she were disgusted. "You want me to distract Mai's uncle so you can dance with her, don't you?"

"I also want you to keep him from chasing me after I've got her."

"Luckily for you, I have a _good_ relationship with Uncle Shin. He got me out of jail, you know."

"Yes, I know," Zuko said impatiently as Mai and her uncle drifted away slightly.

"I'll have a lot to talk to him about. But we'd better hurry—"

"Then shut up and let's get moving!" Zuko strained to get closer to Mai.

Ty Lee laughed and allowed herself to be led closer to the uncle and niece.

"Go!" Zuko whispered to her, and she jumped between Mai and her uncle.

Mai was so surprised at Ty Lee's sudden appearance, not to mention at being thrown backwards, she fell backwards. Only to be caught by Zuko.

"Got you," Zuko said roughly. "Now keep your promise."

"Will you please… let me catch… my breath?" Mai panted. "That was… random!"

"Sure… catch your breath." Zuko helped Mai to her feet and stood in a dance ready position. "You have to dance exactly as I want you to, remember? So let's go."

----------

Mai sank to her knees. One fan covered her lowered face; the other was behind her back.

"What's going on?" Suki asked.

Ty Lee's face could not contain her smile. "Zuko needs to get Mai to uncover her face. This will show that he can lead her. Normally, that part is a cinch, but this is _Mai_ he's dealing with. She's going to put up a fight—if she even follows him at all."

"I thought the Fire Nation didn't like dancing," Toph remarked.

Ty Lee shrugged. "It's fashionable now. Besides, even the stiffest nobles dance at weddings!"

Zuko put out his arms, palms up, and lifted them higher into the air. He watched Mai for any sign of her eyes.

Mai rose with Zuko's motion, swaying in time to the music.

"Well, that was fast," Ty Lee said. "She could've refused."

"Refused what?" Suki asked.

"His command," Ty Lee shrugged. "He just told her to stand up."

Zuko moved his hands to his sides.  
Mai mirrored him with only one hand. The other remained holding her fan in front of her face.

Zuko frowned. "Ma_-i_," he moaned so only she could hear.

"Zu-_ko_," Mai shot back.

"Why do you have to drag this out? You're going to make me look ridiculous!"

"No," Mai said, flourishing her extra fan as Zuko took a step closer to her. "You're doing that all by yourself."

Zuko wanted to get her for that, but he knew the rules—no touching.

"He's going to have to come up with some sort of strategy," Ty Lee observed. "Maybe he can trick her into moving the fan."

Toph wiggled her toes. "It feels like Sunshine wants to laugh at him."

"She probably does," Ty Lee said with a shrug. "He's not doing well."

"You think I can't handle firebending forms?" Mai almost laughed.

"You'll have to move that fan soon!" Zuko began a new round of basic forms. "I'm allowed to use fire, you know."

"I'm not afraid, and, besides, you wouldn't dare."

Zuko sent a thin stream of flame from his finger tips. It curled around Mai, just barely missing her. All was well until it reached Mai's fan. It trailed along the edge of the fan, lighting just the tiniest bit on fire.

"I'll put it out when you put it down," Zuko said.

"That's not fair," Mai said. She lowered one fan, replacing it with the other one.

"The floor, if you please," Zuko said, opening his hand over the ground.

Mai sighed and dropped the flaming fan.

Servants rushed in to extinguish the fan.

"Try again," Mai whispered.

"Will you give me a hint?" Zuko whispered back. His eyes darted around to the spectators. They were all watching him with amusement.

"Why, Fire Lord Zuko, can't you figure it out yourself?"

"No."

"Does that mean you give up?"

"Yes."

Mai lowered her fan. "I win."

"That was mean," Zuko grumbled.

"And now the party's over," Mai said. She gave her remaining fan to the ever-helpful Ty Lee.

"Which means?" Zuko watched as Mai and Ty Lee linked arms and walked off the dance floor.

"Which means I'll see you later, Fire Lord!" Mai called over her shoulder.

Ty Lee jostled Mai, and despite herself, Mai joined in Ty Lee's giggling.

-x-x-x-x-x-

I (Nocturna) apologize for the long delay in updates. My return to college distracted me. I'm hoping (but not promising) to update every weekend from here on out.

Many thanks to the kind, encouraging people who reviewed the previous chapter: **gloomy maiko lover**, **Kimjuni2**, **Lythya**, **Millie**,** Silvereyes12** and** tweetyberd**.


	7. Teasing

Chapter 7: Teasing

----------

Mai's heart pounded in her ears. Time was slipping by: soon the marriage would be consummated. All her dreams were that much closer to coming true.

"You're nervous," Topekaia teased.

"I'm not," Mai said defensively, frowning at Topekaia.

"You're trembling, have a knife in each hand," Topekaia gave her a wet towel, "and you're also sweating."

Mai glanced in the mirror, finding Topekaia's words to be true. "I don't know why I'm nervous," she finally said.

"I might know. You don't know what to expect. It scares you because all your life you've known what would happen to you as a matter of course. And now, your whole future is changing. Not only that, but every bride gets just a bit nervous."

Mai was relieved to see the rest of the bridal party enter, knowing that Topekaia would have just kept on explaining Mai's own emotions otherwise.

"Now it's time for us to annoy the Angry Lord!" Toph laughed as she entered the room. "We're going to make this one of the most difficult things he's ever done!"

"Don't forget embarrassing!" Suki added.

"What are you planning?" Mai asked, hoping to calm her own nerves. "The tradition only specifies that you need to keep me from him for a little while until he begs me from you. Not that you need to humiliate him."

"We shouldn't tell you. It would ruin the effect. We all want to humiliate him." Katara gave Mai a look that could have proven to anyone that she was Sokka's sister.

There were several raps at the door. "I'm here for my wife!" Zuko's voice called.

"Then open the door!" Katara shouted.

Mai folded her arms, crossed her legs and leaned back. "This is going to take a long time."

"Open this locked door?" Zuko sounded frustrated.

"You break in!" Suki teased. "Come get her if you _really_ want her!"

"You're going to make him angry," Mai commented.

"Don't worry," Katara winked, "we've dealt with his temper before."

Mai shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

There was rhythmic pounding at the door. "Unlock this door! I want Mai!"

Mai laughed. This farce of her friends' was actually amusing.

"Convince us," Toph laughed.

There was a momentary silence while Zuko thought. "Won't you have more fun when I'm actually in the room?"

Topekaia gasped as a grin crossed her face. She leaned over to Katara, whispering something that made Katara's grin match her own.

Katara motioned to Topekaia, who approached Mai.

"Just a minute, Zuko!" Katara called sweetly.

"I don't like that tone, Katara. What are you doing?" Zuko demanded.

"Nothing." Katara's tone didn't change.

Topekaia dragged Mai into the closet, shutting the door silently. "Quick! Put this on!" Topekaia held up a skimpy, silky, black two-piece embroidered with flames and a phoenix.

Mai's face went hot. "But—"

"Quick!" Topekaia began undressing Mai yet again. "When he finds you, he'll go crazy!"

"He's already—"

"Hurry up!" Topekaia needed no help from the somewhat catatonic Mai. If left to her own devices, she would never move. That was unacceptable. Besides, Topekaia was just dying to see the Fire Lord's reaction, even though she was aware of Mai's discomfort. Even on the beach Mai covered up more than this.

"Where is she?" Zuko's voice reverberated around the room. "What sort of prank is this?"

Topekaia grinned. "Fire Lord!" She swung open the door. "Here is your wife, ready and waiting."

Mai felt horribly exposed.

The groom's party began to laugh.

Mai blushed and retreated into the shadows. "Just stop this, Kaya," she whispered. "Let me get my own clothes on."

"These _are_ your clothes," Topekaia said innocently.

Zuko ran into the closet. "Mai, it's all—"

"Hold on, Mr. Fire Lord. You know the rules." Topekaia stepped in between Zuko and Mai.

Katara and Suki joined Topekaia.

"No touching until we say you can," Suki said.

Zuko growled. "You can't let her stay like that…"

"Sokka, Aang, Haru, _shut up_!" Katara shouted.

Sokka shook his head. "Mai looks great and all Zuko wants to do is kiss her, but he isn't even allowed to _touch_ her!"

Zuko glared at Sokka. "And you think it's funny?"

"Yes!" Sokka replied. "Now beg for your wife!"

Zuko's eyes slid up and down Mai's body. "I think begging would be worth it."

Mai squirmed in the darkness.

"As your first challenge," Katara began, "you must dance to my satisfaction."

"_Dance_?" Those of the Fire Nation nobility and royalty were horrified.

"You heard right." Katara leaned against the doorframe. "You dance until I tell you you're done."

"Are you sure you want to see Zuko dance?" Iroh asked.

"Yep," Katara said, grinning broadly.

"I'm definitely going to draw a picture of this!" Sokka laughed.

"That's all I need," Zuko muttered.

Mai started laughing in the closet. "Go ahead, Zuzu," she said.

Zuko grimaced. "All… right…"

"I will provide music!" Iroh announced proudly.

Zuko looked over at his uncle as if he had just announced that he would be providing entertainment at Zuko's execution.

Iroh retrieved a tsungi horn from a servant in the hall. He began to play.

Zuko closed his eyes, already embarrassed, though he hadn't even started moving. He opted to dance through his usual firebending forms.

Mai laughed louder than anyone, and had to stop watching so she could control herself. She'd been breaking her mask way too much recently.

"All right, that's enough," Katara said, as soon as she'd managed to suppress her laughter.

Zuko stopped immediately, opening his eyes and focusing them on Mai. As soon as he did, he found himself relaxed. He looked around expectantly.

"Everyone, to the edges of the room!" Toph commanded.

Zuko almost joined the rest, but something in Toph's reaction told him not to.

"Walk over here," Toph ordered him.

Zuko hesitantly began to walk towards Toph.

The ground beneath his feet shifted.

"Hurry up, _Angry_ _Lord_!" Toph called teasingly.

Zuko wondered for a moment why he'd ever agreed to such a large room as Toph forced him into a jog.

The floor beneath him became rougher and rougher.

Mai took in a few sharp breaths.

"Calm down, Sunshine," Toph said, nearly tripping Zuko.

"I'm going to get to you, Mai!" Zuko said as he jumped over a wave-like wrinkle Toph shot through the floor.

Deftly, Zuko flipped over it, landing in front of Toph with a smirk of satisfaction. "I win," he said.

Toph frowned as she smoothed out the floor again.

Ty Lee leaped in front of Zuko. "Do a handstand."

"You know I can," Zuko said irritably.

"In your wedding robes?" Ty Lee asked, her eyes glittering.

Zuko sighed. "I see your point." He backed up and did a handstand. A few seconds later, he was on his feet again. "Done."

Ty Lee shrugged. "I guess he's right."

Topekaia snapped her fingers, then pulled Katara, Suki, Ty Lee and Toph into a huddle, carefully blocking the closet door. They giggled and separated.

"We _all_ have a challenge for you," Katara stated.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, wincing.

"Tell us why you fell in love with Mai," Ty Lee said, clapping in excitement and hopping around.

"And why you still love her!" Katara held up two fingers, one for each part of the challenge.

"_In detail_!" all the girls demanded in unison.

"Oh…" Zuko moaned. "I guess I can do that."

"This will be interesting," Iroh said, setting the tsungi horn aside and sitting beside it.

"How much do you wanna bet he can't get his words out?" Sokka asked.

"I bet you a new sword, young warrior," Iroh retorted with a sly grin.

"You're on! And for you… a collection of Water Tribe poetry!"

"You are on, as well!" Iroh laughed.

"Well… I… thought she was pretty. It's just that for a really long time, I was afraid of getting to close to her because of Azula. Mai was _always_ with Azula."

"And me!" Ty Lee piped in.

"My point exactly," Zuko shrugged.

Ty Lee pondered this.

"I guess you can call that a crush, but I didn't do anything about it. Then my parents started talking about getting me betrothed."

"I don't remember that," Mai said with a slight frown.

"Yeah, that's because I never told you about it," Zuko shrugged. "It was starting to bug me. They were talking about sifting through all the noblewomen in the Fire Nation for someone. And here I was, with two girls in the courtyard every day, and I'd never talked to them. That's when I started talking to Mai…"

"And you started to love her?" Ty Lee interrupted.

"Um… not yet. Let me finish, will you?"

Ty Lee clapped a hand over her mouth and seated herself next to Haru.

"I then realized that she was different from Azula and Ty Lee, and started seeing a lot of myself in her… just different."

"Aaw…" Katara, Suki, Ty Lee and even Aang chimed in.

Zuko gave each of them a quieting look before continuing. "So I found excuses to be with her. Eventually, I was told that I had an influence on who I was betrothed to, being the prince and all. So I asked for Mom to arrange something with Mai's mom."

"You did?" Mai peeked out from behind her friends. "Mom told me she'd done it."

"Mom had an interesting way of convincing people to do what she wanted. She told me your mom never saw it coming." Zuko snickered a bit.

Mai shook her head.

"So _then_ you were in love?" Ty Lee prodded.

"I don't think so. I just knew that if I was going to have to spend the rest of my life with someone, it ought to be someone I could actually tolerate for more than five minutes."

"So _when_…" Ty Lee nagged.

"I wasn't old enough to actually love anyone, Ty Lee. But you and Azula with your crazy pranks definitely helped."

"Hooray!" Ty Lee began to dance around. "I told you, Mai! I told you I wasn't wasting my time!"

"You are _now_," Mai said with a sigh. "You can keep going, Zuko."

"Because you like hearing it?" Ty Lee ventured.

"Because I'm bored with your celebrations," Mai snapped, shooting Ty Lee's rising balloon of happiness out of the sky.

"I think I loved her when I was twelve," Zuko said finally. "Which gave us a year before I was banished."

"Has he talked enough?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Katara said. "It was good listening, though."

"Am I done, now?" Zuko asked, stepping closer to the girls, trying to get around them.

Katara and Topekaia nodded simultaneously. "You've earned her," they said. They stepped out of the way.

Zuko eyed the bared flesh of Mai's midriff. He reached hesitantly for her, unsure of what Mai would permit, having seen her wearing so little only a few times.

Mai sighed, rolled her eyes, and walked into his arms.

Both members of the couple sighed contentedly.

"Time for step two!" Sokka announced.

"On the bed, you two!" Toph and Aang used earthbending to push Mai and Zuko onto the marriage bed.

Mai let out a little yelp, landing in Zuko's arms. "The floor!" she protested, trying to draw attention from the fact that all her friends were staring at her in bed with her new husband.

"Don't worry, Sunshine, I'll fix your nice marble floors." True to her word, Toph flattened the floor back into place.

"The floor is the least of your worries now," Ty Lee said. "Now we get until midnight to boss you both around!" She clapped. "Can I do the first one?" she begged with her puppy eyes.

"I don't have a problem with that," Sokka shrugged.

"I do," Mai moaned.

"She was bound to do something eventually," Zuko muttered in her ear.

"I say you both have to get in a… tickle fight!"

"What?" Mai and Zuko stared.

"You heard me!" Ty Lee giggled. "So get to it! Tickle! Now!"

Mai's mouth fell open to protest, but suddenly Zuko's hands were on her. She squealed. "What are you—?"

"Tickling you, of course! You going to let me do it all?" Zuko was tickling up and down Mai's ribs, making absolutely sure he steered clear of uncharted territory.

Mai gasped for air between her bouts of laughter. Zuko had never done this to her before, and to tell the truth, it was driving her nuts. The thought of tickling Zuko back was the last thing on her mind.

"Come on, Mai, are you going to take that?" Ty Lee mocked Zuko's tone from a summer not so far away.

"I wasn't planning on it," Mai gasped, right before giggling again. "But I'm sort of immobile."

Zuko looked up at Ty Lee. "Done?"

"Done," Ty Lee said with a nod.

Iroh stepped forward.

"Oh, no!" Zuko hid Mai behind himself.

"Niece, Nephew, I want Zuko to show how much he's learned from my speeches."

"You don't mean everything…" Zuko's face was suddenly paler than Mai's.

Iroh's laugh echoed through the room. "No, Nephew, not everything. Merely a demonstration. I need to see that you have your priorities in order."

Zuko turned to Mai, losing all inhibitions as he did so. He pushed her down on the pillows and commenced kissing her. Ignoring the giggles and hoots and whoops, Zuko began undoing Mai's hair. "_Topekaia_," he said hoarsely as he pulled away, "why did you have to make this hair style so difficult?"

"She wanted elegance," Topekaia shrugged.

Mai's fingers were tangled in Zuko's hair. "I don't have that problem," she was trying to be smug, but her voice was too breathy and deep to manage it.

"Are we allowed to stop yet, Uncle? If not, I'm going to have to toss you all out."

"You're done, Nephew. I can see your wife will not be disappointed."

Zuko sat up, allowing Mai to keep her arms locked around his neck, silently gleeful. "I won't be disappointed, either."

"I've got one!" Katara exclaimed. "Zuko, braid Mai's hair!"

Mai snorted.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" Zuko looked mildly offended.

"Maybe you can. Did you play dress-up with Azula, too?" Mai snorted again.

Zuko groaned. "No. Get over here." Not waiting, Zuko restarted undoing Mai's hair. "Why did you get Topekaia to make this so difficult again? Didn't you know I'd want to see your hair down?" he whispered.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought I should look special on our wedding day."

Despite Zuko's best efforts, he was pulling her hair. The faces Mai was making in response proved an undying source of entertainment to the wedding party.

"Stop it," Zuko said. "Any of you want to try?"

"Sure," said Sokka. "Her hair looks so pretty." He put on a mocking face. "I'm sure it feels so nice to play with it." He began walking toward Mai, his hands reaching for her.

Zuko glared at him. "It does. But I'm not letting you." Zuko tossed hair pins into a steadily growing pile at the foot of the bed, but carefully placed the new Fire Lady's crown on the bedside table, making sure to lean over her, so they could touch as much as possible. "Well, that's done," Zuko said contentedly, combing Mai's hair with his fingers. "I may just do this for a while."

Mai sighed, enjoying the feeling.

"No, you won't!" Katara smirked. "I said_ braid_!"

Zuko frowned. "Thanks for ending my fun, Katara." He separated Mai's hair into two sections, staring at each one of them in puzzlement as he pondered what should be done next.

"You have no idea what to do, do you?" Ty Lee teased.

"You can stop now," Mai told him.

"No, I'm going to get this!" He began twisting the two sections of hair together. He stopped. "This doesn't look right."

"You're supposed to divide it into _three_ parts, Zuko," Mai sighed. Zuko had pulled her hair so taught that tension was building up on her scalp.

"Oh." Zuko undid his work and began again with three parts. He randomly twisted the three parts together until all of it was done. "I did it!" he said victoriously.  
"Um, _ow_!" Mai scrambled away as much as possible, finally getting some relief.

She began furiously undoing Zuko's tangled knot.

"I'm sorry, Mai!" Zuko reached for her.

Mai pushed him away. "You just leave me alone. My hair is a wreck. You just don't know when to stop!"

"I'm sorry!" Katara put her hands to her mouth in horror. She looked to Aang for back up.

"Mai, Zuko didn't mean to hurt you! It's your wedding night, don't let this ruin it!" Aang attempted, not wanting a fight to erupt.

Mai looked up at Aang. "Oh, I'll calm down. I know my duty. I just don't want him to touch me until he has to."

Zuko put his arms out for her. "I promise I'll be more careful with you. I just want to touch my bride!" When Mai remained motionless, Zuko folded his arms. "Next?"

"Mai! I challenge you to forgive Zuko and kiss him!" Ty Lee said brightly.

"_Thank you, Ty Lee_!" Zuko smiled at her, then turned expectantly to Mai.

"Aren't you going to accept the challenge? You know you have to."

Mai stopped undoing her hair. "I'll forgive you for being inconsiderate and hurting me. But I do not feel inclined to kiss you right now."

"What?" Zuko's face fell. "_Mai!_ Please!"

"You're just saying that because of what I'm wearing."

"You were enjoying it just as much as I was only a few minutes ago," Zuko accused.

"Yeah, well, that was before I realized you were so rough. I'm not giving you another chance."

Zuko bit his lip.

"My challenge still stands, Mai," Ty Lee said, tapping her foot. "If you don't hurry up, I'll come over there and paralyze you, then the rest of us will leave so Zuko can take over."

Zuko creased his brow, watching Ty Lee for any sudden movements.

Mai sighed, turning to Zuko. "I give up," she said, and then she kissed his lips lightly.

Zuko was not satisfied. He put his hands behind Mai's head and pulled her in closer, attempting to deepen the kiss.

Mai resisted. She wasn't in the mood for this… but Zuko was so insistent. Her defenses collapsed. She'd been mad for no reason. It was definitely time for _her_ to apologize. She not only gave in but responded.

Understanding the apology, Zuko broke for air. "I'm still sorry," he said.

"So am I," Mai offered a small smile.

The wedding party sent up a collective cheer that served to embarrass Mai and embolden Zuko.

A mischievous glint entered Aang's eyes. It was so powerful that those who knew him well were shocked. "You see, I have these feathers," he said, taking a step closer to Zuko and Mai. "And I just think it would be so much fun…" Nobody had been paying attention to the large sack of feathers Aang had been carrying with him. As soon as he aimed it at Zuko and Mai, his friends realized he'd been planning this one for a while as he airbended the feathers at the couple until they were covered in them.

"What is this?" Zuko sputtered as he tried to clear his face of the feathers.

"I want you two to clean _each other _off. By hand."

Zuko grinned. "I like it." He began to pick feathers out of Mai's hair, shoulders… and stopped. "Permission?" he asked sheepishly.

"Go on," Mai sighed, "You are my husband now, anyway."

Zuko excitedly began to pick feathers off of Mai's chest, then travelled her whole length gleefully. "Your turn!" he said when he couldn't find any more feathers.

"Fine." Mai tried to keep to her old ways, but once her hands made contact with Zuko's chest and felt his heart beat going wild, she decided against it. Soon she was just as enthusiastic, and just as finished. "I'm done, too," she said.

"The hour of midnight is swiftly approaching," Iroh said.

"What does that mean?" Aang asked.

"It means you're all going to have to leave us alone," Zuko said with a smirk, brushing his fingers along Mai's side.

"Stop that, it tickles," Mai whispered.

Zuko smirked again, ignoring her.

Mai huffed, trying to ignore him. "Does anyone else have something to make us do?"

The guests looked at each other.

"I don't have anything," they all said one after another.

With every time someone said they didn't have anything, Zuko's grin grew. "If there's nothing else…" Zuko's fingers were more enthusiastic on Mai's skin now.

Ty Lee giggled. "Come on, everyone! A royal marriage isn't official until it's consummated!" She cheerfully pushed the rest of the wedding party out of the room. "Have fun, you two!" she called over her shoulder as she shut the door.

----------

Mai smirked and slid off the bed.

"Hey, wait!" Zuko was bewildered. "What are you doing?"

Mai turned a smile on Zuko. "Come and get me, Lord Husband." She began to carelessly play with her hair.

Zuko got up and walked hesitantly to her, arms outstretched, ready to catch hold of her. "What is this?" he asked again, his eyes following her hands in her hair.

"I'm only making this fun." Mai shrugged, ducking around Zuko. "Why don't you catch me? Are you a bad hunter?"

Zuko growled. "Mai! This is torture! Can't it be fun if you let me catch you?"

Mai stopped near the bed. "Maybe," she said with a shrug.

"I've been chasing you around all day!" Zuko complained. "I just want to have you with me now!"

Mai laughed. "You're getting tired of the game now?"

"Yes!" Zuko tried to grab her again. "_Mai_!"

Mai laughed as she jumped into Zuko's arms. "I love you," she said.

Zuko blinked. "Remind me again: have you ever said that before?"

"Not in so many words," Mai said, arranging Zuko's arms around her.

"Why now?" Zuko was still stunned.

"Would you rather I take it back?" Mai asked, beginning to pull out of her husband's arms.

"N-no!" Zuko held Mai tightly. "Just… I guess our wedding night was a good time…"

Mai laughed. "I'm all yours," she whispered, more serious now.

"Sit down." Zuko found that his voice was strained.

Mai did as she was told, sitting on the bed. "What now?"

"Wait a second while I decide." Zuko brushed his hands up and down Mai's sides. "All right, here it goes." Zuko closed his eyes, a hand at the back of Mai's head, guiding her mouth to his. He tried to be slow and gentle, but Mai hurried him along several times. "You're proving Uncle wrong," he grunted to her.

"Who says he always has to be right?" Mai laughed, shifting out of Zuko's reach again.

"I thought that game was over!" Zuko moaned, trying to pull her back.

"All right, all right, I'll be good." Mai came back.

"Much better…" Zuko trailed off.

"For now," Mai giggled.

"_Mai_!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Many thanks to the people whose reviews added sunshine to our week: **gloomy maiko lover**, **Kimjuni2**, **Millie**, and **Silvereyes12**.


	8. Frustration

**Chapter 8: Frustration**

----------

Zuko woke up early, as usual, and was about to jump out of bed to get ready for the day when he noticed a hand on his chest. Mai's hand. All the memories of the night before came flooding back, and Zuko blushed. He'd been so bold. It could've had something to do with all the teasing he'd endured. At least Mai hadn't minded too much. She'd evaded him for a while, giggling all the way, but once he'd gotten his hands on her, he'd heated them slightly, and from there she'd melted and he'd been able to consummate the marriage. He had a feeling he might've relaxed Mai a bit too much, as she'd only really started moving again to tell him to stop crushing her and that she needed to wash up. As he'd been thinking, Zuko had taken to running his fingers up and down Mai's spine.

He looked around the room, trying to remember every detail of this morning—the first night he'd spent in the "couple room." His mind wandered lazily for a few minutes—until it hit him.

Zuko wasn't one to be superstitious, but he had just remembered that he had not gone to his own room after his friends had left the night before. He had collapsed onto _this_ bed, and fallen asleep. Which meant—_to the superstitious_—that he had excluded Mai from the marriage. Which could mean…

Zuko sat up, letting Mai stay where she was.

_If _he were superstitious, he would be led to believe that he had just sealed Mai's doom. He fell back onto the pillows. He was _not_ superstitious!

The door was flung open to reveal General Chao.

"Still in bed, I see," the general said.

"Quiet! Mai is still sleeping!" Zuko growled. "Get out of _our _room!"

"I'm awake, Zuko. You can go to a meeting if you want." Mai adjusted the blankets better around herself.

"But I _don't_ want to go." Zuko glared at the general. "I want to spend the morning after my wedding with my wife." Zuko sat up a bit, tucked the blanket around Mai, and made a fire ball in his palm, aiming it at Chao. "Get. Out."

"The entire council is assembled. Are you going to put your wife above your country?"

Mai silently pulled herself into a tight ball.

Seconds later, Zuko could feel something cold and wet on his arm. "You made her cry!" Zuko roared.

Mai groaned in embarrassment.

Zuko threw the fire ball at Chao. "You made my Fire Lady _cry_!"

Chao laughed and closed the door.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Zuko learned over her, brushing her tears away.

"Nothing, just leave me alone for a moment."

"But I'm right here… Tell me what's wrong! Did he say something?"

"Look, Zuko, I'm crying here and it's embarrassing, so just forget it's going on!"

"Not happening. I'm still waiting."

"It doesn't even really matter. It's selfish and stupid, so just let me get over it."

"No." Zuko put a hand on her shoulder. "Look at me and tell me what's wrong."

Mai thought about this for a moment, and then looked up at him. "Your country always came first. It came first at the Boiling Rock. It came first when it was either me or a meeting. I get it. I just… thought it wouldn't be wrong for me to come first… just once…"

"I _am_ putting you first, Mai!" Zuko held her tightly, as if that could keep her from going to pieces, suddenly hating Chao more than he ever had. "I just had so much to do before. I still do."

"But Zuko, don't you see? You shouldn't be putting me first… It's wrong… I'm pathetic with all this stupid emotion!" Mai's words were choked off with a sob.

"No! I didn't marry you just to leave you alone all the time! That's how things were when you were just my girlfriend, and when we were engaged. I'm not planning on neglecting my wife!" Zuko looked at her fiercely, trying hard to reach her. He could almost _see_ her pulling into herself.

"But the world still needs you." Mai avoided his gaze, fearing it would convince her of his point of view. She swallowed her tears, and resorted to monotone. "That hasn't changed just because we're married."

"You misunderstand me. The world will not fall apart just because I devote attention to you."

The door creaked open and Iroh stood there, a grave aspect over his features. "Nephew, Niece, my sincere apologies for interrupting. I am afraid the council has taken opportunity to ask the foreign delegates and the Avatar to discuss the state of the world. As they will be meeting in your court, you must be there."

Zuko stared at his uncle, then back at Mai. "What about her?"

"The Fire Lady should be able to attend."

A new option.

"We'll be there. We just need to get dressed." Zuko smiled weakly at his uncle.

"Excellent." Iroh ducked out.

"Why didn't _we_ think of that?" Mai asked, sliding out of bed. "What?"

Zuko was staring. "You… oh, Agni!"

Mai frowned in confusion. Then the answer came to her. "Oh…" Mai dove for her robe, but Zuko was faster. "Get off!" Mai giggled as she reached for her robe.

"Come on, Mai! We wouldn't have to take a lot of time!"

"They're waiting for us and _I'm cold_!"

"I can fix that!" Zuko heated his body.

"That's not…" It was last night all over again. Mai's resistance was slipping. "What if someone else comes in?" She shot the words out as quickly as she could.

Zuko sighed. "You owe me."

"I know." Mai prodded his chest with her elbow and started to get dressed.

----------

When the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady arrived, Aang, Katara and Sokka gave them pitying smiles. They themselves had been made to wake up early, and could only imagine how much more inconvenient it had been for the newlyweds.

Governor Xun rose.

Mai shot Zuko a glance as she recognized the governor, the one who had purchased the mines.

Zuko nodded slightly.

"Now that we are _all_ here, I have here a request from former Dai Li agents to gain Fire Nation citizenship. They would like to be employed by several Fire Nation nobles as bodyguards and personal forces."

Zuko massaged his temples. "Couldn't that wait?"

"The Earth King is here, and so are several influential Water Tribe chiefs and the Avatar. This is not the only issue. However, it concerns both yourself and the Earth King, as you would have to transfer citizens."

Zuko glanced to the Earth King, meeting his eyes for a fleeting moment. He could tell that the Earth King was drowsy and didn't want to bother. But he could also see that this issue didn't matter to him.

"As long as the noblemen interview the Dai Li separately and make sure they aren't treasonous, I couldn't care less," Zuko said. "My honorable neighbor?"

"My opinion is the same as yours," the Earth King said with a nod. "I don't see why this is a major issue."

"Excellent." Governor Xun motioned to one of his scribes, who checked something off a list. "Now I would like to bring up the problem of General Fu Yu."

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh. "There are several other things we could be focusing on."

"The Earth King and King Bumi are here, right? So it's the perfect time." Xun told the story of General Fu Yu, the fortunate general who'd lost his talisman.

Mai got a bit uncomfortable, and grabbed Zuko's hand to steady herself.

"Something wrong?" Zuko whispered.

Mai shook her head slightly. "It's just that I've been discussing this problem with Amaya. You know, the one in the library?"

"Ah. You think you can do something about this?"

"Maybe. Let's just keep it quiet for a while. I don't feel like making this guy happy right now."

"Same here," Zuko laughed. They continued to listen to the rather boring story of all Fu Yu's accomplishments. Again.

"Now, you see, there is the problem that we've been unable to locate this treasure though we've been looking since it was lost. We would like a warrant from the Earth Kingdom to search throughout it and reclaim this relic of Fire Nation history."

Zuko made gagging noises only Mai could hear.

Mai kept her face composed but showed her amusement in her eyes.

"Sure," said the Earth King with a yawn. "Next time, can we meet later in the day?"

"Of course, King Kuei. Anything for our guests," Zuko said pointedly, eyes focused on Xun.

Xun nodded reluctantly.

----------

After miscellaneous agreements between the nations, it was already noon. Sokka stood up. "All you politicians. Don't you ever think about eating?"

"Of course we do, Sokka," Zuko replied with a lopsided grin. "We should be taking a recess very soon." He accompanied these last words with a look at Xun.

"Why don't we send the women away now and the rest of us can leave later?" Xun's words were smooth, and Katara and Mai's warning flags went up at this.

Katara darted a glance at Aang and Mai did the same to Zuko.

"Why should we separate ourselves?" Zuko took Mai's hand, which had been hiding in her sleeves.

"So they can go to lunch sooner, of course," said the governor.

The Water Tribe delegates shrugged in Zuko's direction.

Katara didn't like it, and neither did Mai.

"I think he's trying to split us up somehow," Mai whispered.

"I can handle it," Zuko reassured her. "And Aang is here, too. He can't get to both of us!"

"We shouldn't be listening to this guy, no matter how innocent he sounds," Katara told Aang, glaring at Xun.

"Have some faith in people, Katara!" Aang elbowed her. "Go on, hang out with Mai. Ask her about married life."

----------

"Lady Mai, if I might speak with you?" It was Lord Wen, a tall, official looking man who often yelled at Order members.

"Of course I'll speak with you." Mai glanced at Katara. "How long will you require my attention?"

"I was hoping for quite some time. It's a serious matter."

"Then we should eat as we speak. Would you begrudge me a friend in attendance?"

Lord Wen cringed. "I'm sorry, my lady. I was hoping to speak with you alone."

"Very well. Katara, I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?" Katara hadn't been worried until now. Why would someone (besides Zuko) want Mai alone?

"I'll be fine," Mai reassured her.

Katara trusted Mai's judgment, so she bowed and left.

"May I escort the Fire Lady?" Lord Wen offered his arm.

Mai nodded and gracefully accepted.

Lord Wen led Mai to a small room designed for small meetings. "Could you bring lunch in here?" Mai asked a servant.

"Of course." The servant hurried away.

"There is a plot against your life," Lord Wen said plainly.

"Already?" Mai raised an eyebrow.  
"I was investigating it before your coronation. Now I believe it's moving forward. I believe you should be guarded more carefully," Lord Wen stated sincerely with a concerned look.

"I plan to discuss that with my lord husband."

"Make it quick. You may not have much time."

"I appreciate your concern."

The food was brought in.

"Was there more?" Mai asked.

"I would like to take charge of your special guard."

"Would you now? Will you really be expecting the palace guard to be insufficient?"

"Yes. Poison is always a possibility. An explosion could also be caused. The palace guard may be the best of the army, but they aren't specialists."

"Will you require money to assemble specialists?"

"The money is taken care of. The Fire Lord began funding last month when you accepted his marriage proposal."

Mai smirked and rolled her eyes. "So all that remains is recruiting?"

"Which I will take full responsibility for."

Mai sat back, examining the ceiling. "All that's left for me is signing the order forms?"

"Precisely." Lord Wen nodded sharply. "I will locate an officer to lead them, so you don't have to."

"Is that all you wished to speak to me about?"

"I have paper work."

"Let's see it." Mai then signed several documents after reading them through.

Wen thanked Mai and, as he led her from the room, assured her he would be in contact with her and Zuko.

The door opened to reveal General Haneul.

"May I speak to the Fire Lady?" he asked carefully, as if he didn't want to offend.

"Come on into this room," Mai sighed. "Farewell, Lord Wen."

"Farewell, my lady." Lord Wen eyed the general suspiciously, but left, anyway.

Mai caught sight of Zuko over the general's shoulder, and put up her hand to wave. Her hand was seized by the general, who led her into the room again.

Zuko saw Mai being dragged into the room and smiled. He'd been receiving this sort of treatment for quite some time.

Mai escaped a discussion of her opinion on the Earth Kingdom colonies by bringing up the fact that the Fire Lady had a duty to agree with the Fire Lord on most issues. She then ran to where Katara, Aang, Suki and Sokka were, only relaxing when the door to the guest chambers were shut behind her.

"You missed lunch," said Sokka.

"I ate with Lord Wen," Mai said, seeing with disappointment that Zuko wasn't with them.

"What did he want to talk about?" asked a suspicious Katara.

"Zuko has already raised money for a private guard just for me. Lord Wen wanted to choose who could take charge of them."

"Aw!" Katara and Suki tilted their heads. "That is so cute!" they chorused.

"Yeah, I guess it is cute. There was paper work, too."

"Eew… paperwork…" Sokka made gagging sounds.

"Then a general wanted to know if I disagreed with Zuko about the Earth Kingdom colonies."

Suki frowned. "That's rude."

"Already trying to create tension! That's low." Katara frowned.

Mai shrugged, trying to bring back some levity. "It's not as low as it could be. I'll take what's given me."

Katara relaxed slightly. If this wasn't bothering Mai, then it probably shouldn't bother her.

"They're bound to do something about their disagreement with Zuko, anyway. Now that I'm involved, I'll take half the burden."

"That's so sweet!" Suki said.

Mai blushed and looked away from Suki. "It's a matter of fact, you know. It's my job now."

"It's part of why you took the job," Katara pointed out. "Because you love Zuko so much, you're willing to take on the burden that comes with being Fire Lady."

Mai blushed brighter and sat down, hiding her eyes with her fringed hair. "Did you have to put it that way?"

"Yes," Katara said, sitting down next to Mai. "To make a point. You could say these things yourself, you know."

"If I did, I'd be you and not me."

"And then you probably wouldn't have Zuko, would you?" Katara laughed.

"No, but Aang might have to watch out!" Mai shot back, raising her head to make playful eye contact with Katara.

Katara and Mai broke out into a hearty laugh.

Suki, Sokka and Aang would have laughed… if Mai hadn't been. As it was, they were startled by the strength of her laughter.

Mai stopped laughing and looked around the room. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize!" Katara said, pushing Mai's shoulder lightly. "This is fun!"

Mai studied Katara for a moment. "All right. I'll believe you."

Sokka ran up to Mai, startling her slightly. "_Blamo_!" He screamed in her face.

Mai stared in shock, her mouth opening and closing a few times.

Everyone else in the room burst out laughing.

Mai shook her head, but kept staring in silence, her eyes wider than usual.

"Conclusion: Mai doesn't laugh so much. Just when she understands the stimulation of laughter." Sokka stood up, acting as if he had not just yelled nonsense at the top of his lungs in the face of his friend's wife.

Mai shook her head again, listening to the hysterical laughter of those around her. "What was… Wow."

This just made everyone laugh some more.

----------

Ty Lee burst into the room. "Where is the Fire Lady?" she demanded, still in a perky voice.

"Over here, silly!" Mai called from the couch.

Ty Lee ran to Mai's side, getting way too close for comfort. "_How was it_?" she almost yelled.

"How was what?" Mai hadn't thought of what she could say that would satisfy Ty Lee. She was in a rough spot now.

"You know what! Your wedding night! Tell me, tell me, _tell me_!"

"You know that's private," Mai chided gently.

Ty Lee pouted. "Can't you at least answer my questions?"

"Fine, but just be warned I'm not going to talk about anatomy."

Katara and Suki joined in.

"That's right, Ty Lee," Suki said. "We don't need to know everything…"

"And personally, I don't want to know all about what Zuko did with Mai." Katara blushed a bit. "It would be too… weird… I mean, would you want to hear all about me and Aang on the day after our wedding?"

Ty Lee's braid nearly smacked Mai in the face with the force of her turning head. "Of course not! You aren't my best friend and I haven't known Aang since he was a little kid." She wrinkled her nose. "Besides, I wasn't going to demand _every_ _single_ detail…"

"Then let's get on with the questioning." Suki finally got excited. "I have some of my own!"

Mai groaned. "Let's get it over with."

"First… I want to know who did more of the work." Ty Lee began bouncing.

"Ty! Please!" Mai hid her face in a pillow.

"Tell me, _please_! It'll always be an incomplete fantasy if I don't know—"

"Zuko was very enthusiastic," Mai cut in, the words tumbling from her. "I was, too, but he just about got carried away."

"You fantasize about your best friend and her husband?" Katara inquired, slightly shocked.

"Oh, yes. I've been following their epic romance from the beginning, you know." Ty Lee grinned. "I must know everything."

"You're not going to know everything," Mai began.

"Oh, but if you don't tell me, I'll paralyze Zuko and put him in an advanced stretch, which, once the feeling comes back to his body will hurt really bad, and I think I'll learn something _then_…"

"I get the point!" Mai's voice was shrill. "Don't torture the Fire Lord, Ty, I'm begging you!"

"Why? Because if he's in too much pain, you won't get an encore performance?"

"Ty!"

"I bet that's what you're thinking!" Ty Lee clapped.

"None of your business!" Mai shot back.

"Making it my business!" Ty Lee was giggling now.

"What else do you want to know so this can be over and done with?"

"I want to know if he said anything romantic to you!"

Mai laughed. "What exactly is your idea of romantic? I got: 'Are they gone yet?' and 'They won't be listening, will they?' Oh, yeah, and 'Please tell me if this hurts so I never, ever do it again.' Does that count?"

"I guess Zuko isn't all that romantic," Ty Lee said, knitting her eyebrows together and staring into space. "That doesn't match up…"

"Are you telling us everything?" Katara asked.

"Zuko is _not_ a master of words, my friends," Mai said with a shrug. "The best I've gotten is… let me think… oh!" Mai grinned before clearing her throat. "You're so beautiful when you hate the world."

The room exploded in laughter.

"Now _that_ sounds like Zuko!" Katara gasped.

"I told you." Mai shrugged again, feeling pleased.

"When did he tell you that?" Ty Lee asked.

"Remember that day that Azula tangled your braid so badly that you couldn't get your fingers through it?"

"Don't forget, she tied me to a bed post with it," Ty Lee said with a frown.

"Good, you remember," Mai laughed softly. "That was mostly because Azula wanted Zuko to herself for a while… It was a good excuse to get me occupied."

"_Ah_… She said she was just playing a game like when we were kids… Looking back, I guess it makes sense."

"Did she tie your hair up a lot when—" Katara frowned in confusion.

"Oh, no!" Ty Lee laughed. "That excuse only worked until it actually happened!"

----------

Mai found Topekaia running a bath and heating it periodically. "You know the servants usually do that, right?" she asked from the doorway.

Topekaia turned to smile at Mai. "I know; I sent them away. I want you to tell me how you're feeling as a newlywed. I figure this is the best possible way to get some time to talk away from Zuko, for you to feel free to express yourself."

Mai's face fell. "Finding me without Zuko is not going to be as hard as you may think."

Topekaia frowned. "What? Why not? Where is he?"

"I don't know." Mai shrugged. "But he told me to come here, and told me to take advantage of all the privileges of being Fire Lady."

"Those certainly won't be in short supply!" Topekaia brightened. "Look at this list I got from the servants!" She opened a scroll. "It lists all the places you can go, like the royal spa… Actually that looks like the most fun… Well, the most fun _alone_… which brings me back to the first subject. How are you feeling?"

That last question almost bowled Mai over. "How… am I feeling? Um…"

Topekaia clapped Mai on the back. "Stop doing that. Come _on_!" she pleaded. Then she waggled a finger in Mai's face. "You're going to tell me."

"I already talked to Ty Lee, Katara, and even _Sokka_. I'm exhausted, Kaia."

"I'll find out eventually, you know," Topekaia chimed matter-of-factly as she began undressing Mai again.

"I can take baths on my own," Mai said irritably.

"You mean you could before you were Fire Lady. Now it's my duty as your Lady in Waiting to help you."

"Ugh!" Mai got into the bath. "This is humiliating, you know."

"Oh, I know," Topekaia laughed. "But the Lady In Waiting handbook clearly states that I must help you get ready for the day, make sure you're always comfortable, and, later, I'll even keep you from being overcrowded by officials, a task I think I would really enjoy."

"There's a handbook?" Mai scrutinized Topekaia.

"Yes," Topekaia said with mock seriousness. "Tell me now?"

"Fine."

----------

Mai received another note that evening. She'd spent the whole day with her friends, but she was missing Zuko. The note told her to wait for Zuko in a specific room. After Ty Lee wrenched it from Mai's hands and read it aloud, minus the name of the room, everyone laughed, except for Mai, who blushed furiously.

"I'll see you all later," Mai said, and slipped off to go to the room.

----------

The door to a meeting room slammed open to reveal Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko! What are you so angry about?" asked an Order member who'd been monopolizing Zuko's time for the past three hours.

Zuko whirled on the man. "Have you ever heard of a honeymoon, by any chance? Ever considered that maybe I might want to be with my wife the day after our marriage? I'm going to find her. I've wasted the whole day with you and people like you. I'm not going to take it any more! Goodbye!" Zuko stalked to his room.

----------

The room Mai had received instructions to go to didn't look accommodating. It was dark, which didn't actually bother her, and had a couch but not much else. She got the impression that this was a meeting room that for some reason hadn't been used for a long time. She noticed that the walls seemed uneven somehow. At least she wouldn't have to be bored. What was that sound? It was a clicking: the door was locked! Mai stared. It hadn't bothered her before that there was no window in the room, but now… Maybe this was all part of Zuko's plan… But she wasn't liking the plan.

----------

Zuko paced the floor, trying to work off some of his frustration before he risked throwing it all at Mai. These Order members were just insane! He couldn't picture them treating his father like this. It was like some sort of sabotage mission—but he couldn't believe that, not in the interest of peace. He didn't need to make them the enemy.

When would Mai arrive? He was getting impatient. Well, more impatient than he'd been two minutes ago, at least. Maybe he should get someone to actually find her. There was a hesitant knock at the door. "Fire Lord Zuko, may I come in?"

The voice belonged to a woman. A nervous one. Zuko didn't much care for her voice or the image it invoked. "What do you want?" he called.

"I was sent to wait on you."

"I'm already waiting on someone else, and have no time for you. Please just go away." So what if he was being rude? He didn't want to see anyone.

"But… I was sent by Lady Mai. She said that since she won't be coming—"

Zuko was at the door, throwing it open before the girl had finished her last word. "What was that? Say it again… and slower this time so I know I heard you right."

"The… Fire Lady… will not be coming to see you tonight."

"_What_?" Zuko pushed the girl out of his way, and started walking in a random direction down the hall. "Where is she?"

"I don't know any more. She sent me a long time ago."

Zuko couldn't believe Mai had decided not to come to him. All day he'd been doing nothing but trying to find her and now… He looked at the girl. When was the last time Mai had sent _him_ something? He couldn't think of anything past his birthday. And even then it had been a weapon. Never sending him someone to take care of him. That would have been demeaning. He was allowed to do that for her, because that was his job. So why was Mai suddenly so out of character? He went back into the room. "How about you go find her? Tell her I'm waiting for her in our room. I'm not going back out there where someone may stop me again. Now get lost!" Zuko made shooing motions and slammed the door.

----------

The room was boring. In fact, it was so boring that Mai could have just started screaming. But that would be illogical. What she needed to do was find a way out of the room. There were no ventilation shafts, and upon inspection, the door was very thick. At least she had a full supply of knives…

----------

Zuko waited several hours for Mai. Or even some news of her. The question of why Mai wasn't with him was killing him. Finally, he snuck out and found Aang meditating in the courtyard. "Hey, you! Wake up so I can talk to you!" Zuko hissed from five inches in front of Aang.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked as he opened his eyes. "Why aren't you… with Mai?"

Zuko sat back and folded his arms. "I can't find her."

"What?" Aang was fully alert now. "But she followed the instructions in your note!"

"My note?" Zuko had no knowledge of a note. Nor did he have any idea who would have sent one to Mai pretending to be him, or what they'd asked her to do. "What did the note say?"

"It told her where to go," Aang said. "The note said you'd be waiting for her in a certain room, so she went there… and I think she's been there for a few hours."

So Zuko wasn't getting the worst of this… "Where did it send her? We have to go find her in case someone's trying to hurt her!"

"You're right. I don't know where they sent her, but we'll have to figure it out somehow. Let's get started."

Aang and Zuko ran off.

----------

The room was beginning to be more than boring. It was stifling. Mai literally felt as if there was a limited air supply in the room. She was collecting each one of her knives from various places in the wall, and she had a feeling the idea of throwing them in patterns wasn't going to be as novel as the last time. Maybe she should give up and go to sleep. She eyed the couch. She was so… tired…

----------

Aang and Zuko looked for any sign of Mai. They went to Mai's room. Topekaia was asleep in the adjoining room, so Zuko suggested they ask her.

"Miss Topekaia," Zuko ventured.

"What is it and who is it?" Topekaia sat bolt upright, a ball of fire hovering over her palm.

"It's just the Fire Lord and the Avatar," Zuko said quickly.

"What are you doing _here_?" Topekaia used the fire to light her bedside lamp. "Shouldn't you be with…"

"I know!" Zuko shouted. He realized he'd been too loud and continued in a quieter voice. "I need to know where she is. I was told she was coming to me, but now I've learned she was told to wait for me… but I don't know where she was sent."

"Neither do I." Topekaia stood up. "She took her note and left. I didn't read it, and she didn't read the location out loud… so…" Topekaia shook her head.

"So now we have to search the whole palace," Zuko said, completely serious.

"I'm sure Mai will turn up," Topekaia said. "She'll figure out you aren't coming and go looking for you."

Zuko knew this sounded like Mai, but something was telling him that something was wrong with her.

Aang put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "It's only a few hours before dawn. I think you should get some sleep and figure out what went wrong in the morning. I'll make sure we don't get a repeat of this morning, so you'll get all day with her to make up for today."

"Thank you." Zuko hugged Aang. "That means a lot."

"Hey, what about me?" Topekaia pouted.

Zuko paused. "Sure…" He gave Topekaia a hug, too. "I'll see you both tomorrow… maybe." He allowed himself a laugh, and then ran from the room with Aang behind him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Many thanks to the kind people who took the time to review the last chapter: **gloomy maiko lover**, **Kimjuni2**, **Millie**, and **Silvereyes12**.


	9. The First Pain

**Chapter 9: The First Pain**

----------

The next morning dawned, but there were no windows to alert Mai to that fact. What did wake her up was the sound of the door's lock being undone. She rose from the couch and stumbled out the door. She redid her hair as she made her way down the hall with no particular destination in mind. She wanted an explanation from Zuko but was in no rush. She had no idea why he would lock her in the most boring room in the entire palace. Even though it made no sense, the note had come from him.

----------

That annoying servant girl was back. "Heat up some tea for you, my lord?"

Zuko looked groggily up at her, having been awakened from a dream… a dream that had been about _Mai_. "How did you get in?" he asked.

"The door was unlocked," the girl said with a coy smile.

Zuko had wanted the door unlocked for Mai, not for random servant girls who decided to earn tips. "Well, go away." He tried to go back to sleep.

The servant pouted. "I have to do _something_."

"I've got a good idea!" Zuko said, plastering a fake smile to his face.

"What is it?" the girl asked excitedly.

"You can go away! Now! Before I start throwing things at you!"

The girl hurried away.

----------

Mai found herself walking to Zuko's chambers. What she saw stunned her. A woman was walking out of the room. She had messy hair and clothes. Mai swayed a bit, feeling as if she might fall over.

The woman had seemed nervous and scared coming out of the room, but now, as she saw Mai, she straightened up and put on a smug smile. "Jealous?" she asked, and walked away, making sure Mai could see her sway flirtatiously. And she had just come out of Zuko's room. Which Mai had been unable to enter.

"What in the name of Agni…" Mai's voice went shrill.

Zuko emerged from the room, weary and irritated. At the sight of Mai, his entire aspect changed, a grin spreading across his face and his eyes lighting up happily. "Mai!" he extended his arms to her. "I missed—"

"Save it." Mai shot a few shurikens Zuko's way, and then disappeared down the hall.

----------

The door to Mai's room locked behind her just a few seconds before she threw herself onto her bed, sobbing convulsively.

"Mai! What's wrong?" Topekaia ran to Mai's side. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes!" Mai yelled. "I'm very hurt, if you must know! Look, there I go, I'm telling you how I feel, are you happy?"

"No. I'm not happy. But you know the reason for that. Why are you so upset?"

"I've only been married two days and already my husband has a mistress! I don't even know how long he's had one!"

"What?" Topekaia's voice went shrill. "When? Why? How do you know about this?"

"I saw her!"

Topekaia smoothed Mai's hair. "I swear, if he wasn't the Fire Lord, I'd kill him now."

"Not that you'd be able to," Mai said, trying to smile. It failed. "But I wouldn't be too happy if you did."

"I'll get to the bottom of this, Mai," Topekaia assured her, her mouth set.

----------

Zuko felt as if the world had fallen out from under him. He'd never been attacked by Mai without her laughing as she did it or after she did it. The look in her eyes had been full of so much pain. What could he have done? Maybe she was mad at him about last night? But he'd looked for her. She hadn't given him a chance to say so.

Aang found Zuko in a pitiable state, sitting on the floor of his room, staring at four of Mai's knives that he held in his hands as if they were sacred relics. "So, you saw Mai and she gave you those knives as some sort of mushy inside joke?"

Zuko looked up at Aang with abysmal eyes that were nearly empty. "No. She shot them at me and ran away when I tried to hug her."

Aang's jaw dropped. "_Mai_ did _that_ to _you_? I can't believe it!"

"I can't, either." Zuko's eyes stung. "I can't even figure out why!"

"Maybe she thought you should meet her last night and thinks you abandoned her?" Aang guessed.

Zuko looked down at the knives again. "That's probably it."

"Cheer up! You're newlyweds! Everything should turn out right!"

Zuko frowned at Aang. "Will you stop talking like that? It's not that simple." He stood up, resolved to go find Mai. He walked past Aang out the door.

"Maybe it would be if you tried to keep it that simple," Aang muttered under his breath.

----------

Topekaia had convinced Mai to get out of her room. That she'd agreed with. But sitting around in the throne room where there were random officials walking around? Not so much. All she wanted was to be hidden so she could be alone with her thoughts. Now she was sitting on the newly carved throne next to Zuko's, feeling like she was living a lie.

"How did you sleep, my lady?" asked Lord Wen.

"Fitfully. Thanks for asking." Mai did not make eye contact with the man.

Lord Wen blinked. "Something wrong, my lady?"

"Of course, something's wrong!" She had focused ferocity on this innocent man now, and was immediately embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She turned away again.

"It's not a problem." Lord Wen took a step closer. "Is it something I can help with?"  
"No, it is not! Not unless you know some way of humiliating Zuko beyond recovery, or… never mind." She had wanted to say that he could find a way to kill Zuko's mistress, but admitting that such a girl existed would be shameful.

Zuko entered the room. "Mai, will you please talk to me now?"

Mai barely regarded Zuko. "No."

Zuko came closer. "Why not?"

No eye contact. If she looked at him, she'd probably weaken. "No reason I feel like expressing in public. Or in private."

Zuko grabbed Mai's arm. "I need to talk to you. Please, just come with me…"

"No!" Mai jerked her arm away from him. She rose to her feet and started to walk away.

"_Stop_!" Zuko pleaded, and grabbed onto her ankle.

"I won't!" Mai jerked him along as she tried to walk out of the room.

Lord Wen observed this interaction with a reasonable amount of embarrassment.

Sokka, Suki, Toph and Katara now entered the room, and, having just come from breakfast, they were still chatting. At the sight of Mai trying to escape Zuko, they did the most logical things they could have done: Sokka, Suki and Toph burst into fits of uproarious laughter, and Katara looked on in concern.

Zuko and Mai looked up in surprise, Mai using the opportunity to jerk her leg away and walk off in a huff.

"She got away!" Zuko moaned.

"What was she so mad about?" Katara asked, staring after Mai.

"I've been trying to figure it out." Zuko stood up, leaning against his throne for support. "I'm not sure what I did, but it's like I committed a horrible crime or something."

"Well, actually you have, Master Jerkbender, but we've already gone there."

Zuko glared at Sokka, some of his strength returning. "This is serious! My wife hates me!"

Some officials had been casually walking by, but they stared at Zuko as he made this statement. Some of them snickered, others shook their heads, and others bit their lips in concern.

"We'll figure it all—" Katara was cut off when the doors of the throne room banged open.

"If it isn't Fire Lord Zuko! I demand that you explain yourself!" Topekaia thundered.

Zuko's forehead creased. "Now what did I do?"

"You know exactly what you've done!" Topekaia stamped her foot. "It's time for you to answer for it."

"I'd be glad to, if only someone would explain!" Zuko threw up his hands.

Lord Wen discreetly excused himself.

Katara intercepted Topekaia. "What's the matter?" she asked calmly.

"That man," Topekaia aimed her finger at Zuko as if she meant to blast him, "has perpetrated a terrible crime against his wife! He has…" Topekaia pulled Katara over and whispered in her ear.

Katara's face turned several shades whiter. "_No_!"

"_Yes_!" Topekaia nodded.

Katara stamped her foot. "_**ZUKO**_!" She looked like an avenging mother hen.

"_What_?" Zuko put his arms out. "What did I do?"

Katara began sputtering her answer, so indignant that she couldn't keep her words straight.

"Hold on, don't anybody panic, I speak angry Katara-ese." Sokka took position in front of Katara, watching her as a scientist examines his specimens.

"You—that—how—why—two days! —woman—awful—why—mistress—hurt—last night—terrible—another—but—thinking—Mai—not even—despicable—room—dishonorable—sleep—her—!"

"Eew… Aang, there's no way to say this delicately, so get over here."

Zuko threw up his hands. "Urgh! Why won't anyone just tell me?"

"Wait a minute!" Sokka insisted before whispering to Aang.

"Zuko, you slept with another woman the night after your marriage?" Aang blurted.

Zuko's jaw dropped. In fact, he felt like his entire being was about to drop through the floor. "No, I didn't!"

"He's telling the truth!" Toph piped in.

Topekaia and Katara calmed down.

"Why would she think you were?" Sokka asked.

Zuko and Aang told the story of last night and the misunderstandings that Mai and Zuko had both apparently suffered under.

"Now I just need to talk to her and explain everything… but first I'd need to calm her down…" Zuko was lost in thought for a moment. Then he brightened and focused on Sokka. "Sokka! What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?"

"Huh?" Sokka quirked an eyebrow.

"I need to do something dumb to make Mai laugh. That will lighten her up and she'll start talking again."

Sokka smiled. "Well, you've asked the right guy. I've done a lot of dumb things. In fact, you could call me the master of doing dumb things. I'm so good at—"

"I get it. Let's just come up with something." Zuko tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "What do you think the dumbest thing you ever did is?"

"Well, I tried to fight you once…"

Zuko laughed heartily. "Thanks, I needed to hear that…" Suddenly Zuko stopped. "That's a great idea!" he exclaimed.

"What is?" Sokka asked.

"We'll fight! We'll look so ridiculous…" Zuko's eyes fell on Suki. "And you'll convince Mai to come watch, and maybe try to put a stop to it?"

"I'll do it!" Suki threw up her hands in celebration.

Katara and Aang looked at each other.

"Do you think this will work?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, Aang," Katara shrugged. "But it's worth a shot if Sokka thinks it's a good idea."

"Either way it should be fun to watch, right?"

"Not if Mai gets even angrier. I don't know how she'll react."

"I think Zuko knows what he's doing," Aang said as he watched Sokka, Suki and Zuko go into a huddle.

"If Zuko knew what he was doing, he wouldn't be in this mess," Katara pointed out.

"Mai needs something to calm her down," Topekaia said. "If her husband thinks this will do it, then I'll trust him. Are you three ready for me to go get her?"

"Not yet, we have to get our weapons," Sokka said, before he and Zuko ran off in different directions.

"I don't think anyone has asked why this happened," Suki said.

Everyone became solemn.

"Why would someone want Mai to hate Zuko?" Toph wondered out loud.

"You mean: why would someone want to drive a wedge between the Fire Lord and Fire Lady that would keep them from being intimate at a time when they're under pressure to have kids?" A dark answer to the question Aang posed formed in the mind of each person around.

"You think the Order…?" Topekaia asked.

"It's possible, but I don't want to assume. Zuko was very adamant that he hadn't written a note to Mai yesterday. That means that the one she received was forged by someone intent on ruining the relationship."

A servant girl walked by. Seeing Aang's arrow tattoos along with Katara, Suki and Toph's foreign clothes, she stopped. "Anything I can do to help you?" she asked sweetly.

"No, thank you," Aang said politely.

"Nobody wants my help," the girl pouted. "I keep being asked to do things, but when I get to the Fire Lord, he wants nothing to do with me. Not even the Avatar pays any attention to me!"

"Wait, you were trying to wait on the Fire Lord?" Topekaia had started arranging the scene in her head.

"Yes. I was sent to talk to him, and hopefully spend some time with him. But all he wanted to do was sleep… He also wanted me to go find the Fire Lady for him." The girl was pouting.

"Who wanted you to talk to the Fire Lord?" Suki asked.

"Oh, just some governor. He paid me."

Topekaia was studying the girl intently. "If I paid you, would you tell me what they wanted you to do exactly?"

"Of course." The girl put her hand out.

Topekaia put a gold coin in the girl's palm.

"I was supposed to let the Fire Lady see me leaving the Fire Lord's room, and make her think… that I'd been there for awhile."

Everyone stared in disbelief.

Topekaia wanted her money back.

"Why would you do that?" Suki asked.

"Because I was _paid_, of course! Gosh, what more reason do I need?"

"Didn't it occur to you how much damage you'd be doing to their marriage?" Katara fumed.

"Of course it did." The girl shrugged. "But the guy was rich, seemed to have a plan, and was willing to pay me. Except… I failed, anyway, so it doesn't matter anymore."

"You didn't fail." Topekaia took a threatening step closer. "You convinced the Fire Lady that her husband was untrue. Now she's depressed, and her husband only now figured out what was wrong with her. You've hurt them both."

"None of my business," the girl said with a shrug, and walked away.

Aang stopped anyone from going after her. "She's not worth it. But we should let Zuko and Sokka try their plan… without letting Mai see us. We can intervene if things go wrong."

----------

"So, Mai, are you willing to come hang out in the courtyard with me?" Suki asked, poking her head through Mai's door.

Mai eyed Suki balefully. "I don't feel like it."

Suki walked further into the room. "I know you don't feel like it now, but it might do you some good! The fresh air, the sunlight…"

"I hate both those things," Mai said, looking away.

Suki laughed. "Sure you do! You're just saying that because you're in a bad mood!" Suki then reached down to grab Mai's arm.

Mai gave Suki a venomous glare. "Would you like sunlight and fresh air if you learned Sokka and Toph were kissing behind your back?"

Suki let go of Mai. "I see your point. But I think it would be healthy for you if you distracted yourself for a while."

"My husband just did the unthinkable, Suki! I am _not _going to—"

"For me?" Suki pleaded.

Mai let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. As long as you're not expecting me to like it." Mai grabbed a parasol and followed Suki out the door.

----------

"Are they coming?" Zuko asked Aang, who was perched by a window.

"Yep! Get in position!" Aang dove behind some bushes.

Zuko pointed his swords at Sokka. "It's time to start."

"Remember our agreement: no fire." Sokka looked timid.

"Yes, yes, I remember." Zuko rolled his eyes. He saw Mai and Suki walking nearby and signaled for Sokka to begin.

"Oh, no," Sokka said in a fake, halting voice, "It appears that we must fight now."

"Uh… yes! It does… seem that we must." Zuko looked at Sokka questioningly but followed along.

"So… get ready! Because I am about to… _fight_ you." Sokka took a theatrical fighting pose.

"I am… _ready_!" Zuko shouted. For a brief moment, he made eye contact with Mai, which seemed to soothe him a bit, except that she went right back to staring distantly through him. He channeled his frustration into his parry of Sokka's weak jab.

"Oh, no." Suki laid a hand on Mai's shoulder. "It looks like our husbands have gotten into a fight."

"It would appear so. Theoretically," Mai said with a shrug. She had no idea what those two were up to, or why Suki was humoring them, but she wasn't going to condescend to asking.

"Don't you think we should stop it?" Suki asked. Mai's lack of reaction was beginning to worry her.

"They're big boys and they've fought before. I don't really care what they do."

Sokka bent over, giving Zuko a pointed look.

Zuko took the hint and harmlessly swept his swords over Sokka's head.

Sokka stood up when Zuko's swords were out of the way and turned around, his sword behind his back.

Zuko stared at Sokka's sword for a moment, and then slashed at it with both swords.

Mai raised an eyebrow. This was getting more and more ridiculous.

Sokka stepped forward and released his sword from Zuko's. He turned around quickly.

"What now?" Zuko whispered. "Mai is still way over there and I think she's decided not to care."

"Then let's make her care," Sokka whispered back. Then he swung his sword with actual force.

Zuko was surprised, but backed out of the way, trapping Sokka's sword again. "What are you doing?"

"Mai doesn't care because she thinks we're just playing a really dumb game, right? Well, even though we looked stupid, we also looked like we were having fun."

"How does this look like fun?" Zuko asked as he was forced to dance away from Sokka's sword. "I'm miserable!"

"Yeah, but it looks like I'm just trying to cheer you up." Sokka let out a yell as he put his whole body behind an attack.

"Really?" Zuko rolled out of the way. "To me it looks like you're trying to kill me!"

Mai came closer. Sitting underneath an apple tree, she closed her parasol.

"It looks that way to Mai, too, and right now, that's what she wants." Sokka swung his sword, pointing it at Mai.

Zuko noticed that now Mai was taking some interest. "Flattering," he muttered.

Sokka started to laugh, but turned it into another battle cry.

"How are you planning on getting her to interfere?" Zuko whispered as he took the aggressive role and forced Sokka to give ground.

"That's Suki's job," Sokka whispered back. "Watch it, will you?" he said louder.

"Stay on your toes, Peasant!" Zuko said loudly and with a smirk.

----------

Suki nudged Mai. "You know, since both of us are fighters, we could break that up."

"I wouldn't do that if I had the chance," Mai said with an amused smile. "It looks like the best entertainment I've had in a long time."

Suki frowned when Mai looked away. This wasn't going so well. "What if they hurt each other?"

"Then Katara will fix them up and give them each a good scolding," Mai said with a shrug.

Suki hadn't thought of that. "Well… What if they break something?"

"Zuko will pay to fix it."

"What if—"

"If you're trying to get me to intervene, you're out of luck. I don't care what happens to Zuko and Sokka won't die. So I may as well go now." Mai stood up.

"No!" Suki gripped Mai's shoulders tightly. "Zuko isn't cheating on you! I talked to the servant girl who made you think he was. She was paid to do it! The whole time Zuko kept asking her to go find you!"

Mai blinked several times. "Why should I believe that?"

"Because Zuko loves you. He's over there doing that because he thinks you enjoy watching him do stupid things."

Mai looked over at Zuko and Sokka, who had stopped moving, swords locked together. Both were watching her intently, Sokka with hopeful desire for his plan to work, and Zuko with pain and concern.

"Keep fighting," Mai said to them.

Zuko's face fell.

Sokka attacked.

Zuko felt his heart ache, as if Mai had decided to shoot it through with knives. He could feel his eyes stinging, too, and knew he shouldn't let anyone see him cry, but was afraid he'd be unable to stop.

"It's okay, buddy, just keep fighting." Sokka gave Zuko a sympathetic smile for a brief moment.

Zuko did keep fighting. Some fire escaped him, but he made sure it didn't get near Sokka. It almost hit Mai, though.

When Sokka and Zuko had gotten their swords locked together again, each was shocked when their swords were knocked from their hands. As their eyes followed the swords' flight into the trunk of a nearby tree, they caught sight of three flying daggers pushing them along.

"You're done fighting now," Mai said, opening her parasol and started to walk off.

"We're going to talk about this!" Zuko shouted, and chased Mai down. He grabbed her around the waist.

Mai dropped her parasol and stared at Zuko in surprise.

"I'm not cheating on you. Someone paid that girl to convince you that I was. Besides, she was the most annoying girl I've ever met besides my sister. I kept waiting for you, but you never showed up. I thought something terrible must have happened to you. Where were you sent?"

"Some dumb meeting room with no windows. It was stifling and boring. And I was locked in. I assumed you'd locked me in once I saw…" Mai's eyes watered, then overflowed.

"It's okay." Zuko stroked her cheek. "We can't let that tear us apart, Mai. If you'd like, we can go back to our room and make up for lost time."

Mai looked up at Zuko now. Had he just said what she thought he'd said? "Say again?"

"This is our honeymoon, remember? Now that we're talking again…" Zuko trailed off, but squeezed Mai slightly.

A slow smile spread across Mai's face. "All right. Let's do that."

Suki and Sokka cheered. As did Aang as he popped out of his bush, and Katara as she stood up in the pond, Toph as she jumped through the ground, and Topekaia as she jumped out of a tree.

Mai yelled in surprise. "What was—"

"You weren't supposed to do that," Zuko said to his friends, too happy to really put on a show of irritation.

"Oh, well!" Sokka laughed, putting an arm around Suki. "It worked!"

Mai sighed, putting on her apathetic mask. "These people…" She shook her head.

Zuko gave Mai a tight hug. "These people brought you back to me. I can't be annoyed by them," he whispered. Then he led Mai away by the hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Our thanks to the reviewers, who have kindly taken the time to let us know that our work is appreciated: **gloomy maiko lover**, **Kimjuni2**, **Millie**, and **Silvereyes12**.


	10. Fragile Life

**Chapter 10: Fragile Life**

----------

Mai and Zuko arrived late to dinner. Mai was glowing, and Zuko kept running his fingers up and down her side.

"I'm glad you two are back on track," Katara commented.

"Me, too," Zuko and Mai chorused.

Ty Lee entered the room, looking confused. "Have any of you heard the rumors about Mai hating Zuko?"

"You miss a lot when you sleep in," Mai said with a shrug.

"We figured it all out, Ty Lee; it's all right," Zuko said.

"'Kay… Oh, but there's something you'll probably want to know about… I heard some court officials say they've been looking around for Earth Kingdom herbalists, and they finally found a specialist."

"That's their business." Zuko shrugged. He was far more interested in seeing how high up her side Mai would let his hand go.

Ty Lee shrugged and sat down. "So, Suki, when do you think we'll be heading home?"

"Probably sometime next week," Suki said with a shrug.

A servant came in. "Fire Lord, Fire Lady, Avatar," she smiled shyly. She offered them each a fancy cup of (watered down) sake. "Special for you," the girl said, blushing excitedly. "For the rest…" She smiled just as shyly as she served the rest off a tray. "I'll be back soon, promise!" She smiled at everyone as she backed out of the room.

"Star struck," Sokka concluded, making muscles.

His friends—even Mai—laughed.

"Katara… I don't drink sake," Aang whispered.

"It's okay. You don't have to," Katara whispered back.

Mai squirmed out of Zuko's reach, as he'd taken to tickling her. She took a drink of sake. A few seconds later, she was gagging.

"Mai?" Zuko took hold of Mai's arms. "What's wrong?"

"Don't… drink the… ah…" Mai doubled over, making hacking sounds. Her skin began to turn green, and there was a rash forming on each of her cheeks. Her hand flew to her forehead, and she gritted her teeth as she tried to fight her sudden head pain.

Zuko looked at Katara. He was unable to speak, but his eyes said it all.

Katara helped Zuko lay Mai on her back, and bent water out of her pouch. "It's going to be all right, Mai." Katara didn't sound so assured. She bent a glowing disk of water up and down Mai's torso and against her throat. "This poison is really powerful!"

Zuko looked up at her in horror. "Can you fix it?"

"Might take longer than normal." Katara bit her lip. "Mai, can you hear me?"

"Mm…" Mai wrenched her eyes open, but was unable to focus. "Hear." She forced the word out.

Sokka and Suki were frozen in shock. How had their friendly chatter turned into this? Would Mai even be alive in five minutes?

"Stay awake, okay?" Katara said gently, trying to keep her voice steady. She was beginning to feel Mai's heart beat slowing.

Ty Lee and Toph huddled together. Under normal conditions, they didn't usually touch at all, but now, each was so scared.

"Tired… Tara …" Mai grimaced. Her jaw was chattering, making it hard to make words.

"Stay with us, Mai!" Zuko squeezed Mai's arm.

"Not… Leaving." Mai tried focusing on the red patch in her view that had to be Zuko's scar. Everything was still so blurry. What was happening to her body? It was like it wanted to turn inside out! Why wasn't it letting her see Zuko? Her hand twitched toward the scar, the only point of clarity. "Z-Z-Zu-Zu!" Mai's body lurched, despite Katara's frantically healing hands.

"Katara!" Zuko shouted. His arms encircled Mai.

Katara sent a glowing stream of water down Mai's throat. She closed her eyes, spreading her fingers.

Mai stopped moving, and let out a heavy breath.

"Are you okay?" Zuko and Katara asked.

Everyone at the table held their breath.

"Yes." Mai offered a weary smile.

Zuko hugged her tightly. "I can't believe how close that was… Thank you, Katara."

"You're welcome." Katara sat back, kneading her temples.

Mai reached over and squeezed Katara's hand weakly. "Thanks."

"It's not over yet," Katara said with a sigh. "I'll have to keep checking up on you, make sure these things don't happen again… and I may have to give you another healing session."

Ty Lee hurried over now that the danger had passed. She gave Zuko a look requesting permission, and then hugged Mai. "That was scary. Do you think it was the same person who was trying to make Mai hate you, Zuko?"

Zuko stared at Ty Lee, conscious thought finally processing. "Maybe."

Mai shivered and hid her face in Zuko's robes.

"Who do you think they are?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't know," Zuko said darkly. "But I'm going to find out."

"Maybe you two should eat in your room," Ty Lee suggested.

Mai and Zuko stared at her.

Ty Lee grinned. "That's not what I meant, but go ahead, anyway."

Zuko poked Mai, making her squeak. "Let's go," he said as he stood, bringing her with him. "Can we bring food from here?"

"Take some," Aang said solemnly. He piled up a couple plates quickly and with the help of airbending. "We'll figure it out."

"I know," Zuko said.

Mai convinced Zuko to let her carry her own plate when she pointed out he could hold her hand if both of them had one free.

Ty Lee excused herself afterwards, saying she had to go find Haru.

----------

Sokka watched Mai and Zuko leave. "Does the no pets policy apply once the royal couple isn't watching?" he asked Aang.

Aang half smiled, still trying to recover from the violent poisoning display. He opened his shirt, and Momo climbed out. "We should pour out this wine." He indicated the goblets meant for himself and Zuko. Mai's had been overturned.

"Wait, hold on!" Sokka grabbed Aang's wine before he could pour it out the window. "We could get someone to analyze it and figure out what kind of poison it was!"

"We don't want to know what poison it was!" Katara snapped. "Whatever it was, it almost cost us a friend!"

"But if we find that much out, we should be able to figure out if it's expensive or not—" Sokka was beginning to count on his fingers.

"An expensive poison means someone was either rich or really wanted to see the three of you dead," Suki added.

Sokka added another raised finger to his counting. "An expensive and _rare_ poison means someone tried extra hard—"

"And had a lot of money to back it up!" Suki's eyes were getting wider with realization.

Katara exchanged glances with Aang. "That could be useful information, right, Aang?"

Aang nodded slowly, ignoring Momo's attempts to cheer him up. "I think this is very serious business. We need to know who was cruel enough to try to kill Zuko and Mai."

"And _you!_" said Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph.

"Right." Aang shrugged. "And me. If we can figure this out, we'll be able to punish them and keep them from trying again."

Sokka began plowing through his food. "I'll begin the investigation immediately! Suki? Toph? You with me?"

"With you!" Suki and Toph got excited for a moment, leaving Aang and Katara the only solemn ones.

As soon as they'd finished their food, Sokka led Suki and Toph out of the room.

----------

Sokka, Toph and Suki entered the kitchen.

"Attention, _attention_, everyone!" Sokka called. "This is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe! I want all of you to line up."

Grumbling, confused, and annoyed, the assorted kitchen workers assembled, including the girl who'd served the gang.

"I am here to inform you that Fire Lady Mai was just poisoned."

The collective gasp that resulted was loud enough to make the heroes back up a bit. People began to chatter worriedly to each other, and some ran up to Sokka, eyes wide and asking him to tell them it was a joke.

"None of them are guilty, Sokka," Toph informed him. "You can start questioning them in a _friendly_ way."

Sokka nodded. "She _was _poisoned. However, my sister, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, has healed her."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Finally," Toph said, "you've managed to be nice to their nerves."

"However, now the question remains: _Who did it_?"

The kitchen workers stood straighter. They looked at each other suspiciously.

"Don't go too far, Sokka," Suki said quietly, with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me see where you get your sake," Sokka said loudly.

"Of course. But could you please try to be quieter?" It was the servant girl who'd served the sake in the first place.

"Lead on," Sokka said.

It was a completely normal sake closet, besides the fact that it was royal and full of expensive varieties. Sokka was disappointed. He still sifted around in the bottles. He did not find a thing.

"Sokka, I think this is a dead end," Suki said gently.

Sokka let out a sigh. "Suki, we just saw Mai almost die. There has to be something we can do to keep it from happening for real."

"I know," Suki said. "She's my friend. If she died…" Suki shook her head.

"Will you two stop being softies and tell me what this is?" Toph was holding up a strangely shaped… _something_. "It's made of metal, but I can feel this piece of paper attached to it…"

Suki and Sokka both grabbed it from her.

"It's poisoning instructions!" Sokka nearly shouted.

Suki and Toph crowded closer.

"You only need one drop for each glass. Make sure that the Fire Lord, the Fire Lady and the Avatar each get one. Only one need die; it doesn't matter which. Our point will get across quite efficiently. Immediately after the servants are fooled into serving the poison, vacate the area." Sokka's face hardened.

"Worms! I wish I could pummel 'em!" Toph said, punching her open hand for emphasis. "They had to leave this for a reason, right?"

Sokka nodded. "They're forgetful."

"Or they want us angry and unfocused," Suki offered.

"But what's the point of having us angry and unfocused but still on their trail?"

Nobody had an answer.

"We should try getting to the bottom of the political conflict," Toph said. "I'll bet that's where the problems are."

"We can't be sure," Suki said.

"You've never been involved in politics, have you?" Toph asked.

"No…" Suki said.

"That's what I mean. You have no idea how weird politicians can get."

Suki and Sokka looked at each other.

"Maybe we _should _pay attention to Fire Nation politics for the answer," Suki said.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Many thanks to those people who took time out of their weekend to review: **gloomy maiko lover**, **Kimjuni2**, and **Millie**.


	11. Pressure

**Chapter 11: Pressure**

----------

"You going to wake up, Mai?" Zuko asked the next morning, nudging her slightly.

"Do I have to?" she mumbled.

"Sounds like you already have," Zuko chuckled.

Mai moaned and turned away from him, pulling a pillow over her head. She curled up, her knees close to her chin.

"Aw, don't do _that_, Mai!" Zuko gripped her shoulder, and tugged on her until she was turned back to face him. "I took the day off to spend time with you. We don't have to go anywhere. Don't be afraid to wake up."

"I'm _tired_, Zuzu!" Mai groaned.

Zuko cringed. "What did you—"

"You heard me. I have a right to call you whatever I want."

"But _Azula's_ nickname for me?"

"Why not? I think it's cute." Mai yawned. "Do you regret waking me up yet?"

"You haven't even opened your eyes," Zuko pointed out. "I'm going to have to wake you up in a better way." Ideas ran through his mind.

Mai flinched. She scooted away, only to be pulled back. She was surprised when she felt a kiss on her finger tips. Then her forearm, shoulder and finally her neck, where Zuko lingered. "What _are_ you doing?" Mai asked emotionlessly.

Zuko stopped. He'd been sure Mai would respond to this, but her emotions were nowhere to be found. "Waking you up. Is it working?"

Mai opened her eyes. "Do you really expect me to wake up just because—"

Zuko cut her sentence short with a kiss. He could tell she was irritated, but _he_ was enjoying it. He put a hand in Mai's hair, keeping her from jerking away. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. It still wasn't enough for him, so he deepened the kiss. Finally, he could tell that he was getting to her. He pulled away for breath. "Awake?" he panted.

"I'm still…" Mai was now aiming to provoke Zuko. She enjoyed his methods, and now wanted to see how far he'd go.

Zuko was kissing her again, and rolled on top of her for good measure. He didn't know why he expected her to keep trying to escape, but he did. But he knew he was way too heavy for her to escape. He ran his fingers along her side. Smiling, he pulled back. "Now?"

"Yes, I admit I'm awake." Mai smirked, rolling her eyes. "You planning to keep going?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Zuko rolled off. "You're _so tired_." He pulled on a lock of her hair slightly.

Mai sighed. "Then it's up to _me_." Now she sat up. "We're going to finish this."

Zuko laughed. "You're very awake now, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Mai smirked before initiating a new round of kisses.

----------

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Go away!" Zuko shouted, turning back to Mai.

"We're healers here to examine the Fire Lady."

"We have a personal healer."

Mai shook her head. "You mean Katara? I don't think she counts."

"You wait a minute," Zuko whispered. Raising his voice, he continued his bid at shooing away the healers. "I'm busy."

Mai smirked up at him. She was definitely succeeding at driving him crazy. "Poor, poor Fire Lord won't share his favorite toy."

"Didn't I tell you to wait a minute?" Zuko asked irritably, trying not to think about his frustration. "You're not just a toy, you're a whole _pastime_."

Mai let go of a giggle. "Let's pass more time." Mai went at Zuko more aggressively. She was still giggling, and it wasn't helping that Zuko was now tickling her.

"We need to examine the Fire Lady to assess her fertility," the healers yelled to be heard.

"She's fine," Zuko shot back, winking at Mai.

"It's traditional to routinely check up on the Fire Lady. We need to reassure the country that the Fire Lady is capable of producing an heir."

Mai and Zuko wondered why she hadn't been checked on before the wedding. Neither said anything on the subject.

"Neither of us can prove anything if we're always interrupted!" Zuko shouted.

"You mean you're… right now?"

Zuko sighed, looking down at the fully clothed Mai. She was so stubborn… "I'm working on it."

"Then we could come later."

"Do that." Zuko waited until he heard retreating footsteps before turning back to Mai. "Can we speed up _now_?"

"No. Stay slow for now." Mai smirked at how much Zuko wanted her. He'd just have to want her a little longer. For as long as she could restrain herself, at least.

----------

Later, Mai submitted to the healers' test.

"Well, Lady Mai, it appears that you are in fact capable of child bearing. With any luck, you'll be pregnant within the month."

Mai looked around at all the smiling healers. She felt like a mare in a breeding farm, easily replaced after her sole duty had been performed… probably several times… Not that Mai would mind several children, but was she _really_ supposed to be a breeding mare who only existed to have a foal and then another and another? Her face started getting hot. Hadn't this been what her mother had raised her for? Hadn't this been what her mother had _agreed to become_? It was starting to make Mai sick. True, she'd always known this was part of being Zuko's wife. She would be viewed as a means to an heir. She'd have to change that image of herself somehow. "Am I free to return to my husband now?" she asked.

The grins widened slightly, accompanied by nods.

----------

Topekaia was waiting when Mai exited the room. "Zuko was here, but I sent him away," she said as she took Mai's arm to lead her along. "That man is so attached to you!" Topekaia accompanied this statement with a giggle.

"Why did you—"

"Because I want to spend time with you, and so does Ty Lee! She's practicing Kyoshi style now, but once that's done…" Topekaia frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Mai shrugged. She didn't want to talk about her feelings with anyone but Zuko. It concerned him, anyway.

"Oh, not _that_ again!" Topekaia said. "Tell me! Is it what they said in there?" A thought occurred to Topekaia and she continued in hushed, conspiratorial tones, "Do they think you'll be a bad Fire Lady?" Topekaia's brow was knit in worry, her eyes betraying the desire to avenge Mai's hurt feelings.

"No." Mai hoped that would be enough for her.

"Then they think you'll be able to give the Fire Nation an heir?" Topekaia asked hopefully.

_Not her, too_,Mai thought. "Is that all I need to do? Is that all that matters?"

"Ah. I understand. Just remember, and I don't know why I am saying this, but you are not a breeding mare or a machine, you are worth so much more than that to a lot of people and if your Zuko is worth a grain of sand on a beach he will tell you so." Topekaia put an arm around Mai. "I hope you don't _really_ care about all of that rot."

"I don't," Mai said, "but it's my past, present and future whether or not I choose to care about it. I'm someone who lives, as a noble and now Fire Lady, to bear sons. I just… know the Order wants me to have an heir for Zuko by year's end… If I lose so much as three months, we're lost."

"Whoa! I never thought I'd be telling _you_ not to get ahead of yourself like that. Is Zuko rubbing off on you?" Topekaia laughed. "Who knows, maybe you're already pregnant?"

Mai laughed now. "That's a good way to cheer me up, Kaia. Smart. Anyway, they just finished poking, prodding, and running every test they could think of on me. I don't think—"

"They could've been wrong," Topekaia said.

Mai didn't want to think she was already pregnant. How could she survive so little time with just Zuko?

"Don't let them get you down, Mai. I know everything will work out."

Mai sighed. "Why can't I go back—"

"Because _you're going_ to eat something with us girls. Zuko will figure it out."

Mai shook her head. "I don't think he will. He jumps to conclusions a lot."

"So send him a note!"

Mai frowned. "A note, huh?"

"There you are!" Zuko called. "How did your appointment go?" Zuko ran up to Mai, wrenching her away from Topekaia.

"Fine. I'm not barren." Mai restrained herself from just melting. She faced Topekaia, giving her a "Sorry, you're on your own" look.

"Great! Does that mean they'll leave you alone?"

"I don't know. I ran off too fast to find out."

"I don't blame you at all," Zuko laughed.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Topekaia interjected in a no-nonsense, almost authoritative tone that no one (except maybe Azula and a few choice members of the Order) dared to use. "I arranged for Mai to have lunch with Ty Lee, Katara and myself. I intend to take her there _now_."

"Do you?" Zuko was unimpressed.

"Yes. I promise to return her, undamaged and in pristine condition in merely an hour. Satisfactory?"

Zuko frowned, but released his hold on Mai. "Have fun," he said, "I'll go find Sokka and Aang."

"You've chosen wisely," Topekaia said with mock solemnity.

Zuko looked at Topekaia appraisingly for a moment before nodding. "Not a scratch," he said.

"For spirits' sakes Zuko, what do you think we're going to do? Try to locate, interrogate and decimate the Dai Li?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. Not that he'd been able to do that himself. "I'll see you later, Mai," Zuko said as he left.

Topekaia led Mai off, allowing her to look over her shoulder every once in a while.

"Welcome, Fire Lady Mai!" Ty Lee cheered. "How've you been sleeping recently?"

Mai stared. How was she supposed to respond to this? "Haven't slept too much," Mai muttered, sitting by Katara.

"Because Zuko snores?" Ty Lee guessed.

"Because he keeps waking me up. Do you realize he doesn't seem to be able to sleep through the changing of the guard, birds flying around outside, or anyone talking in the halls?"

Her friends laughed.

"Then he expects me to wake up at the crack of dawn with no problem. It's not like it's easy to go back to sleep after 'Mai, do you hear that? What do you think it is? Should I go see if I can kill it?' " Mai shook her head. "He's so silly that way."

Katara laughed especially. "Sounds like he's never gotten over his travels." Then Katara examined Mai. "Is that the _only_ reason you're not sleeping much?"

Mai reddened. "Just leave me alone, all right?" Mai bent her head forward, hiding her eyes with her hair.

"None of that!" Topekaia said with mock sternness, interrupting Katara's apology.

Mai folded her arms. "No personal questioning. And Zuko does not snore."

Ty Lee burst out laughing. "So you defend him now? I'll bet he snores like a saber toothed moose lion and you don't care!"

Katara laughed along. "I've camped with him, Mai. I _know_ he snores."

"From which we can conclude Mai and Zuko really _haven't _been sleeping much." Topekaia laughed, too.

Mai seized an apple and began eating it pointedly.

"Wow, Mai, you're enjoying that_ apple_, aren't you?" Ty Lee asked with a giggle.

Mai picked up a grape and threw it at Ty Lee, hitting her between the eyes. "That's enough of that," she said.

----------

After breakfast, Mai learned that Zuko was with Sokka and Aang, sparring. After watching a few minutes, she decided it was time to visit Amaya's library again. When she got there, Amaya was standing right inside, her head cocked to one side. "I heard you got married!" Amaya said.

Mai nodded. "You could have come. It wasn't too far…"

"I did come." Amaya said with a wink. "I just didn't get into the receiving line. I'm not ready for that many people!"

Mai nodded. "Do you still think the plan will work?"

"I'll be your audience, and you can tell me the story! I don't know how the Fire Lady can have stage fright!" Amaya laughed.

"I don't give speeches." Mai shrugged.

"Well, I've got stage fright, too, so I'm not ridiculing you or anything. Go on, let's hear it."

----------

Mai cleared her throat. "In the thirtieth year of the War, there was a certain general named Fu Yu. In his possession was the blessed talisman known as the Shard of Victory. While it was in his possession, he never lost a battle. However, after destroying a certain Earth Kingdom city, he lost the shard, and couldn't ever find it again."

"Refugees probably took it," Toph said.

"Now that would be ironic," Sokka pointed out.

"What does this story have to do with us?" Aang asked.

"The Order looks up to this general Yu. I think if we made an effort to respect his memory—"

"We don't _want_ to respect his memory! He destroyed an Earth Kingdom city! And probably more than one!" Aang said.

Mai nodded calmly. "So did Zuko. And I am partially responsible for the fall of Ba Sing Se, along with Zuko. Are you seeing a pattern here? You've got to look past things done out of patriotism during war."

The gang was silent.

"So you're saying we should run around the Earth Kingdom looking for this thing? You'll probably never find it," Sokka said.

Mai's eyes flashed.

Zuko stood up so he could walk over to stand with Mai. "I think it's a good idea. Who told you about this?"

"Amaya Kurosawa, that girl who lives in the library."

Zuko nodded. "I trust her. We should try to—"

"Find background information?" Mai gestured to the pile of scrolls she'd carried in beforehand.

Zuko laughed and kissed Mai's forehead.

"Eew, royal cooties!" Toph shouted, smiling.

"Don't worry, Mai is the only one who has to worry about my royal cooties!" Zuko said happily, turning Mai so he could kiss her lips.

Suki and Katara giggled.

Aang and Sokka laughed.

Mai just blushed.

Zuko craned playfully around Mai to get to a scroll. "Does everyone want to—" His eyes landed on Toph. One person couldn't read the scrolls… "I'll just read these out loud if you want."

"Do you _really_ think this will appease your enemies?" Aang asked. "If you do, I'm here to help."

"This plan sounds reasonable," Zuko said.

"Are you just saying that because it's Mai's plan?" Sokka asked.

"No," Zuko said. "This is serious. It's apparently part of the Fire Nation's history, and some people need to see that I haven't turned my back on everything that happened in the past, I'm just trying to redeem my country. I still acknowledge brave soldiers."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Toph said. "I've been wondering why you still have an army."

Mai and Zuko looked at each other.

"Pirates," Zuko said.

"Highway bandits," Mai added.

"And Revolutionaries," Zuko said.

"Don't forget some people actually _like_ the military," Mai said.

"And some people's uncles work in prisons," Zuko chuckled, jostling Mai slightly.

"That makes sense, I guess," Toph said. "Except for all of your newlywed mushiness."

"Actually, that makes sense too; it's just funny," said Sokka.

----------

Mai opened the door to the room adjoining her room. "Topekaia! We're getting ready to leave in a couple days. You want to come?"

Topekaia smiled, "Is that a question? Of course I'll come! But um, where are we going?"

"The Earth Kingdom. We have all decided that it's the best thing to do. We need to unite the Fire Nation, so we have a quest of sorts planned out."

"Sounds like fun," Topekaia replied, whisking her hair into a pony tail. "What's to be done?"

"Packing. Lots of it. In my case, at least. I don't know how you travel."

"I travel light. You, on the other hand, can't afford that. Though what you'll do with all those robes I don't know."

Mai huffed. "It's not clothes. It's knives. Last time I was in the Earth Kingdom , I got so bored I started throwing them everywhere. I'll need a good supply."

Topekaia nodded. "And I'll be sure to pack boards as well."

"Trees are more fun, but boards will do."

Topekaia rolled her eyes. "If you'll put out the clothes you want to take on your bed, you can take care of your own knives, and then we will have no confusion."

Mai played with a shuriken from her wrist. "Who says I'd have let you pack them for me? Oh, and we'll be wearing Earth Kindgom clothes while we're there. Besides the fact that we'll be riding Appa, we'd like to be a bit… inconspicuous."

"No yellow and red? Pity. Still, I suppose they will have to do."

"My thoughts exactly. However, we will survive. I've done it plenty of times before. Do you have some Earth Kingdom clothes or should I lend you some of mine?"

"I have a couple of outfits, but thank you anyway."

"I'm going to the courtyard to relax now. Zuko has more work to do."

"Of course, Mai," Topekaia followed Mai out of the room.

----------

The turtle-duck pond was still, as the members of the turtle-duck family were preening themselves nearby. Mai sat eating an apple in the shade of the tree. She'd told Topekaia to keep anyone from bothering her.

Topekaia was enjoying her job, and had already scared off three nosy officials.

Mai finished her apple and tossed it into the pond for the fish. As she lazily watched the ripples, she became aware of two dark figures in the branches.

"Topekaia!" Mai cried, dodging fire.

Topekaia was there in an instant, and then both of them were running for cover.

Blasts of fire followed them.

"We can't just keep running away!" Mai said.

"They have to come out of the tree. I could burn the tree, but isn't it kind of… sacred?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's sacred. Just like all the other trees around here."

"Can you see them up there?" Topekaia asked as she deflected more fire.

"No, not from this far away," Mai was squinting, anyway. "There's got to be a way to get them out of that tree…"She thought for a moment and then sent two holsters full of small arrows into the treetop.

There were angry and pained yells.

"That's what you get for not letting me see you!" Mai yelled. "I could have aimed around your skin!"

A moment later, the arrows came flying back.

Mai's eyes widened. There was nowhere to run. She knew well enough that the arrows covered too wide a range to run from. She tried anyway.

Topekaia yelled angrily, but burning the arrows would just burn Mai.

Mai growled to keep from crying out in pain. They'd caught her in the leg. There was laughter in the tree.

Mai jumped up, her leg stinging, and hurried out of range before turning to look at her wound. The arrow was in half way. Hurriedly, she pulled it out.

"Are you all right, Mai?" Topekaia asked.

Mai nodded, examining her own bloodied arrow. "We'll need a new strategy."

Topekaia looked at the tree. "We'd have to scare them out of there. As long as they're in there, they've got an advantage."

"Agreed." Mai pushed Topekaia along as a stream of fire from several sources came right at them.

Mai surveyed the burning grass. "Nobody cares about landscaping anymore," she said with a sigh.

"We'd better find a way to put that out," Topekaia said. "If it spreads, we'll be stuck in an inferno."

Mai nodded. "What if they _thought _the tree was going to go?"

Topekaia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Mai hurried out of the way again. The muscles in the back of her leg were tensing uncomfortably. Her skirt was sticking to her leg, making her feel that much more uncomfortable. "We could make it look like the tree was going to come down or burst into flame."

Topekaia's eyes widened in understanding. "I'll look like I'm burning it… then at the last minute… I won't!"

Mai nodded. "And no knives this time. No need making them think they're dead. I want them _out_, not waiting for you to reveal the trick."

Topekaia nodded. She jumped out in front of Mai and bent a ring around the tree trunk. Lifting her arms, she caused it to rise toward the branches.

The assassins came leaping out of the trees.

"Four of them. They're a detachment, not a group," Mai said.

"Does that mean you think there's someone else?" Topekaia asked, looking around to see if someone else was hiding nearby.

"Not here. They were sent here because they're specialists. Or else the others have a different assignment. That's neither here nor there, so let's focus on the moment."

"Right!" Topekaia ran toward the nearest assassin.

Mai blinked. Hand-to-hand combat? Not likely. She darted around close to the other assassins. Without looking at the first, she sent him flying into the tree trunk. She then ran between that one and the other two.

"Mai?" Topekaia called. "Can I have some assistance?"

Mai swung around the side of the tree and grabbed Topekaia's assassin's collar from behind. She dragged him back to the trunk and pinned him there.

Topekaia was already taking down the other two.

"Did you knock them out?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Topekaia kicked one once more for good measure.

"Would you put out that fire over there for me?" Mai asked Topekaia, not taking her eyes off the nearest assassin.

"Of course!" Topekaia's adrenaline level was decreasing steadily. She took the opportunity to do something distracting.

"Who hired you?" Mai asked the two conscious assassins calmly and evenly. She was glad she was able to keep the act up through her moderate pain and near fury.

The silent assassins regarded Mai with contempt.

Mai did not react to their defiance. She merely stood in a more comfortable position. "If you're not going to talk _now_, I can always send you to my uncle, the Warden of the Boiling Rock prison. He has a ninety-nine percent no-escape rate, and ways of making prisoners talk." For emphasis, Mai flicked her wrist and a sharpened steel star was sent whirling at the head of one assassin, barely missing his ear.

The assassin who'd almost lost an ear to the Fire Lady began to sweat.

"So what will it be? A lifetime in the center of a boiling lake, or a more comfortable stay at one of our less severe prisons?"

The assassins were unable to look at each other, due to the angles at which they'd been trapped. There was no way to communicate opinions.

Mai looked to Topekaia. "I am going to fetch some guards to take care of these men. Would you be so kind as to keep watch?"

"Of course, Fire Lady Mai." Topekaia added the title only because the assassins were nearby. "Don't you think you should have your wounds tended to?"

Mai blinked. "What? There's only one."

Topekaia held Mai's arm and showed her a place where the fabric was torn. Sure enough, there was a cut there, too. "Didn't you notice?"

Mai shook her head. "No…"

One assassin laughed. "You're not as observant as you'd like people to think you are, huh Lady Mai?"

Mai looked at the man sharply. "How about I take an appendage off of you?"

"Try me!" the man shouted.

Mai readied her knives.

"Lady Mai, just go get some help. He's not worth your time," Topekaia said loudly so the assassins could hear.

Mai sighed. "You're right. I'll be back very soon…"

"No, don't come back. Once you find some guards, you go straight to the infirmary and find someone who will take care of that."

Mai rolled her eyes. "You're starting to sound like Zuko," she said, walking away.

"Glad to hear it!" Topekaia called after her.

----------

First, Mai gathered a few guards and ordered them to take chains to the courtyard where there would be four prisoners. She managed to hide her arm wound, to her relief. Anyone might leak that information to Zuko.

Just when she thought the coast was clear of informants, Mai encountered Katara in the hall.

"Hey, Mai! How's your day been?" Katara asked, giving Mai a sunny smile.

Mai sighed and rolled her eyes. "Uneventful."

"Really?" Katara asked. "That's hard to believe."

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Mai hoped Katara hadn't noticed her open and bleeding arm. Maybe the red of her dress was disguising it? She shifted uncomfortably.

"Because I heard that a bunch of guards were off to take some assassins into custody." Katara crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Did you get hurt?"

"No!" Mai said. Too quickly.

"Let me see it," Katara said.

"It's only a scrape; I can go get a bandage." Mai held back.

"I'll tell Zuko."

Mai peeled back the dress sleeve to show Katara the path the arrow had taken across her skin.

"That's messy. You'll need new clothes," Katara said, bending water out of her water pouch.

"There's no need for _that_," Mai said.

"Do you want the servants to report to Zuko?" Katara asked incredulously.

"Do your thing," Mai said quickly.

"That's what I thought."

The healing only took a few seconds.

"There, it's done. See you later." Mai hurried to get away from her friend.

"Show me the other one," Katara said.

Mai turned a pained expression on Katara. "Please…"

"I'm not going to explain to Zuko, when he comes completely unhinged, that I had the chance to heal you completely, but didn't."

"It would be my fault, though. Because I hid it."

"Ha! That proves you've got one! Show me."

"No, I think I'll just go—"

"_Mai!_"

Mai scowled as she lifted the hem of her skirt.

"They caught you in a bad place!" Katara mused.

"Whatever," Mai said.

Katara took a few more seconds to fix the leg wound. "The loss of blood didn't bother you?" she asked.

"No," Mai said with a shrug. "Am I done now?"

"Well, I guess you'd better hurry to your room and get changed so that Zuko doesn't find out."

Mai nodded. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye!" Katara said as she walked off.

----------

Mai sighed in relief as she arrived in her room and closed the door. She'd made it there without being found!

"According to this missive from a small group of guards," Zuko said from his spot reclining on Mai's bed, holding a scroll open in front of him, "there were four assassins in the courtyard." He sat up. "And they were pinned to the apple tree by flying daggers. Explain."

"What are you doing in here?" Mai asked.

"Don't dodge the question!" Zuko said, standing and walking over to her. "Topekaia was there guarding them. She spoke highly of your tactical abilities."

Mai began to walk toward her closet.

"Tell me what happened!" Zuko was following her.

"Nothing happened!" Mai said, reaching the door.

"There is a patch of burnt grass in the courtyard. Several arrows—the kind you use in your wrist and ankle holders—were found a full inch into the ground. And another one of the same was found a few feet off covered in blood." Zuko's face twitched oddly when he mentioned the blood.

"What makes you think I didn't injure them?" Mai asked nonchalantly, taking her time in selecting a new dress.

"Well, the fact that I can see the rip in your sleeve gives it away." Zuko gripped Mai's arm directly under the aforementioned rip.

Mai looked down at his hand. "I'm not injured," she said.

"Because you met Katara in the hall," Zuko said.

Mai looked at Zuko in annoyance. "Did I really?"

Zuko frowned. "You were supposed to ask if she'd told me."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh, Zuko. Only amateurs fall for that one."

Zuko groaned. "_Mai_, just tell me, please!"

"Why should I?" Mai brushed him off and turned back to her clothes. "Why can't it just be my business?"

"Because now that we're married, it's _our _business. You were just attacked in our home, Mai! That means you were almost killed within a mile of me! Do you realize that means it's partly my fault? What did I do wrong?"

Mai turned back to Zuko then. "It was all easily fixed, Zuko. I can take care of myself, remember?"

"What if Topekaia hadn't been there?" Zuko asked, taking a step closer. "What if they'd attacked you when you were by yourself?"

"Why speculate?" Mai asked, finally selecting a dress.

"Because I almost lost you!" Zuko grabbed Mai's shoulders and turned her to face him, eyes boring into hers. "Do you understand?"

Mai was thrown off for a moment. "You didn't react like this at the Boiling Rock," she said, trying to shake away.

Zuko's lone eyebrow lowered. "What do you mean by that?"

"You used to trust me more. You left me with a ticked off Azula, remember?"

Zuko bit his lip. "I wouldn't have done that under other circumstances."

"But you did it," Mai pointed out, trying once more to escape. "How is it any different now?"

"Because now it's in my power to help you, and back there it wasn't." Zuko kicked Mai's closet door closed. "Topekaia won't come in here, will she?" he asked.

"She will if she's really, really bored and wants to know what I've got in here," Mai said, trying to shrug but finding it impossible with the way Zuko held down her shoulders.

Zuko shook his head. "Somehow I think you're the only person who could ever get that bored."

"What are you trying to do?" Mai asked, though she already had a good idea.

"Well, we have time to kill," Zuko said with a shrug.

"Your point?" Mai asked, slipping behind her mask.

Zuko rolled his eyes and grunted in frustration. "Not that again," he complained.

Mai quirked a smile for a moment, then reassembled her mask. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because," Zuko said as they reached the wall, "I'd like to see what kind of effect I have on you."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Would you, now? Well, I'd like to see how long I can stay under control. How about we start our collective testing?"

"All right," Zuko said before kissing Mai roughly on the lips.

Mai prided herself on her control. She kept a completely straight face as Zuko went to work on her.

Zuko pulled back in annoyance. "Nothing?" he asked.

Mai, in answer, merely gave him a blank look.

Zuko frowned. "All right, I don't like this game."

Mai smirked at him. "I'm perfectly content to keep going as long as possible."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her. "This means war," he said.

"Then fight," Mai said, sticking her chin out defiantly.

"I _will_!" Zuko started attacking her clothes.

Mai laughed at him. "Already, my lord? Are you that savage?"

Zuko looked up at Mai in irritation. "Savage, maybe, but at least I'm not moping, right?"

Mai laughed again. "I'm done being bored," she said.

"Finally!" Zuko yelled, and was glad he'd closed the door.

"We should start that quest soon," Mai said, ducking away from Zuko momentarily.

Zuko growled, irritated once again. "Fine, just get back here!"

"So you can ruin my clothes?" Mai teased, pretending to be scandalized.

"_Yes_!" Zuko said, making a point by ripping Mai's sleeve from the point where it was already ripped.

"_Zuko_, I could have gotten that fixed!" Mai said irritably, pulling the sleeve off.

"Not now," Zuko said, and ripped off the other sleeve.

"Stop that," Mai said angrily. "That was uncalled for!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Our thanks to the kind people who took the time to review: **gloomy maiko lover**, **Kimjuni2**, **NeverTooLate03**, and **Silvereyes12**.


	12. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 12: The Journey Begins**

----------

"I, the Avatar and several of our allies will be taking an extended tour of the Earth Kingdom," Zuko announced to his council.

Lord Wen peered uneasily at his colleagues.

"We will be searching for the lost talisman of General Fu Yu." Zuko's eyes darted to those of General Chao.

Chao and the other Order members looked gleeful.

"In the meantime, I have selected from among you those that I trust to run the country while I am gone." He turned to Mai, seated beside him. "Would you do the honors, Fire Lady?"

Mai rose, unrolling a scroll. "Lady Ursa will be the head of the temporary council. She is now preparing herself. Master Piandao has been summoned from the countryside to oversee the army. He shall arrive shortly. Lord Wen has been appointed head of economics, and Master Jeong Jeong will advise." She rolled up her scroll. "My lord?" She did not turn to Zuko as she asked the question, but instead kept her eyes on the council, gauging the collective and individual responses.

"Thank you, my lady," Zuko said with a small smile. "It is unknown when we will return, but rest assured we will." Zuko spared the smiling General Chao a sidelong glance. "Try not to miss us too much."

General Chao rose. "Surely, this sudden trip has nothing to do with the assassination attempts on Fire Lady Mai."

Zuko cocked his head at him. "Of course not."

"Why would you say something like that?" Mai asked, her voice measured and her face completely relaxed.

"It's just a simple question," said General Chao. "I'm wondering if the Fire Lord and Fire Lady are brave enough to stay where they are in the face of danger."

"How do you even know someone tried to assassinate Mai—I mean, the Fire Lady?" Zuko asked. His undamaged cheek reddened.

"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe reported finding a note with instructions to poison your sake," Lord Wen said. "I personally believe that it is a scare tactic." Lord Wen looked right at General Chao.

General Chao sneered at Lord Wen. "If it _is_ a scare tactic, our Fire Lord and Fire Lady should not be intimidated."

"I am going," Zuko said, the fire before his throne rising, "because you and those like you have been demanding that I go. I am perfectly fine with staying and personally incinerating anyone who attacks my Fire Lady or myself, but, in this instance, I choose to take this chance to try patching up political relations. Don't you agree that would be a smart move, General?"

General Chao nodded slowly.

"Then this meeting is over."

----------

Zuko and Mai met Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph in front of the palace.

"Is everyone ready?" Zuko asked, trying for the tenth time to take his things from a servant.

"All packed up and ready to go, Zuko!" Aang said happily.

"Good!" Zuko snatched his bag away from the servant and threw it onto Appa's back. He then took the servant carrying Mai's things by surprise and threw her bag onto Appa's back, too. "Finally!" he exclaimed. "And now for you." He grabbed Mai.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mai ducked away. "No throwing! I'll climb…"

Topekaia came running down the stairs towards them. "I just grabbed some last minute necessities." She tossed the bag over Zuko's head and into the war balloon Zuko and Mai had so graciously provided.

"Hey! Watch it!" Zuko cried, grabbing her other bag before she could throw it. He dropped it neatly into the balloon's basket. "That's better. Now, Mai, come on…"

Mai jumped away again. "I said no throwing! Let me climb in…"

"I wasn't going to throw you. Come on."

Topekaia rolled her eyes at the two newlyweds and hoisted herself into the balloon only to climb down the other side. "Um, I… I forgot something else!"

"What could you possibly be forgetting?" Sokka asked exasperatedly. "You've given us extras of everything!"

"I'm telling you I forgot something else! I'll be back."

Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Mai groaned as Topekaia ran back to the palace.

Zuko helped Mai into the basket and climbed in after her.

"Let's leave now," Zuko said to Aang.

Aang stared in shock. "What? I thought we were going to wait for—"

"She's not coming. Let's just leave now."

Mai jerked away from Zuko. "What? Yes, she is! We can't just leave her! I told her she could—"

"She's just stalling. Let's go before she holds us up any more."

"If you say so," Aang said. He snapped Appa's reins and called, "Yip, yip!"

Zuko heated up the balloon and took to the sky after Appa.

----------

Topekaia breathed heavily, her back to the wall of the storeroom. "You _can_ do this," she told herself. "You _can_ get in that basket and fly away, in the air, thousands of feet above the air! Oh, I _can't_!" She gulped air. "But I _must_!" With those words she grabbed a random pack, in order to look as if she _really_ had forgotten something, and walked out of the storeroom to the courtyard.

She was rather surprised when all she found was Kotone, a servant girl she'd become acquainted with, sweeping the courtyard.  
"Hey! Where did they go?"

"They left on their quest! I guess they just really had to leave, but I'm sure you'll catch up; Fire Lady Mai wouldn't have let them just leave you."

Topekaia nodded. "That must be it! They have my things anyway. I guess I'll just pack my Fire Nation clothes and this bag—"she indicated the bag of provisions she was carrying by lifting it—"and I'll meet up with them."

Kotone smiled. "Good idea."

----------

"So, this is camping," Mai said. "Can't say I care for it," she dropped into a seated position, a look of distaste on her face. "How did you all deal with—"she held a beetle between two fingers before flicking it away—"_the outdoors?_"

Katara laughed. "You get used to it."

"I hope I don't have that much time out here," Mai said.

"Weren't you travelling out here with Azula?" Sokka asked, sharpening his sword.

"In a train," Mai said. "Sleeping inside, where Azula would incinerate anything with more than the appropriate amount of legs." Mai exaggerated a disgusted shiver for the benefit of her friends.

"The 'appropriate' amount of legs, huh?" Katara jerked her head pointedly toward Appa, who bellowed plaintively.

Mai's mouth twitched. "In all reality," Mai said with a small, wicked smile, "she tried to incinerate him, too. But he showed us, I suppose." Mai's eyes slid between Katara and Sokka. "If he hadn't, the two of you might have had to visit my uncle in his… _big house._" Mai's playful laugh broke through her mask. "You should have seen your faces when Ty Lee and I actually captured you."

Sokka frowned at the memory, and then arched a brow. "Didn't you say it was boring?"

"Of course it was boring. The two of you were tired and weak. _Bo-ring_!" Mai leaned back on her elbows. "Until Appa blew us into the river. That's what I meant about him showing us." Mai wrinkled her nose. "I hate being wet."

"Really?" Katara asked, an idea forming.

Mai's brows shot up. She knew what was coming. She hurried to her feet. "Katara!" she exclaimed in a strangled voice, "you're not going to—"

Katara bent the water out of her water skin.

Mai ran around the trees. She decided she'd fight back, but she'd need Katara near more trees.

Katara glanced at Sokka. "Do you want to play, too?"

"That wouldn't be fair odds. It's only her…" Sokka considered a moment. "Let's go get her!" He jumped up and grabbed his sword.

----------

Mai's eyes flitted about in search of high ground. She knew Sokka was after her, too, which elevated the stakes. He'd be using his wits more than his sword, giving her license to do the same. She ran up a tree.

----------

Sokka and Katara burst into the clearing they'd seen Mai run into.

"Where'd she go?" Sokka asked, an excited gleam in his eyes. "She must be hiding somewhere…" He began to search immediately.

"You don't think she'd keep going?"

"No. Mai conserves her energy. She'll stop as soon as she can." Sokka walked carefully toward a bush. "I wonder if she could possibly be in here?" He threw his face into the bush with a yell.

Mai nearly laughed, wondering if she should pin him to the bush so he'd be stuck that way.

"I don't think bushes are Mai's style," Katara said.

Zuko and Aang entered the clearing.

"What are you two up to?" Zuko asked.

Katara spared her boyfriend and Zuko a glance. "I started a little game with—"

Mai took the opportunity, with Katara looking away, to jump out of the tree, knives already out, and pin Sokka's feet to the ground. She then turned her attention to Katara, towards whom she was still falling.

Katara was surprised, but she shot a wave at Mai. "Looks like you're about to—"

Knives were coming through Katara's wave.

She quickly froze it.

Mai's feet made contact with the ice and she bounced off it. She then grabbed onto the trunk of the tree she'd been hiding in, swinging behind it as Katara shot a new wave at her. She hazarded a glance around the tree, where she saw Katara picking the ice off the ground.

"My turn!" Sokka called, lunging at Mai. He hadn't noticed that Mai had pinned down his feet, and had to catch himself. "Oh! You little—"

Zuko cleared his throat, glaring at Sokka. "She's a little _what_, Sokka?"

Sokka cringed. "Nothing… Zuko… she's just…"

Sokka's arms were soon pinned to the bush.

"You are now immobilized," Mai informed him, striding towards him.

Katara ran at Mai.

Mai jumped behind Sokka.

"No fair!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Be quiet, Mr. Two-on-one!" Mai said.

Sokka tried to twist out of Mai's knives. "Why did you have to—" Sokka was thrown into the brunt of a water whip. "Ow!" he howled. "_Ma-ai_!"

Mai's face was stony with concentration. She did not even look at Sokka, as she was now dodging Katara's long range attacks.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Katara taunted.

"You aren't standing in front of anything I can pin you to! Would you like me to throw knives at you now where all they'll do is rip your clothes?"

Katara withdrew her water as she thought.

Mai further secured Sokka. Then she exhaled sharply. She vaulted into the trees using Sokka's shoulders, globules of water following her up.

Katara came closer, trying to see Mai in the trees. Inching even closer, she reached out to try freeing Sokka. A knife flew down in front of Katara's hand.

"None of that," Mai said.

"Why are you up there?" Katara asked in irritation.

"This has to be realistic, and if I really wanted to fight you, I'd try to overwhelm you. But you can bend, and I have a limited supply of knives. I have to conserve my weapons and that means keeping you where I can see you." A shower of throwing needles drove Katara back.

"Why don't we call it even?" Aang asked, placing a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Why should we, Avatar?" Mai asked mockingly.

She hung out of the tree, legs wrapped around a tree branch, eyes glittering.

"I don't want all this fighting," Aang explained.

Mai sighed and rolled her eyes. She released her legs' hold on the tree, and then dropped to the ground.

"What about me?" Sokka griped.

Mai sighed again, and wrenched him free. "There you go," she said, and began to walk away.

Sokka's leg swept out, tripping Mai, and he bent over her, sword an inch from her face. "That's what I would've done if you'd let me move."

"Which is why I didn't," Mai grunted, finding it hard to get the words out with Sokka crushing her.

"Sokka!" Zuko growled dangerously. "Get off of my wife." Zuko was beginning to stalk over to them.

Sokka smiled sheepishly. "Right. Sorry."

Mai didn't wait for Sokka to get off. She threw him off, standing indignantly.

----------

Zuko reached her at that moment, and wrapped his arms around her. "That was an amazing performance," he told her.

Mai shivered, but tried to appear businesslike. "I have to go collect my knives," she said, pulling away.

Undaunted, Zuko followed her as she collected her weapons.

"What started that?" he asked, offering her a knife she'd missed.

"I told Katara how I feel about being wet."

Zuko laughed. "Oh, Mai! Bad move!"

Mai shot him a glare.

"Sorry." Zuko grabbed her so he could kiss her.

Mai sighed. "Whatever," she said, brushing him off.

Zuko stood still, watching her curiously. A question was forming in his mind, but he didn't want to get into trouble for asking. "Are you feeling… all right?"

Mai whirled so she could look at him. "Why do you ask?" Her eyes were warning signs.

"You just seem… irritated. Is it me?" He knew he had to be careful here, so he was trying to make his way around the issue.

"I _am_ irritated!" Mai said sharply, shoving her knives into place.

"Why?" Zuko was hit with a sense of irony. "_Are _you angry at me?"

Mai paused, and then her eyes met his. "No. I'm just irritated." She was calmer, at least. "I can't figure it out. I didn't feel like this a few minutes ago."

"It's just that it started right when I was going to kiss you…"

Mai bit her lip. "It's not you. I just…" Mai sighed. "I don't even know what to tell you."

"Could it have something to do with that fight with Katara and Sokka?" Why he was still probing the issue, Zuko had no idea.

"No," Mai's voice was losing its edge. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

Zuko laughed. "It's okay; I'm the last person who has the right to feel offended."

Mai laughed. "That's all of them, Zuzu."

Zuko ran at her. "Can I?" he asked at the last minute, arms positioned to grab her.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, you silly man."

Zuko picked her up without hesitation. "Mine!" he said to no one.

"You are now officially the Corny Lord, just like Toph has been saying."

"When has Toph said that?" Zuko asked in bewilderment.

"Behind your back, of course."

"Well, if _you _say so!" he said cheerfully. "At least the Corny Lord has a beautiful lady all to himself!"

"What's suddenly got you so happy?" Mai asked.

"I don't know. What had suddenly gotten you so moody?" Zuko jostled her.

Finally, Mai gave in. As they'd now stopped, she had no problem bringing tongue into the equation.

"Oh, eew! Angry Lord! Sunshine! What's _this_?" Toph and Suki were standing not far off.

Zuko and Mai looked over in surprise.

Mai briefly wondered when she'd become wedged between Zuko and a tree.

"Sorry," Suki said, grabbing Toph's arm, "you can—"

"It's all right," Zuko and Mai said together.

Zuko let Mai drop down to few inches he'd lifted her. "What did you come for?"

"Katara wants everyone back at the camp site for dinner," Toph said.

"Right." Zuko put an arm around Mai. "Come on, you need food."

Mai rolled her eyes at him. "I know."

----------

Mai retired early, retreating into her bedroll. She just wanted to forget that she was out in the middle of nowhere. It was so easy to fall asleep that it only took her a couple of seconds. A moment later, she was soaked to the bone. Her eyes flew open, muscles tensed. "What was that for?" she asked, teeth chattering at the coldness of the water.

"I finally got you," Katara said smugly.

Mai looked over at Katara. "You win. Can you please just… get rid of all this water?"

Katara frowned. "What's wrong with being a little wet?"

"Soaked to the bone is more like it…" Mai began to wring out her hair.

Katara sighed and bent all the water off of Mai. "Happy?"

"No. Grumpy." Mai pulled her bedroll blanket over her face, curling up in the cloth.

Katara just rolled her eyes as she settled into her own sleeping bag. Hopefully, Mai would eventually loosen up.

Zuko appeared and looked at all the bedrolls. His eyes landed on one that was scrunched up defiantly. He didn't even have to think about the fact that it was the only one made with Fire Nation red. He knew it was Mai in there. He strode over. Seeing Katara, he nodded acknowledgement at her. "How is my woman doing?" he asked loudly, hoping to wake Mai up.

"She's… grumpy," Katara said. "I got her wet."

Zuko shook his head. "You shouldn't do that."

Mai peeked up at Zuko, then around at the rest of the camp. "Zuko, where's your bedroll?" she asked.

Zuko winked down at her. "You're in it."

"Oh!" Mai started pulling out of it.

"Don't get up," Zuko said. "My bedroll, my woman. Too close to everyone else." He gripped the bedroll's edge, close to Mai's head. Then he began to drag her along the ground.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Mai asked, rolling over to face her husband.

Everyone looked up at the two, except Toph. Still, Toph laughed along with Sokka and Suki.

Mai blushed and stopped struggling, looking up at Katara, who was giggling behind her hands.

"Good night, everyone!" Zuko called, before walking even further. "That should be enough," he said to Mai. He sat next to her, and pulled off his boots, then his shirt. He looked over at Mai to assess her reaction.

Mai remained expressionless, but her face heated, anyway.

Zuko reached out and felt her face. "Aw, you're blushing. What? Do you want something?" He leered wickedly at her now.

Mai's mouth dropped open. "You are so—"

"Handsome?" Zuko offered.

"Idiotic!" Mai finished.

Zuko tilted his head at her. "Is that how you really feel?" He inched closer.

Mai retreated. "Yes! You're an idiot! We don't have to be all the way out here!"

"What's wrong with out here?" Zuko asked.

"It's cold," Mai said.

A grin spread across Zuko's face. "I'll keep you warm," he said as he slid into the bedroll with Mai. "You are going to be very, _very _warm tonight, Mai."

-x-x-x-x-x-

My (Nocturna's) profuse apologies for the long delay since the last update. Life decided that these past few weeks were a good time to throw everything at me at once, and so I've been crazy busy and haven't had time to update. And then this site decided that I hadn't been having enough trouble and was refusing to let me log into my account, which further delayed the posting of this chapter.

Hopefully, this chapter will mark the return to the regular, once a week update schedule.

Our thanks to the considerate people who took the time to tell us what they thought of our story: **gloomy maiko lover**, **Kimjuni2**, **NeverTooLate03**, and **Silvereyes12**.


	13. Suspicion

**Chapter 13: Suspicion**

----------

Mai watched the scenery fly by under her. It was peaceful.

She was snapped out of her dreamy state by a nauseating stirring of her stomach. It seemed to be twisting and compacting, and Mai pictured it trying to push her breakfast back up through her throat. Mai groaned quietly, and looked around nervously to see if anyone had heard.

Naturally, Zuko had caught it, and was furrowing his brow in worry at her. Mai waved him off and looked back over the side of the basket. The nausea was getting worse, though. Her head started to prick, as if to warn her that she was getting dangerously close to getting sick all over the floor.

"Mai, are you all right?" Zuko drew her attention from her queasiness. "You look green."

Mai turned a well-controlled mask to him, hiding the grimace she wanted to make. "I'm all right, Zuko. You're imagining things."

Zuko frowned. "You're sick," he said firmly. "Katara, doesn't Mai look sick to you?"

Katara looked over. Her eyes widened at the sight of Mai's face. "You look awful!" she said.

"Thanks." Mai looked away, hiding her eyes under her bangs.

"She's telling the truth." Zuko tipped Mai's chin up so she'd have to look at him.

The movement made things worse, and Mai struggled to keep from getting sick on Zuko.

"We need to land," Zuko shouted to Aang.

Aang turned towards Zuko in confusion. "What? Do you see something?" Aang studied Zuko, and realized he wasn't paying any attention to the land below them anymore. When Aang saw what Zuko was looking at, he gasped. "What happened to Mai?" he asked.

Mai sighed. The last thing she wanted was to be fussed over.

"I don't know." Zuko was pulling Mai further into the middle of the balloon's basket. "Let's just land."

Aang didn't hesitate any more and guided Appa towards the ground. Zuko followed with the balloon. Soon they were on the ground.

Aang, Sokka and Suki scrambled off of Appa and came over to the others, leaving a disinterested Toph behind.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked. "It's too early to stop to—" At the sight of Mai, Sokka backed away. "Is she gonna hurl? Because if she is, I am so out of here."

Suki smacked Sokka on the shoulder. "That's not nice," she reprimanded.

"But I will be!" Sokka insisted.

"I'm not that bad!" Mai said, frowning at Zuko. "Stop worrying about me and we'll—" Mai's sentence was interrupted as she lost the battle with her stomach and subsequently lost her breakfast to the nearby grass.

True to his word, Sokka yelled in disgust and ran to the other side of Appa, where he wouldn't have to watch anything else Mai might do.

Zuko immediately started pulling Mai's hair away from her face, moving her away from her mess, and trying to control his hysteria.

Katara was watching intently, cycling through possible causes for Mai's sudden and severe illness. "Mai, how long have you felt nauseous?"

Mai looked up at Katara, whose face was being blocked by an ugly black dot, one of many that had popped up in her field of vision. "I think... about... five minutes..."

"Do you think you're air sick?" Katara asked. "If you are, the symptoms should stop soon..."

"I'm not air sick," Mai protested. She was out of ways to hide her discomfort, and didn't feel like wrestling her way out of Zuko's arms. At least she knew she could still put up a good front. "I can't possibly be air sick because I never have been before."

"There's a first time for everything," Zuko pointed out, obviously disagreeing with Mai's assessment. "Maybe it's just a new—"

"No, it isn't!" Mai snapped, jumping away a bit. At Zuko's somewhat wounded expression, Mai was remorseful, and settled back where she'd been. "I was just fine until a few minutes ago. And I still feel nauseous, so that can't be it, anyway." She tried to make her voice softer, so as not to alarm Zuko.

Katara stared at the ground. What could possibly bring on such an episode? As she thought, Mai threw up again. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but it still had Zuko worked up.

Aang was starting to feel useless, as he had very limited medical knowledge and didn't have any other ideas, so he went back to Appa.

Katara came over to Mai, looking worried. She laid a hand on Mai's forehead. "You don't feel warm, but still, if it's just started," she muttered. Speaking clearly, she asked, "Do you think it could be some kind of stomach flu?"

Mai resisted the urge to shy away from Katara. She was only trying to help, after all. "I don't know where I could have caught it, if that's the case. Nobody was sick like this back home— Get out of the way!"

Katara didn't have much time to move before Mai threw up the last of what she'd had in her stomach.

"As I was saying," Mai continued shakily, "this would have had to come from somewhere, and I can't think for the life of me what I could have been exposed to."

Katara frowned. "I'm sorry my healing powers don't work on this sort of thing." She water-bended some water, wiping Mai's face off. "I think we should camp here for a day or two, until you're feeling better." She pursed her lips. "I think I brought some ginger mint along. I'll make you some tea with it, after I've told the others that we'll be staying put for now." She turned and headed towards Aang and Appa.

Mai nodded. "Thanks for doing so much, Katara," she said.

When Katara had gone, Mai looked apologetically at Zuko. "I'm sorry I'm holding us up. You could go on ahead..."

Zuko looked shocked. "I'm not going anywhere without you, and especially when you're like this! No, someone else can go ahead, but it won't be me."

Zuko's speech was rewarded with a tight hug.

----------

Mai sat next to Zuko under a tree's shade, trying to calculate in her mind how long it had been since she'd left the Fire Nation. A sneaking suspicion was whispering in Mai's all-too-willing mind. She was hoping that something had happened to help Zuko in a way only she could do. "Zuko... would you mind if I talked to Katara alone for a few minutes?"

Zuko looked a bit confused but went to find Katara.

When Katara came over, Mai motioned for her to come closer. "Do you know how long it's been since we left the Fire Nation?" she asked.

Katara nodded. "It's been around three months…" Katara trailed off. "Why are you asking?"

Mai could tell by a light growing in Katara's eyes that the same suspicion was creeping into her mind. "I think… I don't think I've had a single period since we left." She let that sink in.

"You think maybe you don't have the flu." It wasn't a question; it was a suggestion.

Mai nodded. "Let's not tell anyone; I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone—I mean, Zuko—if I'm wrong."

Katara nodded excitedly.

"It will be our secret," she intoned very seriously, then started giggling. "I won't tell, Mai. At least, not until after you do," she said in a much more normal tone.

Zuko hurried around Appa's back, and looked at Katara and Mai suspiciously. He'd heard Katara laugh, but not what she'd said. If those two were planning a prank of some sort…

"Hello, Zuko," Mai called lazily over, keeping up her usual detached façade. "What's keeping you all the way over there?"

Zuko smiled and hurried to sit next to Mai, tucking her into the crook of his arm. Maybe he was suspicious for nothing.

Mai shot Katara a conspiratorial glance that Zuko wouldn't be able to catch, not with his face buried in her hair the way it was.

"What was Katara laughing about earlier?" Zuko asked casually after about half an hour of talking like typical newlyweds. "You don't usually tell jokes."

Mai shrugged. "I decided to try something new."

Zuko raised his eyebrows at her. "Really? Mind telling me what brought that on?"

"Actually I do." Mai shrugged. "It's a girl thing."

Zuko frowned. He hated it when Mai kept secrets. "Are you feeling better?"

"A bit." Ever since Mai had thought of a good reason to go through the nausea, she had started feeling better.

"Do you think you'll be able to travel?" he asked, laying a hand gently over Mai's stomach.

Trying not to giggle at the giddy shock running through her skin, she wondered whether Zuko could feel anything under his hands that hadn't been there before. She shrugged. "I'll try."

Zuko studied her expression. "There's something going on here," he said, and tipped her chin so she looked him in the eye. "You're very happy—but you're sick, too. What does that mean?"

"It means I had a nice talk with Katara and I'm in a good mood."

Zuko shook his head. "No. Something is definitely different."

Mai's mind was desperately searching for a way out. Would Katara see what was going on and save her? She couldn't tell Zuko because all she had was a suspicion and a hope. She didn't want Zuko to even consider the possibility.

Aang suddenly dropped out of the sky and landed in front of them.

"Hey, Mai, are you feeling better?" he asked, genuinely concerned, although completely missing the fact that he had startled the both of them very badly.

Mai blinked and turned her head, now that Zuko's hand had loosened enough to allow the movement. "Actually, I am, Aang. Thanks for asking. We may be able to—"

"I don't think so." Zuko reined her in. "Not yet."

Mai sighed. "All right. I'm feeling better, but apparently I'm not allowed to even think about going anywhere."

"That's fine." Aang turned from them and started heading towards Katara, who was helping Suki unload Appa. "Hey, Katara! I found a pond. Want to go swimming with me?"

Katara glanced at Suki, who made a "go on" gesture.

"All right," Katara called to Aang. "But not for too long—"

Katara's qualification was cut off as Aang whooped and sped up. He grabbed Katara's hand and raced off into the trees, pulling her along.

Suki laughed, and started laughing even harder as Sokka stuck his head over the other side of Appa and asked, "What was the yelling about? Hey, where's Katara? I thought she was helping you unload."

"She and Aang are off for a swim," Suki said to Sokka. "You're helping me now."

Sokka frowned. "When did I volunteer?"

Suki leaned over and kissed him.

"Oh! I get it. I volunteer!" Sokka leapt into action, unpacking the makings of a camp.

Mai and Zuko watched with mild amusement.

"That looks like fun," Mai commented.

"It really isn't." Zuko shrugged. "I've done it. You'd be bored under normal circumstances, and now, it'd be too much work."

"Moving looks like fun, though." Mai turned a pout to Zuko.

Zuko shook his head. "No. I'm not about to let you move and then throw up the little you have left in your stomach."

"Fire Lord _and_ doctor? When did this happen?"

"Once I learned you were sick!" Zuko smiled down at Mai. "Relax. The more you relax the sooner you'll recover."

Mai sighed. "Yes, sir."

Zuko frowned. "Aw, don't do that. You're one of the most powerful women in the world, Mai! Don't call me _sir_. I'm your _husband_ for Agni's sake."

Mai laughed. "All right. I won't call you sir again." She yawned and soon she was asleep.

----------

Suki took it upon herself to unpack the "feminine provisions" instead of having Sokka do it. She wanted them to be easily accessible, yet not in the men's way. She left some near Toph's rock tent, by her and Sokka's tent, by Katara's tent—and then stopped in front of the tent Zuko was setting up. It occurred to her that Mai hadn't used any of the things she'd left for her at the other campsites—and it had been close to three months. "Oh!" Suki's hand flew to her mouth as her gaze shot to a still sleeping Mai.

Zuko's head whipped around to examine Suki. "What is it?" he asked in alarm, following Suki's gaze to Mai. "Suki," Zuko's tone warned Suki that she'd better say something or Zuko would explode.

"Um... Nothing, Zuko. I just remembered that I'm supposed to talk to Katara about something!"

"Why are you looking at Mai like that?" Zuko took a step closer.

"Only because she's nearby! Goodbye, Zuko!" Suki ran off, and stopped on the other side of the war balloon. She realized Katara was off with Aang. She had to talk to someone else soon. She needed to bounce her idea off someone likely to be able to answer her question. Her eyes settled on Toph. She'd do. "Hey, Toph!" Suki whispered. "I need to talk to you."

Toph cleaned out the inside of her ear. "What's that, Suki?" Toph kicked herself inwardly for not having an embarrassing nickname ready for Suki.

"It's just that I need to talk to another girl, and Mai's asleep and Katara's out with Aang. Please come over here!"

Sokka looked down from Appa's back. "What's going on down there?"

"Stay out of it, Sokka!" Suki said indignantly.

Sokka frowned and pulled his head back over the edge of Appa's saddle. But he still listened.

"All right, Toph." Suki hurried to Toph's side. "I think Mai is pregnant!" she squeaked.

"What?" Toph hopped away from Suki. "You think they actually did something ri—"

Suki clapped her hand over Toph's mouth. "Don't go yelling it everywhere! It's just that Mai hasn't had a single period since we started this trip! I think the nausea and the fatigue—" Suki gave Toph a moment to register that Mai really was asleep, judging by how little she was moving "—are really from her being pregnant!" Suki squeaked on that last word, and Sokka's head reappeared. Suki frowned at him and he disappeared again.

Toph laughed. "Then I guess at least one of their political problems is solved—if it works out. Hey! Now I get to mess with _the father_..."

"Not yet!" Suki cautioned, and pulled Toph behind a rock. "Let's not forget that Mai might not want Zuko to know yet. She hasn't told us, either... but she probably just hasn't gotten a chance yet."

Toph shook her head. "All right. We can keep it quiet."

Turning abruptly away from Suki, Toph released a stream of boisterous laughter and hand motions, causing her tent to crash into the soil. "Ah, dang it!" Muttering to herself she replaced said rocks in a more fitting formation and turned back to Suki.

"Sorry about that, Jumpy." Satisfied with the look of shock displayed on the other girl's face, Toph laughed again; softly this time though.

Suki's eyes flashed with a reprimanding glint. "I just told you a big _important_ secret, and you laughed? This is serious!" she whispered frantically.

Blind eyes flitted up to where Sokka was peering down from, and she heard him gasp. Suki was also upset by the noise and quickly flew to silence him.

----------

When Katara returned alone (Aang had decided to enjoy the water for a bit longer), Suki cornered her. "Katara! Have you considered the possibility that Mai isn't sick at all? That it's something—" Suki's eyes swept around the surroundings to see if any of the men were listening "—that it's something else?"

Katara carefully kept her face blank. She shrugged slightly. "Maybe you should ask Mai about that."

Suki pouted. "She's got Zuko hovering over her all the time. There's no way to talk to _her._"

"I'll get him out of the way for you. I can't guarantee for how long, though."

Katara walked over to where Zuko was sitting by Mai. "Hey, Zuko, could you come light the fire for me, please?"

Zuko looked up at Katara. "Sure," he said, looking warily at Mai. If she woke up... he didn't know how long it would take him to convince her to rest some more. But he wasn't her father, after all, so he just followed Katara.

Suki quietly made her way over to Mai. "Hey, Mai," she whispered.

Mai's face twitched, but a second later it smoothed out again, and Mai continued undisturbed.

"_Mai_!" Suki whispered a bit louder, this time accompanying her whisper with a poke to Mai's shoulder.

Now Mai's eyes shot open and she frowned at Suki. "What is it?"

Suki's eyes darted around. "Have you considered that maybe you don't have the flu?"

Mai blinked. "Who have you been talking to?"

"Katara wouldn't tell me if she thought you were pregnant," Suki pouted.

"I think I am." Mai bit her tongue. She wasn't supposed to let it out that easily. Why had she even let Suki wake her up?

Suki squealed.

"What was that?" Zuko's voice came from around Appa.

"Nothing, Zuko! The fire isn't ready. You can check it out later!" Katara insisted.

"The fire would be lit if you'd stop waterbending all over it!"

"Oh. You caught that?"

"Hard not to."

Mai laughed quietly. "Let me go back to sleep. I don't want to worry Zuko by being awake when Katara stops confounding him."

Suki had her information, and skipped off.

Katara saw Suki, and quickly removed the excess water from the pile of wood. Noticing that, Zuko quickly caught it on fire.

Katara caught his arm as he started to push past her. "I'm sorry for messing with you like that, Zuko. I shouldn't have, but your obsessive worrying isn't going to help Mai. I just thought you both could use a break from it."

Zuko studied Katara for a moment. "All right. Maybe next time you can do it when Mai's awake to enjoy the break. Thanks... I guess..." Zuko shrugged and glanced around Appa to see Mai, still perfectly still. "She's all right... surprisingly. It doesn't look like she threw up again."

Suki walked by and grabbed Katara's arm. "Come on, Katara! It's your turn!"

Zuko furrowed his brow. "Your turn for what?"

Suki turned to Zuko in shock. "Umm... it's her turn to... have a girl talk with me!"

Zuko stared. "All right. Whatever." Zuko walked over and sat next to Mai, a little distance off.

Suki turned her enthusiastic eyes to Katara. "Mai thinks she's pregnant, Katara! Isn't that exciting?" Suki was a bit too loud, and Zuko cocked his head at her. Suki shook her head at him, and he let it go.

Zuko hadn't been able to hear what Suki said, but he'd heard Mai's name, and the word: "Exciting." In his mind, this was something to be thought about. Mai's idea of exciting translated into danger... unless he was involved. A slight grin spread across his face as he scooted a bit closer to Mai.

"Sh, Suki! Mai doesn't want Zuko to know yet, because she's not sure," Katara admonished.

Suki stared at Katara in surprise. "You knew already?"

Katara nodded absently, her attention on the fire and the food supplies she was digging through.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Suki asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Because I promised Mai I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh." Suki seemed pacified. She wandered off to find Sokka, leaving Katara to concentrate on finding the ginger mint.

Sokka had been bored, but he'd found some sticks, leaves and pebbles and had decided to try constructing a city... or a forest... or just a collection of random forest objects. He heard someone coming and looked up to see Suki with a thoughtful look on her face. "Look at the city of Sokkaria!"

Suki laughed. 'That's nice, Sokka…" She trailed off thoughtfully.

"What's on your mind?" Sokka asked lazily. "Is it the thing you were giggling with Toph about earlier?"

Suki nodded absently.

"Come on, can I get anything better than that?"

"It's a secret." Suki sighed.

Sokka pouted. "A secret? Out here?" At a questioning look from Suki, Sokka elaborated. "That could be dangerous. What kind of secret is it?"

"It's... a girly secret."

"Could it possibly affect the mission?" Sokka wasn't really thinking so seriously, but if he got Suki to do so, he could get an answer out of her.

Suki thought about that for a moment. It could definitely affect the mission if Mai's suspicions were true. "Yes, it could—but only in a good way!" She wasn't so sure about that, but it could affect Zuko and Mai's mission in the perfect way.

Sokka frowned. "Battle plans?" he guessed. "Girly battle plans?"

Mai had only specified that she didn't want Zuko to know... "Not battle plans. But we girls think Mai is pregnant!" Suki said the last word in a high, squeaky voice.

Sokka's eyes widened. "Oh." Had he wanted to know that? "I guess Zuko deserves some congratulations, and Mai, too."

Suki waved her hands in front of Sokka's face. "No! Mai doesn't want Zuko to know. She doesn't know if it's true."

Sokka shrugged. "All right."

Toph had been sitting nearby. "Did I hear something about—?"

"Sh!" Suki cautioned. "Not so loud! But yes, you did..."

Toph grinned. "Oh, this will be fun."

----------

Aang bounded back into camp, not having bothered to pull his shirt and shoes back on yet. He caught Katara around the waist and pulled her against him, kissing her cheek.

Katara let out a loud shriek, having been abruptly startled from the reverie she'd fallen into while stirring the ginger mint tea. Fortunately for Aang, she recognized the feel of his arms around her; otherwise, he would have been drenched in the boiling hot ginger mint tea.

Mai woke up abruptly at the sound of Katara's scream, her eyes wide in alarm. "What's going on?" she asked nobody in particular, as she hadn't had time to register anyone's presence.

"I'll check. You stay." Zuko shouted as he ran around Appa to see what was going on. He was greeted with the sight of Katara in Aang's arms, glaring at Aang. He almost asked what had happened, but he decided against it and went back to Mai. "It's only Aang and Katara. I guess he startled her."

"Oh. All right." Mai's eyes were closing by themselves, but she reached out her hand. "Come over here, _please_." She put a pleading tone in her voice.

Zuko ran to her and tucked her into his side.

Mai made herself comfortable and sighed in satisfaction. "That's much better than the tree," she said before falling asleep again.

----------

Sokka came up to Aang. "So, have you heard the latest gossip around camp? You can't tell Zuko…"

Aang looked up at Sokka. "What? Why?"

Sokka grinned. "Because Mai doesn't want him to know! She thinks she's pregnant!"

"Pregnant?"

Unfortunately for the two males, Katara happened to overhear Aang's last question. She stalked up to them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Sokka was telling me that Mai thinks she's pregnant," Aang immediately told her, accustomed to answering her questions honestly.

Katara turned to Sokka, eyes blazing. "And who told you that you could spread Mai's private life around camp?"

"Nobody told me…" Sokka trailed off at the fury in Katara's eyes. "I was just told I couldn't tell Zuko. And I didn't. I told Aang."

Katara gritted her teeth. "And this was why Mai didn't want anyone else to know," she muttered to herself. She looked back up at Sokka. "Just make sure you don't even _hint_ about it around Zuko, got it?"

Sokka nodded emphatically. "I promise. No hinting!" He ran away from Katara.

Katara turned to Aang. "And that goes for you, too."

He nodded emphatically as well. "I promise." Then a mischievous glint came into his eyes. "Although I think Zuko is probably the only one who doesn't know, at this point."

Katara sighed. "And we're going to have to be careful to keep it that way until Mai decides she wants to tell him, herself."

----------

Mai waited until Zuko had left her for a while; he was taking a turn maintaining the fire. She decided it would be best to get moving, and so walked away from the tree she'd been sitting under since they'd landed. She avoided being seen by Zuko and went to find someone to talk to. Unfortunately, the only person she could find was Sokka.

"Hey, Mom!" Sokka sang at her.

Mai stared at Sokka in disbelief. Then she blinked a couple times. "I don't believe I in any way resemble your mother, Sokka. If you're delusional, you're worse off than I."

"No! I'm not delusional; I mean…" Sokka waved his hand in the air.

Mai's jaw dropped. "Who… told… you… what?"

Katara and Aang walked past the place where Sokka and Mai were standing. Noticing that Mai was there, Katara slipped her hand out of Aang's and scurried over to her. "You're feeling better?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"I was until I learned that your brother here has been trumpeting my secret all around camp! Zuko must be the most unobservant man on the face of the earth!"

Katara glowered at her brother. "What did you do?" she demanded.

"I just told her—"

"He called me 'Mom.' Loudly."

"Sokka! You thick-headed—" Katara glared at her brother. "I guess I should have been more specific. Don't say anything that might possibly indicate—that." Katara gestured towards Mai's stomach. "Ever!"

Zuko heard yelling in the trees. He stood up. "Is everything all right over there?" he called.

Sokka froze mid-nod.

"Yes, Zuko! Everything's fine!" Katara called. "Sokka's just being… Sokka." Katara resumed glaring at her brother.

Zuko sat down. That was understandable. Once he'd decided the fire was all right on its own for a while, he hurried back to where he'd left Mai.

To his horror, she was nowhere to be found. He didn't have the presence of mind to stifle his shocked and terrified yell.

Mai hurried out of the trees. "Relax, Zuko, I'm all right!" she called to him.

Zuko took in the sight of Mai practically running toward him and froze. "You're moving," he accused.

"I'm allowed to, right? You didn't order me not to."

Zuko's mouth twitched at the word "order." "No, I didn't. But couldn't you have told me?"

Mai stopped a yard off from Zuko. "Would you have let me take a walk? I was only going to do it as long as you weren't around. Sitting under a tree all day is boring!"

Zuko frowned. "It's safe, though! Running like you just did could have done something bad to you!"

"Is this what the rest of my life is going to be like? If it's not a tree, it's a throne?"

Zuko folded his arms. "No. Only when you're sick. This morning, just moving your head was enough to make you throw up! And now you want me to let you run around the forest after dark?"

"Yes, I do!" Mai exploded. "I really do want you to let me run around the forest after dark, all right? Maybe you could come with me if you weren't wound tighter than I am!"

Aang and Katara followed after Mai. They watched in surprise as the newlyweds bickered. After a moment, Katara stepped forwards.

"Zuko, do you remember what I told you earlier?"

Zuko turned on Katara. "There was nothing in our discussion about her just taking off. I'm all right with letting her sleep without me nearby, but when she just wanders off?"

"Two things, Zuko," Katara said dryly. "One, Mai is perfectly capable of taking care of herself when she is healthy, and you know that full well. And two, she's told me that she's feeling better. So there's no reason why she can't move fifty feet on her own."

Zuko frowned. "Fine. I do know that full well." He looked at Mai. "Go ahead and do whatever you want." He went back to the fire and started keeping it up again.

Mai stood completely still for a few moments. Sighing, she relaxed enough to walk back into the forest. "Thanks, Katara," she called over her shoulder in her old, flat tone.

Sokka, Suki and Toph had been watching from a distance, and Sokka and Suki continued to double take between Zuko and Mai in confusion.

Toph had no such problem. "Well, that sure went nicely," she said, and disappeared into her earth tent.

Katara sighed and laid her head on Aang's shoulder. "I think I messed that up," she muttered. "Now who do I apologize to first? And for what, exactly?"

Aang wrapped his arms around her and held her, not knowing how else to answer her.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Many thanks to those who took the time to review and thus brightened our week: **broken and forgotten**, **gloomy maiko lover**, **Kimjuni2**, **Silvereyes12**, and **tweetyberd**.


	14. The Third Attempt

**Chapter 14: The Third Attempt**

----------

Mai walked in the forest, trying to think over what she could do to get back on Zuko's good side. She probably shouldn't have been sneaking around behind his back. She was surprised to find that her cheeks were wet.

"I want Zuko back," she moaned to herself.

Suddenly, a sound distracted her, and she turned on the source with knives brandished.

Dark figures stepped into Mai's vision, and after deciding they probably weren't friendly, Mai started pinning them to the trees. She didn't think to call out, as there didn't seem to be too many of them. She'd neutralize the threat they posed and then get Zuko to figure out what to do with them. They just kept coming, and Mai found some of them were closer than she'd judged. The ground started moving under her.

_Earthbenders!_ she thought, her shocked body unable to produce the word. Why would a group of earthbenders be ambushing women alone in the forest? They obviously couldn't know who she was. She was forced to jump around to avoid the rocks thrown at her. The shifting ground below her didn't help. But she'd done this before, and was confident she'd be able to hold out until Toph recognized the problem. She was tiring fast, though, and that wasn't helping matters. "Who are you?" she gasped out, breathing hard.

"It doesn't matter who we are. It only matters that we know who you are! You shouldn't have come into our territory without your friends to protect you, Fire Lady."

Mai froze. It was the wrong thing to do, but her body did it, anyway. She really hadn't realized just how tired she was, after all. She found herself on her back on the ground, trying to move, but not having the strength to do so. Soon, the earth moved around her wrists and ankles, anyway.

"You'll fetch a high price, your ladyship. You probably didn't know how big a job you were undertaking when you were crowned!"

"How do you know me?" Mai asked flatly, hoping she sounded calm. What would happen to Zuko if she were really hurt? Or just taken from him? She really shouldn't have been walking in the woods alone.

"The Fire Lord is very conspicuous with that scar of his. We saw the Avatar swimming nearby, too. The flying bison doesn't leave much to the imagination, either. It was very easy to deduce that you, being the only Fire Nation lady here, must be the Fire Lady."

Mai groaned. Maybe their disguises could use some help. She wished she could warn everyone else. Where was Toph?

"Let's take her away, boys!" said the leader, the one who'd been standing over her.

Some of his men moved closer.

Suddenly a hard gust of air blasted over Mai, knocking most of the earthbenders flat. She felt the earth shaking, and saw water flying by overhead. Then the restraints on her wrists and ankles fell away. Zuko was by her side in an instant, helping her sit up. She looked around and saw the shapes of men pinned to trees, some by her knives, some by ice.

Mai clung to Zuko with her waning strength, noticing that she was trembling uncontrollably.

"Did they hurt you?" Zuko asked darkly.

"Only my pride. That's never happened before."

"It wasn't exactly fair," Zuko pointed out.

Mai cleared her throat. "Boiling Rock," she said pointedly.

Zuko tucked Mai's head under his chin. "All right. That's understandable, but you couldn't see them too well tonight."

"That isn't it," Mai said. "I just got tired."

"Tired, huh?" Zuko's face almost smiled, not that Mai could see it. "Will you listen to me next time? That fight wasn't as long as the one at Boiling Rock."

"Fine. I don't plan on being left alone by you for more than five minutes, anyway," Mai insisted, and burrowed deeper into Zuko's arms.

Katara would have smiled at Zuko and Mai, except that she was currently glaring at the nearest enemy, and smiling would have ruined the effect.

"Toph," Aang called, "kindly monitor his truthfulness for me, please." Aang turned to the assailant nearest him, which happened to be the one Katara was already glaring at. "Which one of you is the leader?"

The man jerked his head to the left. "That one. Over there," he squeaked. "The one with the sword."

Aang located the man referred to, several trees over, iced in place. "What were you intending to do with Fire Lady Mai?" Aang demanded, his voice hard.

The man glared back at Aang. "We were hired by Fire Nation officials to take out one or both of the royal couple, or to take the Fire Lady prisoner and send her to work in the mines." He grinned wickedly at the stoic-faced Zuko.

Enough of Mai's strength had returned so that she could cling more tightly to Zuko. She wasn't really afraid of the fates that had been described, just of being separated from Zuko.

Katara felt her breath catch. _Fire Nation officials__?_

"Who?" Aang demanded. "What are the names of those who hired you?"

"They remained nameless, but they promised a handsome reward."

Aang turned towards Zuko. "What do you think we should do with them?"

"I say we leave them here!" Toph volunteered.

"Toph!" Katara scolded. "We're not trying to kill them."

Toph shrugged. "It was just a suggestion, Sweetness."

Katara rolled her eyes.

"They shouldn't be left alone, or they'll probably attack again when we aren't paying attention," Zuko said, pulling Mai with him into a standing position. "We'll have to imprison them somewhere they'll be watched closely. I'll also have to figure out who paid them to do treason's dirty work."

Aang turned to Sokka. "Is there a town nearby?"

"Yeah, there's a town nearby. How are we going to get all of them over there?"

"Tie them to Appa and fly them into town?" Aang suggested. "Unless you think it's better if we don't make Appa visible. If there's too many for one trip—" he peered around in the gloom, trying to see how many men there were, exactly—"we'll leave some here, guarded, and come back for them. We shouldn't use the balloon, I don't think; if they were to thrash around, they might upset the basket, and then you'd all be in trouble."

Zuko gently unlocked Mai's arms from around him. "I'll have to go and convince the villagers to lock them up. Of course, a couple others should come along to make sure I don't kill them." Zuko shot the leader a poisonous glare. "We'll see how much garbage Appa can carry."

Mai frowned at Zuko's subtle suggestion that she stay behind. Their fight had shown her how desperate she was to be with him, and the attack had shown her the actual horror of the possibility of being separated permanently. She tapped her foot at Zuko.

"Sorry, Mai. I don't want to overload Appa. I also don't want you riding him with this bunch."

Mai sighed. "Katara will keep me company, I guess." She gave Katara a small smile that looked more like a grimace.

Katara gave Mai a small smile back and nodded. She'd actually been hoping to go with Aang, but if Mai needed her here…

Aang headed off to their camp to fetch some rope. When he came back, Katara released the men one by one, while Aang, Sokka and Zuko trussed them up. They quickly learned not to let Zuko tie the ropes. Once that was done, they piled the men onto a slab of earth, and Toph and Aang ferried them to Appa.

Zuko stole one last kiss from Mai before leaping onto the available space on Appa's back.

Mai watched Appa fly off, and then turned to Suki, Toph and Katara. "I want to know now whether or not I'm pregnant, because Zuko is going to be alone with Aang and Sokka on the way back. Chances are, they won't be able to keep their mouths shut."

Katara bit her lip.

Suki drew a breath, but decided not to say anything.

Mai kept going. "If by some miracle, they keep their mouths shut tonight, we're going to be here for a while, meaning on this quest. There will be thousands of opportunities. Zuko can't think I'm pregnant if I'm not."

Katara nodded. "That makes sense; judging by how he's acted today, Mai is right." Katara said this mainly to Suki.

"How are we supposed to tell if Sunshine is a mom?" Toph asked.

Katara frowned and looked at Mai's stomach thoughtfully.

Mai shifted uncomfortably, but this was what she'd been asking for in the first place.

"You're somewhere close to the three month mark, aren't you? We should be able to feel something."

"Feel something?" Mai asked doubtfully.

"Yes. I'm not sure what, exactly, but Gran Gran would feel the stomachs of women who came to her thinking they might be pregnant, and she was hardly ever wrong about whether they were or not. Actually, I don't think she ever told anyone they were when they weren't; she just occasionally told them they weren't when they actually were." Katara grinned at the memory of the aftermath of one such incident.

Mai looked at Katara for a moment. "So, I just have to feel my stomach, and see if there's... something... different about it?"

Katara nodded. "I think so."

Mai pressed her hand to her stomach and rubbed it around. She stopped and sighed. "This is pointless. I don't know what my stomach feels like in its normal state."

Katara frowned, thinking. Then her face lit up. "I know I'm not pregnant. And neither is Suki or Toph. So we can compare our stomachs to yours, and if yours if different, then you're probably pregnant!"

Toph was apparently more observant than Suki and heard the end of this exchange. "_Heck no_! Keep your hands away from me, Swishy!" Toph grouched in earnest, taking a step back. She had subjected herself to a lot of things with this group, but _that_ was one too far. "You can play with Suki all you want, but don't you even _try me_!" With that statement, her face flushed and she gripped the edges of her pants.

The group was silent for a moment until Suki broke the stillness. "Toph, are _you_ pregnant?"

A look of complete sarcasm flowed onto the youngest girl's cheeks as she replied, "I have a new name for you: _Dunce_."

As Suki and Toph continued to argue, Mai decided she'd had enough. "We can leave Toph alone if she doesn't want us to do anything." She shrugged. "You and Suki should do well enough, Katara."

Katara sighed, and then started with her own stomach. After she was done, she turned towards Suki. "Suki, do _you_ mind?" Katara asked rather hesitantly, reaching towards Suki's stomach. _This is awkward_, she thought.

"Go ahead," Suki told her.

Katara felt Suki's stomach, and determined that it felt very much like her own.

Then Katara turned to Mai. Mai cringed slightly as Katara laid a hand on her stomach, but as she'd requested that Katara do this, she refused the urge to pull away. Katara pressed down and slowly felt in a swoop around Mai's stomach. She paused a moment when she reached the bottom part of the swoop. She pulled her hand away and felt her own stomach again, and then reached out and felt Mai's once more. No, she wasn't imagining things. There was a hard, rounded ridge in Mai's stomach that wasn't in either hers or Suki's.

"Well?" Mai demanded.

Katara grinned at her, eyes glowing. "I'd say you're pregnant!"

Mai grinned so widely that Suki nearly fell over. "Well, won't the Fire Lord like to hear that after all the abuse his brain has probably gone through today!" Mai hugged Katara before she thought twice. "Thanks. Knowing makes me feel a lot better."

Katara blinked at Mai, in near-complete shock at being hugged by the notoriously reticent Fire Lady. "You're welcome," she finally managed.

"When are you going to tell him?" Suki asked.

Mai drew back. "When we're alone. I don't want one of the other guys to say they knew all along."

They fell into talking about lighter subjects.

All throughout the conversation, Mai's thoughts turned to exactly how difficult it could be dealing with a pregnancy on the road—especially when treason was hanging over their heads. She paid less and less attention as the minutes wore on.

----------

Appa flew over the tops of the buildings of the Earth Kingdom town. "This place ought to have a good place to lock them up," Sokka said.

Zuko nodded, looking from the town to the earthbenders. He trained his eyes on the different buildings, trying to decide which one would be the prison. He was unable to talk, because he was afraid he would end up breathing fire instead.

----------

Topekaia was outside the town, searching for some herbs. When she saw Appa flying into the town, she knew she'd finally found where Mai had gone. She followed Appa into the town. She was surprised when she got close enough to see that several men were tied up on Appa's back.

----------

Aang and Zuko hopped off of Appa.

"Is there a jail around here?" Aang called. His voice was rough with controlled anger.

"We have some thugs we need locked up," Zuko added, and fire did indeed collect around his fists.

People came out of their houses and workplaces to see what the commotion was about.

When he saw that he had their attention, Zuko gestured up at the earthbenders. "These men tried to kill my wife. They're earthbenders, so we'll need wooden cells."

----------

Topekaia slipped into an alley way before either Zuko or Aang could see her. _Fire Lord Zuko's wife is Mai_,_ s_he thought._ So someone _dared_ attack the Fire Lady?_

"I was supposed to be there to protect her," she whispered to herself under her breath.

Then she wondered, _How was it they overpowered Mai?_ She counted the men: twenty-five. So that was what happened. There was only so much you could do with shurikens. Still, there was something that she was missing. Mai was agile, even if she was overpowered. Perhaps she had been wounded.

The very thought sent a shiver down Topekaia's spine. Her friend, wounded, hurt. She turned her gaze to the prisoners with new fury in her eyes. She would see that they were locked up. She knew where the prison was.

----------

A few men moved forward to take some of the assailants away. "Who are you?" one of them asked Zuko and Aang.

"I'm the Avatar," Aang said, "and this is the Fire Lord."

Zuko winced. A thought occurred to him at that moment: what if these thugs had come from this town?

A few men stopped what they were doing. "They attacked the Fire Lady?"

Zuko and Aang nodded.

The general mood changed. More people came forward to help.

"Way to promote peace... attacking foreign dignitaries," some muttered.

Zuko relaxed. He would have helped, but Sokka and Aang stopped him.

"We'd like for them to live, Zuko," Sokka said, a bit shakily, not sure whether to laugh or not.

Zuko hung back, folding his arms and staring at the men who'd almost taken his wife away.

With a determined stride, Topekaia pushed through the crowd until she was standing right in front of Zuko.

"Fire Lord," she began, ignoring the shock on the faces of the three young men. "If it so pleases you, I will show you the cells in which these _fiends_ are to be kept." Her voice was calm but her eyes blazed. He had thought they hadn't needed her? Well, now they must see that, if she couldn't be their friend, at least she could be useful. Useful—sometimes she hated that word.

Zuko blinked. "Um… sure. Where did you come from?"

"I've been following you, tracing you, one could say. In case something happened. Which, it seems it has." Topekeia's voice was calm, but there was no mistaking its knife-sharp terseness.

"Wow. Someone was tracking Zuko. Ironic," Sokka laughed.

Zuko felt sheepish. He backed away from Topekaia and put his hands up. "All right, so it did. I'm sorry we left you behind."

Topekaia's eyes flashed. "Are you really, Fire Lord Zuko? I don't think you appreciate how much being a part of the actual Fire Nation meant to me. I was really beginning to feel like I belonged and that I wasn't just a useful piece of the chain to be cast off at will." She wiped her forehead as though she were surprised at herself. "Can you understand that?"

Zuko was very serious now. "Of course I understand the need to belong. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I had no idea. I was hoping we'd be back before we were really missed. You can be a part of the mission if you still want to be."

Topekaia beamed. Her smile was so wide that she was almost afraid that she looked like a ditsy girl at play. "Thank you, Zuko. Now about the prison for these men."

She nodded to the villagers who had already lined up the offenders and she led them to the abandoned prison where she'd been staying.

Zuko wasn't sure how to react to Topekaia looking like Ty Lee. He decided on being happy about it. He nodded and followed her.

Once they had finished locking up the prisoners in their cells (both Zuko and Topekaia enjoyed giving some of the men the occasional hard shove) the party returned to Appa.

----------

Appa landed with a grim-faced Zuko, a sleeping Sokka and a serious Aang. Mai rose automatically, determined to do as she'd said she would, but something held her back. She'd seen already how worried Zuko got at the slightest sign of her illness. The prospect of nine months of continuously becoming less and less helpful in battle, and at the same time less and less independent, made Mai shiver involuntarily.

Zuko slid down Appa and hurried over to Mai. "We got them locked up tight," he announced proudly.

"That's nice," Mai said distantly.

Zuko pulled back to look at her. "Is something else wrong?"

"No." Mai struggled with the definition of "wrong" in this instance.

"Then what is it?" Zuko asked.

"Can we talk about this alone?" Mai tugged on his sleeve, leading him toward the forest.

Zuko glanced around. "Sure, I guess."

Sokka frowned. "What does she have to say that she can't say in front of us?"

Mai needed no literal daggers to emphasize the look she shot Sokka.

"Never mind." Sokka sat back.

Mai dragged an overwhelmed Zuko into the trees.

"All right, I'm done waiting. What happened?'

"Well, Zuko, I think the Order is going to have to think up a new condition for agreeing to serve you."

"You mean, other than wanting me to produce an heir with you? Well, I don't think they're really holding to that, seeing as it's probably them who sent assassins after us—" Then Zuko blinked. "Do you mean to say that the first condition is now... irrelevant?"

Mai nodded. "They can't say they're serving a Fire Lord with no heir."

Zuko's jaw dropped. His brain started reeling. "Wow," he managed. He just stared at Mai. "Are you sure?"

"I made sure nobody told you until I was." Mai nodded.

Zuko let out a breath he'd been holding. "Oh, Agni. We were supposed to do this but now..." Zuko nearly fainted. After regaining his balance, he stared at Mai. "That's wonderful," he said, and his voice came out shakily. An overwhelming amount of emotions and thoughts were rattling around in his brain, and he was having a hard time sorting them out.

"Really?" Mai asked cautiously, sensing Zuko's disturbed state.

"Really." Zuko looked over to the clearing, hoping nobody would be coming over to check on them. They probably expected him to yell or something. "How many of them know?"

"Everyone," Mai sighed.

"_Everyone knew but me_?" Zuko exploded.

----------

Katara and Aang had been talking at the campsite when Zuko's shout rang through the woods. Katara glanced in the general direction of the shout. "I guess she's told him," Katara remarked.

"Told him?" Aang echoed.

"That she's pregnant." Katara's tone indicated that what she'd been referring to should have been obvious.

"Oh." Aang paused. "Does that mean that I no longer have to keep quiet about it on pain of death?"

Katara couldn't help giggling a little. "I suppose not. Although it was never quite 'on pain of death,' more 'on risk of severe pain.'"

Aang shrugged and returned to the previous topic of conversation.

----------

Mai covered her ears and backed away. "I didn't want them to. It was going to be between Katara and I, but Suki guessed, and then she told Toph, and Sokka, and Sokka told Aang…"

Zuko shook his head in bewilderment. "Well, we'll make the best of this. Will you let me take care of you more now?"

"If it'll keep you happy." Mai fell into his arms, having restrained herself for the better part of the conversation.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Many thanks to the kind people to took the time to brighten our week with their reviews: **4everMaiko**, **gloomy maiko lover**, **Kimjuni2**, and **Silvereyes12**.


	15. The Gang Plus

**Chapter 15: The Gang Plus**

----------

Topekaia strode happily into the camp only to find it deserted. "Hello?" she called. She walked up to Appa and received an obliging lick. She stifled a grimace. "Hello?"

Suddenly she spotted a triangular prism made of earth. She walked up to it and knocked. It sounded hollow. "Hello? It's Topekaia; I'm here."

The tent crumbled. "Topekaia? Where did you come from?" Toph rose from a sleeping position to face Topekaia.

Topekaia blinked. "Um, from the palace? I came from the palace."

Toph blew hair out of her face. "I meant more recently."

"I came from a little town east of here."

"Meaning, you were there when Twinkle Toes and Lord Hothead were there?" Toph smirked. Everyone else had been playing tell-all. Now it was her turn.

"Yes," Topekaia sighed softly. How much information did Toph need? "I helped them lock up the prisoners. Aside from that, where is Mai? Where is everybody?"

Toph felt the ground for a moment. "Well. If you really want to know, Sokka and Suki are having a tickle fight. Aang and Katara are playing with water. Mai and Zuko are… well they're… over there." Toph pointed in the direction of the woods. "Mai just told Zuko the _big news_." Toph tried to make her words as enticing as possible.

"Big news? What's going on?" Topekaia demanded. She was beginning to think that she should have swallowed her fear of heights and traveled on Appa with Aang, Zuko, and Sokka.

Toph yawned, putting on an indifferent act. "Only that she's working on a little heir for the Fire Nation throne. Nothing _special_."

"Working on... Toph you're speaking in r..." Topekaia's hand flew to her mouth. "You mean, Mai is pregnant! Oh how wonderful!" She smacked Toph playfully on her arm. "Why couldn't you just tell me that? You always make things difficult."

Toph grinned. "Why don't you go tell _her_ how great it is? Good night." Toph made a new tent and settled down for the night.

Topekaia rolled her eyes. "Oh, well, I asked for it." She sighed but inside she was beaming.

----------

The next morning, Topekaia woke up when she heard a knock on the door of the tent she had convinced Toph to make for her.

"Toph! It's time to get up!" The tent muffled Aang's voice.

Topekaia turned to the small tunnel Toph had formed so that the two of them could communicate. "Toph! The door!"

A muffled cry came back to her: "What?"

"The door!"

Instantly the door fell open to expose Aang standing there with a puzzled look on his face. "You're not Toph."

Topekaia flushed. "No, I'm Topekaia."

Aang stared blankly back at her.

"You know, from the earth kingdom town…"

"I thought you were a fire bender."

"I am. Toph opened the door."

"Okay." Aang shrugged and went to the other earth tent to rouse Toph.

----------

After washing up, Topekaia joined the others, except for Mai, for breakfast. "Where's Mai?" Topekaia inquired.

Zuko nodded towards a tree, where Mai was sleeping in the shade. "She's never been a morning person." He shrugged.

"Oh," Topekaia replied, seating herself.

Katara cocked her head at Topekaia. "Why didn't you come back with the boys?" she asked. "You got here really late."

"I like to walk."

Katara blinked. "You know, Appa and the war balloon are our main form of transportation. If you want to come with us, you'll have to ride at least one of them eventually."

"Following them by your own means is not a good idea," Zuko added.

"I know that," Topekaia replied, trying to act casually, even though she dreaded the thought. "Where are we going next?"

"According to the map, we should be heading north a bit, and we'll find the old city there." Sokka's eyebrows raised in anticipation as a thought occurred to him. "So, _Dad_, are you excited?" he asked Zuko, jabbing him with his elbow.

Zuko looked at Sokka, remaining motionless. "Of course I am," he said in a complete monotone. He'd dealt with Sokka before. Now if he could just put on a Mai-like performance for long enough, Sokka might lose interest.

"You don't sound like it," Aang said worriedly.

Zuko gave Aang a "you're not helping" look.

Topekaia grinned. "You're a _very_ bad Mai, Zuko."

"I'm working on it."

"Well, in that case, you still have a long way to go. But anyway, congrats!" Topekaia turned to Katara. "So, what needs to be done?"

"Well, we stopped because Mai was sick yesterday. If she's feeling better, we can pack and leave before noon."

"Leave?"

Katara looked slightly puzzled at this. "Yes, of course."

"Alright then," Topekaia gulped. "Let's get to work."

Katara stood up, glad that she'd finally found someone with a good work ethic.

Suki and Sokka groaned in protest.

Zuko got up to check on Mai. "Did you want to say hi?" he asked Topekaia over his shoulder.

"Oh…um…yes!" Topekaia hopped up and followed Zuko over to Mai.

Zuko sat next to Mai. "It's morning," he said.

"Too bad," Mai retorted.

"There's someone here to see you."

Mai didn't open her eyes, but found Zuko and scooted closer. "They can wait. Let me sleep."

"No, really, she's right there."

"If it's my mother, I'm going to kill her."

"Well, I should hope not!" Topekaia plopped down on the ground.

Mai jolted awake and stared at Topekaia in shock. "Where did you come from?"

"The palace."

"I meant more recently."

Topekaia threw her hands up in the air in mock frustration. "That's exactly what Toph asked me yesterday. I came from the earth kingdom town where Zuko locked up your attackers."

Mai tried to shake away some of her grogginess. "All right then. I didn't realize you were here yesterday. When did you get here?"

"Sometime in the late evening, I guess."

"How did you find us? I assume you walked."

"Yes, I walked—you know me—but Zuko told me where you were camped."

Mai looked at her blankly for a moment, and then shrugged. "All right then," she said indifferently. "Are you joining the group now, or are you just bringing some sort of message? They could have sent a hawk for that."

"No, I am not replacing a messenger hawk; yes, I am joining."

"That's nice." Mai yawned.

"By the way, Toph told me about the baby. How wonderful!"

"Toph told you… I guess she had to. She was the only one left with no one to tell." Mai slapped her forehead in a way she'd picked up from Zuko. "Well. Thank you."

Topekaia laughed. "You're welcome!"

----------

Mai threw up after her breakfast.

Zuko was unhappy, but knowing that it was morning sickness soothed his nerves just a bit.

----------

Mai talked with the other girls while Zuko, Sokka and Aang discussed where they were going. She kept fidgeting and examining herself discreetly. Thoughts she hadn't even considered before were starting to creep into her mind, and she shot covert glances at Zuko.

"What's wrong, Mai?" Katara asked. "You look sick. Do you need to throw up again?"

Mai wrinkled her nose. "No. I don't need to throw up. I need to go get Zuko. Do you think Sokka and Aang will let me?"

Katara shrugged. "Probably."

Mai nodded, and marched over to the guys.

"Hi, Mai!" Aang said cheerily.

Zuko turned to look at her. "Don't tell me you want to know what we're planning? I thought you said it would be boring!" He raised his brow at her.

Mai rolled her eyes. "I have no desire to look at maps, thank you very much. Actually, I just want to talk."

"Sure!" Zuko smiled, and motioned for her to sit.

Mai grimaced and looked at Sokka and Aang. "Maybe… without them?"

Zuko blinked. "Do you guys mind?"

Sokka and Aang looked at each other. "Gotta go!" they said at once, and quickly ran off.

Mai cocked her head as she watched them leave. "They seem eager to escape."

Zuko stood up. "Come on. You tell me what it is you want to talk about."

Mai looked up at Zuko as he led her into the trees. Suddenly she was embarrassed. "I—" she bit her lip and looked away. "I don't know how to ask you."

Zuko stopped, looking Mai over. "You aren't usually this nervous."

"I know. It's just slightly… awkward."

"Are you asking _for_ something or _about_ something?" Zuko thought maybe this line of questioning would make it easier for Mai to answer.

"About," Mai said quickly. "Just… a situation… that I hadn't been considering and now… I want to know that nothing is going to change." Mai had been taking deep breaths between statements.

Zuko considered her words carefully. "You think things will change now that you're pregnant?" he guessed.

Mai nodded, taking a step back and self-consciously crossing an arm over her stomach. "I hear my parents' relationship was a lot better before me."

Zuko grimaced. "Was it after you that your mother turned into a vampire witch? I can understand the logic behind that."

Mai bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. "I have no idea. But that's not the point. The point is, is that there was a pretty good reason Tom-Tom and I are so far apart."

Zuko blinked in realization. "You think once we have a kid running around we won't be as close? That's not happening." He reached for her.

"Not yet," Mai said through clenched teeth, stepping out of reach. "I'm not finished talking. Once you get your hands on me I won't be able to talk."

"Sorry." Zuko put his hands behind his back. "You can continue, then."

"Thanks. As I was saying, I just don't know how you'll feel about… um…" Mai looked around for Sokka or Suki or Toph lurking in the trees before continuing, "… about our _relations_."

"Relatives?" Zuko asked.

Mai kicked at Zuko's shin.

"_Oh!_" Zuko slapped his forehead. "I understand." He shook his head to clear it. "What are you so worried about? Why is this even an issue?"

Mai raised her eyebrows. "So you're not worried about how I'll look when I've been pregnant for even one more month? I'll be _fat_, Zuko."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "So? You think I completely ignored _everything_ my uncle tried to teach me? I'm not that stupid." Zuko's arm twitched toward her, and he grimaced. "_Now_?"

Mai sighed and stepped into Zuko's arms. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that Uncle was in charge of a lot of my lessons. He's been giving me lessons on—" he gestured at Mai rather vaguely— "stuff more than I'd asked for. I always knew what a child means for you. It's not a problem. So don't be worried."

Mai's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She wasn't just being held any more, she was hugging back tightly. "Thank you," she sobbed.

Zuko shook his head. "It's not a problem."

"It was a minute ago. For me. And now I'm not afraid any more. Thank you."

"Of course, Mai," Zuko said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

----------

A bit later, Katara herded everyone, including Topekaia, onto Appa and into the war balloon.

As they settled into their places, Topekaia tried not to show how scared she was; however, she sat very close to Mai in the hopes that if she started to fall out, Zuko would be right there to catch her. Despite her fear, she was determined that she wouldn't be left behind this time.

As the balloon took off, Topekaia stared at the back of Zuko's head in a desperate attempt to _not_ look down. Her first flight was the most terrifying experience of her entire life, and the nail marks on her palms proved it.

----------

"Will you eat now?" Zuko asked Mai for the fifth time since they'd left.

Mai examined Zuko's pleading face, and glanced at Katara, whose hopeful look was just too much. "All right. I'll eat." She hoped looking away from Zuko would free her from having to see someone get very excited about her eating. Unfortunately she saw Topekaia's excited reaction. "Well, someone's happy," she commented dryly.

"Well, yes! I've been worried about your health. Did you keep down any food from yesterday, or did you throw all of it up?"

Mai thought about that. "I honestly don't remember. Sorry."

Topekaia frowned, and Mai could somehow sense that Zuko's reaction was more intense and of the distressed variety.

"All right. I probably kept down a little bit, and I ate later. I just wasn't that hungry. Stop worrying!"

Zuko took Mai's shoulders and tucked her under his arm. "I've never done that before. Could be pretty difficult. I don't think I'm ready to try; sorry."

Mai scowled. "Well, fine. I guess…" She trailed off, choking on her words. "I guess it's sort of—" she looked down "—sort of sweet," she muttered.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Muchos gracias to the kind people who reviewed: **4everMaiko**, **broken and forgotten**, **gloomy maiko lover**, **Kimjuni2**, and **Silvereyes12**.


	16. Defining Moment

**Chapter 16: Defining Moment**

----------

As the group approached the ruined city, Zuko looked at Mai worriedly. He remembered the city of the Sun Warriors with its booby traps. It was entirely possible there would be some of the same sort of traps in this city. How could he expose a weakened Mai to that? "I think you should stay outside the city with Topekaia." Seeing Mai's warning glare, he added quickly, "We should be back soon."

"Oh, _you_ should be back soon? Because _I_ always have to stay behind?"

Zuko knit his brow. "No, not because of that."

"Because it's too dangerous for me, huh? It's always too dangerous for me to come with you. It's a wonder I came this time!" Mai turned away from Zuko.

Zuko grabbed Mai's shoulders and turned her around. "Do I have to remind you that you're pregnant? I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself under _normal_ conditions; will you please just let me take care of you _for_ _now_?"

Mai sighed. Zuko's desperate look was too much for her to hold up against. "For now," she allowed. "But I intend to follow you next time."

Zuko looked slightly relieved until he realized that last part had been a warning, but he let it go in the interest of not upsetting her further. He released Mai's shoulders and straightened up. "Let's hurry," he said to everyone else. With one last kiss to Mai's forehead, he walked off.

Mai crossed her arms. "I hate it when he does that. He always gets his way when he panics."

Topekaia shrugged diplomatically. Zuko had a point. Mai had barely been eating; however, Mai was usually very capable, and, after she got some food down and rested a little, she would probably be back to normal.

Topekaia touched Mai's arm. "Why don't you sit down; I'll make you something warm and appetizing."

Mai frowned. She knew that she was being _pampered._ And she _hated_ that. But she knew that it made people happy to wait on her, for some demented reason. So she sat down and waited for Topekaia to be done with whatever she planned on doing.

Topekaia took one look at Mai and folded her arms.

"Don't you go looking like that! It's your own fault! If you'd been eating, there's a good chance you could have convinced Zuko to let you go! That way you wouldn't have to be waited on!"

Mai looked up. She felt like she'd been attacked in some way. She resisted the urge to snarl. "Have you ever tried to convince Zuko to change his mind? It's not as easy as you seem to think!" She tried to calm herself, but realized that she was in a mood. She looked away, hoping that would help. She hated blowing off so much emotion.

Topekaia put her hands up in front of her defensively and turned back to her work. "Diplomatic Kaia, be diplomatic," she muttered, hiding a smile behind her hand. Mai was most certainly in a mood.

Mai could hear Topekaia muttering to herself. Her words were sort of calming. Mai really _should_ be diplomatic, she knew; it just was kind of hard to get reason through the reddish haze collecting in front of her eyes. She tried to shake it away. "I'm very sorry," Mai said through gritted teeth. "I need to walk. I'm getting way too worked up over nothing. It's not your fault. None of it is. I just _hate_ being left behind by Zuko. It's happened one too many times." She stood up, dusting off her clothes and straightening her hair to hide her shakiness. "I'm not mad at _you_," she reiterated before walking off. "Oh, and don't stop me, please."

"Alright," Topekaia called, "but please don't go too far. You still have to eat this!"

Mai turned long enough to show Topekaia her grimace of acknowledgement before hurrying into the trees. There in the shade she could feel the anger draining away. It was reassuring to know that that technique still worked. Now that she was hidden, it didn't seem to matter how angry she'd been a second ago. She noticed that there were an unseasonable amount of dead leaves on the ground near a tree. They seemed almost charred, which was very strange. She stepped closer to investigate. It looked like someone had stood in the tree, and shaken it, and then gotten annoyed at something and firebended a line down the tree's side—

_Snap!_

Mai found herself flying into the treetops. She yelled in shock, hoping she was imagining this. But she saw that there were thick metal bars all around her, forming a spherical cage. It was obviously a Fire Nation trap, because only a scant handful of earthbenders also knew how to metalbend, while the Fire Nation boasted the best—and most numerous—metal workers in the world.

Mai growled in frustration. Some stupid hunter had caught her in his animal trap! How humiliating.

----------

Topekaia had just placed a sprig of parsley on top of the broth she had prepared when she heard a yell coming from the trees.

All thoughts of broth flew from her mind as she dashed into the tree cover. She found Mai in a cage hanging from a tree.

"Mai! Oh my word! How did you—" Hastily, Topekaia grabbed the lowest branch of the tree and hoisted herself up through the branches until she was alongside Mai. "I have got to get you out of there," Topekaia said, shaking her head. "But first, how did you get in?"

Mai sighed long-sufferingly. "I was walking; I saw that mess of leaves down there, and thought I'd investigate. It looks like some dumb hunter was getting very fed up and burned some of this tree. Please don't swing the cage; you're making me nauseous."

Topekaia immediately stopped shifting around as she examined the cage.

"Thank you." Mai looked around. "I don't know how these things unlock. Did you have them in the colonies?"

Unfortunately Topekaia knew nothing about the cage. "I don't know any more than you do. Around where I lived there was no game that big. Speaking of which, there is no game around _here_ that big either. Somehow I don't think that this cage was meant for an animal."

Mai's eyes widened with comprehension. "You mean— It's happening again!" Her head whipped around, trying to see if anyone were coming. "I have to get out of here before someone comes to pick me up!" She tried to sit up, but her stomach muscles weren't cooperating, and she slid back into the contours of the sphere. "This thing ought to have some sort of weak spot—or you could get Toph to help—" She didn't want to mention Zuko.

"Calm down, Mai, please," Topekaia coaxed. "If you stress yourself, it won't do any good. The others will come back eventually; let's just hope we won't have to depend on them."

When Mai was sufficiently calmed, Topekaia nodded decisively. "I am going back to camp to see if I can find something to pry open the bars." Deftly, Topekaia climbed down the tree. Before she started back to camp, however, she circled the tree looking for a weak spot in the cage. "I can't seem to find—" Suddenly her foot caught on a wire, and Topekaia plummeted forward. She caught herself, turning her fall into an agile flip, but it was too late; the cage was already closing around her. "Well, would you look at me." She gazed through the foliage at Mai. "Trapped."

Mai's frown deepened. "That's not good. Now we'll just have to wait until they come looking for us." She took a sharp breath, realizing that "they" did not necessarily mean her husband and friends. "Is… is it rope holding you up? If you want, I could try cutting through it with some stilettos… and then maybe you could roll back to camp and free yourself…" She winced, her stomach lurching at the idea of falling from the tree herself. What a stupid idea…

"I'm afraid they've thought of that. It's chain holding you up and I am assuming they've used the same for me." Topekaia's voice was irritatingly calm. "Still, we've got to continue to look for weaknesses."

Mai felt around. The hinges were well oiled; she couldn't reach the top of the cage, because she was unable to sit up all the way, and below her was a firm base. "I'm out of ideas. This is too simple a machine. Do you have anything?"

"I was thinking since these bars are metal I could melt them, but what good would that do? I wouldn't be able to force them—" Topekaia suddenly straightened up, ecstatic. "I have it! The tree! The tree will burn!" She turned to Mai, "Brace yourself; I'll do your branch first."

Mai heard the sound of a few people approaching over the thumping of her heart. "Hurry up and free yourself! You'll be able to fight the people who are coming now!"

"But—" Topekaia began to argue when the sense of Mai's words dawned on her. "Alright." She squeezed her hands through the bars of the cage and began to burn her branch.

"Well," a voice from below intoned, "if it isn't the Fire Lady and her little servant girl?"

Mai and Topekaia looked down to see a man dressed in Fire Nation clothes, with a few Earth Kingdom men coming into view behind him.

"Get us down from here, scum!" Topekaia ordered.

"It's all right, little servant. When we take your mistress, you'll be free to go. You've got the right idea about how to open your cage. Luckily for us, the Fire Lady can't do the same."

"Who are you?" Mai hissed. "Who sent you to find me?"

"Two questions, the answers to which are confidential in mixed company." The man shifted his eyes to Topekaia. "I can tell you all about it when we've left our messenger behind. We want her to tell the Fire Lord what happened to his lady… after he's lost her for good, that is."

"You disgusting worm!" Topekaia screamed in shocked disgust. "You don't know who you are playing with, do you?"

"On the contrary. We know exactly who we are toying with. If we didn't, we wouldn't have set those traps. And now we've caught the Fire Lady as easily as a harmless little meadow vole. To think we'd heard so much about how good a fighter she was, and how formidable. It appears that we heard wrong."

"Just like I said, you don't know who you are messing with!" Topekaia hissed venomously, shooting fire down at the man through the bars of her cage.

Unfortunately, the man sidestepped; he tripped but nimbly pulled himself up again. "You'll regret that!" he called to Topekaia.

She glared back.

Mai shot a couple stilettos at the men climbing up the tree to untie her. "Get away from me," she warned. She didn't get the men who'd climbed around the other side of the tree, and they undid the chain holding her in the tree. She fell a few inches, and had to hold on to the sides of the cage to stabilize herself. She had to stop talking, because she was getting nauseous again. She shot Topekaia a look of horror before replacing it with her mask. Her emotions stirred behind the mask, but she held them back, even as she reached the ground, surrounded by her captors.

Seeing Mai being lowered to the ground, Topekaia completed burning her branch and plummeted downward. She had intended to attack the men but the impact of hitting the ground left her dazed. "You can't take her," she managed to say.

"Tell Fire Lord Zuko," said the man, looking from Mai to Topekaia, "that he will never find his wife. It's a warning. Either he follows the demands of the Order, or he's next." He motioned to his followers, and the earthbenders started pushing Mai along. "Goodbye, servant girl!" the man called without looking at Topekaia.

"Goodbye, Kaia." Mai was on the point of tears, so her voice wavered, but she managed one more glance at Topekaia before her eyes fogged up completely.

Topekaia tried one last attack, but the spare earthbenders blocked it easily.

"We'll save you, Mai," Topekaia whispered as the group disappeared from sight.

----------

The search for Fu Yu's charm had been unsuccessful. Zuko's shoulders slumped, the thought of returning home to more arguing and plotting weighing heavily on his mind. He wanted to get back to Mai. She was always able to put things in perspective. Even if she didn't have anything good to say, her presence alone was reassuring. As he reached the camp, he was greeted with the sight of Topekaia trying to pry open the bars of a cage she was trapped in. She was rolling around with the force she was applying to the bars with a crowbar. She was also alone.

"Where's Mai?" He managed to hold back a roar, but he still growled.

Katara ran over to Topekaia, told her to hold still, and quickly began slicing through the metal with her water. "What happened?" Katara asked quietly, glancing worriedly over to where Zuko was still standing, glaring at Topekaia.

"Mai was really upset so she went off for a walk," Topekaia began. "It was only a little ways into the trees. I was making a broth to help her feel better so I didn't go with her." Topekaia glanced up at the fuming Fire Lord and the worried faces surrounding her. "Then I heard her scream and went to find her." The bars finally broke and Topekaia crawled sluggishly out. "I found Mai in this… this cage up in a tree. I tried to find a way to get her down, I really did, but then I got caught. I was going to burn through the branches and free Mai, but these— scum showed up and took—" Topekaia voice choked. "They captured Mai." She sobbed at last, her fatigue overwhelming her.

Zuko felt dizzy. He'd left Mai with Topekaia, but that hadn't been enough. She would have been safer with the group. He had made the wrong decision, and because of that, he'd lost Mai. He blew fire from his mouth. "Where did they go?" he growled.

Topekaia wiped her eyes. "They went eastward." She looked up at the others. "I am a failure, aren't I?" Choking back more sobs, she pulled herself to her feet and walked away from the group.

Zuko blinked. He wasn't that unreasonable. "No! Topekaia, wait! I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault. We'll make this work." Determination replaced his rage. He ran after Topekaia and gripped her shoulder. "I'll give you time alone if you want it, but just know that I don't blame you, and, furthermore, I'll be requiring your services."

Topekaia nodded. "I don't have any services to offer, except maybe that of a friend. I feel like I have let you all down, and, more importantly, let Mai down." She brushed Zuko's hand off her shoulder and smiled weakly. "I wasn't leaving, you know; I just needed a minute to think. Can I go now?"

Zuko nodded.

"I'll come see what the plan is later."

Zuko turned and left her. Walking away, his anger returned as he remembered that Mai had been stolen from him. His anger subsided for a moment, making way for a cold, empty feeling. What if they hurt her? Or worse? He shivered, and ran over to Aang. "Is it possible to follow them now?"

Aang looked around the campsite. "I don't think we're ready. And we have to clean up."

Zuko's face reddened with his anger. "Meanwhile, Mai is being carried off to who knows where!"

Aang grimaced apologetically. "I don't think it will be too hard to find her. Didn't those first assailants mention that they planned on sending Mai to the mines?"

Zuko blinked. That was true. "All right." Zuko started cleaning up furiously, although he took extra care with Mai's belongings.

----------

The earthbenders got a bit antsy as the large war balloon took off. They had succeeded in disarming Mai's wrists and ankles, but she still had a few knives they hadn't been able to get to yet. She, still in the cage, had been rolled into a corner. She huddled as far away from the men as she could. Maybe she could think of something to do that would slow them down, but not crash the balloon. She didn't want to commit suicide.

The man in Fire Nation red walked up to her, grinning with proud malice. "Well, your highness, are you enjoying the flight?"

Mai glared at him. "Who are you?"

"I'll tell you when I'm sure your husband isn't following us." He looked over the edge of the balloon's basket.

"You're afraid of him, aren't you?" Mai asked, a hint of smugness sneaking into her voice. "For all your defiance, you're still afraid."

The man stared down at Mai with a look of pure hatred. "You are very young," he said, "just like your husband. You're just a couple of children. You have no right to rule the Fire Nation."

"Azula is younger than both of us," Mai shot back.

"She was a prodigy beyond her years."

"She is also insane. Even her sane personality was twisted. She would have ruined the country even more than before. Even her father couldn't have kept her in line. You were asking for trouble by supporting them. Zuko will rule the Fire Nation justly. But you don't deserve him."

The man snarled. "I'd burn you now if you weren't worth more whole."

Mai relaxed. She had the upper hand here, after all. At least for now.

----------

The balloon landed, and new earthbenders relieved the benders pushing her along.

"Now will you tell me who you are and what's going on?" Mai asked.

"I am Governor Katsurou."

"My father was a governor once," Mai said stoically. "He isn't called that any more. He has no city to govern. You probably don't, either."

"Which is why I'm rebelling. The Fire Lord demoted me in the interest of _peace_," he scoffed. "He demoted a lot of my friends, too. We decided we weren't going to take it."

Mai was still staring stoically ahead. "So what do you plan on doing with me?"

A wicked grin spread over Governor Katsurou's face. "You'll find out in a minute."

As a thought suddenly occurred to Mai, fear swept over her. She could handle anything they decided to do with her; Zuko would find her eventually. But she was going to be a mother. Would she be able to protect her child if they found out about it? She knew there were no visible signs of her pregnancy yet, but how long would she have to wait until she was rescued?

She craned her neck to scan the sky, trying to figure out where she was.

She noticed that all the men around her were putting masks on, apparently to protect their noses and mouths. Before she had time to think about what this meant, she felt herself getting drowsy. She was asleep in less than a minute.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Merry Christmas!

Merci beaucoup to those kind souls who took the time to review our story: **broken and forgotten**, **gloomy maiko lover**, **Keitorin Asthore**, **Kimjuni2**, and **silvereyes12**.


	17. A Servant

**Chapter 17: A Servant**

----------

Zuko paced around the campsite, waiting for Topekaia to come back, and also waiting for the others to get everything packed up.

"Where could they have taken her?" he finally asked.

"Didn't the leader of those earthbenders say that they were supposed to take her to the mines?" Sokka asked. "They must have done that."

Zuko's head snapped around to look at Sokka. "A few months ago, Mai and I saw that the Order had purchased some mines within the lands of Governor Xun. We couldn't figure out what 'purpose' the letter was referring to, but I bet those were the mines they were talking about!"

"That's great, Zuko! Now we know where to look!" Aang grinned broadly, hoping it would be infectious.

Zuko allowed a quick curling of his own lips in response, but returned to his serious state almost immediately. "We'll have to get going quickly. I don't think Mai will be able to work under the conditions of a mine for very long."

"She's a strong girl," Suki said reassuringly. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Strong _men_ have been killed quickly in the mines," Zuko said, his voice cracking a bit. "That's _another_ thing I've been trying to fix."

The rest of the gang was silent.

----------

Mai woke up to see a pair of ice blue eyes staring at her in concern.

"Rise and shine, new girl."

Mai felt very groggy. "What happened?"

"I assume you were put to sleep while you were taken through the complex. They did that to me, too. But I've been here so long, it doesn't matter." The girl with the ice blue eyes smirked, seeing that her companion was all right. "I've gotten to know this place so well, I could make my way around it in my sleep."

Mai studied the girl. She _seemed _harmless, even friendly. "What's your name?" Mai asked hesitantly.

"I'm Sura, from the Northern Water Tribe. And you?"

"Mai. From the Fire Nation."

Sura's eyebrows shot up. "Why are you here, then? Imprisoned by your compatriots?"

Mai sighed. "Political differences."

"Oh," Sura said, looking at Mai expectantly.

Mai sighed. Considering that her captors already knew who she was, telling someone else wouldn't hurt, would it? "All right, here's the truth—the whole truth. They see me as a threat. I'm Fire Lady Mai. I've been taken here because they want to dethrone my husband, and they think taking me away from him will weaken him—which it may."

"So you might be rescued?" Sura asked wistfully. Then, remembering her manners, she asked, "Would you like a tour of this place?"

"I hope I'll be rescued," Mai answered with the same tone. She cocked her head at Sura. Maybe if her friends came for her, they wouldn't mind rescuing the other girl, too. Then Sura's second question hit her. "I'd actually rather stay here, if you don't mind. I don't want to see another idiot today if I can help it."

"You can't just stay here. They will make you work," Sura stated flatly. She babbled in an encouraging tone, "It will be easier if you learn your way around first. And I can teach you how to twist their words so you can actually rest and you can drive them crazy which is the only fun thing to do and…"

Mai smiled for the first time in a while. "Well, if you insist that it's fun… I hate boredom. Let's go."

----------

Sura led Mai through several halls, chattering endlessly about the names of other servants, the daily schedule, and where to get the best food.

Mai half listened. She found that the steady flow of sound was comforting, as it reminded her of Ty Lee. Of course, remembering Ty Lee brought her mind back to the Fire Palace, and from that point on she was a wreck. She had to shut those thoughts and feelings off, if only for a while. So she let Sura's voice settle into a comfortable mental hum, following her new-found friend in a sort of daze.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sura asked, turning to snap her fingers in Mai's face.

"What? Oh, sorry." Mai looked at her feet.

Sura put her hand on Mai's shoulder. "I know it's not easy, but if you concentrate on the layout of this place, it may help you maintain your sanity for a little longer."

Mai nodded. "Are we done?"

Sura studied Mai's face. "You're very tired. I'm taking you back to your room; try to remember the way." After retracing their steps, Sura opened the door to Mai's room. "All right. You go to sleep now, and I'll be back for you in the morning. Good night, my lady." Sura gave Mai a Fire Nation bow and backed out of the room.

Mai appreciated all that was being done for her. She dropped onto the bed and tried to sleep, but she had already slept way too much in the past day. She tried to stand up but fell back onto the bed, her legs weak. She realized that she'd been laying on a very lumpy straw mattress, and she should really stop referring to it as a bed. She looked wearily around the room, hoping to get some clue as to where she was.

All she saw was a little table, low to the ground. She moaned. This was not looking promising. She reached for her betrothal necklace for reassurance, but only felt her own neck. She felt around her mattress for it, hoping it had slipped off as she slept, but it wasn't there.

"No, no, no!" She was close to screaming.

Was her last connection to Zuko gone? She checked her ring finger. Empty.

She curled up and started crying. This was all wrong. That morning, she'd been with her friends and Zuko. She'd been so sure she was safe. And now… now she had no idea what the future had in store for her. Then she remembered one more thing that made her groan: she was pregnant. How long would they keep her around if they learned _that_ detail? A Fire Lady was threat enough, but separated from the Fire Lord and all who could help her, she was somewhat useless. On the other hand, a Fire Lady who was in the process of producing an heir was an entirely different matter. She would be too dangerous to be kept alive. Then it wouldn't just be her dying; her child would die with her. Mai curled up tighter. She wished she could just go to sleep and wake up in the palace, and Zuko would be there to tell her she'd had the nightmare of the century but it was just a dream and everyone was fine and she shouldn't worry so much…

She fell into a fitful sleep.

----------

About an hour later, Mai was woken up by an earthbender shaking her by the shoulder with rough hands. "It's time for your interview, girl," he said.

"I'm not going to attend an interview," Mai snapped, jabbing the man's stomach the way Ty Lee had taught her to. She jumped to her feet before the man could grab her and flicked her wrist. Then she remembered that she'd lost her knives.

The man looked up at Mai angrily. "You're a feisty little thing, aren't you?" he grunted.

Mai backed away. She couldn't possibly keep this up for long; it wasn't a simple matter of pinning the man to the wall and running away. She looked at the door.

"I need backup in here!" the man called.

Color drained from Mai's naturally pale face as the door opened and a couple more earthbenders appeared.

Mai knew she was defeated, but the handcuffs made of earth finalized the fact.

She was led past Sura, who stared at her in horror.

----------

Mai kept her head down as she was led through the halls she'd been through with Sura not too long ago. She was finally brought to a room where she faced Governor Katsorou.

"I need to know your talents, Mai," he said.

Mai curled her upper lip in disgust. "That's _Lady_ Mai to you."

The governor didn't even look up. "Not now. You're officially unmarried now. Your title is void."

Mai's blood ran cold. "What? Unmarried? How is that possible? You can't do that."

"Your husband thinks you're dead."

Mai's knees buckled. "You can't know that. He'll come for me." She straightened as she said that, looking stonily at the governor. "If I don't get out myself."

"You can keep telling yourself that. You'll just make yourself miserable."

Mai leapt forward, smacking the governor across the face. "My husband thinking I'm dead is the last thing that's going to make me happier! You will suffer greatly for this act of treason! How dare you imprison your Fire Lady? Do you think the Fire Lord will crumble? Well, he won't." As much as it hurt her to say it, Zuko would not crumble without her. He'd lost worse before.

The earthbenders tightened the earth cuffs around Mai's wrists painfully. They grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the desk.

"It appears," said the governor, " that I shall have to resort to extreme measures. Take her back to her room."

Mai was dragged back to her room and thrown onto her pallet.

As soon as the door had slammed, Mai stood up, angrily eyeing the door, thinking of the horrible things she could have done to her captors if she was free. However, she soon sank down onto her pallet, remembering that she wasn't free, and that the horrible thing the governor had said was possibly true: Zuko might really think that she was dead. Would he get a new Fire Lady? A cold hand seemed to clutch at her heart, and she started to cry.

----------

Sura cautiously opened the door to Mai's room. "What happened? What did he say?"

Mai wiped her eyes inconspicuously, and schooled her voice into a monotone. "He said that he's going to have to be extreme. What does he mean by that?"

Sura knit her brow and thought for a moment. "I don't know," she confessed.

Mai hung her head, using her bangs as a shield. "I should have cooperated. I've made myself a bigger threat than before… and he said…" She looked up at Sura again. "How long have I been here?"

Sura blinked. "Two days."

Mai sighed. "He said my husband thinks I'm dead. He couldn't possibly know that, though… Right?"

Sura shook her head. "Not unless he has someone at the palace telling him everything the Fire Lord is doing."

Mai shook her head. "Zuko isn't at the palace. He's in the countryside of the Earth Kingdom."

Sura grimaced. "Maybe he thought you were killed, not captured."

Mai shivered, and only thought to hide her reaction after it was too late.

"But maybe not!" Sura hurried to reassure the quickly crumbling Mai.

Mai looked steadily at Sura for a moment. "I'm going to trust you with some information about myself. I hope this will be worth the discomfort of mentioning…"

Sura got excited. Nobody ever told her secrets. "Go on!"

Mai took a deep, preparatory breath. "I'm pregnant."

Sura gasped in delight. "That's wonderful!"

Mai grimaced. "That's what I thought two days ago. But now… now it's just terrifying! I don't know how long I'll be here… and when they notice I'm pregnant…"

Sura's eyes widened. "They would—I really bet they would," she replied to Mai's unspoken statement. She put a hand on Mai's shoulder. "I'll make sure it stays hidden as long as possible. Don't worry."

Mai gave Sura a grateful look. Then she cocked her head. "Didn't you say you're from the Northern Water Tribe?"

Sura nodded.

"Are you a waterbender?"

Sura nodded once more.

"So you could fight the guards off, if necessary?"

Sura shook her head. "Only boys learn fighting; I was taught how to heal."

Mai looked at Sura for a moment. "One of my best friends is a waterbender. Would you like her to teach you to fight using waterbending—if we're saved?"

"We?" Sura asked, shocked.

"I couldn't possibly leave the only friend I have in this place behind."

Sura stared at Mai for a while. "I didn't want to tell you this before," she replied nervously. "But it is impossible to escape from this place. I haven't tried but others have, and after they were brought back, I never saw them again. But if you are _rescued_ it could be different," she said hopefully. Then she emotionlessly added, "If you get the chance to leave, don't wait for me."

Mai was used to reacting to the emotions of others. Seeing her own state of outward emotionless-ness on someone else made her feel as if she were talking to herself. "I am the Fire Lady, no matter what they say. If I can't help you now, I'll help you when I put this man in jail. Or when my husband does."

The door slammed open and another group of earthbenders entered the room. "Don't bother fighting this time, girl. We don't have time for your futile attempts." They grabbed Mai's shoulders and flanked her, pushing Sura aside.

Mai gave Sura one more look before the door was slammed behind her.

-x-x-x-x-x-

I apologize for the shamefully long break between updates. In order to help compensate, I'm posting two chapters today.

Much gratitude to the loyal readers to made it past a wonky site to leave reviews: **gloomy maiko lover**, **Kimjuni2**, and **Silvereyes12**.


	18. Torture

**Chapter 18: Torture**

----------

Mai was brought into a dark room. She squinted, managing to pick a chair with cuffs on the arms out of the gloom. She then noticed a sort of track that ran in a circuit around the middle of the room. On the track was a lantern. In the middle of the circle stood a familiar person.

"General Chao?" Mai gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the place the Order uses to keep its enemies. You are the second most powerful enemy of the Order."

Mai slid behind her emotionless mask. "I'm flattered." She didn't regret her statement when she was thrown off balance by the hand that covered her shoulder blades. She didn't regret it when she was strapped into the chair via earthbending, with even her forehead surrounded by a ring of rock. She regretted it when the lantern was lit.

"Leave us," General Chao said, waving off the earthbenders. "I know how to do this."

"What are you planning on doing, exactly?" Mai deadpanned.

"How can you possibly escape if you don't remember there's anything to escape to?" The General boomed a hollow laugh.

Mai shivered down to the core of her being. Was he going to take something from her that she thought she'd never be able to lose?

The lantern started to travel the circuit around the middle of the room, crossing very close to Mai's face.

"You will forget the Fire Lord. You do not know Fire Lord Zuko personally. He is your overlord, but you've never met him."

Memories of laundry hampers, apple trees, fountains and a heart shaped rock flitted through Mai's mind. "Yes, I have," she stated. "I know him very well. He's my husband."

"You are unmarried," General Chao replied. "Do you have any proof of a marriage to the Fire Lord? Of course not."

Mai was not wearing her engagement necklace. She had an empty ring finger. But she still had one very tiny piece of proof that she couldn't possibly reveal.

Still, the lantern travelled its circuit. It was starting to wear her down. But she couldn't let it take Zuko from her! She closed her eyes. The light still intruded on her eyes. She was starting to get a headache. And still General Chao spoke. He kept cutting away at the truths she refused to let go of.

----------

A few hours later, Mai was not only convinced she'd never met the Fire Lord, but she answered to the name Lin Qiang.

----------

When Topekaia had come back, the gang had explained to her that they would be searching Governor Xun's mines. They were soon in the air.

Zuko fidgeted a lot, looking as if he wanted to find some way to speed Appa up and get to the mines immediately. As the days slipped by, Zuko fell into his old state of irritability. He shouted directions at Aang, but didn't talk much besides that.

"Is he all right?" Topekaia asked Katara.

"All right?" Katara repeated.

"The Fire Lord. He's really… angry."

"There's no Mai to calm him down any more," Katara explained. "Mai was always what kept him calm and happy. Without her, he's back to his own habits. He has the habit of being irritable when something's gone wrong. Used to be he was _never_ happy."

Topekaia looked down sadly. "Poor thing," she said quietly.

Zuko heard that, but kept quiet. He was really _trying_ to be under control, after all.

When they finally reached the mines, Zuko leapt out of the balloon's basket before he'd really landed.

"Zuko, wait up!" Aang called. "Don't you think we should try to be more careful about this?"

"What's to be careful about? I'm the Fire Lord. This land belongs to me and it could be hiding my wife. I'm going in."

As soon as Appa landed next to the balloon, Topekaia scrambled down. She took off after Zuko, who was storming towards the mines. "Zuko! Stop!"

Zuko stopped, but didn't turn around. "What?"

"Let's be practical about this. If you go roaring in there tearing up the place and demanding Mai, do you really think you'll find her? No. More likely they'll dispose of her and that is _not_ what we want. So let's think this through."

Zuko folded his arms, turning to Topekaia. "We cannot sneak in there. They'll just put us to work and then we'll never get out. We can't _negotiate_ because that'll give them time to hide her, if that's their plan. What do _you_ suggest?"

Topekaia folded her arms, matching Zuko's gaze. "First of all, I doubt they would even be able to force any of us to work in the mines, especially not you. But you're right, sneaking would not be the best idea. I think we should pretend to be traveling through, 'looking for the Fire Lady' and we wanted to _ask_ them if they knew where she might be, etc. That way, we don't cause suspicion, but we can still get in, and you are given whatever you might desire, _including_ a tour of the mines, if you wish."

Zuko hated to admit that Topekaia's idea sounded good.

"Hey, everybody!" Sokka had finally gotten the balloon tethered. "I'm not the only Idea Guy any more! Except… Topekaia isn't really a guy—but I like her stuff!" He walked up to Topekaia and put an arm around her. "Congrats, Idea Girl!"

----------

Lin was dumped on the floor of the room she was told belonged to her. The men who'd dragged her from the dark room to this room were laughing. _Why should they laugh? _she wondered. _If this is a completely normal situation, then why are they laughing?_ Maybe it was the way she was shaking. Or the way she subconsciously scooted away from the door. She tried to collect her thoughts. What had happened in the dark room? She had the feeling that she'd lost something there. Like she'd entered as one person with friends and family and a future… and now… all she had was here.

Sura entered the room after the men had left, staring at Lin. She had seen other servants who had been brainwashed; all of them reacted in an eerily similar way. She asked Lin, "Do you still remember me, or do we have to start from the 'I'm Sura' part?"

Lin squinted up at Sura. Her eyes were still trying to recover from the bright light of the lantern that had been shone so close to her face. On top of that, her head also felt like it was spinning, not making her task of looking up at the other girl any easier. "Yes, I remember you, Sura. You're my only friend."

Sura smiled and replied, "Good. They didn't totally brainwash you, Mai."

Lin knit her brow. "Mai? Who's Mai? Don't you know my name is Lin Qiang?"

Sura sighed. "Time for work, Lin." She didn't notice how Lin bowed her head submissively in response. She paused on the way to the door, turning to Lin again. "They were watching us, Mai—I mean, Lin. How much do you remember about your life before they brainwashed you?"

"Brainwashing? Nothing like that. Torture, yes… but that's normal. I'm a bad girl." Lin stood up. "You knew that, though." She frowned. "You also know I've lived here my whole life."

"No, you haven't; you're relatively new. I've been here longer than you have." Sura stared hard at Mai, hoping to undo some of the brainwashing. "It just _seems_ like you've been here forever," she said, twisting Mai's words.

Lin put her hands on her hips. "What are you trying to do? I come back from treatment and I'm suddenly someone different to you? Let's just get to work."

Sura stared at her in shock and replied, "You don't have to make a huge deal of it! I know treatment is hard, and who knows why they do it since they don't let us do anything bad." Sura felt just a bit hurt.

Lin examined Sura. "Whatever." She shook her head, walking out the door.

----------

Several days later, Lin wandered to the mess hall, then to the counter where food was being served to the servants. She shyly looked up at the servant who'd been assigned to oversee the others' food. "Ma'am, may I please have some food?" Her voice was so soft it was difficult to hear.

"What kind do you want?" The lady gestured to the different trays of food.

Lin examined each bowl of rice and side dishes. All of these things were leftovers from the officers' and politicians' meals, so, although they were expensive things, they were not fresh. "Could I perhaps put some of these things together?"

The hard face of the server softened at Lin's timidity. "Sure, sweetie. You new?" This woman had seen this type of girl. They were always like this right at the start of treatment. Sometimes, the girls would lose all sense of self. Always, they were timid like this. By now, she had learned to deal gently with them.

"Yes, Ma'am." Or at least, Sura had said she was. Lin couldn't remember anything outside the complex, but she couldn't really remember being in this place before, either. Lin smiled shyly again as she assembled a tray with cold snailshrimp, a whole tomato, and some wasabi.

"That's quite an… _exotic_… combination you've got there." The serving lady tried very hard not to laugh, and only giggled a little. "Sure that's what you want?"

"Uh-huh." Lin nodded. She was so nervous. Suddenly, her stomach lurched.

"Whoa, sweetie! You haven't even eaten that garbage yet!" The serving lady leaned forward for a better view of her.

Lin's hands were at her mouth and stomach, so she could not reply.

"Are you sick? Do you need help?" Concern welled up in the serving lady. "Are you going to—"

Lin's _body_ lurched, and she swallowed bile.

"Come on, girl!" The serving lady, who was an earthbender, shot herself over the counter and pulled Lin into a washroom. "Into the bucket," she instructed, holding Lin's hair out of the way.

Sure enough, it did go into the bucket. Lin sat back, breathing hard. "Thank you," she said.

"No trouble, none at all." The lady sat back, too. "Is that all of it?"

"I think so," Lin said. "My name is Lin Qiang."

"I am Hito of Omashu," the lady said with a smile. "Where are you from?"

"Here, I think…" Lin squeezed her eyes shut. Where _was_ she from? She assumed she was a native of the Fire Nation…

It was obvious to Hito that Lin didn't actually know where she was from. _So it was _that_ kind of brainwashing_, Hito thought to herself. "Come, Lin. Are you sure you should be eating such strange food combinations?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like I have to," Lin explained as they left the washroom.

"Cravings, eh?" Hito stopped short. "Cravings _and_ throwing up? Lin, are you—"

"There you are!" Sura cried in relief. "I lost track—" Sura saw Hito. "Hello… Lin, are you making friends?"

"Maybe," Lin said. She turned to Hito. "Are we friends?"

"Yes," Hito said. She examined Sura. "You're Sura of the Northern Water Tribe, right?"

Sura nodded and took Lin's hand.

"You think Lin is… expecting?" Hito asked.

Lin cocked her head. "What am I expecting to happen?" She looked between Hito and Sura, neither of them willing to meet her eyes. "Sura?" Lin's breathing became shallow.

Both Hito and Sura rushed to comfort her.

"You're expecting a great day!" Sura said quickly.

Lin examined Sura. "How do you know?"

"Aren't you?" Sura tried.

"Um… I suppose…"

"There, you see?" Sura smiled nervously. "Excuse me a moment, Lin." Sura squeezed Lin's hand.

"Only a moment, right?" Lin asked hurriedly.

"That's right," Sura said gently.

"Go eat your food," Hito added.

Lin heard the order and took off.

"Please don't mention this to her or anyone else. She's been brainwashed, and every time she has treatment she forgets again, because the high-ups don't know and obviously don't tell her."

"They'll know soon enough! Watch her eat!"

Sura did watch a moment. Lin was eating in a ladylike manner, of course, but it was sped up. Obviously she was _very_ hungry. "It would be dangerous to her if they knew. I… _we_ think they'd kill her."

"She thinks so, too?"

"When she's in her right mind, yes," Sura clarified.

"Who was—_is_ she?" Hito asked.

Sura pursed her lips. What harm could it do? Everyone else probably knew, anyway. "Fire Lady Mai. She thinks her husband will come for her; whenever she wakes up, she talks about him. I'm not so sure he's actually going to come."

"He'd better…" Hito clenched and unclenched her fists. "But she acts nothing like what I've heard of the Fire Lady!"

"Not this way, no. When she wakes up, she does." Sura sighed. "But _this…_ frayed nerves, fear of abandonment…"

"That last one makes some sense. Remember what the pr—Fire Lord did to her on The Day of Black Sun?"

Sura thought a moment. "I think I remember; he left to help the Avatar that day, right?"

"That's right. The Warden of the Boiling Rock was heard raging about how the prince had broken his niece's heart."

Both Sura and Hito silently regarded Lin for a moment.

"Poor thing." Hito shook her head. "And she doesn't even know!"

"Sura!" Lin called.

Sura smiled sadly at Hito. "Must be off or she'll have an anxiety attack."

Hito nodded. "I'll smuggle you some herbs for that upset stomach of hers. If I hadn't caught her in time, we would've had quite a mess."

"Thank you," Sura said, and hurried over to Lin.

Hito frowned. The strong, proud Fire Lady reduced to a childlike existence? Where was her husband? Hito returned to work. Perhaps it would be best if Fire Lady Mai received her food away from guards? She was too fragile to risk. Even an Earth Kingdom lady who'd been captured during the war couldn't feel any anger towards such a frail creature.


	19. A Fantasy?

**Chapter 19: A Fantasy?**

----------

"I'm telling you, we haven't gotten any new workers here for a month or so." The young manager of the mines looked tired and stressed. But he was still as polite as possible. "I'm very sorry, my lord, but I'm telling the truth."

"He is," Toph reassured her friends.

"I have lists!" The manager brought out a scroll. "All these people on the list are under my command."

Zuko's arm lashed out to grab the scroll from the manager's hands. His eyes hungrily scanned the list. No Mai.

"Thank you for your time," Aang said. "Would you mind if we looked around?"

"Not at all." The manager sighed. "If _you_ wouldn't mind, I'd like to take a nap while you do it. I don't remember the last time I slept."

"Of course." Zuko turned away, but quickly turned back. "How much do they pay you?"

The manager shrugged. "I got promoted so now I get breaks occasionally during the day. I consider that payment enough."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "Take this." He handed the man a pouch of gold coins. Then he walked away to search the mines.

----------

"I'll need you to take this, this, and this," said the woman in charge of laundry.

She gave Lin several large bundles of clothes, each smelling faintly of sandalwood (from the soap used to wash the clothes) and ash (from the drying process, which used firebending). It was a comforting smell to Lin, and, for some reason, it made her feel like she wasn't alone as she walked from the washroom to each of the drop-off rooms. The more she thought about it, the woody, fiery smell brought back dim flashes of memory. She remembered a voice. She couldn't make out what it was saying, but the sound of it was enough. She nearly tripped, surrounded by so much laundry that her vision was cut off, but it didn't matter. Her arms were getting stiff from holding them out, but that didn't matter, either. She was becoming intoxicated by the smell. It was like there was a presence standing next to her, walking alongside her. It was a companionable presence, one that seemed to care about her. She found herself feeling increasingly lonely as she dropped off more of the laundry. She finally noticed how tired she was getting once her attention wasn't on the smell and her imaginary friend. She realized she'd been walking around most of the east wing of the complex. When her arms were finally empty, she leaned against the wall. "Where'd you go?" she whispered. "I didn't even get to ask who you were."

"Standing around, Lin Qiang? I thought you knew better than that!" a sharp voice called. It echoed through the hall.

Lin straightened up, and then bowed deeply. "I'm sorry, sir. I ran out of things to do."

"We'll have to find you something."

Lin cringed.

The man caught her look. "Scared, are you? Well, I'll give you reason enough to be so. Come this way."

Lin kicked herself. Literally. Then she followed.

----------

Sura was getting worried. She hadn't seen Lin in hours. She'd searched the entire west wing while dusting it. Nobody had seen anyone new, and she was starting to wonder if Lin had found some way to stay in bed all day. Wouldn't that be the life.

Footsteps approached from just around the corner. Sura could make out labored breathing. It was as if someone were about ready to collapse.

Sura jumped around the corner, just in time to catch Lin as she fell forward.

"Whoa!" Sura looked around, and laughed casually to dissipate any attention. "That was a nice one. I almost missed catching you. Come on, you prankster, let's get you to your room."

The few servants who'd looked up turned away, shrugging at each other.

----------

Sura herself was getting sore from dragging Lin along with her. They finally reached the door to Lin's room.

"Come on, wake up, please!" Sura said. She shook Lin's shoulder. "You're really something. One day of work and you pass out! What did you do back home, anyway? Order servants around and ride a palanquin? Toughen up!"

Mai twitched. "Sura?" she asked.

"What?" Sura was feeling testy. She didn't want to deal with Miss Priss any more. She knew it wasn't quite fair, but she was feeling a sense of jealousy compounded with frustration.

"Is the bear still hungry?"

Sura blinked. The bear? Oh. So they'd put Lin on menagerie duty. Well, that couldn't have been any fun. "I'm sure the bear is just fine, M-Lin."

Lin sighed. Then her face twitched. "Where is he?"

Sura huffed. "The bear is in his cage, silly. You left him behind a long time ago."

"No!" Lin sat up, cringing at the ache of her muscles. "I don't mean the bear; I mean that man!"

Sura noticed that Lin's eyes were close to glassy. She had to be hallucinating or something. "Man? Which one? There are a lot of them…"

"The one who smells like wood and walks wherever I go and has such a nice voice!" Lin demanded. She was getting anxious to see him again. She couldn't remember if she really ever had seen him, but something told her that she hadn't made everything up. Maybe the bear, the catgator, the cowhippo, and the small herd of komodorhinoceroses had dulled her memory a bit, but she could distinctly remember _his_ presence. And she wanted it back.

"Calm down. All firebenders sort of smell like wood, I guess. Who's the one you're—" It suddenly became plain to Sura. Laid out like a map in front of her, she saw the reason for all the puzzling things Lin had been saying. "You're lonely for your husband, aren't you?" Now Sura could do nothing short of pity Lin. Lin didn't even know who she was missing, otherwise she would have specified.

Lin blinked. Now Sura was just talking nonsense. "I'm not married." She indicated her empty ring finger.

Sura threw up her hands. "Don't you think they would have taken all your jewelry? M-Lin! You miss your husband! That's who you're asking me for."

Lin's eyes watered. "A hallucination. That's what I'm asking for, isn't it?" The tears spilled over.

Sura stared. Hadn't she heard rumors that the Fire Lady never felt anything? Hadn't General Chao often commented on her stony face that only betrayed boredom? This didn't match up. "Hey, it's okay. He'll find you."

Lin looked up at Sura fiercely. "He doesn't exist. I want him so badly and he doesn't exist!" Lin could hear her own voice getting shrill.

There was a knock on the door. "Lin, you'd better be decent in there!"

Lin stuck out her lower lip. "Or what?"

Sura briefly noted that maybe the Fire Lady was just a bit childish before the door was thrown open.

"Or you would have been embarrassed. Come on; it's time for another round of treatment."

Lin leapt from her cot, and to the other side of the room. "You're not taking me back there!" she yelled.

The soldiers looked at each other, rolling their eyes. "Come on now; there's no need to get so worked up. It's only treatment!"

Lin flicked her wrist and aimed for the guards' shoulders. She didn't know what she had expected to happen, but laughter from those she'd meant to disable was certainly not it. She stared blankly at her wrist as the soldiers approached. Was she expecting them to be closer so she could have punched them? Had she thought she had some sort of rope around her wrist to flick at them like a whip? No… An image flashed through her mind of tiny arrows strapped around her wrist, which were supposed to… Her mind hit a fuzzy wall. She couldn't remember what was supposed to happen.

"Come on, and none of your fussing. This is just our job, remember."

Sura watched all of this. She was as puzzled by Lin's wrist flicking just as much as Lin was herself. Then Sura remembered the rumors about the Fire Lady's expert aim with shurikens, knives and flying daggers. That would line up with the compulsory flick and the gleam in her eyes that had accompanied it. She had expected to see her enemies pinned to the wall, where they could no longer harm her. But here she was, being dragged off.

Sura shook her head. Maybe next time she'd be able to help. But she couldn't make herself look like an obstacle, or there'd be no possible way of helping Lin at all.

----------

That night, Sura entered Mai's room long after the guards had left. She had heard some distressed cries coming from that room, and knew it was probably time to help out. She opened the door to find Mai on the floor, clawing around as if trying to find something to hold on to.

"Don't leave me," she sobbed.

Sura sighed. An idea occurred to her, and she took water from a wash basin, bending it into a heavy mist, which soundproofed the room. Then she cautiously approached Mai. "Fire Lady Mai? Are you all right?"

"No! I am not all right!"

Sura noticed that Mai was sweating, and her face was red. She touched the other woman's forehead. "You're burning up!" she exclaimed.

"Not surprising." The sudden deadpan was startling. "He left me. I'm alone. It was bound to happen sometime."

"He didn't leave you," Sura said reassuringly. She was raking her mind for any lesson she'd been taught back home about fevers. If the Fire Lady got sick here, there wouldn't be any guarantee of her ever recovering. None of the doctors would be taking care of her. That wasn't good news for Sura's new friend or the little prince or princess who may never have a chance at life.

"He did leave me," Mai insisted. "He left me the first time when his father made him. I wasn't as hurt then, because it hadn't been his choice. The second time, he left me with a letter, and decided that would be enough to keep me from being hurt. But he abandoned me nonetheless, so it didn't matter. He didn't trust me, and I could tell. This time, he's just gone. I don't know where he went, but I know he won't come back for me."  
"Of course he will! He loves you!" Sura had never met the Fire Lord. She had no way of knowing how Mai had been captured. All she knew was that she cared about this other woman as a person and a friend, and if she was supposed to recover from this fever, she couldn't have a defeatist attitude.

"That's what I thought, too." The tears returned.

"Would he want you to talk like that? He's coming for you, I know it. They're trying to hide you from him. They're even trying to hide you from _you_, in fact."

"That's ridiculous."

Sura shrugged. She was talking to someone who was in a state of half-slumber. What was the point of getting into an argument about mental conditioning, anyway? Time to calm her down. "Mai, who am I?"

"You are Sura of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Good girl." Sura applied healing water to Mai's head. "Tell me about your family."

"I have a little brother whose name is Tom-Tom," Mai said. "He is so little. He doesn't talk much, because he doesn't have to. Everyone understands him and all he has to use is one word at a time."

"Is he cute?"

"I guess so. Everyone says he looks like I did."

"Maybe he looks the way your son will," Sura said gently.

"My son? Oh, Agni!" Mai jerked upright. "I'm pregnant!"

"Yes, I know. Calm down. I'm going to take care of you."

"For how long?" Mai's voice was getting shrill. "I'm going to have a baby!"

"Yes, yes, Mai. But your husband will save you before that happens." Sura started to apply the healing water to Mai's neck and chest. "Go back to sleep. You need the rest." Sura pulled some of the soundproofing water closer to cool down Mai's body. This seemed to help, and soon Mai was back asleep. Sura coaxed the fever down until it finally broke. Then she lay down where she was and went to sleep herself.

----------

As she slept, Sura's mind wandered, trying to think of anything that could bring Mai's memory back permanently. A swift blow to the head seemed the most favorable option. She planned out how she would do it the next day.

----------

Aang approached the pacing Fire Lord. "It's official, Zuko: Mai isn't here," Aang said gently. "We should move on."

"Move on?" Zuko yelled. "I'm not getting over this!"

"No, no, I mean, look for her somewhere else," Aang reassured him.

"Okay, but where?" Zuko looked up, staring into space.

"Well, where do you think Order members would hide her?"

"I _thought_ they'd bring her here," Zuko growled.

"But what other place would they take her?" Aang leaned against the wall, trying to think more clearly, and hoping that Zuko would calm down a little.

"Well, wherever the place was, it would be some place they were sure they had complete control of. It would be some place they wouldn't expect me to care about…"

"Like maybe a summer home? Do they have some place on Ember Island?"

Zuko let out a bark of a laugh. "No. Someone would notice on Ember Island. But that's a good idea…" Zuko's mind sifted through the different places that the Order owned exclusively. "I've got it!"

"What is it?" Aang straightened excitedly.

"Governor Katsorou owns a mansion near the Eastern tip of the Fire Nation. I know he has a lot of dangerous animals in his menagerie, and I've heard that other Order members go there for meetings and stuff like that. I'll bet that's where they've got her!"

Aang smiled broadly. "I'll go find the others!"

Finally, Zuko allowed himself to feel some hope.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Many thanks to our reviewers: **gloomy maiko lover**, **Kimjuni2**, **Silvereyes12**, and **TheGobe**.


	20. The Past

**Chapter 20: The Past**

----------

That morning, Sura watched the clouds rolling in carefully. She calculated that if Mai were forced to feed the animals again, she'd better start soon, so that she could get it done before the storm.

Sura made her way to one of the balconies overlooking the menagerie. She scanned the grounds for the shiny black hair in the two braids she'd insisted on. She caught sight of Mai trying to haul a huge cart full of meat to the cow hippo's cage. Sura decided it was time for a closer look.

----------

Lin was not paying any attention to the weather. She kept her head down, trying desperately to pull the cart uphill.

Why would anyone suspect her of the ability to pull heavy loads against the forces of gravity? It was stupid.

She couldn't stop, though. She would not allow herself to stop. It was her duty to keep pulling, and that was what she intended to do. Her duty. Her obligation. That which she must do as decreed by Fate.

Thinking of all the similar ways to describe duty was making her drowsy, but at least it gave her something to do.

As her mind wandered, she considered why she felt like she should have throttled the people who'd ordered her to do this, instead of listening to them.

She channeled her frustration into her task. The cart moved one inch. Pathetic. She frowned, her eyes narrowing. Everything had seemed so simple that morning. She'd requested help from Sura in dividing her hair into two parts and securing them. Sura had braided them, and though that hadn't felt right, Lin had kept silent. Keeping silent was the easy thing to do.

"Lin, what are you doing?" Sura looked worried.

Lin looked back at the cart of meat she was trying to haul up the incline. "I'm feeding the other prisoners," she drawled.

Sura's mouth twisted into a smirk for a moment before returning to the concerned frown. "You can't possibly do that yourself."

"Then why don't you help me?" Lin was half joking. But _only_ half way.

Sura took hold of the straps around her friend's waist and shoulders and undid them. "It's not healthy for you to have these where they are." Sura bit back a comment about the straps putting pressure on Mai's baby, remembering just in time that Mai was brainwashed and had forgotten all about her baby.

Lin watched as Sura put the straps around her own waist. "But… you're putting them in the unhealthy place…"

"It's fine for me." Sura waved Lin away.

"But… how is that possible?"

"Don't ask, just pull." Sura began doing so, and Lin followed suit.

Together, the two women were able to get to the top of the hill.

"Ha! See, the power of teamwork triumphs!" Sura punched the air with her fists, doubling the gesture as a stretch for her back.

"Over whom?" Lin asked, looking around for an adversary.

"The powers of exhaustion and miscarriage!" Sura laughed.

"Miscarriage?" Lin was more confused than before.

"Never mind." Sura laughed again, releasing Lin from the straps. "Let's feed these monsters and get inside." She eyed the sky again. Maybe she could bend the water away from Lin's head to keep her dry…

----------

The clouds had darkened dangerously, and despite Sura's best efforts, they were still outside.

The first spear of lightning cut across the sky.

Lin saw it and froze in place.

When the sound of thunder cracked and boomed in Lin's ears, she broke out of her paralytic state and screamed, throwing herself to the ground.

Sura hadn't expected that. "Lin, what's wrong?"

"Lightning!" Lin's voice was trembling with her fear.

"It's all right. Lightning won't hurt you!" Sura tried to get Lin to stand up. Maybe if they were just inside…

"She's here! She's going to shoot me full of lightning for betraying her!"

"Who?" Sura was bending rain away from both of them.

"I don't know!" Lin moaned. "I don't remember who she is, but she hates me! I betrayed her because I stopped being afraid of her!"

More lightning. More rain. Sura was getting frustrated. "If you stopped being afraid of her, why are you afraid of her now?"

"Back then I had something to replace the fear." Lin sobbed. "Not anymore."

"What's the problem here?" a guard asked.

"Nothing, she's just afraid of the storm!" Sura laughed. "Come on Lin, let's get inside…"

"I'm not afraid of the weather!" Lin cried. "The— the princess is going to kill me!"

"No, she won't." Sura stroked Lin's hair, hoping to calm her down the way you would calm a child. "What was it that you replaced the fear with?"

"Love." Lin stopped crying. "But I can't remember what I was supposed to love that much."

"That sounds like her treatment is wearing off." The guard shook his head. "I'll have to report her." As the guard began to walk off, Sura turned her furious blue eyes on him. "No, you won't!" She froze the water on the ground around the man, and he slipped on the ice. Sura bent the water to push him into a supply closet and froze the door frame. "Come on, Lin. I'm going to take you away from the princess."

Lin rose with Sura and allowed herself to be led from the menagerie.

----------

Back in Lin's room, Sura let Lin drop onto her bed. "Now, breathe, Lin," she commanded gently. If commanding was the only way to get Lin to relax, then she'd have to do it. "The princess cannot get to you."

Lin looked at Sura, then shook her head. "You can't ever stop Azula. You don't know her."

"You remembered her name!" Sura grinned. "Your memories are coming back."

Lin blinked. "You're right!"

An idea came to Sura. "I command you to remember what your real name is."

Lin's eyes glazed over for a second. "Lin Qiang." She said these words in a monotone achievable only by actors and those who have been put in a trance.

"No, no, no!" Sura stamped her foot, making Lin jump. "Sorry, but you have to remember that you're Fire Lady Mai, married to Fire Lord Zuko, and mother of the Fire Lord's child!"

Lin stared blankly.

The door was thrown open by five guards, led by the disheveled one Sura had locked in the closet.

"Treatment time."

One of them laughed at Lin's expense as he and a couple others lifted her off the bed.

Sura glared at the guard who'd told on them, expecting him to punish her, too.

The guard just smiled smugly and left with the others.

This was just getting on Sura's last nerve. She would have to find extra excuses to cause "accidents" for that particular guard…

-x-x-x-x-x-

Many thanks to our reviewers, who motivate me to actually try to get a chapter posted every week: **gloomy maiko lover**, **imsunprincess54**, **Kimjuni2**, **silvereyes12**, and **TheGobe**.


	21. Confidence

**Chapter 21: Confidence**

----------

The next morning, Lin Qiang stared at a monstrous stack of metal chopsticks, knives and spoons.

"Polish those," said an old woman with dishpan hands so bad they looked more like hawk talons than human hands. "I'll be back later."

Lin was still staring at the stack after the woman had left. She didn't know how to polish anything. She was sick, too. She felt like throwing up on these assorted metal objects instead of polishing them. The very sight of them had made her sick.

"What are you up to?" Sura asked, coming up from behind.

"I'm supposed to be polishing all those things, but I don't know how," Lin answered, still studying the silverware.

"Was it a command or a suggestion?" Sura asked with a smirk.

"A command." Lin sighed. A command meant she didn't have to think.

"How long did they tell you to work at it?"

Lin stiffened, and then she smirked, too. "They didn't tell me how long."

"Do you even have to do it _now_?" Sura asked, picking up one of the chopsticks delicately between two fingers.

"No, the lady didn't say so." Lin smiled fully.

"So we can conclude what?"

"That I don't have to do this!" Lin was almost hopping up and down with excitement.

"So, let's sit down and have a talk," Sura said, still turning the chopstick over in her hand.

"All right!" Lin flopped to the ground, smiling expectantly.

Sura dropped down, too, and locked eyes with the other woman. "If you were given the chance to fight, how would you do it?"

Lin blinked. "But fighting is bad! It makes things messy!"

"What if someone attacked you?" Sura asked, looking around to make sure no one was watching.

Lin pictured the scene in her head. A guard would come charging towards her, and she would back away, giving herself enough space before the attack. She would crouch slightly in preparation, and she'd decide whether to pin the legs, just the arms, or both. "I would make sure they were unable to move. If given the proper tools, I could pin them to the wall before they had any idea what was coming."

Sura saw that Lin was staring into space. "Who taught you to do that?"

"Nobody. I taught myself. I was bored." Lin locked eyes with Sura. "I was left alone a lot when I was a kid, so I decided to throw things. I got good at it, and the rest is history." Lin shrugged.

"What did you do with your talent?" Sura prodded.

"When I went to school, I met a girl who was interested in those talents." Lin stared at the chopstick Sura was still flipping carelessly in her hand. It was like she was becoming transfixed. "She took me to her house. It was a _big_ house. I remember she introduced me to the best friend I ever had. And I think she had a _brother_." Lin's eyes lit up at the mention of the girl's brother, though quickly the light faded. "But for some reason I can't think of what they looked like. Any of them. The girl, my best friend, or the brother." The concentrated, determined look on Lin's face dissolved. "But that doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" Sura sat up, putting a hand on Lin's shoulder. "You're losing your identity. You need to try to remember!" A thought occurred to Sura. She pressed the chopstick into Lin's palm. "What does the feel of this in your hand say to you?"

Lin looked up at Sura, then back down at the chopstick, closing her fingers around it. "I— I want to throw this." Lin sprang to her feet, enjoying the rush it gave her and ignoring the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her; just the anticipation was enough to keep her strong. But it did not satisfy her for long. She spotted a tea strainer with holes that would just be big enough. She picked up the strainer and threw it. Her sharp eyes isolated the hole that was in the best place, the chopstick crossing the air as soon as the thought crossed her mind.

Sura's eyes widened at the sight of the porcelain tea strainer stuck to the wall with the sharp chopstick through it. "How did that feel?" she asked distantly, knowing the prompt was necessary but not completely recovered from the sight.

"It wasn't boring!" Lin had a jubilant grin on her face. She whipped around, snatched up more utensils and threw them at intervals, making the sign of Fire on a nearby cabinet. She laughed.

"That was great, Lin! Just— keep it down. We don't want someone to interrupt." Sura didn't want to end her friend's fun, but it wouldn't be funny if this progress were lost, too.

"Right. Quiet. Nobody should know where I am or what I'm doing. I'm as silent and unseen as a shadow." Lin's voice softened, deepened, evened out. She turned to Sura. For a moment, her eyes registered only glee at the release from drudgery. Then, she half smiled. "Thank you so much, Sura." She reached over and gave Sura a tight hug.

"You're welcome, of course. But we can't just let anyone know you're doing this."

"I promise—"

"What is this?" It was the same guard from yesterday. He was staring at the symbol of the Fire Nation on the cabinet.

"Just showing some patriotism. Something wrong with that?" Lin took an aggressive posture, her eyes in ferocious slits, readying herself to enact the real reason for her gift.

"No, nothing's wrong." The soldier backed away. Suddenly, a throwing star flew through the air and landed next to Sura. "That's for yesterday!" he yelled.

Lin stared at the throwing star. Quickly, she noted that it was dull. It wasn't meant to kill but to stun. But it was still a throwing weapon. Moving like a catapult's arm when released, Lin's body bent gracefully as she pulled the throwing star from the ground. "This is for every day of your sorry life!" she yelled and threw it at the man. It lodged in his armor between chest plates. "Is that clear?" Lin asked dryly. She straightened, regarding the man, her muscles still ready to spring into action again if needed.

The guard tried to look casual as he tugged on the throwing star. It wouldn't move.

Lin smiled at him. "Don't play with those things if you don't know what you're doing."

Sura was looking from Lin to the guard. She hadn't known Mai was capable of coming through like this. But maybe it was time to put a stop to this before—

"You'd better get out of here now." Lin stalked closer to the guard.

"I have the power here, not you." The guard didn't sound so certain any more.

"Oh, really?" Lin grabbed a handful of knives. "Last time I checked, I was the one who could aim."

The guard looked at Lin one last time and then bolted from the room, tripping on some ice in the doorframe as he went.

Lin stared after him. "Will they believe him?" she asked.

"Probably." Sura sighed, coming out of her reverie. "You're going to get in trouble."

"It was worth it," Lin said wistfully, plucking knives from the cabinet door.

"Well, we should get out of here either way. He'll be looking for us here."

"Sure!" Lin felt a surge of excitement at the thought of rebelling. "Where are we going to hide from the rules?"

Sura smirked at Lin's exuberance. "Just follow me. And keep a low profile!"

Lin grinned. "I can be stealthy! See?" Lin took a few steps—completely silent ones. She stopped near the door. After taking one quick look at Sura, silently requesting permission, she slowly eased the door open.

"You're good. Did someone teach you _that_? Or did you teach yourself how to sneak around, too?"

"Just like with the knives," Lin said, "I was bored. I wanted to escape. So I did."

----------

"Slowly," Sura instructed, "one foot at a time."

Lin concentrated on making her motions fluid. "It's like sneaking," she commented, more to herself than Sura. "One at a time, controlled, graceful."

"That's right. Have you ever done this before?"

"I don't think I've ever seen this much ice before!" Lin laughed. "Your waterbending thing is so amazing." Lin looked over at Sura, and then that realized she didn't know how to stop. "Sura!" she cried in terror. What if she just kept going and going until she knocked into something? How would she get up again?

Sura raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?" Then Sura noticed the erratic movements Lin was making. She sighed. "I'm sorry I forgot to teach you how to stop." She skated over to her friend, stopping a few feet ahead of her. "Just put your feet at an angle, like this."

Lin examined Sura's feet, skating a circle around her until she'd seen it well enough, and finally stopped. "Right?"

"Right." Sura smiled. "You're a natural."

----------

That evening, during her daily treatment, Lin looked at the general with a renewed pride. "You can't tell me what to think," she said. "I'm my own person. If I had a knife with me, I could kill you right now."

"I don't doubt it, Lin Qiang," said the general, pacing closer to her, menace rising in his eyes. "I've seen your work. However, now you are a slave of the Order. You are no longer your own person. You work for us, do our bidding, and will never escape."

"Says you," Lin shot back.

"Everything I say, you must do."

"Only in your dreams," Lin said with just as much force and menace as was being aimed at her. The light was making it hard to concentrate on her resolve, though, and it was slipping.

"I need Lilly Powder over here!" the general called.

Lin watched as a man approached with a vial. She remembered only now that they would always feed her this before she would lose herself under layer upon layer of lies. She squirmed. She yelled. She bit the hands that were trying to force the powder down her throat. But her protests were in vain.

----------

Sura entered Mai's room again that night. This time she brought rags, planning to use them to mop Mai's forehead as needed.

"How many times do I have to kiss you before you understand that I find you attractive?" Mai, soundly asleep, asked with a smirk.

Sura chuckled. At least it was a happy dream this time.

"I don't care about your scar. Actually, I take it back; I think it makes you look _better_. So just _stop worrying_!"

Sura leaned against the wall. She only needed to interfere if Mai had a nightmare. Why should she end this dream? It was probably healthy.

"Are you addicted to worry?" Mai chided gently. "I'm telling you, just calm down, Zuko! I love you!" Mai squeezed a pillow.

Sura restrained a laugh. "You two are so cute," she whispered.

"Go away, Ty Lee," Mai muttered.

Now Sura did laugh. So Mai had a friend who genuinely talked to her like that back home? The Fire Nation court was becoming a far more solid image in Sura's mind. She sat cross-legged by the door. "Sweet dreams, my lady," she said.

"No more teasing, Ty! Can't you see we're busy?" Mai turned over in her sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Many thanks to the people who were kind enough to review: **gloomy maiko lover**, **hoot48**, **imsunprincess54**, **Kimjuni2**, and **TheGobe**.


	22. Defiance

**Chapter 22: Defiance**

----------

"You don't actually have to do what they tell you," Sura said as she did Lin's hair without being asked. "They don't deserve your effort, anyway."

"But—"

"Let me finish." Sura paused. "Do you want braids or just loose pigtails?"

"If you don't mind," Lin strained her mind, "I think I'd like small hair buns. Like this." She made fists and placed them on the crown of her head near the back on either side.

"Sure." Sura shrugged. "As I was saying, you can rule yourself to some degree if you just stop listening to them. Just delay, find little technicalities."

"But won't they catch me in the act?" Lin asked.

"Not if you walk away," Sura said cheerfully. "I do it all the time." Sura pulled a small mirror she'd smuggled back to the servant's quarters a few months back out of her pocket. "How does you hair look now, Lin?"

"It looks great!" Lin said, turning around to give Sura a hug. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sura returned the hug, remembering that Mai had come to the complex with a very similar style of hair. Had she really come this close to releasing the old Mai? "Let's get out there."

"I'm ready," Lin said, grinning broadly.

----------

"Clean the floor," said a disinterested old man, handing Lin a bucket full of water.

Lin watched the man steadily as she tipped the bucket over, letting the water spill in a large puddle at her feet. "Clean."

The man looked from Lin to the puddle and back again. "With soap," he added, handing her some.

Lin dropped the soap into the puddle, her eyes never leaving those of the old man.

The man went red in the face. "You will clean this floor!"

Lin turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"You're not done here!" The man chased after her.

"You never said I had to do it _now_," Lin said mockingly. She was faster than the old man and escaped without much effort. She hugged herself when she realized that nobody was coming for her. It was comforting to feel like someone was there with her, but it was a poor substitute for— someone. Lin wasn't so happy anymore as she tried to think of who that person was. Not a clue. She came out of hiding and cleaned the floor without being asked, drowning out her tears.

----------

"I'm telling you, she just ran off!" the old man said to a guard. "She insulted me, shirked her duty and—" His eyes lit on the girl. She was doing the job he'd asked her to, but she looked so broken.

"Looks like she's doing her job fine." The guard turned to leave.

The man nodded. "Yes, she is—as you were."

Lin did not react to what was going on around her. She scrubbed the ground harshly. Each scrape was a desperate and futile attempt to drive away growing memories. Painful ones. "Z—," she whispered to herself. "His name sounded like Z— Zu—"

"What are you muttering about?" the old man asked impatiently.

Lin did not look up. Her brush was making trails of wet floor, contrasting with the lighter color of the dirtier floor around it. _Focus on this task_, she urged her mind. _Please, please don't remember_. "Zu—," she said again. A second later a wretched cry scraped its way out of her, and she stopped moving her arm. All she could do was tremble with her tears.

"Stop that!" the old man yelled. "You have no reason to cry!"

Lin threw the brush at his head. "Where is Zuko?" she demanded.

"What?" The man was flabbergasted. "Who?"

"Zuko!" Lin's voice was free of the quivering of her tears, steadied by anger.

"I don't know of any Zuko!" the man said, backing away. What violent mood swings this new girl had!

"You'd better!" Lin shouted. "You will either tell me where I am and how I can get to the capital of the Fire Nation, where I live with Zuko, or I will kill you and use your corpse to threaten your superiors!"

The old man's mouth dropped open. "You— you will return to your duties!"

"I will _not _return to my duties!" Lin snapped. "And you have ten seconds!"

"But—"

"Nine." One step closer.

"You—" A step back.

"Eight." Two steps closer.

"Why—" Two steps back.

"Seven." Hands turned into claws.

"Where—" Torso turned toward safety.

"Six."

The old man tore into a run.

The young woman raced after him.

----------

Sura was carrying orders from one boss to another. She was surprised to see one of the oldest and meanest bosses tearing down the hallway, screaming about the madwoman who was chasing him.

"She's going to kill me!"

Sura cocked her head. Who was that crazy? Sura cringed.

Lin burst into the hallway. "Tell me! You must know!" she shouted.

Sura nearly fell over. "Lin?" she asked. _This_ was the timid girl she'd been getting used to? "Lin!" Sura intercepted Lin.

"No! He's getting away!" Lin cried, trying to push past Sura.

"Don't do something you'll regret, Lin!" Sura said over Lin's animal yells.

"How can I regret anything more than being away from Zuko?" Lin demanded.

Sura froze. "Mai!" she exclaimed, taking a chance.

"What?" Mai asked. Suddenly, she calmed down. "Oh, Agni." She put a hand over her mouth. "I can't believe it." Her eyes met Sura's. "I'm free."

Sura grinned and hugged Mai. "You _are_ free!"

Both girls froze.

"They shouldn't know," they both said at once.

"There she is!" It was the old man again.

Mai and Sura stared.

"Maybe you should run," Sura suggested.

"It won't do any good." Mai looked directly into Sura's eyes. "It's too late."

"She said she was going to kill me and use my body to intimidate the governor!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "I've never killed anyone in my life. Guess I made a strong impression, though."

"What did you want him to tell you?" Sura whispered urgently as the guards approached.

"I wanted him to tell me where Zuko is, but he wouldn't have been able to tell me anyway. Zuko is… on the road." Sudden tears sprang into Mai's eyes.

"You're coming with us, girl! Triple treatment for you!"

Mai stared at the guards through her tears. "Fine," she said. She squeezed Sura's hand before she was led away.

----------

It was a new voice. The nameless woman was able to pick it out as the third, maybe even the fourth new voice that night. She'd lost track of time long ago. Had it been hours since she'd been brought down to this place, calm and defiant? Why hadn't she struggled, fought, _bled_ before letting them trap her here? All she knew was that it must be night, because each time the voice changed, the two voices would complain to each other about the lateness of the hour. Did they think they were the uncomfortable ones? The woman, who'd forgotten her name, wanted to lash out with a cutting remark that would bring these men to their knees. It would fly from her like a knife, she thought. What she wouldn't give for a knife…

Now the new voice's words invaded her mind. The new voice told her exactly what the others had. She was tired and hungry, and was nearly blind from the circling lantern. All these things left her mentally unstable. She began to tremble. These things must be true. Why would so many people bother to lie to her? She must have been stubborn earlier. How foolish. Why hadn't she realized the futility of being stubborn? She would always be bent into submission. Another fact that the woman accepted that night.

"Repeat the phrases you agree with, Lin Qiang."

A command. "I will, Master." Now she had a name! Lin. She remembered that name distantly. It didn't feel quite right, but she knew it had once referred to her, so she simply accepted it. She had no tolerance for her headache. The light invaded even through her closed eyes. She repeated every phrase, not even noticing how she took the words to heart. Once they were said in her own voice, it was as if she had said it many times before, perhaps all her life. Lin knew from experience that the sooner she accepted the words of this man, the sooner she would be freed. And Lin craved freedom slightly more than she craved an apple and a full day of sleep.

She barely noticed when she was forced to breathe in powder that seemed to drive her mind even further out of focus. After a moment, she remembered all of her instructions perfectly, and they became her own beliefs.

At the voice's command, she parroted back, "When you are afraid, do not defend yourself; scream, run away, and hide." Lin remembered scoffing at this idea. But now it was the most logical thing she could think of.

Distantly, Lin heard someone else enter the room. Words were muttered. Mercifully, the light was put out. Lin smiled and started laughing with manic relief. She did not react to the shouts from the guards to shut up. She was giddy from lack of sleep, prolonged treatment, hunger, and relief. A sharp slap across her face ended her laughter, but did not remove her smile.

"Sleep!" The order was all Lin heard before she succumbed to sweet rest. It didn't matter that she was still strapped into the uncomfortable wooden chair. Her muscles may have been sore, but all Lin cared about was closing her eyes without the intruding pain. She finally had an opportunity to rally her strength. It didn't matter that they weren't feeding her. She could forget everything in sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Our gratitude to those who reviewed: **elle mendel**, **FireladyMai**, **gloomy maiko lover**, and **Kimjuni2**.


	23. Desperation

**Chapter 23: Desperation**

----------

"The Fire Lord and the Avatar are approaching with their friends," a tall guard with a burn scar across his nose announced. He stood in the governor's office.

The governor glanced up. "Well then, it appears our plan to simply degrade the Fire Lady won't work. Cancel today's dose of Lilly Powder. She'll be taking cinchophen today."

The guard bowed formally, and then hurried off to the herbalist to deliver the orders.

----------

"Did I hear you right? The governor wants me to overdose someone on cinchophen? But that will take forever. If he's trying to kill someone, he should do it with something that'll take less time."

"I don't ask questions, I just deliver messages."

"Then I'll just get on it," the herbalist replied with a shrug.

----------

The lantern travelled endlessly along its track before the woman's eyes.

"You follow orders without question. Orders are the only thing you respond to."

"I've heard this one before," the woman said, trying to stay calm. "I believe you've told me so many times this week. It's getting _boring_."

"You're not supposed to talk back. All of this treatment should have changed you more."

She forced something of a smirk. "I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do." There. That sounded fittingly demoralizing. Lin hoped that the haughty manipulator got the message.

"I will have no more of your defiance!" The general firebended the lantern's light, brightening it, drawing a whimper from the woman, who was restrained beyond escape. The general smiled. "What was that you were saying?"

"I was done talking." The girl's voice trembled a bit, but she still had defiance in her eyes.

"Then it's time to break you." The man signaled to a guard standing nearby. "Lilly Powder?"

"Um, not today, sir. Today we have some real poison."

"Killing her, are they?" the general muttered, and then glanced back at the woman. "I suppose it was only a matter of time."

Lin watched the men. They were too far away for her to understand what they were whispering to each other, but she didn't like that they had something besides the ordinary stuff, which she thought she may have been getting used to.

"I'd still like something to get her to be submissive."

"With all due respect, have you tried beating her?" the guard asked as he handed over the package.

"Good idea." The general turned back to his subject.

----------

"So you were talking back to him the whole time?" Sura asked.

"Yes," Lin's monotone replied. "I was out of line."

"I should say so," Sura smiled bitterly. She was treating Lin's cuts and bruises. "I'm proud of you."

"Rewarding detrimental behavior is an incorrect action," Lin commented.

"Stop talking like that," Sura said impatiently, jostling Lin a bit.

"Vocal functions are performing perfectly. Why should I stop behaving as told?"

"Because you sound fake!" Sura insisted.

"My grammatical selections are perfectly logical. I see no reason for you to dislike them."

"You don't sound like a person. You sound like a book. A bad one, too."

Lin's eyes flashed for a moment, silver fire flaring up. "You disapprove of my speech and liken it to bad literature? I do not need to associate with you." Lin stood up, pulling away from Sura.

"Stop!" Sura scolded. "I need you to snap out of that! Start acting like a _person_, Lin!"

Lin huffed. "A person may speak as I do without scolding."

"Not if she wants to reclaim her former memories and get back to her life where her husband is waiting for her!"

"Husband?" Lin turned around, examining Sura with a discerning eye for the first time that morning.

Sura's eyes flashed excitement. She'd gotten through! "Your husband loves you and he's going to come rescue you!" Sura was lying through her teeth. She was _not_ sure that the Fire Lord would actually come. But Mai needed to hear this. They were practically killing her.

"I do not have—"

"You are married to a very handsome man," Sura almost shouted. She'd never seen the Fire Lord, but other servants had, and, more importantly, Mai had talked about him. "He has a scar on his eye."

A layer of glassiness disappeared from Lin's eyes. "The scar," she muttered. One hand twitched up to the left side of her face, covering her left eye and left ear.

Sura was even more excited now. She hadn't mentioned which side the scar was on! She watched Lin's body language intently.

"It was… a punishment… his father… was a monster… like his sister…" The glassy look was completely gone. "Zuko!" she screamed. "Where is he?" Her head whipped around. "Where am _I_? Why aren't I with Zuko?"

"They took you away, Mai," Sura said, trying to keep calm. This was both thrilling and terrifying. It was good that she'd gotten through to Mai, but the way she was acting didn't look promising. "They've got you here where Zuko can't find you."

"Zuko's gone! He left me! He won't come back!"

"No, he didn't leave you, Mai!" Sura rushed to hold her up. "They stole you from him!"

"He wasn't there to do anything!" Mai's body was twitching.

"He was going to come back, he didn't expect—"

"He never thinks about what will happen to me!" Mai sobbed. "He always assumes everything will be fine."

"It will be! He's going to come for you!"

Mai's head hurt. What was going on? She was full of grief, which she understood, but these needles in her brain? She couldn't explain those. "Ow," she moaned.

"What?"

"My head hurts!" Mai announced, and suddenly her teeth started chattering.

"I'll fix it, Mai! Sit down! I'll fix it!" Sura was getting more and more concerned, seeing her friend's face contorted with pain. She helped Mai drop gently to the ground, bending water around Mai's head. "This is incredible! It's like the brainwashing is fighting back!"

Mai's eyes met Sura's for a fleeting moment. "Fighting," she ground out.

"Yes, it's fighting. It's attacking your brain."

Mai gripped Sura's wrist. "Fighting. Me. I am." She closed her eyes, hoping her message had gotten through her body's infuriating inability to allow her to say anything past two syllables at a time.

"You shouldn't. We need to heal the wounds in your brain before I'll let you fight. All right?"

Mai grimaced. "I'll… be… Lin… right?"

"That seems safe for now," Sura said, feeling sick.

Mai nodded, and suddenly the trembling in her body stopped.

Sura's job became so much easier that she almost didn't have to do anything. "Lin?"

"Yes, Sura?" came Lin's weak voice.

"Take a nap," Sura commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am." Lin collapsed onto her mattress, and was asleep in an instant.

Sura sat nearby and kneaded her temples. Now _she_ was getting a headache.

----------

Lin awoke to distant voices. They seemed to be discussing her.

"I want her dressed up nicely. If you can do her hair and makeup, too, that would be good. Then we'll need to convince her to stand somewhere and not move."

"That will be fine," said the voice of a middle aged woman. "I used to work for her parents. She's used to it."

Lin sat up. "My parents?"

"Shut up!" The middle aged woman slapped Lin. "Her mother used to do that, too," she said proudly.

Lin touched the stinging spot on her cheek. Had her mother done that a lot? Who _was_ her mother? Lin's eyes shot wide open. She had no idea who she was or where she'd come from! This was a terrible catastrophe! This was—

"Look at the little idiot, staring into space!" the guard laughed. "Just get her ready for presentation."

Lin knew somewhere deep that all she had to do was wait for it to end.

----------

Zuko's heart seemed to be beating at twice its normal speed. He was flooded with anger, frustration, and the need to knock down anything that even suggested it might keep him from seeing Mai again. The guards were too slow. The door was too heavy and the irritating creaking sound it made as the guards opened it was grating on the thin rope holding up the box full of explosives known as Zuko's temper.

Aang put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, hoping that would ease some of the tension. "Zuko, it's all right. We've almost found her."

Zuko turned his steady glare on Aang. "I know we're close. What's making me angry is the fact that I have no idea what they've done with her! We should be storming this place, or sneaking in! We shouldn't just walk up and ask for her!"

"Diplomacy first, Zuko," Aang said calmly.

"Were you diplomatic when someone stole Appa? Not from the stories I heard."

Aang's hand jerked away as if Zuko had burned him. "That's true. I should've remembered that it's painful." He set his eyes ahead, stilling his own sympathetic surge of fury.

----------

"Welcome, honored guests," the governor said smoothly when they'd reached his office. He rose to bow to everyone.

"Where is Mai?" Zuko yelled. He then tried calming himself down, but didn't really succeed.

----------

Sura had been watching the guests from around the door's edge. Her heart leapt; the Fire Lord was here to save Mai! Now would be the time for escape! Revenge was also near.

"Sura, we need someone to bring tea to the Fire Lord and his friends," said a fellow servant. "You have been requested to do the honor."

Now, Sura would be having none of that. The Fire Lord needed to see his wife. Soon, too. Sura's eyes flicked around the room and then the hallway, and then she went to the kitchen in search of Mai. Where could Mai have gotten to? She was half afraid that Mai was in the servants' quarters. Then Sura saw her. Lin was standing against a wall, looking like a marble statue, except for the occasional blink.

"M— Lin!" Sura reminded herself to use the name Mai would respond to.

Lin heard her name. This would be something important, hopefully. Part of her was so _bored._ Even doing the job of standing very still was not fulfilling.

"Lin. Take this tray to the governor's public office," Sura said in an authoritative voice, hoping that would get Mai moving.

Lin ran to Sura, arms out for the tray. She slowed down, not wishing to appear too eager, but still, movement was so invigorating!

Sura grinned; her plan would work! She continued, "Once you have served the tea, wait till they have finished, then bring the tray back."

Lin bobbed her head, wishing she had the ability to say anything besides, "Yes, Ma'am," which she promptly shot out before flying across the hall, still managing to be graceful about it.

----------

"Mai? Would you be referring to your wife, Fire Lady Mai?"

Zuko's anger flared up again at the delay. "Yes," he grated out between his teeth, a low growl escaping with the word.

"She was here. Earthbending thugs escorted her here in a trap. Once they were dealt with, though, the Fire Lady wasted away under the strain of depression. We are very sorry to inform you of this."

All the color drained from Zuko's face. His heart seemed to stop. Had he just been told, by this man who was completely composed, that his wife was _dead_?

"He's lying!" Toph said angrily. "Mai isn't dead."

The governor eyed Toph coldly for a moment, before Zuko directed all attention back to himself.

"You were trying to tell me that Mai is dead, when she's not?"

"She's close to death," the governor replied, staring right into Zuko's eyes.

Toph knit her brow. She knew that hadn't been a lie. But she didn't want to say something. If she were asked, she would.

"Let me see her!" Zuko demanded. His hands, planted firmly on the governor's desk, began to burn holes into the wood.

Katara discreetly put out Zuko's fires, but remained silent. He had a right to be angry; she just didn't want him to burn down the room—not as long as they were all in it, at least.

"I'm afraid you can't do that," the governor replied. "We sent her away."

Everyone's eyes shifted to Toph.

Toph bit her lip and hung her head. "He's telling the truth."

Zuko roared and overturned the desk, grabbing the governor by the collar. "How could you let her travel in such a condition?" He threw the governor against the wall. "How could you keep her from me?" Zuko stalked closer to the governor, daggers of fire forming in his fists. "How _dare_ you keep me from my wife?"

The governor put up his hands coolly. "Would you rather we let her stay here in that condition, with no proper healers? How foolish do you think I am?"

Zuko was getting angrier than ever now that none of his violent outrage had managed to make this man break. He still didn't know where Mai was, and, on top of that, he was being told she was sick. "Is Mai really sick, Toph?" Zuko growled, speaking a bit more gently now that he was addressing a friend.

Toph paused. "He seemed to think so," she said.

Zuko crumbled. It had been inevitable, but now that it came, it was demoralizing. He'd been doing so well. Now, as he sank to his knees in defeat, he knew that he was finished. Mai was somewhere, wasting away to nothing, and there was nothing he could do, because he didn't even know where she was.

"Does anyone desire refreshment?" asked the gentle, timid voice of a servant girl.

"Do I ever!" Sokka grabbed a fruit tart from the girl's tray. "Hey," he asked with his mouth full, "are these rose petals?"

"I wouldn't know," the servant girl said quietly.

Zuko slowly turned to examine the servant girl. How could anyone think about the intricacies of food at a time like this? Why hadn't the world stopped?

Her makeup was flawless, Zuko noticed. She had her shiny black hair pulled up elegantly, with pins close to her forehead, as if to pin back bangs. She looked like a fine doll to be put on display. It disgusted him. A girl like that didn't belong amidst the chaos. If he had anything to say about it, she wouldn't be anywhere outside Ba Sing Se. But—there was something about her— "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

----------

Lin looked at the man. She suspected him of making the mess that she was currently standing before. He was disheveled, and looked as if he had just lost something. A quick examination confirmed that nobody had cut off any of his arms or legs, as she had first suspected. As to his question, she wasn't sure how to respond.

"Lin Qiang! What are you doing away from your wall?"

The same question, if phrased differently. Lin's brain fought furiously for an answer. "Yes, sir," "No, sir," "Very good, sir," and "Thank you, sir" would be useless in such a situation. What was her actual reason for being there, anyway? How had she felt standing against that wall? "The wall was boring," she replied.

The mouth of the governor fell open to reprimand her.

Zuko leapt from the floor, ripped the tray from the servant girl's hands, giving it to Sokka, and lifted the girl into his arms. "Mai!" he cried with joy. "You're okay!" He couldn't believe it had been so easy! There she was in his arms, real as real could be!

"Mai's back! You really are back!" Topekaia giggled hysterically.

Lin screamed. She couldn't hold it back. This strange man was hugging her tightly, fiercely, and the girl was laughing as if insane. She tore herself out of the man's arms and streaked out of the room.

Zuko reached after her, as if his outstretched arm would bring her back. He heard her yell, "Sura!" and saw her take the arm of another servant girl, dragging her off at something close to breakneck speed. Was she trying to protect this other girl from _him_? Was this some sort of sick joke she was playing on him? Mai had _never_ acted this way towards him before. There had to be another explanation.

"I'm sorry about that one," said the governor, rising.

Zuko heard him through a continual hum in his ears.

"She is very pretty, but has no social skills. We usually keep her—"

"Standing against a wall?" Zuko turned on him. "You've been keeping Mai standing against a wall? For how long? Have you been feeding her properly? Where is she sleeping? Has anyone hurt her?"

The governor put up his hands. "More likely, she's distantly related to the Fire Lady. She is called Lin Qiang. We take good care of our servants here. Don't mistake that."

Zuko was still off-balance after hearing Mai scream and watching her run away from him, but he had enough sense left to look to Toph.

Toph sensed his movement. "He's lying about treating her well. Everything else is true."

Zuko stalked closer. "What have you done to her?"

The governor eyed Toph again. "She's a look-alike. Besides that, she's not a brave one."

"I repeat: what have you done to her?"

"Exactly what we do to every other servant who lives here. No worse, no better. Why should we? Just the fact that she looks like the ailing Fire Lady—"

Zuko turned on his heel. "I'm going to find her."

----------

"Sura!" Lin called.

Sura had been watching from the doorway. Upon seeing her, Lin ran up to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her along. When they'd reached the servant's quarters, Lin stopped and gasped for breath. "Someone's here! He thinks my name is Mai! And he gave me a hug! I'm scared!" Lin's eyes were wider than they had been for years.

Sura quickly came up with a plan and said, "It's okay. He probably didn't know you were a servant and thought you were an important dignitary. But you know what to do when the Governor has visitors—which he obviously does—don't you?"

Lin blinked. "What do we do? Stay out of the way?"

"No, you clean." Sura started taking the hair pins out of her friend's hair.

"What are you doing?" Lin asked nervously.

"I'm going to get you ready to clean."

Lin twitched. "But—"

"Trust me. It's the perfect way to make up for the mess in the governor's office."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Thank you to those who reviewed: **FireladyMai**, **gloomy maiko lover**, **Kimjuni2**, and **mike50333**.


	24. Revelation

**Chapter 24: Revelation**

----------

Zuko stalked through the halls, the rest of the group trailing behind him. Eventually, a servant girl scrubbing tirelessly at a corner of the wall caught Zuko's attention. She had long black hair that she allowed to fall freely over her shoulders, hiding her face. There was something about her that caught his attention, though, and he wasn't sure if it was the paleness of her hands, which contrasted with the other servants around, or the glimpse he'd gotten of the lower half of her face. She looked so familiar.

"Mai?" he whispered.

The girl didn't even stop scrubbing.

Zuko walked up to her, reaching for her shoulder.

"Are you sure about that, Zuko?" Katara cautioned.

Zuko nodded, still fixated on the girl. He touched her shoulder lightly. "Mai," he said again, hoping he was right.

The girl jumped at his touch. She turned to him, looking terrified. She jerked away from him, stumbling as she lost her balance. "What was that?" she asked in a nervous, wavering voice.

Zuko looked at her sadly. Her voice was too high, too full of emotion. It didn't sound like Mai at all. Apparently he'd startled a stranger. "I'm very sorry." He straightened up. "You can go back to—" He caught sight of the girl's eyes. She was trying not to look at him, but the way she was doing that involved bowing her head to hide behind her fringe of bangs. Impulsively, he tipped her chin up to make her look at him.

As he'd expected, silver eyes met his, but they were more fearful than before.

"You _are_ Mai!" he exclaimed, and hugged her tightly. It was such a relief to finally be holding her.

"Sir," the girl's voice wavered, "My name is Lin Qiang. I don't know who Mai is, and I don't know who you are. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Her words stung Zuko. He was shocked into letting her go.

Lin quickly ducked down and collected her brush and bucket, running past Zuko's friends.

Topekaia, seeing the certainty in Zuko's eyes, stepped in front of Lin. "Mai, don't you remember anything?"

Lin glanced up fearfully and then looked away, but, as their eyes met, Topekaia was sure that they had found Mai. "You know me, Mai. What's happened to you?"

Lin ducked around Topekaia. "I'm sorry. I don't know any of you! Goodbye!" She ran off.

Zuko stared after her, his arms still out. "That _was _Mai. Didn't you all see it?" He looked to his friends for someone to agree with him.

Topekaia nodded decisively, although she looked more than slightly confused. "That _was_ Mai."

Zuko was relieved that someone agreed with him. "What are we going to do? Something's happened to her, but I can't tell what it is! It's like she's a completely different person! How could she not remember me?" Zuko looked down at his empty arms, as if he could find the answers there.

"She wasn't wearing her necklace," Suki said, thinking out loud.

Zuko whirled to look at Suki. "What do you think that means?" he asked, a slight warning tone sneaking into his voice.

Suki shrugged noncommittally, hoping that would make Zuko calm down. "It's just— what if the people here are making her forget somehow? It looks like she's been robbed, at least. Maybe she's being threatened?"

Zuko's whole body twitched. "Threatened? With what?"

Suki shrugged again. "I don't know. But it would have to be something serious."

Zuko clenched his hands into fists. "I think it's time we talked to the master of the house again. He's _going_ to give Mai back to me."

Sokka had been deep in thought. Suddenly, the answer came to him and he snapped his fingers in victory. "I've got it! Mai has been _brainwashed_! It was earthbenders who took her away, right? Well, you haven't been able to locate the last of the Dai Li, have you, Zuko?"

Zuko's mouth fell open. "You think the Dai Li are behind this? How can we know if they have the ability to—"

"They did it to Jet," Katara said, the lights finally coming on and pushing away the confusion in her mind. "It's like they damage the person's brain and put whatever they want into it. They must have mostly taken things _out_ of Mai's brain."

"The brainwashing theory does explain everything," Topekaia interjected.

Aang gasped. "She's another Joo Dee!"

Zuko shuddered. He had met Joo Dee. Azula had left her in charge of Ba Sing Se. She was disturbing. At least they hadn't made Mai _act_ like her. "How are we going to fix Mai's brain?" he asked desperately. He looked to the people who'd dealt with this sort of thing before.

"Some healing water should help, if I can get near enough to her for long enough—but judging by her reaction to _you_, I don't have a chance."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "Anything else? I don't really feel like tying her down while you bend water around her head."

"Jet snapped out of his trance when I mentioned his being a Freedom Fighter," Aang said thoughtfully.

"I'm hoping I mean more to Mai than the Freedom Fighters did to Jet. But I couldn't wake her up." Zuko crossed his arms and stared at the door Mai had run through.

"Jet attacked me." Aang shrugged. "Maybe this has more to do with words than faces and feelings."

Zuko sighed. His muscles relaxed in defeat. "Then what do we _say_ to her?"

Aang shook his head. "Maybe we could talk to her about the Fire Nation?"

"But we're _in_ the Fire Nation," Suki pointed out. "I doubt they've allowed her to remember anything outside these walls."

Toph had also been thinking hard. "Why doesn't the Angry Lord just kiss her and see what _that_ does?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Did you see how scared she got when I touched her _shoulder_? I might make her faint if I even _look_ like I'm _thinking_ about kissing her." His voice weakened, indicating that he really missed kissing her.

Toph flinched.

"Don't feel bad, Toph. Zuko is just really stressed—" Katara started.

"It's not that. He's right." She paused and then announced, "Someone's coming, and it isn't Sunshine."

----------

It was Governor Katsorou. "How are my guests liking the manor?" he asked smoothly, a slippery smile on his face.

"We would like to learn a little more about your… management, shall we say?" Topekaia hissed.

"I'm interested in your servant girl, Lin Qiang," Zuko said, putting on a cool overtone. He hoped Mai would have been proud of his performance.

"That one again? Nothing remarkable about her. She's very dull. Flighty, too." The governor shook his head. "What did she tell you?"

"She mostly said, 'I'm sorry, I don't know you,' " Toph stated. "But it isn't important what we talked about."

"What's more important," Zuko said, slowly unlocking his ire, "is that I recognize her as my wife. You did a good job brainwashing her."

The governor laughed. "Seeing your late wife everywhere, are you?"

Zuko snapped. "She's not dead!" he yelled.

Guards appeared.

Topekaia lit her hand. "Exactly what is it you are trying to do? I told you before not to toy with us." She menacingly stepped into a fighting stance.

"Let's not get testy. I would hate to fight the Fire Lord and the Avatar." The look on the governor's face implied there would be no such regret involved if he managed to kill the whole group.

More earthbenders and firebenders entered the room, lining up against the walls.

"Just give me Mai," Zuko said.

"Lady Mai of the Fire Nation is dead. She died of depression. It was only a matter of time, if you ask me."

Zuko roared, and fire shot from his mouth and fists, aimed right at the governor.

The guards along the wall sprang into action, attacking Zuko. Aang, Katara, Topekaia, Toph, Sokka, Suki and Zuko struck back. A full-out fight formed.

A sharp intake of breath from an open door caught Toph's attention. "Hello, Sunshine," she called.

_Sunshine?_ Zuko's mind switched gears immediately. He fended off attacks coming his way, but turned in the direction Toph had called Mai's nickname.

----------

Lin stood in the doorway, watching utter chaos brewing in the very chamber she'd cleaned a few minutes ago. She stared, twitching. Earthbenders and firebenders were so messy.

"Lin Qiang! How dare you come here?" the governor growled at her. "Go to the kitchens, now!"

An order. And a specific one. She _had_ to obey, but she didn't have to following his meaning, only his words. She ran off, excited at the prospect of not only disobeying, but of possibly escaping.

----------

Zuko watched Mai run away from him _again_ and got angrier with every step she took. "How dare you reduce her to that?" he roared.

"I didn't change her a bit. I told you she was flighty."

"I will not accept that answer," Zuko said, "and if I have to fight a better one out of you, then so be it!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Many thanks to our faithful reviewers: **gloomy maiko lover** and **Kimjuni2**.


	25. Escape With a Cost

**Chapter 25: Escape With a Cost**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fighting continued for a long while. Amidst the chaos, Sokka noticed Lin running into the fray with a large bucket strapped to her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Saving you strangers who scare me," she deadpanned. Then she reached back and pulled out two sets of metal chopsticks.

"We don't need chopsticks, thank you," Sokka said. If this really was Mai, he hoped she'd start being useful soon.

"These aren't for you. They're for me." Lin threw the chopsticks, sending two earthbenders who'd been attacking Topekaia into the wall behind them. She then used two pairs of kitchen knives to pin two firebenders' sleeves to the wall. Her eyes lit up with a hint of manic pleasure.

"Lin!" The governor was shocked. How could this part of her have remained intact? Her weapons had been taken from her. "I thought I told you to go to the kitchen!"

"I did," Lin shot back, "and I brought back some friends!" She then pinned the governor to the wall.

Zuko wanted to run over and hug her. Mai seemed back in full force. What more could she do to prove her mind was intact? She'd found herself weapons and was fighting at his side. "Mai! I missed you so much." He walked toward her.

Lin studied the man approaching her with a measured gaze. He was calling her that other name again. Frankly, it was starting to get annoying. Now that she'd chosen not to be afraid, Lin had decided to act indifferent. Indifference was easy. "I still don't know you," she said coldly, before pinning another earthbender and a firebender.

Zuko recoiled and shot fire at an oncoming earthbender, sending him away. "Mai, please just wake up. You have to remember me; I'm your husband!" His last statement was choked off at the end, and he looked pleadingly at her.

"Sir, I am very sorry I look so much like your wife. Now—" Lin's words were cut off when her feet were pulled into the ground. She let out a gasp, but looked around for someone to attack.

"Take her downstairs," the governor yelled over the chaos. "She needs discipline. No servant of mine is allowed to be a traitor."

Zuko turned on the governor. "Mai is not a traitor. She's just the opposite. She doesn't even know who we are and she's helping us!"

"Because you don't torture her every night," the governor commented casually as one of his guards came by and freed him.

"Every night?" Zuko wavered. "What do you—"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lin was out of ammunition, but she still had the bucket. She swung it around to hit the faces of the men who'd surrounded her, hoping to drag her off. "You're not taking me to the dark room again," she stated calmly. "You're going to let me go. Understand?"

"Make us," one of the guards said, wrenching the bucket away.

"Sure." Lin shrugged, and when they let her feet out to drag her off, she lashed out at them, and sent them falling against each other. She hadn't counted on how much energy that would take from her. Nor had she expected just how slack her stomach muscles were. She wasn't as quick as she should have been.

Zuko was caught between a set of earthbenders sporting ripped sleeves, courtesy of Lin, and the governor, yet Zuko still saw someone strike Lin on the back of her head, causing her to crumple onto the floor like a broken kite.

"Mai!" Zuko fell to his knees, synchronized with Mai, the wind knocked out of him. "How could you—" He looked from Mai to the governor, and then back again, suddenly realizing that there was no time to talk. He gathered his strength and charged over to the earthbenders. "Get away!" he roared, striking with fists of fire, sending the men reeling away. When there was enough space, Zuko scooped Mai up. Zuko was backed up by Suki and Sokka, who wielded their fans and sword, respectively, threateningly regarding the firebenders and earthbenders nearby.

Zuko shook Mai. "Please wake up, Mai. Please?" His voice was ragged. He knelt with Mai draped over his knees, an arm around her waist and the other behind her neck.

Something moved against Zuko's arm, and he looked down in shock. That movement hadn't been Mai's. She had remained completely motionless. The movement occurred again, not too strong, but definitely there.

Mai twitched.

Suki spared a look down when she felt Mai's arm jerk against her leg. "She's waking up!" she said.

Zuko's face was paler than usual. He'd figured out just then what he'd felt. "My son or daughter just kicked me," he breathed.

Sokka and Suki looked at each other with goofily wide smiles. "That's great!" they yelled.

Mai shifted as the baby kicked again. "Zuko?" she asked.

Zuko thought he would be overwhelmed with how happy he suddenly was. "_Now_ you're back!" He hugged her tightly. "Are you all right?"

"I have a headache. And I think something's wrong…" She lifted her hand to feel her stomach.

"Nothing's wrong," Zuko said gently. He gripped her hand. "That's our kid."

Mai's face twitched. "Already moving? How long have I been here?"

"Almost two weeks." Zuko still clung to her. "I missed you so much."

"Yes." Mai knit her brow and winced. "I think I remember. I'm very sorry, sir." She said the last sentence in Lin's voice.

Zuko laughed and jostled her. "Please, don't ever say that again."

"You never want me to apologize to you again?" Mai tried to sit up, or at least roll out of Zuko's arms.

Zuko would have none of that. "What are you doing?" he asked, an irrational fear that she'd disappear if he wasn't holding her overcoming his thought process.

"I'm not going to apologize," Mai replied, giving Zuko a twisted smile.

Zuko pouted and gathered her against his chest again. "All right. That's not what I meant. But I guess you don't have to. Do you think you can stand? I need to get you out of here."

Mai blinked. The thought of leaving hadn't really occurred to her. "Wait—"

Zuko had been in the process of trying to stand her up, and the word "wait" made him antsy. "Wait for what?" he asked, looking over at the governor warily.

"I made a friend here. Sura." Mai squeezed her eyes shut. "I think I remember that she pushed me in to serve tea this morning, and then pushed me out here when I was too scared to have done it myself. They'll try to punish her, Zuko!" Mai's eyes shot open to lock with Zuko's.

"You want me to save her, too, don't you?" Zuko mocked irritation.

"Please?" Mai pouted.

"How can you possibly say no to a look like that?" Sokka asked.

Zuko sighed. "I obviously can't. Where would she be?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

As the fighting began to die down, Topekaia suddenly found herself attacking no one; she looked around to see Toph dealing with the rest of the foes. Aang was cornering the governor and Sokka and Suki had surrounded Zuko and Mai.

All at once, she remembered how during the fighting it had occurred to her that if most of the guard was attacking them, the complex would be mostly unprotected. Now was the perfect opportunity to find out how Mai was brainwashed, as well as how to reverse it. She glanced around cautiously. She should probably tell someone her plan, but this could be her only chance, and she didn't want to risk delay.

She slipped behind an open door and began to make her way in a direction she hoped would lead to a dungeon. Where there was a dungeon, there was an interrogation room, and an interrogation would hopefully contain what she was looking for.

It took her about ten minutes to find the staircase down to the dungeon, a couple seconds to take out the guards, and two minutes to find the interrogation room. As she looked over the dusty interrogation room she sighed; the place obviously hadn't been used in ages. But she knew that Mai had to have been someplace down here.

Topekaia backed out of the door. Noticing several guards down the hallway, she quickly slipped into the next room, gently closing the door behind her.

"Who's there?" a gruff voice shouted from up the hallway.

Topekaia pressed her ear against the door.

"What are you shouting at?" a different voice asked.

"I saw something down that hallway. I know I did."

"You mean like you saw the creepy ghost last week and the floating head below the stairs the week before?"

"But—"

"You didn't see anything. Let's go."

Topekaia waited until the footsteps receded before taking in her surroundings. She was in a library of some kind. A library, in a dungeon, seemed suspicious. She walked over to the desk in the center of the room and flipped open the large book lying on it. The book contained a list of names, some crossed off.

Opening the book to its first page, Topekaia read the title: "Brainwashed People." Now intensely interested, she began skimming the list of names. Inadvertently, Topekaia covered her mouth when she read the last entry: "Fire Lady Mai."

Aware of her vulnerable position, Topekaia listened for several moments, trying to make sure that there was no one nearby. Once she was certain that she was alone, she began to traverse the shelves, searching for information, although she was not sure what kind of information she would find.

She found a shelf labeled "Special Prisoners." Each scroll bore the name of a politician, general, or ambassador, many of which had mysteriously disappeared after the war.

The last scroll caught her attention in the most frightening way. It bore Mai's name.

Pulling it off the shelf, she opened it up and began to read.

_Fire Lady Mai: Entries by General Chao_

_Day One: The Fire Lady arrived in the complex. Still unconscious from the sleeping gas. Confiscated jewelry and weapons and stored them in the Treasury Vault._

_Day Two: Observed Sura take her on a tour. Fire Lady hopeful of escape. Interview with the Fire Lady disastrous. Attacked governor. Treatment ordered._

_Day Three: Agreed to new name, Lin Qiang (trans. Dark Blue Jade. Log code into other files). Has forgotten the Fire Lord, the Avatar and his friends. Still rebellious. Refuses to follow orders to the letter. Second Treatment. Second round of Treatment successful. Lin now completely devoid of emotion and follows orders without a word._

_Day Four: Relapse in evening. Third Treatment._

_Day Five: Another relapse. Fourth Treatment._

_Day Six: Treatment seems to have held. Fifth Treatment, for reinforcement._

_Day Seven: Found loitering. Assigned to work in menagerie. Sixth Treatment._

_Day Eight: Reportedly had an episode as a result of a thunder storm. Remembered Princess Azula, could have remembered more. Seventh Treatment._

_Day Nine: Showed defiance. Seems to have remembered how to fight with knives. Eighth Treatment._

_Day Ten: Lin relapsed. Twisted orders. Threatened an overseer. Exact threat: "You will either tell me where I am and how I can get to the capital of the Fire Nation, where I live with Zuko, or I will kill you and use your corpse to threaten your superiors!" Triple dose of Treatment required._

_Day Eleven: Lin dressed up. Should be a showpiece from now on. Too much time doing actual work breaks her out of ideal state. Fire Lord Zuko is approaching. Termination required, but will appear natural. Servants must not know. Tenth Treatment._

Topekaia forced herself to roll the scroll closed and slip it into her bag.

The pieces of this very unreal and weird puzzle were coming together; she understood slightly more of what had occurred.

She determined to go to the Treatment room and confront the twisted people who had developed this brainwashing, which was undoubtedly what the "Treatment" was. Then she would find General Chao before the "termination" was put into action.

She peeked out of the door cautiously before exiting. She was making her way towards the next room when she heard indistinct voices, one higher and obviously female, the other lower and clearly male. Instinctively, Topekaia backed against the wall. As she did so, the voices became slightly louder and clearly. Topekaia realized that they were coming through the wall.

Moving to the door, Topekaia deftly undid the latch. She opened the door to see a girl bound to a chair, fiercely glaring at the man standing before her. Her eyes shone in the lantern glow of the room.

The girl bared her teeth in the most ladylike way possible. "I'm not going to believe anything you try to tell me, General!"

"That's what the Fire Lady said. And, as you've seen her recently, you know that she'll never disagree with me again. Now, as I was saying, you will not help Lin Qiang anymore. You are not to further assist her attempts to escape. You yourself will perform the duties assigned to you. You will not put Lin Qiang in the path of the Fire Lord."

The girl rolled her eyes. "You're a fool."

Without thinking, Topekaia ducked into the room. She slipped into the shadows in the corner of the room.

She noticed the man's face. It was Chao! More than anything, she wanted to attack him right now and save the imperturbable young woman, but something told her that acting without a plan wouldn't be wise.

She listened carefully as she formulated her plan.

"Furthermore, you will not speak to the Fire Lord, the Avatar, or their friends. You will also ignore Lin Qiang."

"Her name is Mai," the girl replied flatly. "And I don't have to talk to them. They've already found her. I wouldn't be surprised if your little trick has already worn off of Mai's brain. It was pretty weak to begin with." The girl stared right into the general's eyes, fixing him with a piercing glare that seemed to scream at him every insult known to humanity, while not breaking her dignified composure.

Topekaia smiled from her hiding place. Maybe she wouldn't even be needed here.

The general looked angered, and the fire from the circling lantern flared up. "How did that happen?"

The girl smirked. "When the Fire Lord found her and gave her a hug. After that it was only a matter of time. I gave her knives to fight your men with. I'll bet she's making her escape. You failed. No matter what you do to me, you've failed. I told her that if she ever got the chance to escape, she shouldn't stop for me."

"The Fire Lady is weak. Haven't you noticed her sickliness? I presume it comes from separation from the Fire Lord." The general barked a laugh. "She was frail in jail, too. Never spoke to anyone but that circus freak."

Before the young woman being interrogated could respond, the wall tapestry to the right of General Chao went up in flames.

_Weak, is she?_ Topekaia thought, gritting her teeth to maintain her calm. "Fire Lady Mai, _weak_?" Topekaia snarled, advancing on the shocked general. "You don't know the half of it."

The general moved to attack, but Topekaia was too fast for him, twisting his arm behind him and forcing him to bend over.

"Who are you?" he gasped out.

"You don't even remember me, do you?" Topekaia asked. "I was Mai's lady-in-waiting at the wedding."

"I don't remember—"

"That's beside the point. You and your minions think that Mai is weak? Well then, if she is so weak, then why is it that it took you four tries to get your 'Treatment' to work? And tell me also, since she is so weak, why you even had to resort to brainwashing?" Topekaia's voice resembled that of a stern teacher grilling one of her students who had just misbehaved. "And in the prison, you say she only talked to the circus freak—whose name is Ty Lee, by the way. Well, I think that must have been because she was the only one Mai would deign to talk to, don't you agree?"

General Chao just whimpered.

Topekaia loosened her grip just enough so that she could maneuver him towards the chair where the defiant young woman was seated. Unfortunately, she underestimated him and he broke loose and ran for the door. Topekaia paused release the bindings holding the girl in place.

The panicked general tried to force the door to open outward. When that failed, he began pounding on the door. "Help me! I'm trapped in here."

Topekaia threw a fireball at him, advancing towards him; he stopped instantly. "I want you to be quiet, General. I don't think your colleagues would like to know that you displayed _weak_ behavior."

General Chao glared at her. "What do you want?"

"I want to know how this brainwashing thing works, and how to stop it."

The general managed a wicked grin. "Nobody that I know of has ever been cured of the treatment. For all I know, it's permanent. There is a verbal trigger that will put the Fire Lady directly into the ideal state we chose for her."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sura had been standing aloof in shock that she'd just been freed, but now she shook herself out. "Now it's time we found out the mean way, my firebending friend," she said to Topekaia, gesturing to the chair. "He'll have to tell us the truth this way."

Topekaia grinned deviously as she hoisted the incompliant general forcefully to his feet. "I couldn't agree more!"

Sura helped Topekaia stuff the general into the chair and fasten the bindings. Then, Sura led Topekaia outside the lantern's path. "You will tell us how to get the Fire Lady's memory back," Sura said coolly.

The general sneered. "Not if I don't want to."

Sura nodded to Topekaia, who stoked the lantern's flame, making it brighter.

The general blinked, trying to lessen the pain of the light passing too close to his eyes.

Sura repeated her demand.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Zuko held Mai close to his side as he left the room. "Are you sure you want to go down there?" he whispered.

"Of course I am!" Mai whispered back. "Sura deserves to be found just as much as I did."

Zuko wanted to disagree with that, but decided that it was best not to bring up his own thoughts on the subject just yet. They made their way through the complex to a staircase leading down.

Emerging from the stairway, Mai pointed to a door at the far end of the hall. The door had scratch marks around its edges.

"People have tried really hard not to be taken in there, haven't they?" Zuko asked, his grip on Mai's arm tightening.

"Of course they have." Mai decided not to mention to Zuko that she remembered making some of those scratch marks herself not more than two days earlier. "That leads to the Dark Room. I assume that's where all this mind twisting stuff happened."

Zuko nodded. They walked down the hall and pushed open the door. Two women stood with their backs to the door. General Chao was seated in a chair directly in front of a slowly circling, brightly burning lantern.

Zuko's gaze locked on the General.

"Chao! What are you doing in this place?" he demanded. He let go of Mai so he could stalk closer to the general. "Am I to understand that you were involved in this the whole time?"

The general regarded his Fire Lord with malice. "Yes. Understand that. I turned your Fire Lady into a subservient wisp of a girl. She struggled, of course, and wouldn't believe me about you not existing, but, eventually, her sad little mind broke."

The flame inside the lantern shot up to the ceiling along, matching Zuko's rage. "How dare you!" Zuko roared.

The governor wasn't fazed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mai stood between Topekaia and Sura, watching the scene with a growing sense of foreboding. Mai felt exposed, even standing between two benders and behind her husband. She had a sneaking suspicion that she was somehow in danger.

The governor fixed her with a look similar to how one looks at a screwdriver that one has been searching for, needing it to secure a stubborn screw. "Lin Qiang," he said in a steady voice.

Mai's body froze the moment he said "Lin." Her mind pondered how thoroughly she'd been trained.

"Time for work."

Mai bowed her head.

"No!" Zuko leaped to Mai and grabbed hold of her. "Don't listen to—"

Lin Qiang squirmed, trying to get away from this perfect stranger. "Excuse me, but I need to get out of here. It's time for me to do my chores."

"You don't _have_ any chores!" Zuko yelled. "You're not a servant, Mai! Please, wake up! _Please_!"

Lin struggled more. "This is the torture room. You shouldn't stay—" Her eyes fell on the general. "Oh, no!" she cried, and tears appeared in her eyes. She looked from Zuko to Topekaia to Sura. "Sura! What are you doing here? Are they going to torture both of us?"

Sura calmly shook her head. "No, Lin. They're here to take us away."

Lin paused. "Away? Where to?"

Sura studied Zuko. "Fire Lord Zuko, where do you intend to go next?" Her eyes flicked to the general. "He hasn't told us how to cure her."

"Fire Lord?" Lin squeaked. "Oops. I should have been more respectful." She stiffened. "Are you planning on letting go, my lord?" she asked. Her voice sounded just as it once had. It was restrained, soft, and made Zuko's mind go spinning.

"I'm never going to let you go," Zuko said firmly. "Mai, whether or not you decide to wake up, I'm not leaving you."

"Too bad she's already left you," the general gloated. "She's not really there anymore."

"You be quiet. Once I get home, you'll be lucky to be banished," Zuko growled.

The general sneered but remained silent. He knew that they would not get far with the Fire Lady already poisoned and merely waiting for death.

"Come on, Mai," Zuko said, pulling her along with him.

Sura was still wavering between the general and her friend. She wanted revenge, but she wanted freedom more, so she followed Lin and the Fire Lord.

As Topekaia backed out of the room, following Sura, she whispered softly to the general, "I wouldn't smile if I were you. We may be leaving, but, I can assure you, Sura won't forget your face; neither will the Fire Lord, and neither will I."

Though he tried to restrain himself, the general gulped visibly; suddenly, he didn't feel confident anymore. But once Topekaia had vanished out the door, the smile returned, because that impudent girl would not know what had happened to her precious Fire Lady. Not to mention what would be waiting when they arrived at the Fire Nation capital.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are we going to pick up her things?" Sura asked. "That might help her memory along."

Zuko and Topekaia stopped. "Of course!" they exclaimed.

"Do either of you know where they are keeping her things?" Zuko asked Topekaia and Sura.

"When I was looking through their papers, I saw that her things had been stored in a treasury vault. I'm sure we could find the place easily."

"Better than easy," Sura said with a grin. "I know where it is!"

"Lead on," Zuko said excitedly. He shot a glance at Mai, who self-consciously turned her face away. This annoyed Zuko, but he followed Sura.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Most of the guards were tied up along the walls, and the ones who weren't tied up were unconscious. Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki were interrogating the governor.

"How long has the Order been planning this treason?" Aang demanded.

"Since its formation, boy," the governor spat. "We formed a group to get rid of this upstart as soon as he took power. Once he got married, we had to move quicker."

"Why would you have to move any quicker?" Toph asked.

The governor sneered. "Because two are easier to take out than three or four. We had to get moving before they _spawned_." The governor wrinkled his nose.

"For your information," Suki fumed, hands on hips, "you were too late."

The governor gaped. "Maybe the boy is more of a man than I thought."

Zuko's friends cringed.

"We thought it would at least take more time than this."

"You don't have any power over the Fire Lady anymore," Katara said, glaring at the governor. "We're taking her home, and she's going to have a healthy baby who will take control of the nation when she and Zuko retire. You'll see."

"Or he won't see because he'll be in jail," Sokka pointed out.

"Figure of speech, Sokka!" Katara groaned.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is it." Sura tapped the door to the treasury room. "It beats me how you'll open it, but you _are_ the Fire Lord."

Zuko pulled out his broadswords and hacked through the hinges. The door fell in. "Now to find Mai's things."

Lin hung back, looking around warily. "We should not be doing this," she said, hugging herself. "We should not break into the treasury to steal."

Groans emitted from those around her.

"We're going to get things they stole from you," Zuko said.

"I don't have anything." Lin crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Just come on, Lin. They can't tell us what to do any more," Sura coaxed.

Lin eyed Zuko and Topekaia. "But now _they_ are."

Topekaia and Zuko exchanged chagrined looks.

Sura took hold of Mai's wrist. "You, inside. Now."

"All right." Lin walked into the treasury before everyone else.

Zuko and Topekaia now looked at Sura, who was proudly following Mai into the treasury.

"She'll do anything she's ordered to?" Zuko asked.

"Anything. She'd probably jump off a cliff if someone told her to," Sura laughed.

Zuko and Topekaia didn't think it was funny.

"You really think she would?" Zuko asked.

"Probably." Sura shrugged. "But it's not like she won't be cured before she sees a cliff." She turned to Mai. "Lin, go find the Fire Lady's things."

"I'll do my best, Sura." Lin began reading the labels on the drawers and shelves.

"Please don't order her around too much," Zuko said to Sura in a muted voice.

"Don't worry. I only tell her to do things she has to." Sura made her way between some stacks of paper. "This morning I ordered her to take tea to the governor's office. I believe you recall that incident?"

Zuko nodded. "I remember that." He looked over at Topekaia. "Follow Mai, please. See if _you_ can get through to her."

Topekaia nodded solemnly. She found Mai digging through a hamper with folded robes, all tied together. "What are you looking for?"

"If the Fire Lady were here, wouldn't they have taken away her clothes?" Lin responded in a small voice.

"Well, I suppose they would have." Topekaia nodded. "You're sharp."

Lin blushed. "Thank you, miss."

Zuko rounded the corner. "Any luck?" he asked Topekaia. He saw that Lin was digging in the hampers, her legs swinging out behind her. She looked so young that way, so much like when they were little and hiding from Azula.

"Nothing that belongs to the Fire Lady," Topekaia reported solemnly. "Not even her mind is to be found."

A bundle of purple and red robes went flying through the air.

Zuko recognized the flying robes immediately and caught them. "Why did you throw these, Mai? They're your clothes!"

Lin fell all the way into the hamper. "Stop yelling at me, please. You throw me off."

Zuko walked over to the hamper. "You can put these on now and we'll go look for your jewelry." Looking down at the tangled mess Mai had made of herself, Zuko almost wanted to laugh. Mai would never have let him see her like this in her right mind.

Lin examined the bundle she'd thrown and that was now in the Fire Lord's hands. "I can't wear something that fine," she stated. "Those clothes look beautiful, and I'm sure I'd like them a lot but—"

"They were tailor-made for you, Mai," Zuko pleaded. He took hold of her arms and pulled her out of the hamper. "You should wear them."

Lin blushed, looking down at where Zuko had his hands on her arms. Her senses were going crazy. He smelled just like the laundry that had made her so miserable a few days ago. "I can't," she said distantly. Her mind had stopped processing the reason why she couldn't. It only seemed to want to focus on Zuko. Her whole body was bothering her, too, because she felt the urge to hug this man so tightly it would hurt both of them. Her mouth felt like it was on fire. It was ridiculous! Completely ridiculous that when confronted with the Fire Lord all she could think of was hugging him and kissing him.

"Zuko, I think she's stopped thinking about the clothes," Topekaia said with a grin.

Zuko gave Topekaia a confused look.

"Don't you see the way she's staring at you?" She let out a laugh.

"No, no!" Lin jerked away. "I'm not staring! That's impolite! I'm sorry you thought—"

"It's okay!" Zuko laughed and gave her a squeeze. "I like it," he added with a kiss.

Lin was going to fall down. It was illogical to remain standing when her knees were buckling under her. She had to leave the cause of her discomfort behind. "Excuse me," she squeaked. She hurried off.

Zuko let out a roar of frustration. He looked down at Mai's clothes. "What now?" he asked Topekaia.

"Let's just go find her jewelry," Topekaia said with a sigh.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The jewelry was organized first by the rank of the former owner, second by the nationality of the person it was seized from, and third by the date upon which it had been taken. Sura was too busy trying to locate a ladder to get to the _Royalty_ row to notice Lin run up behind her.

"Sura."

Lin's quiet voice was enough to startle Sura. "What is it?" she asked.

"The Fire Lord still thinks I am the Fire Lady… and I just… wanted to know… would you keep me from him?"

"What?" Sura sputtered. "You want me to—"

"Sh!" Lin cautioned, looking around wildly. "I don't want him to actually hear!"

"The statement stands: what do you want me to keep you from him for? You know that'll just drive him crazy, and could possibly be bad for his health."

"He's suffering from a misconception." Lin shrugged. "I don't want him to make a choice that will cost him once he finds the real Fire Lady. Besides, touching him drives _me_ crazy."

Sura pursed her lips. "Lin, you should be around him more. I'm sorry it makes you uncomfortable, but you should really try to get used to it—I mean, learn to like it. They won't be finding any other Fire Lady than you."

Lin leaned against the drawers that covered the entire height of the wall. "There has to be something I can put between the two of us."

"Don't do that, Lin!" Sura squeezed Lin's shoulder. "Stay with him! Listen to him! You'll remember who you are. If you remembered now, I'll bet you wouldn't want to lose sight of him, much less put something the way of his getting to you."

Lin grimaced. "Let's just look for the Fire Lady's jewelry."

Sura sighed. "I've found the place they've probably got it locked in, but I don't know how we'll get to it."

Lin frowned in thought. "One of the firebenders could melt the drawer."

Sura raised an eyebrow. "What if the jewelry is melted?"

Lin rolled her eyes. "Okay, so what else are we going to do? If we had something thin, hard and sharp, maybe we could pick the lock."

"A knife!" Sura gasped in delight. "We can get you a knife!"

Lin sighed. "Sure. I may be able to pick the lock."

"Mai needs a knife!" Sura yelled.

Zuko and Topekaia came around the corner, carrying not only Mai's clothes, but also her boots and knives.

"We can give her these," Topekaia said, holding the knives out.

Lin sighed again. "Give me something to stand on and I'll give it a try."

Zuko glanced around, and, seeing nothing, knelt near the shelf. "Climb on my shoulders."

Lin gasped. "I couldn't possibly—"

"Go on!" Topekaia pushed Lin over to Zuko.

Sura helped, and soon Lin was sitting on Zuko's shoulders, her legs dangling on either side of his head. Lin had tried to avoid it, but the other girls would have none of her resistance.

Zuko stood up, enjoying it when Lin wrapped her arms around his chin, leaning over him, even though it threw him off balance. "Just sit up and pick the lock." His voice was a bit strained, but he managed to laugh.

"Okay, okay." Lin squirmed uncomfortably. She reached the lock and started working on it.

"Do you think it's going to give?" Topekaia asked.

"Of course it will," Lin said irritably. "I'm working on it, so it doesn't have a chance. Do try to be _logical_."

Zuko chuckled. "I missed your way of talking." He squeezed her legs.

Lin let out a little whimper. "I'm almost done," she said in a high, trembling voice. There was a loud click. "Done," Lin said decisively. "Now let me down." This time, she was considerably more confident.

"Do I have to?" Zuko whined.

"No." Topekaia laughed.

"You still have to get the jewelry out of the drawer," Sura said in a sing-song tone.

Lin's hand dove into the drawer and pulled out the engagement necklace and ceremonial ring. "I hope these will make the Lady happy," she said, tossing the ring and necklace at Topekaia.

Zuko was stunned enough that he loosened his grip on Lin. He'd thought she'd be entranced by the sight of these symbols. Maybe she would have remembered something. Instead, she'd shown as little regard for them as if they were someone else's army boots.

Lin took the chance and leapt from Zuko's shoulders, landing gracefully in a warrior's stance before straightening up.

"Don't you remember these?" Topekaia held the necklace and ring out to her.

"No." Lin barely glanced at either article of jewelry.

"Just look!" Zuko snatched the jewelry from Topekaia, grabbed Lin's hand and pressed the ring into her palm. He fastened the necklace around Lin's neck. "Doesn't that _feel_ familiar? I haven't seen this necklace off you in months." Zuko rested his hand on the skin of her neck once the necklace had been fastened there.

Lin started crying. "This is so wrong," she sobbed.

"I think we should give her a break for a little while," Sura said, touching Zuko's arm.

Zuko regarded her through frustrated eyes. "You Water Tribe women are all the same, aren't you?"

"I guess it's a cultural thing, though I don't know what you're referring to."

Zuko shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We need to get out of here."

"We're leaving?" Lin wiped her eyes. "Really?" She looked at Sura. "Sura's coming, too, right?"

"Right," Zuko confirmed.

"Good. Then let's go." Lin led the way out of the treasury.

-.-.-.-.-.-

As Lin opened the door to the chamber the battle had taken place in, she felt an enormous burden lift when she realized that she wouldn't have to clean up the mess.

"Mai!" Katara ran up and gave her a hug. "It's good to have you back!"

Lin's body stiffened. "Miss? What's your name?"

Katara heard the genuine confusion in her friend's voice. Pulling back, she asked, "What's wrong, Mai? Don't you remember—"

"Someone reactivated her brainwashing," Zuko said grimly. "She's back to where she began."

Katara looked almost sick. "I'm so sorry, Zuko. We're going to fix this."

Lin squirmed away from Katara. "Let's slow down a bit. Who are all you people?" She pointed at the gang members.

"We're your friends, Mai." Topekaia stepped to Mai's side. "I'm Topekaia, your lady-in-waiting!"

"Lady-in-waiting? That's ridiculous." Lin turned away from Topekaia. "I thought we were leaving this place."

"We are," Aang assured her. "Come on; Appa's this way."

"Appa?" Lin cocked her head. "Who's she?"

"_He_ is a flying bison!" Aang said.

Lin stared at Aang's too-wide grin for a moment, before shrugging. "All right."

-x-x-x-x-x-

I apologize for the abominably long wait. I've been really busy for the past months, which, combined with the length of the chapter and the larger-than-usual amount of editing needed, delayed the posting of the chapter. Things have settled down for me, so hopefully this will mark the return to weekly postings.


	26. Dream Therapy

**Chapter 26: Dream Therapy**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Appa flew lazily near the war balloon.

Lin had curled up in a corner of the balloon, constantly making sure Sura was still nearby, and fallen asleep.

Zuko watched her despairingly. He'd left her to her corner, but ached to hold her. He rocked a bit, trying to calm himself.

Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be all right, Zuko. She'll come around! She's just tired."

Zuko hung his head. "But she fears me, Katara! My wife won't let me touch her—and when I try, she's terrified!"

"I'm not surprised she's scared; she doesn't remember any of you," Sura interjected. "Oh, yeah, who are you? I know the Fire Lord and the Avatar, but I'm not sure who anyone else is. By the way, the whole 'flames bursting all over the place' is another reason Lin is terrified."

Zuko frowned at her. "Why would she be afraid of fire? She's lived with fire her whole life!"

"She's been having nightmares about fire. She did mention blue fire specifically, but it seems she's afraid of it."

Zuko cringed and looked at Katara. "Blue fire. She remembers Azula." He put his face in his hands.

"At least she remembers something," Katara said gently. Turning to Sura, she said, "I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Really? I'm from the Northern Water Tribe! Did they survive the attack? Is anyone left?"

"Actually, they're better than before!" Katara avoided looking at Zuko, remembering that day. Instead, she looked over at Aang. It was calming.

"My soldiers have helped rebuild all the damage we did," Zuko added. "We're trying to be good allies." He frowned again. "I don't remember prisoners being taken."

"You were there?" Sura straightened up. "You obviously don't remember well. I was taken, since I didn't willingly offer to become a slave." Sura glared.

Zuko and Katara gaped.

"But Aang—" Katara broke off. "The army didn't— What happened to you?"

"I was at home, and the general found me. There were other plunderers, but I only saw Chao. I was put on a boat and taken to the Governor's mansion."

Zuko folded his hands, the way he often did in council meetings. "Nobody has admitted to that and it's been two years. How could I miss—"

"There _was_ that whole business of the moon and ocean spirits, and you were fighting Zhao," Katara pointed out.

"Makes sense," Zuko allowed.

Mai scrunched up her face. "I am _not_ going in there, Ty Lee. It's so _dirty_!"

Katara and Zuko's eyes were riveted to her.

"Ty Lee!" Zuko growled. "She can remember _Ty Lee_!"

"Only in her dreams. Once she wakes up she won't remember," Sura explained.

"Do you hear her talk like that often?" Katara asked.

"I had to soundproof her room, she talked so much!" Sura almost laughed, but knew her present company wouldn't find it funny.

"What did she talk about?" Zuko asked cautiously.

"She mentioned nasty Earth Kingdom food, and how boring Omashu is. Oh, yeah, and she hates the snow."

"Did she ever mention me?" Zuko prodded.

Sura concentrated. "She has mentioned that she wants… um… Zuzu?"

Zuko's face turned red, but then he laughed nervously. "Well, she's never called me that in public before."

"I didn't know she called you that at all." Katara held back her own fit of giggles. "I thought that was Azula's name for you."

"It was." Zuko looked at Mai with a shake of his head. "But she thought it was cute."

Katara looked at Zuko skeptically. "_Mai_ thought something was _cute_?"

"You'd be surprised," Zuko said with a shrug, feeling better than he had in what seemed like forever.

"Where are we going?" Sura asked.

"Omashu," Zuko replied.

Lin turned over in her sleep. "I _said_, 'You miscalculated.' Do the math problem again, 'Zula."

Zuko snickered. "This sounds good."

"Hey, don't get mad at me; I only told you that you got the answer wrong. No need to burn the scroll, 'Zula! Hey!" Mai pulled her knees up closer to her chin. "There wasn't any need to singe my hair, either."

Zuko and Katara cringed.

There was a pause, during which Zuko shot fire into the balloon.

"Azula, I can't go alone; what if I run into your brother?"

Zuko scowled. "And what is wrong with running into me?"

"Zuko!" Mai squeaked. "Where did you come from?"

A grin spread across Zuko's face. "This'll be fun," he muttered. Then he scooted closer to Mai. "I've actually been here for a while, watching you tutor my sister."

"I wasn't tutoring her." Mai said with a shake of her head. "I was just…"

"Correcting her work?" Zuko guessed.

"Yeah."

"Azula, you should know better than to shoot fire at your friends," Zuko scolded Mai's dream of his sister. "You should relax, Mai." Zuko touched Mai's cheek gently.

A distinct blush appeared on Mai's face. "Um, sure, Zu… Zuko. But I promised I'd—"

"You can stay with me." Zuko lifted Mai into his arms, smiling down at her.

Mai squirmed. "What are you doing that for? Don't you see Azula and Ty Lee—"

"I don't care what they think. _I_ think you're pretty. You can stay with me."

"Okay," Mai said hesitantly, and then remained quiet.

"I like her dreams," Zuko stated.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lin woke up lying against a tree. There was a ringing in her ears. As she stared through the blur before her eyes, she could not see a single human figure. She was alone. Rising shakily to her feet, Lin tried to remember where she was. "Hello?" she called. She had to find someone. She needed to be around people so that maybe she could find _him_. She paused for a second. Him? Him, who? It didn't matter. She ran forward. She kept to one direction, only swerving to avoid trees. Sometimes she tripped, but she picked herself up, ignoring the cuts and bruises she was getting. The world was tipping in front of her. What was going on? She had to find people. She had to keep going. But when had it gotten so dark? She didn't even feel her body as it crumbled to the ground, her head thudding against a tree trunk.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun's rays shining into her face woke Topekaia the next day. Throwing off the covers, she stretched as usual, until she was suddenly struck with the irrational need to find Mai. She whirled towards the tree where Mai had been sleeping. No Mai. Speedily thinking of something that would wake the entire camp at once, Topekaia rushed to the packs and found a shield. Without hesitating, she propped it against the tree. Picking up an iron bowl, she threw it at the shield, screaming, "Wake up! _Mai is gone_!"

"What?" Zuko was the first to respond, snapping out of his sleep and looking around wildly. "Where could she have gone?"

Sokka had woken up because of the loud crashing sound, but he still wasn't fully awake. "Did you look under a rock? I'm sure someone that scared of the world would definitely…" Sokka trailed off as he met Zuko's angry gaze.

"Sokka, be more considerate." Katara, already out of her bed and heading for Topekaia, whacked her brother upside the head.

"It's true. She's afraid of everything that moves or makes noise!" Sokka waved his hands around. "She probably heard Zuko snoring, thought it was a platypusbear, and ran off."

Zuko was too angry about the insult to Mai to worry about the snoring comment. "_Sokka_!" he snarled. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm just going to find her."

He turned away from Sokka, who was now being slapped by both Katara and Suki, and stood over the place Mai had slept that night. There was a heavy indentation shaped like her curled up body. Then there were deep foot prints leading away from the tree, ones which were deeper on the outside than the inside—ones that appeared to have been made by someone with balance problems.

"It looks like she wasn't feeling too well," Zuko commented, keeping his voice even. "I'm going after her. Who's coming along?"

"I am, of course!" Topekaia and Katara said.

"And me," Sura said drowsily, "since I'm the one she isn't afraid of."

Zuko felt a bit of a stab to his pride at that, but knew it was true. "Fine, then. Come on."

-x-x-x-x-x-

I just realized that fanfiction dot net has been erasing all my section breaks within the chapters! I'm so sorry; I hope you all haven't been too horribly confused by the sudden jumps in the text.


	27. Impending Doom

**Chapter 27: Impending Doom**

-.-.-.-.-.-

It took them less time than they'd expected to find her, unconscious and pitiful, curled up at the foot of another tree, hair messed up and partially soaked in her own blood.

That was all Zuko needed. He let out a short cry before practically collapsing over her. "What happened?" he asked himself. Shaking his head, he switched subjects. "Mai! Mai, wake up! This is Zuko! Wake up!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lin heard something distant, like someone calling her. The name was wrong, but somehow she knew the words were meant for her. "I'm working on it," she muttered.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sura and Katara were far more practical than Zuko, and bent over Mai.

"Poison. It's been in her system for several hours," Sura concluded.

"It caused delirium," Katara added, "so she wandered off in some kind of hallucination."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lin thought that matched up. The words were becoming more and more distant. As she faded into unconsciousness, the blur came back, and her mind was free of the brainwashing. Mai was suddenly aware of what had happened to her. She also realized that Katara and Sura were trying their best to heal her. If she could help, she might be able to keep her brain together long enough to actually talk to Zuko.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Zuko was shaking his head, trying to make this stop. He'd known for a few years now that the world just loved destroying everything he cared about. But he'd thought his relationship with Mai was something he'd be able to hold on to. She was always going to be there. But time and time again, he was being proved wrong. "Are you going to sit there and diagnose or can you actually heal her?"

"I think it'll be okay," Katara said.

"You _think_?" Zuko started pulling at his own hair.

"Calm down, Zuko!" The waterbenders and the handmaiden yelled.

"Lin, I need you to wake up," Sura said firmly.

"I said I'm trying," came the weak response, "and I wish you wouldn't call me _that._"

"Make up your mind." Sura almost laughed.

"Wish I could." Mai almost smiled.

"Wait, you're actually answering to Mai now?" Zuko came closer.

"Yes, Zuko, I am."

"Oh, thank Agni." Zuko put a hand over his heart.

"How are you feeling, Mai?" Katara asked.

"Like I might have a fever." Mai's voice was starting to sound a bit more confident.

"She's right," Sura said after checking Mai's forehead.

"Would light help you?" Topekaia asked, knowing the Fire Lord's thoughts would be much less useful.

"It might be nice if we had some, thanks," Sura responded.

Topekaia lit a flame in her palm.

"Argh!" Mai's inarticulate yelp was accompanied by her shaky hands flying to cover her eyes. "Stop that!"

Topekaia put the light out. "What's wrong with a little light?"

"It hurts," Mai mumbled, not wanting to admit another problem her body was giving her.

"Maybe her eyes just need to adjust," Katara suggested.

"No, I don't think so," Mai said. "It was more like that light was going to kill me. By the way, I'm not afraid of fire."

"Probably a side effect," Sura hypothesized. "Katara, could you—"

"Sure." Katara started healing Mai's cuts and bruises, allowing Sura to move to Mai's eyes.

"I think we've got everything," Sura concluded. "Mai, are you still feeling something wrong?"

"No, thanks." Mai's face started twitching. "Have you checked… um… the…" Mai's voice trailed off, her eyes drifting shut.

"The what?" Sura shook Mai's shoulder a little.

"I think she's asking about the baby," Zuko offered, taking a moment to be sane.

"Ah. From what I can tell, the baby is fine," Katara assured her. "You should get some rest."

"No." Mai shook her head violently, her eyes shooting open. "If I go to sleep now, I'll wake up as Lin. It's pointless!"

"You have to sleep eventually," Topekaia pointed out.

"I know," Mai said irritably.

"We'll deal with Lin," Sura said. "Just go to sleep."

Mai looked around at her friends. "If I have to." A sleepy film was already glossing over her eyes. "I'll see you all in the morning," she muttered as she started to let go of consciousness.

"Wait." Zuko gave Katara and Sura both a pleading look, and when they had moved out of the way, he scooped Mai into his arms. "Can I kiss you first?" he asked.

"Do you even have to _ask?_" Mai muttered.

Katara and Topekaia sighed happily as Zuko was finally allowed to kiss the _real_ Mai.

Sura smirked a bit, thinking of the things Mai had said in her sleep during the past weeks. It was all starting to make sense now.


	28. An Old Home

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar. We're not making any money from writing this.

Author's Note: This is the Margareth half of Nocturna Margareth… And I'll be posting for the foreseeable future! Yay for me!

Seriously, folks, I'm stoked.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 28: An Old Home**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Look! I see Omashu!" Aang called back to his passengers. "Hey, Lin, do you—"

"Is my family down there?" Lin threw herself to the edge of the saddle.

"No!" Zuko pulled her back, answering her question and releasing some of his worry that she was too close to the edge.

"Let go!" Lin pushed Zuko away. "My family might be down there!"

"They're not. And you normally aren't so excited about them."

"How would you know?" Lin asked fiercely. "You don't know me!"

"You don't know yourself!" Zuko protested. "Do you remember what happened in Omashu?"

"I lived there..." Lin frowned. "It was very boring." she sat back. "There really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this place." she deadpanned thoughtfully. "I said that before..."

"Before what?" Katara prompted, scooting closer.

"Before... I..." Lin's eyes dilated. She gritted her teeth. "I... I... I..." Lin trembled.

"Lin! It's time to work!" Aang shouted.

Lin stopped moving. Her breathing returned to normal and she rested her forehead on her knees.

Zuko sat back in defeat. "Here we go again." he slid away from Lin. "Thanks, Aang." he mumbled grudgingly.

"I know it hurts, but at least _she's_ not hurt anymore." Aang said, returning to driving. It was less difficult than trying to console his friend.

"We'll figure out how to get Mai back to herself, Zuko. We're not going to give up on it," Katara reassured him.

Zuko nodded moodily.

"Well, we are going to have to get her back to normal soon, a lot depends on that, more than we realize I think..." Topekaia sighed, staring out over Omashu.

Lin stayed at Sura's side as they walked into the palace.

"Bumi!" Aang called. "I need to talk to you!"

"Then get over here!" came Bumi's voice. He was closer than they'd thought.

"Why isn't the king in his throne room?" Lin whispered to Sura.

"It's his off time." Sura said in a normal voice that Zuko picked up on. "He's taking a break in a private room."

"Kings can take breaks? Nobody interrupts them?" Lin seemed shocked.

"If a king wants a break, people should have him alone. Why would it be otherwise?" Bumi asked.

Zuko cringed.

"Well, _we're_ interrupting him."

"Aang is his friend, so this is fun, not work."

"Well… I don't know why, but I got the feeling some kings' lives are dominated by meetings, ceremonies, and negotiations." Lin shrugged.

Sura glared at Zuko. "Apparently, feelings of neglect carry over."

"I did _not _neglect her!" Zuko yelled.

"And _I_ will _not_ neglect my guests!" Bumi yelled in the same tone as Zuko had used, though he was having a great deal more fun.

"How do you define neglect?" Sura asked Zuko. "I define it as leaving your wife alone for extended periods of time, which she is now afraid of! If that isn't proof, what is it?"

"Sura! Please be nice!" Lin gripped Sura's arm.

"This is an interesting conversation!" said Bumi. "Keep going!"

Lin shied away from Bumi's wide-eyed interest.

"I spent all the time I could with her," Zuko said in measured tones. "Things kept us apart and I hated it. I tried to fix it. I did everything I could to be with her."

"How was she captured? Don't tell me you were overpowered, I've seen you fight."

Bumi was shoveling crystals into his mouth from a bag he'd apparently been carrying in his robes the entire time.

"It was my fault," said Topekaia. "I was watching her, but we were both caught in cages."

"Do not be so sad!" Lin said, rushing to Topekaia. "It wasn't your fault! You are brave! You are strong! Do _not_ blame yourself!"

Topekaia looked sadly at Lin. "You were caught, Mai. I was foolish enough to be caught after seeing what happened to you! I had a warning where you didn't."

Lin gripped Topekaia's arm. "Any trap that can catch the Fire Lady is probably clever. Don't blame yourself!"

"It was a strong cage, too," Katara interceded.

"It was only Mai and Topekaia. There was no one to back them up," said Aang.

"See? Those weren't fair odds," Lin said, feeling her job was done.

"That's what I meant." Sura said. "There were only two of them. The Fire Lord was nowhere near them. That is neglect."

Zuko lost some of the color in his face. He agreed with her now.

"What was the Fire Lord doing?" Lin asked. "Isn't it possible he had a good reason?"

"I was searching an abandoned city." Zuko said, deflating. His excuse sounded so pitiful even to his own ears he was ashamed to say it.

Lin looked pityingly at him. "An important city?"

"It was a trick." Zuko said.

"Then you were deceived. It isn't your fault." Lin put on a weak smile. Sure, she feared the Fire Lord, but she didn't want him _miserable_! But maybe Sura did…

Sura stared hard at Lin, an idea forming. If going after the Fire Lord made Lin braver, then maybe should do it more… letting him know of it, of course.

Bumi clapped. "Congratulations! Your performance explained the whole problem! Is that the blushing bride I encountered last month?"

"Yes!" said everyone but Lin.

"Your majesty, I am Lin Qiang, but they think I'm Fire Lady Mai."

Bumi examined Lin. "Flopsie!" he yelled.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka gasped.

Flopsie thundered into the room, long ears and jowls swinging, huge hands supporting his bulk.

Lin screamed: "Monster!" and hid behind Sura.

"Flopsie, bring me the Fire Lady." Bumi said.

Flopsie boomed over to her.

"Sura! Kill it!" Lin squeaked.

Sura whispered in Lin's ear: "Jump left when I tell you." Sura made ice on the floor in front of them, then she yelled: "_Now_!" She and Lin jumped out of the way as way as Flopsie hit the ice and slid past them, sprawled out.

"We're not dead!" Lin gasped.

"A water bender, eh?" Bumi asked. "Well, Flopsie won't hurt you."

"She's easily frightened." Aang stepped in for the distraught Zuko.

"Perhaps you should hide her away so nothing can startle her," Bumi suggested.

"No!" Lin cried. "Don't leave me alone!"

"That will solve the problem _real_ well." Sura said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What? But… Sura…" Lin bit back her tears.

"I won't leave you alone and I was telling them so." Sura said kindly.

Lin sighed. "Thanks. That's a relief… a confusing one, but…"

"It's okay. Try not to worry about it." Sura said, taking extra care not to sound commanding.

"Okay." Lin smiled. "I am not worried!" Command or not, she felt much better when the suggestion leaned towards happiness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sura waited until she was sure Zuko was alone before running down the halls to his room. She hoped to find him before a crowd could gather around him so they could laugh at her plan. As she ran around the corner, she almost collided with him. "Um sorry... Fire Lord," she said, adding the second part on as an afterthought. "Could I talk to you about Li... I mean Mai?"

Zuko frowned. "Are you going to make me stay away from her? You know it won't work."

"No, just the opposite! I'm going to try and get her to want to be close to you. I have a plan but you'll have to go along with it, okay?" Sura replied, smiling.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I'll do anything… just… what is it?"

"Did you notice how she defends you when someone is critiquing you?" Sura continued without waiting for an answer: "She puts away her fear of you to defend and comfort you. If you don't want her running every time you see her then let me, someone she can stand up to, fake criticize you telling you to go away and leave her alone. You'll see that instead of agreeing and running away she'll stay and start defending you. What do you think? If you don't think it will work, it will, I've already tried it." Sura stared at him, waiting for a response.

Zuko's mouth had dropped open as Sura's plan was unfolded. He hadn't really noticed that Lin was coming to his ego's rescue. He nodded at the appropriate times, and by the time Sura had finished, he'd started to smile. "That sounds great! Let's do it tonight!" Zuko started off in a random direction, as if expecting to find Lin immediately. "Wait… um… where is she?" he asked sheepishly.

Sura smiled, pointed in the opposite direction and said: "That way."

"Thanks." Zuko said as he hurried off in that direction.

Sura stood watching him take off then it struck her he needed to know how to act. "Wait!" She called to him running after him. Sura said once she had caught up to him. "You have to act like I never told you. Act hurt and angry and don't gush over her."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lin sat alone on a balcony overlooking Omashu. Something was familiar about this city. Sura had left long ago, which made her nervous. But, as she'd promised to come back, Lin was under control. She heard footsteps and turned around quickly. It was the Fire Lord. He had a painful look on his face, and Lin almost wanted to jump up and hug him so he'd feel better. Instead, she dropped to her knees and bowed.

"None of that," Zuko said. "Please just look at me."

Lin raised her eyes to his. "My Lord?"

"My Lady," Zuko shot back. "You _are_ my lady."

"Oh, no!" she sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, surprised she'd reacted so strongly so soon.

"The Fire Lady will kill me!"

"Not unless she commits suicide," he said drily. "That's not a suggestion!" he said after a second.

Lin cried some more.

"Oh, Mai!" Zuko pulled her against him.

Lin yelled incoherently and pushed against Zuko's chest, hoping to escape.

"I'm trying to comfort you, Mai! Let me be here for you!"

Lin only fought harder. The Fire Lord was dangerously deluded, and it could cost her her life!

"Fine!" Zuko let go and sat away from her, feeling as if a layer of his own skin had been scraped off.

Lin's sobbing got quieter, and she curled up into herself, rocking back and forth.

Zuko watched, aching to hold her again. "Lin, Sura sent me." If getting her to trust him for his own sake would not work, he would have to play the Sura card.

Lin lifted her tear-streaked face. "Sura? She sent you? Do you have a note from her? Is she leaving? Will she come back?" Lin's eyes widened with every new question.

Zuko examined her solemnly. "I don't have a note from her. She isn't going anywhere."

Lin sighed, and relaxed. She tilted her head as a question rose up in her mind. "Why aren't you mad at me?" she asked.

Zuko knit his brow. "I have no reason to be."

Lin sighed again. "Did I bow correctly?"

Zuko made an irritated sound. Then an idea came to him. "There is a special law about how the Fire Lord must be greeted by… well just you. Every time I see you."

Lin sat forward a little. "What does the law say?"

"You must hug and kiss me!" Zuko said, proud of his plan.

Lin's eyes widened. "But that's so disrespectful!"

"No, it would make me happy!" Perhaps it was manipulative and a touch selfish, but Zuko thought it was brilliant. Zuko's eyes stared hard into Lin's trying to see Mai in her eyes.

"You could keep looking for your love," she said gently.

"I am. I'm searching for her soul in her body. Please kiss me." Zuko reached for her.

Lin gulped. He was in so much pain… Lin rocked forward and brushed her lips against his. She heard him sigh as he reached around her and pressed her closer to himself. Lin couldn't be afraid any more. She felt so good…

Zuko released her.

"Is my Lord pleased?" Lin asked.

Zuko looked sadly at her. There had been no half insulting, half loving quips, or happy attempts to get even closer. This was definitely Mai's body, but her mind was so far away. "I love you," he said.

Lin blinked. "Excuse me?"

Zuko had known it was a crazy thing to say right then, but it had felt so good to get out there. "I said I love you."

"Why?" Lin asked.

If Mai had said that on a regular day, he might have laughed. "Because I do."

Lin sighed. "I'm sorry I look so much like your wife."

Zuko held her again. "If your looks changed, hers would, too."

"I see it worked," said Sura.

Lin jumped, trying to break away from Zuko. "Sura! You're back!"

Zuko did not turn to look. "Hello, Sura. Does this mean I have to leave?"

"Yes," Sura said. There was a ring of amusement in her voice Zuko could only guess came from ordering him around. "And stay away from Lin! She's my friend, so you aren't allowed near her."

Zuko's blood ran hot. He'd been prepared to play this game, but it was making him angry, anyway.

"It's okay, Sura…" Lin said hesitantly.

"No it's not! He should not be anywhere near you! He makes you upset" A weak argument, perhaps, but as she glared at Zuko, Sura had to restrain her laughter. Stronger arguments should be reserved for times when she was not on the brink of hilarity. "You need to leave _now_! Why do you try and make her something she's not? You… big-headed… ruler! And don't come anywhere near her you selfish... um... person!"

At this last comment, it was Zuko who struggled to keep a straight face. He could do better than that… However, it was not his job to fling insults. He would not look so sympathetic if he did.

Lin stared at Sura in confusion. "Sura, those aren't nice things to say… And I understand the entire situation, anyway. You don't need to shelter me anymore."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at Sura, making sure Lin couldn't see, before turning to hear Lin's explanation.

Sura quickly looked away from Zuko before she burst out laughing and instead fixed her eyes on Lin waiting for an explanation.

"Well, the Fire Lord here, while he may be wrong about my identity—don't stop me, please—is missing the Fire Lady so much that even a poor substitute like me is good enough for him. It's like therapy. And you—" she pointed to Sura, "—are needlessly trying to get me to sympathize with him. Of course I do. The only problem is it's sort of unhealthy and besides, the Fire Lady would be extremely jealous when she found out and I'd be executed." Lin shrugged. "But, since I'm a subject of the Fire Lord, I may as well try to help, whether or not I lose my head over it. Good enough?" she asked, her eyes switching between Zuko's and Sura's.

Zuko had to admit that Lin was far more logical than he'd guessed. He turned to Sura. He knew he was about to say something stupid if he gave himself the chance.

"I'm not trying to make you do anything you don't want to do Lin. You should know that." Sura sighed, deciding hope must be lost. Lin had painted herself into such a logical corner they'd have to build a bridge to get her out. Zuko would do better to forget all about Mai at this point. "I'm just trying to help you not get upset when people tell you that you are someone you're not. But if you don't want me to, I won't." Sura stared at Zuko trying to communicate without words to give up since nothing was working.

Lin shrugged and walked to the balcony edge, perching on the railing. "It's all right," she said. "I just think you should be nice to the Fire Lord and forgive him for… well… whatever it is you're mad about."

Sura turned so her back was to the Fire Lord and looked at Lin. Trying to make her smile or laugh, she asked with innocent wide eyes: "Why?"

Lin cocked her head. "Silly Sura. Do I look like a mom to you? You should know that it's nice to forgive people. I didn't think I'd have to teach you that."

Sura smiled, took Lin by the arm, totally ignored Zuko, said lightly: "Yes, I know I really should try and forgive him one of these days for ruining my life. Let's go get some food."

Lin's mouth fell open to protest against the "ruining my life" comment, but she was so hungry… she let herself be dragged out, but at the last minute grabbed Zuko's hand and squeezed it slightly before leaving the balcony.

Zuko stared after them. Lin had just _touched him willingly_. Not only that, she'd done it to make him feel better! He breathed in the night air. It was time to go wall climbing to clear his head. He knew Sura wanted him to forget Mai, but that was impossible. How could he give up on her? Especially when she was _pregnant_! How did Sura expect to handle explaining to Lin where she'd gotten a baby? Zuko laughed harshly to himself at the dreadful irony. As he stopped outside a window, he heard Sura's voice. He couldn't resist the chance to see Mai… or Lin… again. He rested on a balcony railing outside the window and watched as Sura and Lin entered the small dining room.

He smiled when he saw Lin attack the bowl of fruit, choosing a bright red apple.

"Do you like apples?" Sura's voice drifted out to Zuko through the open window.

"Yeah," Lin said happily. "Except when they're on my head," she laughed.

Zuko laughed silently. What a thing for her to remember…

"When were apples on your head?" Sura asked.

"I don't know. I just know it happened and it was annoying."

"Could you… _try _to remember?" Sura asked patiently.

"I suppose…" Lin chewed thoughtfully. "I was little. I was playing with my friends and… there was a fountain… and a boy… and I got wet."

"Who were your friends? How did you get wet?"

The fact that Sura did not ask about the boy was not lost on Zuko.

"Scary and Happy…" Lin said distantly. "The one I was always careful about. Couldn't show too much emotion or she'd learn how to manipulate me… but as long as I was blank enough, she was nice enough, and we were able to get along."

"What was her name?" Sura asked.

"A… Az… I don't know," Lin said.

"Azula?" Sura prompted.

Just hearing the name sent a shiver down Zuko's back.

"Hey, don't _say _that!" Lin squeaked slightly.

"Why not?" Sura asked, leaning forward.

"She may hear." Lin said, leaning back, looking around.

"She isn't here, Lin. We can say whatever we want."

"That's what she _wants_ you to think." Lin said, looking down, and setting her apple aside. "She has eyes and ears everywhere."

"Not any more. You're free of Azula, Lin!"

"Sh! Don't talk like that!" Lin smacked her hand down on the tabletop, standing.

Sura and Zuko both jumped at Lin's amount of sudden energy.

Lin was surprised, too, and sat back down. "Sorry," she said meekly.

"What was the other one's name?" Sura prompted.

"Oh, I don't know." Lin snapped suddenly. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Why not?" Sura asked in shock.

"I don't. I just don't want to." Lin said. She finished her apple and found an orange, peeling it with her finger nails instead of the knife Sura offered her.

"Okay, okay, don't be mad!" Sura said. "I'm just trying to help you."

"I know," Lin said, her voice still harsh. "That's all _anybody_ ever does, but it _always_ hurts. The Fire Lord needs more help than I do. Why aren't you helping _him?_"

"Helping you helps him." Sura said.

"Sure." Lin ate a big chunk of orange. "I don't see how. Look, Sura: I'm content to just be me. I don't need everyone fussing over me. Sure, I get scared, and sometimes I don't understand what I'm doing, but at the end of the day, I'm just a person, not even an important one!"

Zuko was inwardly crumbling. Not _complacency!_ She needed to _want_ to change! But Lin was content to just be Lin! Where would Mai come from now? There was no motivation here.

"Would you feel better if we treated you normally?"

"You can treat me normally. Everyone else should be treating me like a servant. But they don't! They try to treat me like one of them! It's so wrong! To say nothing of the way the Fire Lord disgraces himself with me." Lin slumped forward, her chin on the tabletop.

"He's not disgracing himself," Sura said too quickly.

Zuko worried that she didn't really mean it. Sura's opinion mattered a lot to Lin.

"Prove it," Lin said. She sounded like a small child.

Zuko could remember her talking like this with Ty Lee. He almost laughed.

"It's not a disgrace to be in love with someone." Sura said gently.

"It is when it's the wrong person!" Lin protested.

"But everyone here is sure that you're Fire Lady Mai. So it's—"

"Wrong! It's also going to hurt the Fire Lady when she finds out! I'm sure she loves him very much."

"What makes you so sure?" Sura asked. She wasn't really sure why she said it.

"Why shouldn't she?" Lin asked with a shrug. "I would."

The clenched fist around Zuko's heart loosened slightly.

"Really? Tell me about it." Sura said, her own hope starting to rise.

"Oh, it's embarrassing!" Lin announced as servants came in with some food.

"Wait until they're gone." Sura said.

Zuko wished the servants would leave right away so he could hear sooner.

When the servants had left, Sura grabbed Lin's hand. "Tell me!" she said.

Lin blushed. "Well obviously he's handsome." She said.

Sura let go of Lin's hand. "I guess you can say that."

Zuko would remember that Lin thought he was handsome. He could use that.

"He's also brave. That monster didn't scare him."

"He's seen that monster before." Sura explained.

"So have I, but if I saw Flopsie now, I'd still scream."

"Good point. Anything else?"

"Yes, but I'm too tired to talk about it… Can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure."

Zuko climbed inside once they were gone and went to his own room.


	29. Fury of the Suppressed

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar. We're not making any money from writing this.

Ah, the joys of finding out one must do more work than one prepared for… Actually, it's a pain.

Would you believe I'm the one that identifies with Mai?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 29: Fury of the Suppressed**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Some of these guards are acting strange." Lin whispered to Sura as they wandered through the halls, waiting for all the arrangements to leave to be made. "They keep… watching me."

"They're guards," Sura said with a laugh, "that's their job." No matter what Sura was saying, she was nervous.

Lin shook her head. "Normal guards watch like _that_ right _now_. Look!"

Sura looked at the guards' blank faces. They regarded her as if she were a common sort of bird flying past a window for the thousandth time. "They don't care who we are…" Sura guessed at Lin's point.

"We're just moving bodies," Lin confirmed. "But I get the feeling that some of these men are watching me as if they want to eat me… like there's… a price on my head."

Sura shivered. She hoped Lin wouldn't learn how accurate that statement could be. Not before she could get this information to Zuko, at least. What if there _were _a reward out for Lin—or more accurately, for Lady Mai? What if one were out for _Sura herself_? She was an escapee of the Order, too, after all, and she knew their secrets… Lin's hunches, whenever she had them, were usually right, too… Suddenly _she_ needed comforting, and gripped Lin's hand. "We need to find the Fire Lord."

Lin ripped her hand away. "_You _can. I'll find something to do on my own." There was a stubborn set in her jaw.

"Fire Lord Zuko will guard you with his life," Sura said.

"He can keep it," Lin said, turning on her heel.

Sura frowned at Lin's retreating back. She had to keep her from getting away! "Wait, Lin!" she called.

"Leave me alone!" Lin called back.

Sura pulled up short. This wasn't a good thing, but on the bright side, Lin was developing a backbone. She shouldn't nip that in the bud. She sighed. At least guards would be watching Lin, whether or not it made her uncomfortable.

Lin stopped in a doorway and looked back at Sura. She bit her lip. Maybe, if abandonment was going to be so much of a problem, she should stop asking to be left alone…

"Are you Lin Qiang?"

Lin looked up to see three guards standing over her. Backing away from them, she nodded.

"We were sent to find you, " said the same guard who'd spoken before, "by Fire Lady Mai."

Lin gasped and fell to her knees. "I am my lady's servant," she said. "The Fire Lord will be pleased that she has arrived."

The guards laughed maliciously at Lin's bowed head.

"Come on, then, Blue Jade."

More guards arrived from nowhere.

Lin was not alarmed.

"The Fire Lady will speak with you now."

Lin sensed that the man was on the brink of laughter. Why shouldn't he be? This was a happy day.

"Fire—Zuko!" Sura called. Why should she bother with his title if they were supposed to be friends? She still hadn't found him! How annoying!

"Sura! Why do you need Zuko?" Suki and Toph asked, from where Suki had been doing Toph's hair.

Sura noticed that Toph must have taken her turn on Suki's head, but didn't say anything about it, because she would have ended up laughing, and this wasn't the time. "Lin has been noticing a problem with some of the guards around here. I think Zuko should look into it."

"He's with Twinkle Toes and the Body Guard in Waiting. They're Fire Bending."

"A beg your—_Twinkle Toes?_" Sura asked in confusion.

"She means Aang," Suki explained.

"Thanks—bye!"

"Aang, if you're going to hold back, stop getting in the way!" Zuko said.

"You want me to unleash full Avatar power on you?" Aang cringed. "I don't want to do that."

"Zuko, just let him hold back," Topekaia sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"He just wants a tougher distraction," said Aang.

"Zuko!" Sura called again, finally reaching ear shot.

Zuko quit deflating and looked up at Sura. "What's wrong?" Lin wasn't with her!

"Lin says some of the guards are looking at her strangely."

Fire collected around Zuko's fists. "Is she interested?" he asked dangerously.

"Well, yes. I don't think she'd have told me if she—"

A potted plant burst into flame. "How _dare_ they?" Zuko roared.

"Oh, sorry!" Sura shook her head at the seething Zuko. "You've got it all wrong! She thinks they're dangerous."

The fires Zuko had set died down. "Somehow, danger is better." Nonetheless, Zuko was blushing.

Lin calmly walked flanked by the guards. She was almost excited to meet the now-famed Fire Lady… who was apparently her twin… No, Lin put that thought out of her mind. She probably only looked a bit like the most likely gorgeous Fire Lady. Lin imagined herself kneeling before the regal lady, who would be so very royal it might be physically impossible to bow low enough… "Is the Fire Lady well?" she asked the nearest guard. She didn't know why she asked. Maybe it was so she could be sure in her mind that the Fire Lord would be happy. Somehow that was important to her.

The guard rolled his eyes at her. "No. She is in grave danger." The man joined his friends in laughter.

Lin gasped. "What's wrong with her?"

"A lot of people want her dead." More laughter.

Lin stopped walking. "Why are you with me instead of guarding the Fire Lady? She needs to be finding her husband!" Lin choked slightly. "He'd give his life for her. She'd be safe…" Was she jealous? Suddenly she wanted to be Fire Lady herself. The phantom lady in her mind got blurry around the edges… was that… _herself_ on the throne? Oh, if she could just _see_ the Fire Lord!

The guards burst into laughter once more. "I'll bet he would!" said one.

"Let him die for her. Once he's gone, she won't be important any more, anyway!" said another.

Lin's jaw dropped open. What was _this_? "What?" she asked in sudden anger. How _dare_ they? She was ignored.

"The Traitor Prince hasn't changed a bit. The Fire Nation was great once. Now that ugly child is leading them into—"

"Ugly!" Lin screeched. "_Child_?" she tackled the man who'd uttered those words. "You aren't getting away with that!"

The startled guards watched four of their fellows pegged to the floor and columns before ever moving.

Four of them were too slow.

The remaining two shook in terror and ran off.

"Cowards! She's just a puppet!" the speaker of these words was promptly slapped across the face by a hand with long, sharp finger nails.

"She's crazy!" someone shouted.

"Why aren't we earthbending at her?" another asked.

"Because it would do you no good," Lin said. Her voice was low, raspy and smooth. She regarded the men through narrow, angry eyes.

Nobody noticed when a door opened.

"Why did you have to do this to us?" asked a whiner.

"Why did _you_ have to disrespect the Fire Lord?" Lin shot back.

"Who would respect such a—"

"My knives miss your vital organs on purpose, you know."

There was a collective cringe and intake of breath.

"We should be breaking out of here! We were sent to capture her, weren't we? We outnumber her, don't we?"

"You were sent to capture _me_? Why _me_?"

The guards groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Remember how easy it was to convince her that the Fire Lady wanted to talk to her! Of course she doesn't know."

"What are you _talking about_?" Lin asked in exasperation.

A few of them exchanged glances and grinned.

"About how _involved_ you are in the plot to kill the Fire Lady."

This statement inspired more laughter.

Lin was white as a cloud. "I would never!" she protested.

"No, she wouldn't," came the tense, angered voice of none other than the Fire Lord himself. He appeared flanked by Avatar Aang, Sura and Topekaia. "Good job, M-Lin," he said more gently.

Lin smiled and blushed, hurrying over to him. "Two got away, my lord," she said. Her smile faltered for a moment, then she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. "It's nice to see you," she said.

Zuko blinked. "Wow," he said. His arms went around Lin as he looked at the guards over her head. "What's this I hear about my Fire Lady?"

Everyone was silent.

"Get behind me, Lin," Zuko whispered.

Lin nodded. "Right away, sir," she whispered back.

Zuko shot a glance back at her. "My name is not _sir_…" he grumbled, but turned back to the guards. "You are in the palace of King Bumi, and it is his _privilege_ to put you in jail, not mine. That's really disappointing." He turned back to Lin. "Which one is in charge?" all the menace disappeared from his voice, instantly replaced by gentleness.

"I wasn't able to tell," Lin said. "I'm sorry…"

Zuko gripped her shoulder for a moment. "It doesn't matter, Lin, I'll figure something out."

Lin let Sura and Topekaia each wrap an arm around her. It was an odd sensation, hot on one side and cold on the other, but she felt the two parts of her life together with both of them, her imprisonment and her freedom… and two friends. She put her arms around Sura and Topekaia in return.

Zuko looked at Aang. "Will you please be so kind as to speak with King Bumi about this incident and warn him that two more are at large?"

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" Aang asked.

"Someone has to, and it looks like Topekaia, Sura and… _Lin,_ have formed a blob."

Aang nodded and hurried off.

"You girls can go, too. I want to question these men."

"I don't think we should," Lin said.

Zuko raised a brow at her. "Why not?"

"Well… They were mostly intimidated before… If they get desperate they might…"

"Hurt me?" Zuko cupped Lin's chin. "Don't you worry."

Lin blushed furiously. "Of course not, my lord."

"That's right, I _am_ yours. I'll see you later." Zuko kissed her forehead quickly, and then looked to Topekaia, who nodded and pulled Lin away.

"You'll be all right with them, won't you?" Lin asked over her shoulder.

"We've handled much worse," Aang assured her.

"Have you handled a traitor in your ranks?"

"We have no traitors among us," Aang snapped.

"Are you sure? Lin Qiang!"

"No!" Zuko shouted, and ran to the man who was speaking, hands surrounded by flames, ready to plug up his mouth, only for every other one to begin the hypnotic phrase himself.

Aang and Topekaia rushed to silence them, but each could only stop the mouths of one.

Sura took the direct approach and covered Lin's ears.

"Lin Qiang, it's time to attack!" the free-mouthed earthbenders shrieked.

"That's not her command phrase!" Sura shouted at them as she rushed Lin out of the room.

"It isn't the normal one, at least," one of them muttered to Zuko.

"Well, now that she's out of earshot, I don't have to worry any more… but you do." Zuko drew one of his swords and plunged its blunt hilt into the man's gut, effectively silencing him for lack of air. "You will _not_ make her fight me." He turned with bared teeth to the other earthbenders, who stared at him with unmasked apprehension. "_None_ of you will. Understood?"

Aang laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "It's enough, Zuko. King Bumi will take care of this—"

"No. I'm not letting _anyone_ take care of _my _problems anymore!" Zuko shouted, shaking Aang off. "I trusted the Earth Kingdom village to keep the firebenders who tried to kidnap Mai in the first place locked up. I trusted Sura to make Mai brave enough to speak to me again… that pretty much worked out, but the principal stands."

"Zuko, Mai was my friend, too—"

"Don't you _dare_ use past tense!" Zuko yelled at Topekaia.

Topekaia narrowed her eyes. "Fire Lord or not, you will have to calm down and handle this rationally."

"That's right," one of the nameless earthbenders said mockingly, "listen to the servant girl, Fire Lord. It looks like you've wasted no time finding a replacement for the Fire Lady. She's already giving you orders!"

Both Zuko and Topekaia turned red in the face— though not with blushing.

"_How dare you_?" they both burst out in contempt, their hands spouting flames.

"Both of you need to stop letting them get to you!" Aang shouted, finally getting irritated rather than merely concerned. "Topekaia, go find Bumi. I'll be able to sense if _any_ of these men so much as _breathe_ out of line."

Topekaia sighed and marched out to find the king, muttering insults under her breath.

"Feel any better, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"I'll feel _better_ when I know that Bumi has a deep, wooden dungeon where these men can rot," Zuko replied, fixing a glare on the nearest earthbender so full of rage he may as well have willed him to start rotting where he stood.

"Bumi _is_ a mad genius, you know," Aang pointed out. "I'm sure he'll think of _something._"


	30. Advice

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar. We're not making any money from writing this.

I meant to at least imply the gang was heading off to Ba Sing Se at the end of the last chapter… but I also have fun leaving everyone in suspense… so… well, now you know!

Also, you're all free to imagine how many times Lin's brain was reset between scenes… I figured people may have fun coming up with scenarios.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 30: Advice**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nephew!" Iroh spread out his arms. "Am I to understand that your journey to recover that relic for the Order was a successful one?"

Zuko hugged his uncle back, knowing the happiness would soon disappear. "It was a trick, Uncle. They wanted to overthrow me. They took Mai."

Iroh stared at his nephew in shock. "Do you know where she is?"

"Her body is over there." Zuko pointed to Lin, who was mimicking Sokka and making him complain to Katara, who just laughed. "But they brainwashed her. Now she thinks she's some sort of servant, and she's afraid of everything."

"_Everything_?" Iroh asked in disbelief. "But she was such a brave girl."

"I know." Zuko said, hanging his head. "Sometimes she'll wake up for a few minutes, but then it's like her brain starts to collapse, and we have to let her go again."

Iroh looked on solemnly as Lin began to chase Aang around. "On the bright side, she seems to be enjoying herself."

"Only because I'm nowhere near her." Zuko held back his fury. He'd started getting good at that again.

Iroh put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Would you like me to try talking to her?"

Zuko thought about this. On the positive end of the spectrum, it was possible that his uncle's endless speeches would do Lin some good. On the negative… even Iroh could make a mistake now and again. "All right. But I'll warn you, she tends to overreact, and thinks everything is dangerous."

Iroh smiled. "Oh, don't worry, Nephew, I have lots of experience with people who overreact."

Zuko groaned. "Thank you for that analysis, Uncle."

Iroh laughed, and walked over to Lin. "My dear, it's a pleasure to see you."

Lin's eyes widened, and she bowed quickly to Iroh. "It's a pleasure to meet a kind stranger. What is your name?"

Iroh had been expecting this. "My name is Iroh. But you can call me Uncle."

Lin knit her brow. "I don't think we're related… actually…" Lin's eyes widened again, "I don't know if I even have _any_ family!"

Iroh could see that Lin was about to run into yet another identity crisis. "We are not blood relatives, but I am the uncle of your—"

Katara cut in. "General Iroh! Please don't use the 'h' word on her! She goes crazy!"

Iroh nodded lightly. "I mean your friend, of course." He gestured at Zuko.

Lin backed away. "But if you are the Fire Lord's uncle… wouldn't that mean you're royalty?" Lin's voice became shrill. "I—I'm sorry I didn't greet you more formally. Please don't kill me!" Lin threw herself to her knees.

Zuko gripped the balcony's railing. A faint creaking sound warned him not to grip quite so tightly.

"I will not hurt you." Iroh knelt next to Lin. "Why do you fear royalty?"

Lin didn't dare look up. "I think my masters did." She said quietly.

"Your masters..." Iroh repeated. His lip curled in disgust. "They had no right to tell you they were above you. You have only one master."

"And who is that?" Lin looked up expectantly, the programmed servant part of her mind preparing to receive a command.

"Fire Lord Zuko is your master. But only because you belong to him."

"All citizens of the Fire Nation belong to the Fire Lord," Lin said in monotone.

"Not in such a personal way as you do." Iroh wrapped an arm around Lin to help her stand, and was shocked when his arm touched her stomach area. His eyes flicked up to Zuko's. "Nephew… Am I going to be a _grand_ uncle?"

Zuko nodded numbly. "I don't know how we'll explain _that_ to her."

Iroh smiled sadly. "Now I understand that you have something of a time limit. Come inside, Mai."

"My name isn't Mai!" Lin yelled. "Why does everyone call me that?" She jerked away from Iroh, and walked past Katara, Suki, Sokka and Aang in a huff.

Sura stopped her. "Listen to him, Lin, please!" she said. "It's for your own good."

"_My own good_," Lin echoed. "I don't even know him!"

"Yes, you do! He's practically your uncle!" Sura glanced at the man for confirmation. "He wants to help you understand who you are!"

Lin bit her lip. "I'd rather not. I don't think I'd like it. I'd rather just work."

Sura shook her head.

"I can help you with that, too!" said Iroh, and he came over to Lin. "I own this tea shop here, and I would be honored if you would help me serve tea to my customers."

Lin brightened. "I would be honored, too!"

"Then it's time to work, Lin!" Iroh said.

Lin bowed her head.

"Not that again!" The gang shouted.

"What happened?" Iroh asked.

"That was the reset trigger on her brainwashing," Sokka explained.

"So she's back where she started?"

Everyone nodded.

Iroh sighed. "They were clever to think of such a common phrase."

Lin looked up. "What is everyone talking about?"

"Your new job at my tea shop."

Lin smiled. "Let's go!" she said, and practically danced into the tea shop.

Iroh shot Zuko a pitying look before following Lin into the shop. "Do you want to work with us? She may have forgotten that you're the Fire Lord."

There was something he could not argue with. Zuko grinned. "Just try stopping me."

To Zuko's disappointment, Lin hadn't forgotten. She was shocked to see Zuko donning an apron and beginning to serve customers.

Lin accepted the job of waitress gratefully. She was glad to have some work to do.

"Lin, take this to table three," said Iroh when all but a few customers had left.

Lin skipped happily to table three. "Here's your tea!" she said joyously. "Are you going to want anything else?"

"No, thank you," said the girl. She had short brown braids and large eyes. "Hey, don't I know you?" She tilted her head, a catlike smile on her face.

Lin looked more carefully at the girl. "No… I don't think so…" In her mind, Lin saw an icicle, a fountain, hanging and floating lanterns, fish, and finally a kiss… one that had been long awaited. Lin still smiled, holding the expression over her confusion. What was this girl's connection to all of those images?

"I really think I know you…" the girl jumped up and smacked her hand down on the table. "You're Lee's knife throwing friend from the circus!"

"Lee?" Lin knew no Lee…

Zuko caught sight of Jin. Too late, he saw that she was talking to Lin. He shot a look at his uncle.

Iroh met his nephew's eyes with no small surprise. He only understood when he searched for Lin in the room and found her speaking with his most regular customer.

When had Lin worked in a circus? She couldn't remember such a thing! "I'm sure you must…"

"I saw you kissing Lee!" Jin accused.

Lin stared. "Kissing? I must have amnesia!" She pressed her palm to her forehead, as if she could feel her memories there, and perhaps catch them before they ran away again.

"Are you mocking me?" Jin asked.

Zuko ran over before Lin could say something else. "Hello, Jin!"

When Jin saw Zuko, she blushed. "Hello, Lee!"

Zuko cringed. Had he known what was coming he might have asked his uncle to step in for him.

Lin looked at Zuko in shock. "Were you lying to me?" she cried, backing away. "Your name is Lee? You aren't the Fire Lord?"

Zuko wanted to scream in utter frustration. How many times must he explain himself or define reality? "Lee was my disguised name!"

"You lied to _me_, then!" Jin said.

"I lied to the entire Earth Kingdom, Jin, I was in disguise!"

"And you're the _Fire Lord_?" Jin asked shrilly.

"Yes, I am Fire Lord Zuko." Zuko strained to keep his voice even. He turned his attention to Lin. "Calm down. If I were lying, it would only be to keep you safe!"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jin asked, pointing at Lin.

"No!" Lin shouted.

"Actually," Zuko got close to Jin so he could whisper, "She's my wife."

"Lucky you. How did you get _her _down the aisle? Or did she go crazy afterwards?"

Zuko grimaced. "It's more complicated than that! You can't possibly understand what it's like to be in charge of a large group of people who don't want to follow you. In trying to appease them... _This _happened."

Finally, Jin's features softened. "I'm sorry. For a year I've hoped to see you again. I had hoped you'd come around… But now I see that it would never have worked. You were right… it was too complicated." She turned her eyes to Lin, who had shrank slowly away until she was safely out of ear shot. "I have no desire to be Fire Lady."

Zuko sighed as Lin ran back to the kitchen. "It isn't the best job, anyway." He slouched down into a chair.

"I'm sure it'll turn out all right." Jin said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She knew it wouldn't be easy."

"They've tried to kill her—I don't know how many times. That's beyond difficult."

"How many times have they tried killing you?"

Zuko released a harsh laugh. "Too many to count."

"She knew that," Jin said thoughtfully. "But I remember the night at the fountain."

Zuko stiffened.

"I saw that she loved you. I ran after you and watched."

Wrong night at the fountain. Zuko was relieved.

"I think the love she had… or has… for you, outweighed her fear. Maybe she didn't even have any fear at all."

Zuko raised his head. "You really think so?"

Jin nodded. "Maybe her love can overpower this… thing… that's been done to her."

Zuko sighed. "I hope so. I'll never give up, but I'm so worried about her. I'm actually _afraid_."

"Not to mention how timid she is. Does she let you near her?"

"Only if she's asleep, doesn't notice me, or has nowhere to run," Zuko mumbled bitterly. He stared towards the kitchen, hoping to see Lin emerge.

"Ah. You miss her in more ways than one."

Zuko nodded. "She's not only timid, she's got terrible mood swings. They're so hard to keep up with. Her opinion on a thing is really difficult to keep track of."

"Oh, I'm sure that'll only last about a week." Jin said reassuringly.

"You don't understand. This isn't a one-week sort of thing. I can _deal_ with that. She's pregnant."

Jin gasped. "Congratulations!" her face fell. "It… could get pretty bad then… if she's afraid of her child's father…"

Zuko grimaced. He began to fear that his face might stay that way. "Normally, I'd be glad to hear you call me that. Unfortunately… it's a complication."

Jin sighed. "Sorry. But you have to realize that she can't know she's pregnant when she's like this… she'll suspect… unpleasant things about you."

Zuko stood, then lowered himself again. "She'll start getting… big… soon. That's going to be hard to explain."

Jin nodded. "You'll have to fix that brain problem of hers before that."

Zuko slammed his forehead against the tabletop.

"Pardon me," Lin said timidly, making Jin and Zuko jump. "Your uncle wishes to speak with you, my lord."

Zuko looked up at her. "All right, Lin." Zuko stood up. Moving quickly, he hugged Lin before waving farewell to Jin and running off.

Jin gave Lin some money. "I enjoyed the tea, as usual. Good luck with your recovery." She hesitated, looking at Lin with her large brown eyes glistening, and finally decided to gave Lin a quick hug, too. As quickly as she had done so, she ducked out of the shop.

Lin stood there stiffly. "Recovering?" she asked herself. Was she sick? Her stomach growled. Why did she suddenly crave fish with pigeon quail? She hated both, from what she could remember. Her stomach growled again. Apparently, she'd have to find some fish and pigeon quail. She headed back to the kitchen.

Katara was showing Sura how to make a small water whip with some of Iroh's tea water. When she saw Lin walk into the kitchen, the whip shivered and dissolved. "Hi, Lin!" she said.

Zuko's head whipped around to look at her.

Iroh cleared his throat.

Zuko regretfully turned to look at Iroh again.

"Will either of you go shopping with me?" Lin asked Katara and Sura.

"Shopping?" Katara asked.

"Yes. I want fish and pigeon quail." Lin said.

Sura and Katara made faces.

"Are you sure about that?" Katara asked.

Lin's stomach growled loudly. "Yes."

Katara looked at Zuko. "Um… Zuko? Are we allowed to take her to the market?"

Zuko turned, his eyes baleful. "Go ahead. Just… _please _don't lose sight of her!"

"Of course not," Katara said gently as she took Lin's arm.

Sura stood along with Katara, and shot Zuko an eye roll before following Katara out.

Zuko frowned after the girls. "I don't like the way Sura looks at me," he mused aloud.

"It would appear that she has something against you," Iroh agreed.

"I think it has something to do with the invasion of the Northern Water Tribe. Maybe she thinks I could have stopped the looters… and the future members of the Order."

Iroh sighed. "We were declared traitors that day. There was nothing we could have done."

"She doesn't believe me." Zuko said.

"Perhaps it would help for me to speak with her?" Iroh suggested. "A second opinion may sway her."

"Or Water Tribe girls are just moody," Zuko shrugged.

Iroh laughed at his nephew's understatement.


	31. Terror

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar. We're not making any money from writing this.

This is what happens when people try to make Lin have fun… complete and utter horror!

Oh, and if anyone is upset at me for not updating in a while, I'm sorry. I'm just kind of lazy sometimes.

There is no excuse, that's just how it is.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 31: Terror**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She had entered this place for refuge. Now she saw her own reflection repeated over and over.

Each time she saw a new reflection, it drove home one crucial and painful fact: she didn't _really_ know who she was.

The true reflection she saw was of a woman deprived of something vital, her hair loose and her clothes simpler than any she'd worn before—even in the depths of her confusion she knew that to be true.

Sometimes, she saw herself in fine silk robes, her hair in buns and pigtails, a solemn, disinterested expression on her face.

Most horrifying was an image of herself in royal robes, a contented smile on her face, and small child in her arms.

Lin screamed as another round of fireworks went off.

As soon as Sura entered the back door of the tea shop, Iroh intercepted her.

"How was the festival?"

"Oh, it was… fun." She smiled, hoping the old stranger would get the hint and leave her alone.

"Zuko has been waiting for you," Iroh said, pointing to the front of the shop.

"Oh, well, tell him I'll come see him soon." She peered back through the door, hoping to see Katara and Lin coming up behind her, but the alley was empty.

"I would like to speak with you, as well. Come," Iroh took her by the arm, and Sura discovered he was much stronger than he looked.

Zuko saved her from having to walk into the front room, entering the back himself. "Hello!" he said anxiously.

"You wanted to talk to me about something? Is it about Mai?"

"For this once, no," Zuko said. "I want to know why you haven't forgiven me yet."

"You mean for ruining my life." Sura glared at him.

Zuko gritted his teeth. This was Katara all over again. "Explain that assertion."

"You're in charge of the Fire Nation. I was imprisoned by the Fire Nation. And I would still be if somehow Mai hadn't been brainwashed. I haven't heard anything about home and people who may or may not still be there after the fighting since I was taken. I know you seem nice and care about Mai but I don't know whether you care about the fate of others including those who are still imprisoned."

Zuko sighed. "Sura, I never knew the Order had slaves. If I did, this never would have happened. They hide their secrets better than you seem to think. Despite my investigating their actions for a whole year, I've only been able to give colonies back to the Earth Kingdom, reestablish trade routes with the other nations, pay for the rebuilding of the Air Temples, and try to get the other nations to trust mine. It's a wonder I was able to do that, because the Order has been slowing everything in the council meetings down so much that hours turn to days! They didn't even leave me alone once I was married. There was no time to investigate them personally… except for one time Mai and I did it on a date. Even then, we only learned about the mines—another thing I'm going to have to fix. Long story short, Sura, your plight is one in many that will have to be fixed once I imprison every member of the Order."

"You _are_ going to fix it though, right?" Sura asked cautiously. Then, deciding to trust that he would, she added: "If it would help, I know everyone's name at the palace: slaves, guards, brainwashers, everyone." She paused, stared straight at his eyes and slowly said, "I'm sorry. I understand you're trying to fix the world's problems."

Zuko sighed. So, he hadn't needed his uncle after all! "I appreciate your forgiveness, Sura. I would also like for you to help me write a list to send home to the Fire Nation and one to keep of all the people I need to take care of… you know, one way or the other?" he smiled shyly, not wanting to ruin such a hard-won friendship.

Sura smiled back and said, "Okay we'll be friends now. I'll make a list of people and I'll get Lin to help. She'll like that and it will keep her busy." She turned to leave, then changed her mind, turned back around and said, "I can see why she loves you so much."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Really? I've often wondered why myself," he smiled self-mockingly.

Sura faked a surprised look and replied, "You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Iroh laughed. "I've never been able to convince him of that, dear, so don't hold your breath." Iroh thumped Zuko on the back.

Zuko smiled in embarrassment. "Um… thanks?"

"You're welcome, but it wasn't a complement it was just a suggestion." Sura said cocking her head.

"It's a good suggestion that I should pay more attention to. That's why I thanked you." Zuko said.

"Oh," Sura replied, then changed the subject. "There was something I've wanted to ask you when Lin wasn't around. What was she like before they brainwashed her? I only knew her a few hours before she became Lin and have only heard about her from her dreams."

Zuko smiled wistfully. "Strong, brave, and calm. Always calm. You could hardly get a rise out of her no matter how hard you tried. Well… _I _could, but I'm a special case." He chuckled slightly. "She always had this bored, solemn mask she'd hide her emotions behind. It was so hard to tell what she was thinking and feeling in public. All she'd tell you was how annoying something was, or how ugly or irritating… And she always either exaggerated or made things sound insignificant. It was her attitude." Zuko smiled fully now. "That's Mai."

Sura nodded, "Thanks, I can understand why you want the real Mai back. Lin is so scared of everything! Like at the market."

"What happened at the Market?" Zuko asked.

"First we got her to play with some street gamblers. We convinced all the other players that she was dangerous. We just told her not to change her expression at all. She won every game because she unnerved her opponents!" Sura laughed.

Zuko smiled. "That's Mai, all right!" he laughed before realizing what Sura was about to tell him. "What scared her?"

"Fireworks." Sura shook her head. "Katara and I didn't see her run off. Apparently, she stumbled into a house of mirrors trying to escape the fireworks. It… didn't turn out so well."

Zuko's eyes bulged at her vague description. "Is she all right?"

Sura pondered that. "I think she'll have nightmares about being a queen and mother, but otherwise she's fine."

Iroh laughed.

Well, what did _that_ mean? "What _exactly_ did she tell you?" he probably didn't _want_ to hear, but he _had_ to know.

"Exactly? Well…" Sura got down on her knees, hands over her ears, and pitched her voice high. "I don't know who I am anymore! What's my name? Where's my family? My hair is all wrong! Where is Zu—what's his _name?_" Sura stood up. "That is exactly what she said. We told her your name… but then her eyes rolled back in her head and we had to call it quits."

"You restarted her brainwashing?" Zuko was feeling unbalanced.

"Sorry," Sura said. "At least you still have a wife."

Iroh laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I know it hurts, but it will end soon."

Zuko couldn't help but feel a pessimistic twinge of foreboding at those words.

"Lin!" came a voice from outside. "Wait!" The voice was easily identified as Katara's.

"I don't _want_ to wait!" Lin shouted.

The door swung open and Lin charged through. She glanced at everyone, but kept going. Zuko and Sura reached out to stop her, but she ducked around them. She ran through the back door.

Sura ran right after her.

Katara came in, her face worried and exasperated. "Stubborn!" she shouted.

"So are _you_!" came the reply.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked, stopping Katara.

"Your wife!" Katara shouted at him. "She's so… she's not cooperating!"

"With what?" Zuko and Iroh asked.

"I tried to heal her mind with some waterbending. She won't let me! Her exact words? Are you trying to drown me on land?" Katara huffed indignantly.

Zuko struggled to keep a straight face, trying desperately not to redirect Katara's fury at himself.

Nonetheless, Katara narrowed her eyes at him. "You think it's funny, don't you?"

"I think he does!" Sura said, and she burst out laughing herself. "You have to admit, that's a fair question!"

"I would never—" After a moment's consideration, Katara sighed. "Of course Lin doesn't know that."

"Sura, do you think you could convince her to calm down and let Katara try again?" Zuko asked.

"I think perhaps _you_ should try this time," Sura said.

"Me?"

"That's what she said," Katara said, a smirk forming on her face. "We'll be staying with the Earth King tomorrow. Maybe you can make her feel better about royalty?"

"It hasn't worked before," Zuko pointed out.

"But you're getting better at this, aren't you?"

"Well, I'd like to think so…"

"Go on, Nephew. The shop is empty."

Knowing that he could always call Sura in if things got too difficult.

Lin crouched over in a chair, staring morosely at the tabletop in front of her.

"How are you doing?" Zuko asked.

She looked up at him. "You aren't going to let _her_ come get me, are you? I think she wants to drown me."

"No, she only wants to help you. She has the power to heal with water."

"I see," Lin looked him in the face, almost as good as looking him in the eye. "And why are the two of you trying to help _me_?"

"Well, you're our… friend."

"I have friends?"

"That's right. And we're going to go to a big palace tomorrow."

"Why? There might be…" Lin's eyes shifted from side to side, "_royals_…"

Zuko laughed. "Royals can be fun."

"They can?"

"Yeah, at least I think so. And the Earth King likes to have parties. He'll probably have a party when we stay there!"

"And… will Sura be there?"

"Yes. I will be, too."

"Oh. But how long are we going to stay?"

"Only as long as we have to. But I'm not sure how long that will be."

"Okay…" Lin looked at Zuko again, but this time, in the eyes. "Are you all right?"

"_Me_?" Zuko laughed nervously. "Why?"

Lin reached over and touched his scar. "That doesn't look…"

"It hurt once," Zuko said, pressing her fingers to the chapped skin. "But it doesn't bother me anymore. Thank you for asking."

Lin slipped her hand away. "Well, that's good to know."

"Are you going to let Katara try helping you?"

"Only if…"

"Sura can sit with you."

"No, I meant…" Lin looked at Zuko's eyes again. "You should stay."


	32. Humor

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar. We're not making any money from writing this.

Just trying to make up for my long absence.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 32: Humor**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sokka, see what you can do with her!" Katara told Sokka, as she and everyone else was off to speak the Earth King.

Sokka groaned. _Why him_? "But don't you need me? I'm going to be Chief of the Southern Water Tribe! I can talk to kings about plans! I can..." that sounded unendingly boring, on the other hand "…entertain Lin for how long?"

"Just wait until we're done talking to the Earth King." Katara said.

"Sura?" Lin asked worriedly

"I've got to explain things to the king," Sura said gently.

Lin sighed. "All right."

"Sokka will stay with you." Sura said. "You can trust him. He's Water Tribe like Katara and me."

"He's not royalty, is he?" Lin asked timidly.

"Actually, back home I'm in the—"

Suki slapped the back of Sokka's head. "Don't ruin your chances," she scolded.

Lin looked on as Sura, Suki and Katara left to join the others.

"Okay, now _don't move_, don't do _anything_, just breathe and sit there." Sokka didn't want to take any chances that she'd run off or perhaps call down a giant raven spirit who would devour them both in a haze of unpredictable terror.

Lin sat obediently on the floor, staring up at the ceiling with wide, rarely blinking eyes. She tried to clear her mind, but all she could think about was what may be going on in the next room with the Earth King. What could anyone in the group she was somehow involved with have to say to a _king_?

With folded arms, Sokka looked down at Lin, watching her for any sudden movements. He built up so much tension that he would occasionally twitch, each time drawing Lin's attention.

Time passed slowly.

"I'm bored," said Lin.

Sokka's arms jerked. He really couldn't do anything about that. And besides, 'interesting' things were also 'dangerous' whenever they were brought close to Lin.

Lin stood up. "I'm _really_ bored!" she said.

"I know," Sokka said, still wondering how she'd gotten up without him telling her she could.

"I'm hungry."

Sokka's stomach growled. "Me, too." Ah, meat. How long could he resist its call?

"Let's go find us some food!" Lin said.

Nothing like someone ordering him to do what he wanted! "I like you!" Sokka announced. He turned and sped towards the door.

"Wait!"

Sokka turned back in horror, realizing he'd turned his back on Lin for a second, long enough for the walls to collapse and Zuko to come charging after him in unbridled rage.

"I need help standing!"

Well… meat would wait long enough to help her stand.

The Earth King's kitchen was nearly empty. "Ma'am!" Sokka called to the large lady who was obviously in charge.

The lady looked at him expectantly.

"This fine lady and myself require refreshment," he said, winking at Lin and making her giggle.

"She yer girl?" the lady asked.

Sokka and Lin laughed: "No!"

"_My_ wife and _her_ husband are meeting with the Earth King." Sokka clarified over Lin's protests at having any sort of husband at all.

"Who are you?" she wasn't really interested, but if they were here to see the Earth King, they may be important.

"I'm Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, and this is—"

"Lin Qiang of the Fire Nation," Lin said.

"I was _going_ to say Fire Lady Mai. Right now she's a bit confused."

"I was told to wait for you." The lady gestured to a long table covered with meats, dumplings and fruit tarts. "All of that is for you. Fire Lord's orders."

Sokka and Lin wore twin grins. Exchanging wide-eyed smiles, they ran to the table, Sokka attacking the meat and Lin devouring the sweets.

At last, Sokka had eaten his last meat kabob, and Lin her last fruit tart.

Sokka and Lin sat back, each sighing pleasantly.

"Thank you," Lin said to Sokka.

"No problem," Sokka replied, picking his teeth with a fingernail.

"You won't make me sit still and quiet again, will you?"

Sokka shook his head. "You're more fun when you talk."

Lin smiled. "You think I'm fun?"

"Yeah." Sokka shrugged. "You're actually pretty interesting."

"Really?" Lin asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Especially now that you smile and laugh more often."

Lin sighed. "Sokka, I'm just confused! I've been taught to believe some things… but I don't really want to! I've been told I'm a servant whose only lot in life is to do what I'm told. And whenever I hear an order, I can't help myself! It's like I'm… I'm being driven by someone else! Like, when you told me to sit still and not say or do anything. I _wanted_ to, but I didn't. I'm not even sure how that works!"

"It sounds like you're in a trance." Sokka knew it was a fact. He just wanted Lin's reaction to it.

Lin's eyes widened. "A—a trance? Oh, no!" Lin's hands flew to the sides of her head, her breath quickening.

"No, no, it was a joke!" Sokka said hurriedly.

Lin's hyperventilating attack ended abruptly, and she eyed Sokka suspiciously. "You're better than that," she said.

Sokka looked up at the ceiling for a little while. Then it came to him. "A badger mole is dead in the middle of a mountain."

Lin raised an eyebrow and sat forward slightly. "Do tell," she said.

"If he digs up, the distance to the surface is two miles. If he swims down, the distance to the mainland is three miles. If he digs left or right, the distance is four miles. Which way does he dig?"

"But… he's dead…" Lin said.

"Exactly!" Sokka laughed.

"So… you didn't mean that?"

"It was a riddle," Sokka pointed out.

"Oh…Could I have another one?" Lin asked.

"All right…" Sokka thought for a moment. "A magician was holding a water skin over his head. The magician was six feet tall. He dropped the water skin to the ground, but didn't drop a single drop of water. Why is that?"

"Did you say there was actual water in the skin?" Lin asked. "I don't remember that… so… the skin was empty, right?"

"You're good at that!" Sokka said. "Come on, I'll tell you more while we go back to the waiting room."

With the permission to enter the excavated but still restricted remnants of Lake Laogai, as well as having sent messages to the Fire Nation and Kyoshi Island, Aang, Zuko and the others emerged from the Earth King's throne room.

"Weren't Sokka and Lin supposed to be here?" Sura asked.

"That's what I _told_ him to do," Katara and Suki said, both with hands on hips.

Before Zuko could express his worry, the door at the far side of the room swung open.

"All right, here's another one," Sokka said to the raptly attentive Lin. "There is an ancient invention still in use today that gives people the power to look through walls. What—"

"A window!" Lin giggled. "That's what it is, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sokka nodded. "I'm all out of riddles for now."

"They were good riddles," Lin said.

"Why, thank you! I—"

"Sokka!" Katara and Suki yelled.

Lin jumped and hid behind Sokka.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Why didn't you keep Lin in here?"

"She got bored," Sokka shrugged. "So we had food and I told her riddles."

Zuko folded his arms. So, she'd spend time with his best friend, but not him!

"It was fun," Lin said in a small voice.

"Then I guess no harm was done." Katara sighed.

"So, what did the Earth King say about going to Lake Laogai?" Sokka asked.

Zuko lifted the scroll disinterestedly for Sokka to see. "He says that he hopes we have good luck excavating," he shrugged.

"Sura and I were given permission to visit some recovering Joo Dees," Katara said. "We'll be going to see them today. Lin," Katara got a bit more nervous. "would you like to visit some ladies whose minds have been messed with?"

The gang waited solemnly for an answer.

Lin folded her hands in front of her, eyes going straight to Sura's. "Do you think it would be all right?" she asked.

Sura deliberated. She wasn't sure Lin's nerves could take it… but it might do her some good. "I think you should." She said.

"Then I will." Lin announced. She skipped to Sura's side, her old friends staring in dismay at the fact that she was indeed _skipping_. "When do we leave?" she asked.

Sura looked to Katara. "Now?" she asked.

Katara nodded. "We should be back as soon as possible."

Sura linked an arm with Lin's, and Katara took the other one. With both waterbenders pulling her along, and Suki and Topekaia following, Lin only had time to throw a laughing "Bye!" over her shoulder.

"Riddles, huh?" Zuko asked Sokka when they were gone.

"She's really good at them."

"Hey! Let's go make some up!" Aang suggested.

"Sure," Zuko agreed.


	33. Panic and Initiative

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar. We're not making any money from writing this.

I have no excuse for my long absence.

I hope none of you missed me too terribly.

-x-x-x-x-x-

** Chapter 33: Panic and Initiative**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where's Sura?" Lin asked the first person she saw in the morning.

Unfortunately, that person was Sokka. "She left," he said.

"Where did she go?" Lin asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Sokka shrugged.

"When is she coming back?" Lin asked, now following Sokka.

"I don't know. Stop asking me questions, Mai!" Sokka tried to escape.

"Don't call me that!" Lin shouted, as Sokka was getting further away from her.

"Whatever, Mai!" Sokka called back. "It's just getting _really_annoying to tiptoe around your limits."

Lin stamped her foot. She was _not _Mai! Why did everyone still call her that?

Suki walked in. "Have you seen Sokka?" she asked.

"Yes. Have you seen Sura?"

"Nope. Where'd Sokka go?"

"That way. Where'd _Sura _go?"

"No idea. I think she said she'd be gone for a while."

"How long is a while?" Lin asked.

"I don't know. Depends on the situation." Suki stopped at the door Sokka had just gone through. Pausing just before she walked through the door, she said: "Sura might not come back."

"What?" Lin's eyes bulged.

"She was supposed to be meeting with someone from the Northern Water Tribe. That's where she's from. I'm sure she misses it… and since I know a thing or two about Water Tribe men, I think I'm qualified enough to say he was rather handsome."

Lin took a few steps back. "You can't mean that…" she said.

"Hey, don't be scared! She's just going home!" Suki smiled. "It's going to be fine." Then she walked through the door.

Lin was shaking. Sura was gone, without so much as saying goodbye!

And now she was left with these, admittedly funny, strangers from the outside world who didn't even care enough to learn her name!

Alone in the room with the door locked behind her, Lin was finally able to think.

Nobody knew where Sura had gone.

What if, as Suki said, Sura _wasn't_ coming back?

That would mean Lin wasn't important enough to bring along, or hadn't been trusted with information.

Did Sura think Lin would betray her?

She was shaking again.

Lin breathed deeply, trying to calm herself.

Judging by how little the Avatar's friends were affected by this, Lin had no place with them.

They were already frightening to her, so what could keep her with them now?

How could she escape?

Her eyes wandered to the clothing piled up in a corner.

Sura had a pile like this, too, but Lin had noticed that her own clothes were not only made of nicer fabrics, they were looser around the middle for no apparent reason.

Lin picked up a dress.

It could work as a disguise.

It was a deep, vibrant green so it wouldn't stand out too much… except for the expensive fabric.

Lin knew this dress was too fine for her or her new life.

She laid it aside.

Similarly she eliminated each of the other gowns until she reached the bottom of the pile.

_There_ was a plain green dress that no noble would look twice at.

It was perfect!

Lin stripped down to her undergarments. As she leaned over to pick up her new dress, she noticed something.

There seemed to be a very hard knot tied under the skin of her torso.

Lin didn't know why she hadn't noticed before.

Thinking back, she realized that she'd been becoming increasingly uncomfortable recently.

It _had_ been harder to bend and stand…

Lin poked the mystery.

It seemed to poke back!

Lin let out a yelp.

What was going on here?

The knot poked Lin again, and she screamed.

She hurried into her change of clothes, hoping that getting this knotty, poking intruder out of her sight would also put it out of her mind.

There was a knocking at the door.

"Lin? Are you all right?"

Topekaia.

Nosy firebenders.

Could their inability to keep to themselves be a genetic defect?

"Fine!" Lin yelled.

"Why did you scream? The Fire Lord is very worried!" There was a pause. "_I'm _very worried!" Topekaia raised her voice a bit more.

"False alarm," Lin said, thought the alarm had been far from false.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Why should this handmaiden even care?

"Fine!"

"Can I come in?"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"What's wrong? I know something's wrong. Open the door M-Lin!"

"Nothing's wrong! Go away!" Lin fought the urge to open the door as she'd been commanded.

She gripped onto a bedpost… _just wait it out!_ She thought to herself. _She'll give up!_

She heard Topekaia's loud sigh and slow retreat, and turned back to considering the knot, against her better judgment.

Sure enough, the knot poked her back.

Lin bit back another squeak.

How had this happened to her?

How could it possibly be what she thought it might be?

She realized this new discovery made the Fire Lord's claims ring true.

If she were his wife, it would make sense for… _this _to happen.

All the more reason to escape before someone noticed!

"Guess what we're doing today!" Suki said to the rest of the gang.

Suki's only answer was a full set of skeptical glances.

"We're going shopping!" she announced, despite the lack of enthusiasm.

Katara eyed her incredulously. "Suki, do you really thing this is the best time?"

"Of course! Lin will have fun shopping! Won't you?"

Lin looked over at Suki's wide, hopeful eyes.

She thought this offer over for a moment. It may be… advantageous.

She kept her face straight as she said: "Sure. Who else is going?"

Lying came so easily behind the mask.

"Lin, you're awfully excited…" Toph observed.

"Of course! Shopping is… fun."

Toph was unimpressed. "I'll come, too." She announced.

Lin stood up uncomfortably, clapping a hand over her belly as she felt a sort of flutter in it. "When do we go?" She tried to look casual as she picked up the bag of food she'd packed.

Zuko eyed the way Lin was standing and glanced at Katara.

Katara raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Zuko jerked his head in Lin's direction, just slightly.

Katara's eyes widened. "Lin," she began cautiously, "is there something you'd like me to… examine for you?"

Lin stared at Katara. If she'd guessed, there really _was_ no time to lose!

"You're scaring her," Toph cautioned.

Katara bit her lip. "Can I give you a medical checkup?"

"Why?" Lin asked.

"Because as your friend I want to make sure you're doing well!" Katara said.

"My friend!" Lin echoed. "Is _that_ what you are?"

Katara was brought up short, and all she could do about it was stare.

"I'll be outside." Lin said, and marched out.

"Where did _that _come from?" Suki asked,

"Hormones, probably," Toph said, standing up to follow Lin out.

Zuko cringed. "Great. That just means she'll be acting like that even _after_ she's healed!"

"Maybe not when she understands what's going on," Katara said.

"I'd better get out there… maybe all she needs is time to relax!" Suki hurried off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sura was led into a small indoor garden.

The sight of so much greenery still amazed her, even after so much time in the Fire Nation.

As she was examining an exceptionally large pink flower, she heard a step behind her.

She jumped, still not used to taking it easy rather than stealing moments to herself from her masters.

Instead of some Earth Kingdom guard telling her to start standing still instead of wandering around, she was greeted with a familiar face.

"Kesuk!" she cried. She threw her arms around her old friend. "I can't believe it's you!"

"It's great to see you, Sura!" Kesuk said, smiling down at Sura, who was only a little shorter than him. "When they told me you were here I couldn't believe it! I thought the worst…" Kesuk grimaced.

"They didn't let me communicate with the outside world," Sura explained. "They were afraid I would be discovered and then it was only a matter of time before the rest of the slaves were freed along with me."

"How awful was it?" Kesuk asked.

"It got a lot better once I learned I could evade their orders, and cause little 'accidents' with waterbending." The smile from reuniting with Kesuk only amplified with her devious glee.

"I hear you're the only person the Fire Lady trusts," Kesuk said.

"Yes, because while she was being brainwashed, I took care of her. She remembers me every time she's told to forget everything because I was part of her brainwashing environment."

"You figured all of that out? I hear everyone else is still trying to figure it out." Kesuk offered Sura his arm shyly.

Sura gave him an encouraging nod as she accepted, but took charge and directed their walk along a path with the flowers that most interested her. "Because they were her friends first, and it's painful to them when Mai… _Lin_, screams and runs away from them at every opportunity, but when she runs, she runs to _me_. That especially bothers her husband."

Kesuk stopped when Sura turned to look at a small group of yellow flowers. "Do you think she can be cured?"

"I used to," Sura admitted. "Now I'm not so sure. I think she's lost in her new identity." Sura bit her lip, she hadn't expected tears to spring up. "She's fighting my attempts to wake her up. I don't think it's something our old masters did to her. I think she now honestly believes that she is Lin Qiang, and anything I say she'll think means I want to drive her away or something. Somewhere behind it all, she's still my friend, and I owe it to the person she was to help but… I'm starting to think I can't."

"Sensitive Fire Lady? I thought she was cold and emotionless."

"I think she liked people to think she was, but her friends say otherwise. Her husband isn't missing her for her lack of response to him. And whenever she 'wakes up,' she's wanting him with her, so I'm pretty sure she has the capacity to love in her." Sura finished with a smirk that chilled Kesuk like the sunlight playing upon freshly fallen snow.

"All right. I'll give you that. What about her knives? Has she tried to commit suicide with them yet because of her dark, bleak depression?"

"No!" Sura playfully slapped Kesuk on the chest. "She was actually very hopeful when I met her. She told me that she was sure Zuko… the Fire Lord, would come for her. I didn't believe it. I also didn't believe he'd be willing to bring me with them when they escaped, but I was obviously wrong."

"Seems like her reputation is seriously flawed," Kesuk said thoughtfully.

"Actually, I don't know how flawed it is, but she couldn't possibly have so many friends if she were like we've heard."

"What about you? Are you enjoying the royal treatment? I heard the Fire Lord was ordering extra clothes for you."

"That's about all the royal treatment I get, but to be fair, the Fire Lord hasn't exactly been indulging himself in the privileges of royalty. In fact… I think Sokka… a warrior from our sister tribe… is taking more advantage than the actual royalty."

"He must love her very much," Kesuk said solemnly.

"You should see him when he tries to touch her!" Sura could only be half humorous. "He gets this look in his eyes…" Sura quieted, growing solemn now, "… it looks like he's _dying_," she finished.

Kesuk nodded. "I think I understand. He sees the woman he loves and he's so close that he can touch her, but instead of connecting with her, he drives her away. It must be maddening."

"I think soon Lin won't be the only one suffering from a mental affliction." Sura had phrased it as a joke, but it came out sad. The stress was, indeed wrecking Sura's mental state.

"I know you're a major part of this now, Sura…" Kesuk pulled up short, having spotted a bench. "But I don't know when I'll catch you next."

Sura raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Kesuk's dark face reddened. His icy blue eyes flitted around, as if making sure no one was watching. "It feels weird talking to you in such a foreign place, but I get the feeling your life is taking you to still another foreign place…" Clumsily, he pulled Sura down onto the bench with him. "I just want to know if I can come, too?"

Sura cocked her head. "You mean to help heal the Fire Lady?"

"_After_ that." Kesuk's face took on a stony cast, his jaw tightening as his lips resolved into a thin line. "I don't have a place in that group. I just wondered if I still had a chance…"

Sura laughed. "If you're asking if I'll come back and see you when it's over, the answer is _of course_! I've been missing home so much. The Fire Lord has promised to arrange for my transportation up there."

"Well, I wasn't so much thinking of just seeing you." Kesuk was fumbling around in his pockets. "I… I havesomethingtogiveyou!"

"What?" Sura cocked her head at him, trying to process the jumbled words he'd just thrown at her."What was that you—" Sura stopped talking when she saw a betrothal necklace inches from her face. "_Oh_…"

At least it was self-explanatory.

"I carved this the day before the siege… I thought I could give it to you then… but you remember what happened…"

Sura laughed. "Kesuk, you've been keeping an ice stone betrothal necklace with you this whole time? You couldn't have known I'd be in Omashu!"

"Well… yes, I've been keeping it with me." Kesuk lowered the necklace.

"And you said you'd thought the worst… you _still_ kept it?"

Kesuk nodded.

Sura gripped Kesuk's hand. "Thank you."

Kesuk now looked quizzically at her.

Sura smirked and picked up the necklace. "Help me put it on?"

Kesuk's relief came in such a flood he laughed as he cried.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the market, Lin gravitated toward large crowds.

She tuned Toph and Suki out until they stopped asking her questions.

Then she waited until they were in an area where people were packed closely together.

A smile came to Lin's face as she slipped into the press, practically carried along.

How easy it was to drift along with it all…

But it could not last.

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away.

She ducked into an empty alley and quickly did her hair and slipped the top layer of her clothes, the one Suki would be searching for in the crowd, off.

She stopped at a clothes stand and sold them. Then she was off into the chaos again.

"Even _I_ could appreciate a man in the Earth Kingdom juggling fire!" Toph said as she and Suki had emerged from the crowd. "Too bad everyone had to keep milling around like that… I could barely make out his movements in all that confusion!"

"Tell me about it!" Suki laughed. "But what you didn't see was the high wire act that was set up just barely out of range of the flames… It reminded me of Ty Lee…" With a gasp, Suki clapped her hands. "Do you remember Ty Lee, Lin?"

It took a moment, as Suki looked back from whence they'd come and Toph searched the movements of everyone around for Lin's signature, before they realized what had happened.

"Oh _Spirits_, no!" Suki cried. "We've lost Lin!"

Lin smiled to herself at her new feeling of freedom.

She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt this content.

She still had to figure out how to handle her little intruder, but besides that, she was doing well.

She didn't have to worry about the Fire Lord or the Avatar anymore, because they'd get over losing such a burden.

The Fire Lord would now be able to find his Fire Lady without suffering under the misconception that Lin was his wife.

She was still upset about Sura, but maybe out here in the huge, free world, she'd be able to find her.

Or, a better friend, even…

The thought occurred to Lin that she should probably find a job.

She didn't really want one in this city, though…

Where _should_ she go?

She knew what she was good at.

Servant's work.

She'd have to find a place where they'd need or want the basic work she could provide around the clock, as well as giving her a home.

She wandered around the Upper Ring until she found a large, rich-looking house.

She took a deep breath and walked to the front door. Hesitantly, she raised her fist to the door. She waited a moment, then knocked.

A bleary-eyed servant opened the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

Lin looked into the man's dark green eyes. "I'd like a job."

Suki and Toph searched the crowd, pressing past people desperately.

"Have you seen a very pale girl with long black hair?" Suki asked.

Half of those standing nearby _were_ pale women with dark hair, and looked up at the description.

"Whoops," Suki sighed.

"We're on our own, Honey." Toph said. "We need to get moving before Lin gets carried too far." Toph had meant that Lin would be carried along by the crowd's pressure, but both Toph and Suki were gripped with terror at the realization that it was very possible Lin had been kidnapped again.

They picked up their paces even more.

"Wait here," the serving man said to Lin, indicating a door at the end of the room. He disappeared through a door at the end of the room.

"I just… _survived_ that," Lin mused to herself setting herself down on the bench, looking at the jade opulence around her.

The silk cushions on the bench were so comfortable, and felt so familiar…

Lin felt reenergized by that small comfort.

As the door opened to reveal the same serving man who'd opened the door, Lin reminded herself that she would have to work for a job if she really wanted it.

She couldn't relax yet. As she stood up, her muscles, heretofore drowned out by her adrenaline, protested all the way.

"Follow me. You're lucky he's awake," the servant turned sharply and walked down the dimly lit hall.

Lin hurried after him, feeling colder the further in she went.

She glanced over her shoulder to make sure nobody was there.

Despite her fear of being discovered, Lin found herself suffering a pang of disappointment.

Part of her had wanted to see the Fire Lord standing there, arms open or her.

"He's in there," the servant said. He then disappeared back the way they'd come.

Taking a deep breath, Lin knocked on the door.

"Enter," came a deep, disinterested voice.

Lin did so hurriedly.

Pausing just inside, she smiled humbly and bowed, hands folded.

"Fire Nation, are you?"

"Yes sir!" Lin said, looking down at her hands.

She wondered if, now that she was determined to spend the rest of her life in the Earth Kingdom, she should start acting like an Earth Kingdom citizen.

"What are you doing here?"

Lin switched to serenity. Perhaps the overeager act was a liability… "Recently, I have experienced a lifestyle shift. I'd like to actually accomplish something, and I expect this is the place to do it. I'll do anything. All I ask in return is room and board. Does that sound reasonable?"

As Lin had been speaking, the nobleman had shifted his position, steadily coming out of his crouching position over his papers, and had sat bolt upright.

He now studied Lin with wide-eyed scrutiny. "You have a job!" he said. "What is your name, Miss?" he unrolled a new scroll over the ne he'd been using, and dipped his brush into the ink again.

"I am Lin Qiang. I go by Lin."

The nobleman nodded, writing hurriedly. "Go on."

"I prefer not to do dirty or heavy work, but if it is required of me, it shall be done. I can convey messages from superior to subordinate—"

"I want you on display somehow, Lin Qiang. You are a well-trained ornament! One might even say you have a noble bearing! In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were some sort of Fire Nation nobility!"

"I spent some time with Fire Nation nobility," Lin allowed, holding serenity firmly over her discomfort, which was directed both at the thought of her former masters and the Fire Lord.

The Fire Lord's image seemed to plant itself at her side.

She could practically smell him and feel the heat radiating off of him.

Was she fantasizing now, or was he reaching for her hand?

"I'll see what my wife can do with you. You came to the right place! I'm glad to have you!"

Lin glowed with pride.

She was _useful_!

Opening a drawer, the nobleman produced a floor-plan of his home.

He looked at it for a moment, then drew an "x" over a room, then handed it to Lin. "Breakfast starts at two hours after sunrise. If you're a firebender, you'll just have to wait."

"No trouble," Lin said as she accepted the paper. "I'm no firebender." She did not mention her knives, as she feared that doing so could lose her the job. "Could I get something to eat now?" She had spent so much time escaping she'd forgotten all about eating.

The nobleman was returning to his work. "Go ahead. The kitchen is on the map. Now I need to finish this so I can go see my wife. It's been all day!"

Lin bowed. As if of its own accord, her mouth dropped open. "I sympathize," she said as she left. When the door was closed behind her, she put a hand over mouth. _What was _that_?_ She asked herself.

Suki and Toph trudged into the palace, dreading the moment when they'd tell everyone what had happened.

"Who are _you_ more afraid of? Zuko or Katara?" Toph asked.

"Katara's my sister-in-law. I'm more afraid of Zuko."

"Same here. Old flame-head will probably explode!"

The door guards let them in.

"Here goes nothing…" Suki said, opening the door to the Gang's suite.

"Suki! Toph! We were worried!" Aang smiled as he ran up to them. His smile faded when he looked behind them. "Oh, _no_," he said simply, as if he were unable to say anything else.

"We lost her in the market." Toph said quietly.

"Oh, _no_!" Aang stepped away from them.

"What?" Zuko asked, tuning in at the first hint of trouble. "What's wrong, Aang?"

Aang looked at Zuko worriedly. "Lin…"

"What?" Zuko pushed past Suki and Toph. He was greeted with an empty hall. "Where is she?" he cried.

Now, anyone who hadn't heard what came before reacted, and filled the space just inside the door.

"We don't know! We just searched the whole marketplace! We were looking all day and there was no sign of her." Suki began to cry. "I'm so sorry I failed you. I just thought… we could have some fun…"

Sokka gave her a comforting hug.

"Oh Agni have mercy..." Topekaia moaned, knowing the uproar Lin's absence would cause, and the harm it could do to her.

Zuko leaned against the door frame. "Do you think someone took her?"

"We have no idea," Said Toph. "It was so crowded she could've just gotten lost."

"So she's just disappeared!" Topekaia threw her hands in the air in disbelief, "there was no one trailing her to make sure she didn't get away?" She asked, her voice less agitated.

"We nearly lost _each other_," Suki said. "Toph was able to find me because she recognized my footsteps."

"Don't you recognize Mai's footsteps, too?" Zuko asked.

"They've changed, and I haven't gotten used to them yet. I'm sorry I couldn't recognize her anymore." Toph bowed her head down, too ashamed to let others see her face.

Sura and a Water Tribe man, a stranger to all the others, walked into the room. Too excited to see the warning signs at once, she said: "Hi, I would like you guys to meet..." Finally seeing all the worried looks, and Zuko's face in particular, she groaned. "How and when did she disappear?"

"We were in a huge crowd in the market, and she just disappeared," Suki said solemnly.

"I'll go look for her. Something or _someone_ probably scared her and she's hiding." Sura moved for the door, but then stopped and folded her arms. "Is there any evidence to go on?"

"Wouldn't she have screamed or something if she were scared?" Toph asked. "I didn't hear anything like that."

"Do you think maybe she was planning this?" Sokka asked. "I remember she was asking where Sura was this morning… I told her I didn't know."

Suki gasped. "I did, too… I told her you might go home, Sura."

Sura stared in shock at Suki "You didn't!" She turned to Zuko. "Lin only stayed because I was here! I need to find her or she'll never come back!"

More color drained from Zuko's face. "Then go… hurry! I will go talk to King Kuei about arranging a search party or something." He had to do something useful, after all.

"I'm coming, too!" Suki, Toph and Topekaia said.

"I'll just… go back to my suite," said Kesuk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Lin buried herself in the blankets of her new bed, a wave of calm swept over her.

Even though Sura was no longer around, Lin had a new life.

She could be her own person.

To make it all better, she was confident she'd never see the Avatar or his friends again.

Including the Fire Lord.

With a groan, Lin curled up around the knot of pain in her heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I will send out a search," said King Kuei. "I cannot promise that we will find her immediately, but I agree, she must be found."

"Thank you," Zuko said, trying to smile.

"I will do all I can, my friend," said the Earth King, wearily laying a hand on Bosco's head, the other one massaging his temple.

Near midnight, Lin was fast asleep.

And Mai was just waking up.

As she groggily sat up, she began muttering to herself.

"Of all the things I could have done… This has to be the worst thought-out plan—" Mai noticed, though her vision was blurry, that her knife belts and holsters were missing.

She distinctly remembered Lin stripping them off and putting them on a chair, thinking they'd be safe.

"New plan," she muttered stumbling out of the room.

She couldn't immediately leave.

She'd need her weapons for self-defense.

A second later, she stumbled back in, muttering: "_Map_."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kuei says he'll send search parties," Zuko said to his tense and worried friends. "I don't have high hopes for this. They'll be looking at the streets, not inside buildings. Kuei doesn't want to have them searching hotels and asking when people arrived." Zuko leaned against the fancy door to the Earth King's throne room.

"You should get some sleep," Katara said. "When we find Mai, you'll want to be able to function properly."

"If I go to sleep, they could find her and I won't know," Zuko said.

"We'll wake you up," Katara said. "Please, Zuko?"

Zuko looked at her. "Katara, I appreciate this, but you really aren't my mother."

Katara sighed. "I know, but I hate seeing you like this."

"That's too bad. I'll be looking like this until I know exactly where she is again."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Need… a firebender…" Mai mumbled, the darkness around her as thick as the haze in her eyes. "Still no idea how any brain that claims to belong to me would come up with leaving Zuko…" she yawned and blew her too-long bangs out of her eyes. "Lin needs a haircut," she said. She bumped into a wall. "I am so… graceful…" she said between yawns.

At least speaking out loud helped to ground her in reality, if for no other reason than that she felt her jaw move.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I am going to spend the night at the Jasmine Dragon," Zuko announced. "You can all come over in the morning. Go get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" Aang asked carefully.

"Positive. If anyone can help me keep my head on straight, it's Uncle. See you all in the morning." Zuko bowed slightly to all his friends and walked away.

Katara frowned for a moment, then threw her arms around Aang. "This is just awful!" she sobbed.

"I know," Aang said, just holding her as she began to sob. He stared sternly over her shoulder, trying to picture some embodiment of all the turmoil they'd gotten beaten around with, so that he could find some way to destroy it.

It was too shapeless, too elusive.

Just like Lin's location.

He held Katara tighter.

_This_ was real.

_This_ had not been taken.

At least he could count himself lucky for once in his life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What're you doing up?" someone asked.

Mai jerked around clumsily to see the dim outline of a man. "Same question. You answer it first," she tried to sound awake.

The man chuckled. "Fair enough. I heard you talking. Now it's your turn."

Mai took a moment to curse the shallow thought process that forced her to think out loud to block out the undertow of Lin. "I woke up and saw that… my possessions… were missing."

"Oh…" the man cocked his head. "You're new."

Mai sighed. "I'm Lin Qiang," she said in as convincing a tone as she could have mustered had she claimed to be an airbender.

Wow.

That had felt… weird.

But she couldn't go tossing around her real name, liability that it was.

Even in the dead of night with half a brain she wasn't that stupid.

"Nice to meet you, Lin!"

"Shush up!" Mai whispered harshly.

"Oh, right… Hey, I could help you find your stuff, if you'd like."

Mai pondered that until she felt herself slipping. "Come here, then," she said, shoving the map against his chest. "I couldn't read that scrap of tree carcass, anyway."

The man chuckled. "You're on the right track, I'd say. Let's go!" he said eagerly.

Mai waited for the man to pass ahead of her.

No need to learn his name—she'd forget it by morning, anyway, and giving Lin a reason not to remember was as generous thing as she could think to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zuko saw the search taking place.

They weren't doing a very good job, but at least they had large numbers.

Maybe he was so used to tracking that he had unrealistic standards.

Why couldn't _he_ be the one to find Mai?

If these people found her, he'd be disappointed in himself.

He made it a point to duck into every alley on the way to the Jasmine Dragon, making absolutely sure Lin wasn't huddled against the wall waiting to die.

He told himself that he was being ridiculous to expect her to be there, but he would never be able to sleep if he knew that he'd left a stone unturned and given up, and the phantom images he kept placing in his own path were not helping him in any way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"They probably have it in here," said Mai's map reader.

"Then let's look," Mai said, trying to push past him. Why had he stopped, at all?

The man rolled up the map. He was moving to put it away in his tunic when Mai poked him.

"Remember, that's mine. I'll be needing it back."

"Oh, right. I'll just open the door."

Mai was feeling suspicious of this man, but had no time to speculate or investigate.

When the door was open, she marched into the room.

"What exactly is it that you lost?" the man asked.

"Don't bother me, I'm looking. You can go away now," Mai waved him off.

The man hovered in the doorway for a moment. "Who are you really?"

"Leave me alone. I'm trying to find my weapons so I can get out of here."

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

Great.

Why couldn't she have Azula's talent for lies?

Or at least her knack for intimidating everything with legs.

Mai scrambled for an answer.

None came.

"Well?"

She thought harder.

She was only half conscious.

What was she _supposed_ to say?

"Look, I just need to get out of here. You'll never see me again if I leave, so just leave me alone so I can go home."

"Where is your home?"

"Not here. _Leave me alone_." Mai's hand brushed against the soft, familiar leather of her knife belt. She sighed in relief. "I've already found my weapons, so I don't need you anymore."

"I think something might be wrong with you," the man said. "You need to go back to bed." He took a few steps toward her.

"That is not your concern. I'm trying to fix the problem on my own."

"Come with me, you need some sleep," the man gripped her arm.

"You let go of me!" her hand fell on the familiar handle of one of her spare knives. It would be frankly desperate of her to stab this man, but if it got her back to Zuko, it would be worth it.

"What's that you've got?" the man asked, rather worried.

"It's a knife, if you must know. Let go of me, or you'll meet it intimately."

"You are seriously crazy. Come on, I'm taking you back to where I found you." His other hand clamped over Mai's arm. He yanked her away from her knives, and dragged her out of the room. He then closed the door firmly behind both of them. "I think they were right to take those from you. You're crazy!"

"I need to leave!" Mai insisted as she was dragged down the hall. "There isn't much time!" her mind was going crazy, indeed.

If she could even entirely call it her own any longer.

"You need to stay in your room. Where is it?"

"I'm not telling you," Mai said stubbornly. "You can't take me there if you don't know where it is. _Release me_ before I paralyze you!"

"You are definitely fixated on violence, aren't you?" the man prodded her in the back to get her to move along. "You need sleep _badly_."

"I need _freedom_. I need—" Zuko "—to go home!"

"It's past midnight! You'll just get lost."

"I will walk until I get there. _Agni_, don't poke me like that!"

Finally, the man stopped walking. "You're a citizen of the Fire Nation, aren't you?" his hands loosened.

Mai huffed at the word _citizen_. "I don't need to explain myself to you. Just let me go get my knives so I can get back to—"

"Look, I'm a compatriot," he said more gently. "I know you want to go home. Ba Sing Se is really nice and everything, but it isn't home. I think once you wake up, you'll be able to concentrate more."

"Undoubtedly," Mai said in disgust. "Just let go now!"

"You're going to hurt yourself. Come on, Lin." He was gentler now, but no less insistent.

"Coming here was a mistake," Mai said. "I need to leave before I'm stuck here."

"Everything will be much clearer in the morning," the man assured her.

"No, it won't! You don't understand!"

"Calm down, Lin! You'll wake someone up! Again!"

"Right…" Mai breathed out, releasing some tension. She knew she wouldn't be escaping that night. Zuko would be worried sick, but she was trapped. She looked up at the face of the other Fire Nation citizen. Could she tell him who she was? No, she didn't think so. "I'll go back to bed, I promise. Good night."

He released her arm, but stood completely still. "'I'll watch you."

"Fair enough," Mai said with as sigh, and trudged back to her room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zuko knocked on the door to the Jasmine Dragon.

To his surprise, his uncle arrived at the door, hand lit up. "Nephew! What is it?" there was a grim look on Iroh's face.

"I'll tell you in the morning. If I don't sleep now, Katara will have Aang and Toph earthbend me into a bed and have them keep me there all day."

Iroh nodded. "Come on in, then."


	34. Hunting for a Solution

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar. We're not making any money from writing this.

The comments have been really sweet, thanks you guys.

To be honest, I've been working on several different projects, original pieces I intend to publish, so I'm afraid this one gets shoved to the side quite a lot.

I have written an ending to this story, and that means that the chapters I post were already written on a previous date, so what I'm doing now is going through and editing to make sure it meets my standards.

And for angelhalo 19, who wanted to see Ty Lee… well I wasn't bringing her back just yet, but I see no reason why I can't.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 34: Hunting for a Solution**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where could she have gotten to?" Zuko asked, kneading his temples.

"You mean: Where would Lin go to feel comfortable?" Sura corrected, waterbending her tea into little patterns above her cup. "It would be somewhere she could follow her original commands. I don't know exactly what they were, but she has told me she likes taking orders."

"So it would be somewhere where she'd constantly be told what to do," said Toph.

"That means no working for herself in a market stall, for instance," Topekaia reheated her tea.

"Would she try being a servant again?" Suki asked.

Sura frowned, her tea splashing back into her cup. "That wouldn't make sense to me. She wanted so badly to be free. Why would she go back?"

"Maybe to feel safe?" Suki guessed. "Servanthood is all Lin is familiar with."

"Whose servant would she be?" Toph ventured. "Would that matter to her?"

"She'd look for someone rich," Sura said. "That way, she could rely on staying there for a long time. I think it would bother Lin if she had to job hunt all the time."

Zuko nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think there's a chance she'll get tired of hiding and expose herself?"

Sura frowned. "Not intentionally. More likely, she'd be ordered to do it. Otherwise, she'd do her best to hide."

"Which could include working for someone with a lot of servants so she can blend into the crowd," Katara said.

"Which brings us back to a rich person," Zuko said. "This is the biggest city in the Earth Kingdom. Rich people are everywhere. We'd have to ask everyone." Zuko shook his head. "She hides so well…" After a pause, he drank all his tea.

"We don't even know if she has a job yet," Aang pointed out. "She could just be out on the street. Maybe she'll just stay outside all the time."

Zuko stared at Aang in horror. "She can't! She _can't _sleep outside! Something will happen to her!"

"What will?" Aang asked.

"Anything!" Zuko leapt to his feet. "If Mai is out sleeping in some filthy alley… where there could be _thugs_! And _vermin_! She'll get _hurt_!" Zuko breathed hard. The way he said "hurt" made it sound like an apocalypse.

"_Breathe_, Zuko," Sura said, waterbending her tea into a smiling face.

Zuko grimaced at her attempt to cheer him, while others could not hide their snickering.

"Perhaps we should consider what sort of job an employer would ask her to do," Katara suggested.

Sura cocked her head. "Menial tasks tended to be what they gave her at the complex. Either she'll return to that which is most comfortable to her, or she'll avoid it at all costs."

"Until we know for sure, it doesn't look like we can make any sort of assumptions," Sokka said, cupping his chin and squinting up at the ceiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lin dragged herself out of bed.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of a golden-eyed servant.

"Good morning, Lin! Are you feeling better?"

Lin rubbed an eye. "Better than… what? An ostrich horse?"

The golden-eyed servant laughed. "You're funny! No, I meant better than last night."

"I was perfectly fine last night," she lied. She'd had a terrible nightmare concerning the Fire Lord and lanterns.

The servant blinked. "I'm pretty certain I heard you crying last night..."

"You imagined it. What's your name?"

"Oh, that's right! I never told you my name!" Bowing exquisitely in the Fire Nation style, he smiled at her. "My name is Hachiro. About last night..."

"What _about _last night?" Lin asked. She'd had enough confidence to run away, so maybe she could stand up to this person.

"You don't remember..." _Could she have been sleepwalking, but able to converse coherently?_ Hachiro dismissed the idea. "You asked me to help you find the storage room."

Lin frowned. "Why would I want to find the storage room? I'm not a thief or anything like that. Are you trying to accuse me of something?" There was a faint glint in Lin's eyes. If it was an argument he wanted, she'd give it to him.

Hachiro, noticing the familiar aggressive glint in Lin's eyes, decided it was best to back off. "Just...forget it, Lin, whatever you say."

This satisfied Lin. There was a moment's silence before Lin returned to the subject. "How did you know my name?" she asked.

Hachiro looked at her in confusion. "You introduced yourself last night!"

Lin frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Your name is Lin Qiang. You like knives and violence. Something isn't quite right with you."

Lin stared at Hachiro impassively. "That's why I'm here. I need to start over."

Hachiro looked at Lin speculatively. "Start over?"

"My life is a wreck. At least now I'm doing something worthwhile."

"Not likely," Hachiro said. "You'll probably end up a hairdresser or something, by the look of you."

Lin shrugged. "A lady must look her best."

Hachiro stared at Lin for a moment. "You seem different."

"I've never met you," Lin insisted.

Hachiro stepped back. "You… never mind. Just come with me." He turned to leave.

"Wait! I haven't even—"

"Lady Tai Mu wanted an interview with you as soon as you woke up. If she likes you, there's a surprise waiting for you." Hachiro smiled weakly at her.

Lin nodded slowly. "Lead on."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"If Lin is anything like Mai, she had a plan. She is fine." Iroh laid a heavy hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Plans don't always work, Uncle!" Zuko said, voice breaking.

He'd begged his uncle to come meet with the rest of the group in the Earth King's palace, before even realizing that Iroh was already on his way.

"_You_ would know," Sokka pointed out.

"So would you!" Zuko returned fiercely. "But that isn't the point. The point is that Mai is probably in terrible danger, and nobody can tell me where!"

"You don't think perhaps she's safe?" Iroh asked.

"Ever since she's been with me, Mai has been in danger. I just thought we were up to it."

Sokka looked at his downcast friend. "Zuko, at the Boiling Rock, you told me that I was going to fail a lot before I succeeded.

"But he shouldn't give up because of a fear that he might fail," Suki finished.

Zuko looked at Sokka and Suki. "You remembered _that_?"

They nodded.

"It was really motivational," Sokka said. "Bring back that fighting spirit. Nothing, nobody, not even Lin can keep Mai from you. Return the favor."

Zuko squared his shoulders. "You're right. Let's go see if they found her."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well, by the looks of you, we won't have to do much," Lady Tai Mu said.

She was getting her hair done as she looked Lin up and down appraisingly. "Your name… Lin Qiang… It means, 'fine, dark blue jade,' am I correct?"

"I believe so, my lady."

"That's excellent! You will be a perfect addition to my collection!" she turned and clapped.

Two very well-dressed ladies appeared, both Lin's age. They bowed, quietly analyzing Lin.

"Please escort Lin Qiang to the Fancy Lady Day Spa!" Tai Mu said. "Then bring her back here."

The two servant ladies nodded and approached Lin, smiling with their mouths, but frowning with their eyes. "Come with us," they said.

"Tell them, when you get there, that I sent you," Tai Mu instructed.

"I will, my lady," said Lin as she was escorted out.

Tai Mu breathed in and out contentedly. "Oh, she's perfect for my matched set!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nothing? Absolutely nothing?" Zuko asked, voice cracking, of the Earth King. He stood with his friends in the throne room.

"I am sorry, Fire Lord. The streets were very empty. We did have some arrests, but saw nobody who looked capable of being your Fire Lady."

"Anyone who looked capable of being Bosco's paw stool?" Sokka asked, an arm on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko brushed Sokka off in disgust.

"No young women matching Lady Mai's description were found on the streets They even checked the lower rings. She couldn't have gotten out of the city last night. She found a place to stay. You can rest assured of that."

Katara, Sura and Topekaia huffed.

"Zuko? Rest easy?" Suki shook her head.

"I will begin additional searches personally," said Zuko. "She's not getting away from me."

"You've got that right!" Sura said.

Zuko rewarded Sura with a small smile.

"Appa and Liang will help," Aang said.

"She's our friend, so she'll be back," said Sokka.

"Friend…" Suki repeated to herself. "Zuko! Would you say that you knew Mai very well as a child?"

Zuko's brow knit before he said: "She was… quiet. I didn't really—"

"Sura! Would you confirm that Lin behaves like a child version of Mai?"

Sura considered a moment before nodding.

"Then I think I have an idea! To catch Lin, we should call in an expert!"

All eyes trained on Suki's full-faced grin.

"I'm going to write to Kyoshi Island and get Ty Lee sent out here!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"All of this isn't really necessary, is it" Lin asked, shifting uncomfortably as her simultaneous manicure and pedicure continued.

"Of course it is! Your feet and hands are in great shape, but everyone needs constant care!" one of the spa workers said.

Lin sighed. "And how much is left after this?"

"Hair, makeup… then we fit you for clothes…"

Lin sucked in a breath at the mention of clothes fitting.

What if these people noticed _the intruder_?

"Do we _have_ to do that last part?"

The spa employees stopped working.

"Yes."

Lin stared at the ceiling.

She'd figure out what to do when the time came.

For now, though, this whole process was so… boring…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you have any new servants?" Zuko asked.

He had put up his hair in a topknot with a small gold fire ornament in the hopes of looking more official.

"How new do you mean?"

This was the fifth nobleman Zuko had visited that morning.

His name was He Zhi, and he was looking at Zuko with a mixture of uneasiness and suspicion.

"She would have had to arrive last night." Personally, Zuko would prefer tearing the house apart in search of Mai to calmly asking questions, but this was the way everyone else thought was best.

He Zhi pretended to search through his latest records. "Name?"

Zuo twitched.

He wanted to say: "Fire Lady Mai. She's my wife and I want her returned to me _now_."

Instead, he said: "Lin Qiang." He forced the words out.

He still hated admitting that Mai would not answer to anything else.

He Zhi's eyes widened at the name.

"You know her!" Zuko's heart leapt.

It had been so easy!

She could be in the next room!

Maybe he'd just walk in there and see her!

She'd apologize for running away, and even if it was in Lin's way, she'd… make it up to him.

"She did come by last night…" He Zhi said thoughtfully.

"Yes? Is she here? She has to come with me!"

"She left," He Zhi said firmly.

Zuko's blood froze.

"It wasn't so late, so she went back out to look for another job."

Zuko kept himself composed. He pictured Mai, unwavering in the face of even the greatest danger. He tried to recreate that image with his own features. "Do you recall her behavior at the time?"

"Elegant, well-spoken, polite… one may be led to believe she was of the highest breeding." He Zhi decided not to lie so that he would not be found out later.

Zuko's imperfect mask cracked. "She is."

He Zhi's brows rose. "She _is_?"

Zuko examined the other man. "She is the Fire Lady. If you see her again, have her escorted to the palace. I will go find where she found a job. Good day."

When the Fire Lord was gone, He Zhi wrote a note to his allies.

Lin Qiang was more important as a tactical tool than a servant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mai reached out her hand, feeling for the desk.

She found it, her candle, and her spark rocks.

By the candle's light, Mai found paper, ink and a brush.

At the top of the page, she wrote: "Lin Qiang, _do this now_."

Satisfied with her introduction, she continued. "First, get your knives. The Fire Lady wants you to have them. Second, convince Tai Mu to let you perform for the Avatar if and when he visits. Third, be friends with Hachiro. That dingbat means well. Fourth, find ways to be near the Palace."

"You're up _again_?" Hachiro asked from the door.

Mai gasped and whirled around. "What are you—"

"Doing here? Well, as you seem more coherent at night, I think it's best to question you now."

"What sort of questions?" Mai asked warily, contemplating a revision of her commands to herself.

"Where are you from?"

"The Palace City," Mai said, standing so she didn't feel so disadvantaged.

"Why do you act so differently during the day?"

Mai sighed. "Because currently, I am in the midst of an annoying situation which compels me to constantly forget who I am and do whatever I'm told."

Hachiro waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he pressed on. "Who are you, really?"

Mai bit her lip. "I do not believe I am at liberty to divulge that information."

"Why not?" Hachiro came closer, whispering.

"Someone could hear," Mai said as she retreated.

"You're someone important," he concluded.

Mai frowned. "_You're_ someone persistent." She stepped closer to Hachiro. "I," she said as she looked at the door to check for spies, "am Fire Lady Mai."

Hachiro's mouth dropped open. "The Fire Lady…" he breathed. He then came to his senses. "You'll have to prove that."

Mai nodded, "Good, that means I can trust you." She pulled her collar down a fraction to reveal Zuko's betrothal necklace.

Hachiro firebended a flickering spark to see better. "That's a fine piece of jewelry," he said.

Mai covered it again, her hand lingering over it. Despite herself, a tear broke through her mask. "I have to get home," she said, feeling as if she'd said it a thousand times.

"If you have to get home then we'll have to find a way to get you there," Hachiro said, stepping closer to Mai.

He could then see her tears.

Suddenly uncomfortable, he looked at his feet. "I guess...this is more serious than I thought."

Mai nodded. She did her best to pull herself together. "The Fire Lord—" that wasn't helping! But she still had to finish her sentence. "He's probably going insane over this. I can't possibly blame him. He's at the palace, but I'm pretty sure Lin will fight you tooth and nail if you try to make her go." Mai shook her head.

This being half conscious made it hard to concentrate.

"Unless you order her. Lin will do _anything _if she's ordered to do it." Mai sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "Just so you know, I'm asleep right now. Last night was the first time I was able to get up and sleep walk, so I don't exactly understand how this works. When I wake up, I won't remember this conversation, and I won't know who I am. You'll be on your own then."

Hachiro glanced alternately around the room and at his feet. "I... don't know what to say... I have to admit I am... completely... lost?"

Mai sighed and shook her head. "I was afraid of that," she said drowsily.

Hachiro shrugged his shoulders and tried to sound confident that he knew what he was doing, even though he really didn't. "I'm going to have to sleep on this new information, but don't worry, my promise still stands. Uh… goodnight."

Mai stood up and bowed. "In the morning, then," she said. When Hachiro was gone, she threw herself on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. "Don't think about Zuko," she muttered to herself.

As Hachiro walked back to his room, he considered what he had gotten himself mixed up in.

So the Fire Lady was awake _and_ asleep at night, but during the day she was this… Lin?

He shook his head.

Like he had said, he would sleep on it.

He was in this mansion for one purpose only, and he was willing to do his duty.

He had to admit, however, that these new developments were part of his duty and he knew even if he had no business interfering he would still be in the same situation he was in now.

In perfect honesty, Hachiro preferred to watch conflict rather than be part of it, which was why he liked the undercover jobs, he could just blend in and take it easy; people were less likely to suspect someone who was relaxed.

Now, he was tense as meadow vole.  
_Just sleep on it_... he told himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Music lessons.

Lin felt like she'd taken them all her life.

The Erhu was as familiar as her own hands.

The long neck of the instrument was decorated with delicate flower shapes.

Lin entertained herself as she played the meaningless warm-up chords with tracing the color patterns.

The strings as she held them down cut mildly into her fingertips.

It didn't bother her too much, but she would rather it ended before her fingers ended up calloused.

"You may pause, Lin," said the director.

Lin's fingers jumped out of position, and only a quick save kept her looking dignified as she looked up for further instructions.

"I can tell you are well-trained, but you are also rusty. What have you been doing recently that has gotten in the way of your technique?"

Lin bit her lip. "Travelling, mostly," she didn't know much else.

"Travelling? You hardly look like the sort to go traipsing around. Where have you been travelling _to_?"

"Here and there," Lin said with a shrug. "Nowhere in particular. I went to Omashu, if that means anything to you."

"Omashu! Well, that is a nice place to be, I cannot blame you!" For no apparent reason, the woman began rearranging her hair.

Lin kept her face composed despite her curiosity.

"Anyways, show me what you've got!"

Lin nodded and concentrated for a moment.

A song sprung to mind. Closing her eyes, Lin drew her bow across the two strings.

She didn't know why the song she'd chosen was so melancholy.

She felt as if it had once been her preferred lesson song.

She must have played it thousands of times… with repetitions, performances, humming renditions…

Forgetting all about proper posture, Lin began to sway with her music.

The song picked up and her eyes closed.

As the song finished, Lin let out a heavy sigh.

It was almost like talking to an old friend.

She opened her eyes.

They focused on the open door for some reason.

Had she just seen someone in a red robe pass by?

She rose from her chair.

"Lin! I'll admit that was a stirring performance, but you aren't finished!" the director protested, one hand dabbing tears away and the other reaching for Lin.

"Did he come here?" Lin asked, not paying attention to the older woman's protests. She was still walking toward the door, the Erhu abandoned and forgotten.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked the bewildered director.

Other girls in the room, who'd been sitting quietly as Lin was put through her introductory motions, laughed behind their hands and whispered to each other.

"I don't know who," Lin said, reaching the door, "but I think…" Seriously. She _had to _have seen someone in royal Fire Nation robes pass by the door… right?

"_What _do you think?" asked the director, getting annoyed.

"I think I love him," Lin blurted out, and ran down the hall without glancing back. Had he turned that corner? Was he still up ahead in the shadows?

"Lin Qiang! Please return this instant!"

"I have to find him!" Lin called back. "I think he's here!"

"Who are you talking about?" the voice of the director was getting fainter.

"Zuko!" Lin cried. She finally stopped running. _Zuko_? _Fire Lord Zuko_?

As in the man she had purposefully run away from out of _fear_?

Had she just said she loved him?

"Zuko…" she repeated, her voice breaking. She slowly dropped to her knees. "I'm such a fool," she said quietly.

"Well, what's going on here?" Hachiro asked from behind her.

Lin looked up at him, the first signs of tears showing up in her eyes. "He was here," she whispered.

"Zuko?" Hachiro asked for clarification.

Lin nodded. "Zuko," she repeated, just to hear the name out loud again.

Hachiro looked up and down the hall. "I don't think so, Lin," he said gently. "I would know about something like that."

"Are you sure?" Lin asked, standing up and wiping her tears. "He could have just gotten here!"

"Not the Fire Lord," Hachiro said with a shake of his head. "That's something of a big deal, you know."

"Oh, the Fire Lord was here yesterday," said the music director, having reached the same point at a more sedate pace. "He spoke with Lord He Zhi. He was looking for information on his lost wife."

Hachiro's eyes quickly darted to Lin's face. Would that get a reaction from her?

Lin averted her gaze. She was probably responsible for Zuko's distress at the moment.

But she _had_ decided that her being with him was unhealthy for him…

So why had she reacted the way she had when she'd imagined him?

And why _was _she imagining him?

Why was her mind so fixated on Fire Lord Zuko?

Perhaps their meeting had been unhealthy for both of them?

"Anyways, it's time to get back to work, Lin Qiang," the director clapped her hands, so much like Lady Tai Mu, and walked off.

Lin bowed her head. "Yes, ma'am," she said in a dull, hollow monotone.

Hachiro blinked. "But… wait, Lin! What about…"

Lin looked at Hachiro, her eyes darkened and blank, like paintings covered with shiny black umbrellas. "I must work now, Hachiro," she said just as dully.

Bewildered, Hachiro watched her go.


	35. Allies in the Dark

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar. We're not making any money from writing this.

I hope it's obvious how much I like Ty Lee. She's so much fun to work with, and I hope this is a worthwhile appearance for her.

We're actually almost through to the end.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 35: Allies in the Dark**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I need to see the Fire Lord," Hachiro said to the tall, suspicious looking woman at the door to the guest suite occupied by the Fire Lord. "It's _really_ important."

"It always is," said the woman, shrugging and leaning against the door. "What makes you so important?"

Hachiro scowled at the woman, irritated at being blocked by yet another conflict. "Who wants to know?"

"Topekaia of the Fire Nation colonies. Personal handmaiden, bodyguard and _friend_ to the Fire Lady. _She_ wants to know," the woman retorted.

"Well, then, Topekaia... if you are a friend of the fire nation and the Fire Lord you will let me pass." Hachiro moved to brush her aside.

Topekaia didn't budge. "Don't push it."

Hachiro, surprised at her reaction, stepped back. "Why are you doing this anyhow?"

"Would you be surprised if I told you how many petty and rather selfish people have wheedled their way behind these doors today? Currently, the Fire Lord is very busy and would prefer not to be disturbed."

Throwing his hands up in the air, Hachiro moved away and then swung back, striding towards Topekaia until he was almost nose to nose with her. "You don't understand! I have vital information about a M-Lin who is working with me in a certain earth kingdom nobles home. It's _important_."

Topekaia stepped towards him menacingly. "If you're lying..."

Hachiro felt as though he could scream. "What is wrong with you people? Why would I lie? I just want to talk to the Fire Lord!"

"What do you know about Lin?" Topekaia interrogated the man before her.

There had been quite a few people claiming to have information about Lin that day as well, but they had, in the end, only hoped for some cash in return for sending Zuko on a wild goose chase.

Or rather, they'd sent Toph, Suki and Sokka on wild goose chases.

Aang and Katara had taken Appa on a flying tour of the city and were making stops to visit the various lords and ladies who had heard they were in the city and wished to be in the Avatar's good graces.

Sura was spending much of her time with Kesuk, who had reluctantly agreed to help her sift through possible jobs Lin would have applied for.

"I know she is actually Fire Lady Mai and that she is emotionally out of balance and that she obeys orders _always_."

"That's what the last people said." Topekaia hissed, digging the heel of her shoe into Hachiro's toe. "What are you? Is this some kind of _scam_?"

His eyes squinted slightly in pain, Hachiro replied: "I wouldn't normally do this, but in your case I will make an exception." Without hesitation, Hachiro pushed Topekaia away from him and off of his foot as soon as she was off of him, he followed the attack with a fire ball aimed just to the side of her head so it would not actually hurt her.

Topekaia broke the attack, to his shock, with a simple arm block, and then dropped into a fighting stance. "I would suggest you leaving now," she said calmly.

Hachiro shook his head in bewilderment and confusion, also dropping into a fighting stance. "You just don't get it! All I want to do is see Fire Lord Zuko!"

Suddenly Topekaia straightened up. "So did your comrades."

Hachiro felt himself sink into the floor up to his ankles. "What?" He looked at Topekaia in sheer exasperation. "You're an earthbender?"

"She's not. I am." Hachiro turned to a little girl dressed in earthbender attire, standing to Topekaia's left. "He giving you trouble?" she asked, cocking her head in Topekaia's direction, arms folded. She looked much tougher than would be usual for a girl her age.

"Quite a lot, Toph, though you know I can handle it."

Hachiro fumed, and was preparing to start a full out battle, just so he could get a chance to _talk_ to Fire Lord Zuko when he found himself completely encased in earth from neck downward.

"Agni!" he shouted. "What is _wrong_ with you people?"

Topekaia walked up to him and smiled coyly down at him. "Tell your friends not to try another scam or they will be sorry."

Hachiro was about to reply that he didn't know what she was talking about when Topekaia cut him off again. "Toph, could you escort him out."

"No problem." A smile appeared on the little earthbender's face that sent shivers down Hachiro's spine.

He was suddenly very afraid of what this Toph might do to him.

The girl strode over to him and grabbed him by the hair.

She then yanked him out of the ground. "Walk," she said.

Hachiro started walking. "I'm walking, I'm walking, all right? Cool it!"

Toph nodded, feeling his feet slam into the ground as he walked away. "And don't come back!" she called for good measure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hachiro stormed in to Mai's bed chamber that evening and immediately began pacing. He opened his mouth a few times, but found his words were falling hopelessly over themselves. "Your friends are... are... are...well, they just are plain stupid! I go in to talk to the Fire Lord and this Kaia-something is going on about how he is busy and _cannot be disturbed_. Then when I insist on talking to him, she accuses me of being involved in some kind of _scam_, _steps on my toe_, which still hurts by the way and then, this tiny earthbender bends me into the floor! Why? All because I asked to see the Fire Lord!" He stopped and ran his hands through his hair. "How am I supposed to help you if your very own friends won't help me? Answer that, why don't you! I mean, _Agni_, all I did was ask to see the Fire Lord!"

"I could do it myself," Mai said with a shrug. "It'd just take longer. If you really want me to I'll do it myself. I understand your frustration, and I appreciate your help."

Hachiro sighed wearily and sat down on the edge of Mai's bed. "I know, I know, I just really needed to blow off steam." He looked up at Mai. "Anyway, you know you can't do this yourself. Lin won't go and you aren't physically able."

"Let me make this easier on you." Mai turned to the writing desk. "If I write a personal letter, they'll have to let you deliver it. When you do, you can lead them back here. Does that work?" Mai smiled drowsily, not sure whether she actually looked happy.

Hachiro nodded. "I think the best thing we can do is try getting the letter to Fire Lord Zuko." He stood. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try that. We'll see how it goes." He walked over to the door and then turned. "I guess this is goodnight then?"

"Yeah," Mai turned to the desk and then back to Hachiro. "It'll be easier to write when you leave. See you in the morning…" Mai rolled her eyes. "Good night," she drawled. "Come get this before Lin notices it, please. I doubt she'll let you take it."

When Hachiro was gone, Mai turned back to the paper. "Zuko needs this," she reminded herself.

Dear Zuko,

I miss you, too. I hear what you say to Lin, but never can reply. I know this running away thing was inconvenient to say the least. It's probably by some sick joke that I can do all this moving and thinking only when I'm away from you. It has been both horrible and acceptable here. Hachiro is a good spy and a better friend. Pay him nicely, please. Lin is as crazy as ever. If I could shut her up, I would. She keeps saying annoying things like: "Of course mistress, will there be anything else?" and "I'll stay here forever!" But I digress. Knowing you, around this time, you'd like to hear about romantic things. Very well, I'll oblige. Even Lin misses seeing you, even though all those ear-grating repetitions of "Time to work, Lin!" have wiped her mind clear of your identity. Yesterday, she even imagined seeing you and ran after "you" like a crazy woman. That was _before_ she forgot who you were. It's quite a torturous thought process to repeat. I, for one, miss actively being your wife. When this is over—and it _will be _over—expect me to jump you. The day Lin pulled her little stunt, she noticed Junior. The wimp nearly fell over. Now, you know me and complaining, but I'll be brief: _stop letting Lin catch on_! I mean, for as long as possible. She labeled the little one "the intruder." Now, after a poking contest, one tends to feel acquainted with one's offspring, but please: think of something! She gets so paranoid! Sura's absence (explanation, please?) was only half the reason she bolted. So far, she's managed to forget, but I won't hold my breath. After all, that would make me a bad mom. I'm probably making you uncomfortable. Whatever, get used to it. I'm getting tired again, so I'll stop writing.

Remember that whatever nonsense comes out of my mouth, I still love you. Always have, always will. So there.

Mai.

She read through the letter again, made sure it was correct, and then rolled it up.

She shambled over to the door and dropped the note there.

Then she turned and threw herself onto the bed. "Sleep… now…" she ordered herself half-heartedly. "Guess it doesn't work when I'm me…" she muttered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lin woke up late, and tried to hurry herself out of bed.

It just didn't work.

It appeared that there was something wrong with her stomach.

Lin rubbed her eyes, dreading any sort of checkup on herself.

She didn't know why, but something told her she really _didn't_ want to know.

So she rolled out of bed, falling to the ground as the door opened.

"Lin! Are you all right?" Hachiro ran into the room, hauling her to her feet.

Lin's legs were shaky under her. "Mm… hungry…" she muttered.

"Let's get you breakfast, then." Hachiro led Lin out of the room. "You got up late," he said.

"Whatever," Lin sighed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Ty Lee who arrived from Kyoshi Island was not the same Ty Lee who had left the Fire Nation months earlier.

This Ty Lee was grim and threateningly silent, and as she was met at the docks by Suki, Sokka and Katara, she barely spared them a glance.

"Tell me anything new you've learned," she said.

"Nothing. Asking around among nobles and just plain rich people hasn't done us any good," Suki said.

Ty Lee glared at the city around her. "Last time we were here, Mai and I were helping conquer this city. I… thought we were untouchable."

"Nobody's untouchable," Katara said.

"I know," Ty Lee said, not looking at Katara.

"What's happened to you, Ty Lee?" Sokka asked. "You used to be more… fun."

Ty Lee stopped walking midstep. "It could possibly have something to do with my best friend losing her memory and being replaced with a less… _Mai_-like version of herself. Maybe it's related to the fact that I was called here to help save her life? Gee… I don't think it could be related to any of those factors!"

"Sorry I asked," Sokka said wearily. "We're all stressed over this, mostly because Zuko won't let anyone breathe unless we're thinking about Mai."

Ty Lee shook her head. "Same old Zuko. If it isn't one thing, it's another."

"What do you think we should do in order to find Mai?" Suki asked.

Ty Lee folded her arms. "Hide and Seek was always Mai's favorite game. I hid with her a few times, and whenever someone… Okay, whenever _Azula_ found us, she'd scream. She's scream if I found her, too, so it wasn't just fear of Azula."

"What does that mean?" Sokka asked.

"She's good at hiding, and she's afraid of being found. Even if eventually she wants to be found, she's always afraid. For what reason, I don't know, but it's… something about her. Or who she used to be… I don't know what to call it. Anyway, she'd always go somewhere she thought would be out of sight, reach or the places we'd expect her to hide. You may be searching all the right corners, but you are probably doing it wrong. And that's why you have me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell Zuko I've arrived, but don't expect me back at the palace all day. Sokka, you're taking my stuff." She dropped the bag she'd slung over her shoulders and pointed down at it.

The look she gave him was enough to convince Sokka to pick up the bag to carry it back to the palace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mai felt along the wall, hoping she was going the right way.

Her eyes stared blindly ahead.

She silently counted her footsteps, the monotonous activity keeping her mind quiet.

Her hand found the door to Lord Zhi's office.

She used her body weight to shove the door open.

The green of Earth Kingdom fire stung her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, Fire Lady Mai," Zhi said. He was seated calmly at his desk, hands folded.

Mai's eyes widened to capacity. "You know who I am."

Why hadn't he told Zuko?

Surely someone in his position, if he'd known long enough, would have gotten an audience.

Mai took a step backward, away from this man. "Why?" That one questioning word begged to know more than this man alone could explain or answer for.

"Your beloved Fire Lord dropped by mere days ago." Zhi rose from behind his desk. "The poor, pathetic little boy is obviously falling apart without you." Zhi rolled his eyes. coming closer to Mai. "How he managed to leave you behind at all, I can't fathom."

Mai ground her teeth together, circling away from Zhi.

She looked at his desk, remembering her knives had been there before.

"Do you agree, then? I thought so," he followed.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Mai didn't spare Zhi a look. She began rifling through his drawers. With each empty drawer, her eyes widened and her brows rose, her breath quickening.

"Ah, yes. Your arsenal. Are you sure of your aim in such a state as you happen to be in?" Zhi stood close enough for Mai to hear his breathing and feel his body heat.

The muscles of Mai's back tensed. "If I miss your clothes, it won't have been an accident."

Zhi chuckled. "That's fine. Let's play a game, shall we?" Zhi ran a hand over Mai's shoulders.

Mai knew she couldn't spare a movement to bat him away.

She kept searching, teeth digging into her lip.

"You keep looking for your cute little toys, meanwhile I will try to guess your trigger phrase. If you win, you can pin me to the wall. Shirt, pants, hair, skin, no holds barred."

Mai continued to search a few trunks.

"If I win, _Lin Qiang_," Zhi paused to watch Mai shudder, "well... I assume you know what will happen."

Mai slammed the lid of a trunk down a bit too forcefully.

She moved to another.

"Is the game on?" In mere steps, Zhi was able to ensnare Mai's shoulder with his hand. "Or will Lin Qiang wake up to find herself mysteriously locked in a closet waiting to be taken... _home_... forever?"

But she'd finally gotten her memories back!

At least temporarily!

She'd achieved _mobility_ as herself, too!

If she could get back to Zuko like this and actually _talk_ to him...

"I'm waiting," Zhi's hot breath hit Mai's neck.

Mai's shoulder made a soft crunching sound under Zhi's fingers.

Mai did not allow her gasp to escape. She had only this chance to be free. He could control her if given a victory. A popping sound came from her shoulder. Her world was outlined in red. That could wake Lin up! She had no more time. "I'll play!" she rasped.

Ironic that her shoulder hurt _more_ without Zhi's hand putting pressure on it.

Her breathing remained steady. "Let's start now."

"Very well." Zhi put his folded hands behind his back, took steps out of Mai's way, and bowed his head slightly.

Mai began searching shelves, unwrapping parcels, and searching for false wall panels.

"Blue Jade."

Mai ignored him.

"_Dark_ blue jade."

Mai's back remained towards him.

"You have been invited to Lake Laogai."

Mai huffed.

"Oh, no, of course not. Far too outdated."

No reply.

"Tell me, have you been refreshed this week?"

Mai raised an eyebrow.

Of course she'd eaten.

"Has your _treatment_ been refreshed?"

"None of your business."

"If you're not going to play fair, I won't, either."

The wall Mai stood in front of grew hands, and began to reach for her.

"Yes, it has."

"A common phrase applied to servants."

Mai discovered a new package and hurriedly tore through it.

"Oh, I know!"

At the same moment, Hachiro's voice asked if Mai were in the room, and Mai felt a familiar blade under her fingertips.

"Lin Qiang."

Mai wrenched her knife free.

"It's time—"

Mai rose quickly, though it made her dizzy and her abdominal muscles weren't helping.

"—to work."

Hachiro threw open the door in time to see Lord Zhi's arm pierced by Mai's knife.

Just as Mai's head bowed, her body swayed, and she slowly crumpled in a sleeping heap.

"Mai!" Hachiro was more surprised than worried.

From what he knew, Mai was tough.

What had just happened to her, then?

"What are you doing here?" Zhi asked, a hand clamped over his bleeding wound.

"My... she's my friend..." Hachiro stepped closer to Mai, looking her over carefully.

"Oh, her." Zhi took a few steps over to her and nudged her head with his foot. "She isn't your prob—" Zhi's eyes snapped to Hachiro's. "You know her." He stepped slowly towards Hachiro. "For how long?"

Hachiro gulped. "I met her the first night she was here. She said her name was Mai. Isn't that right?"

Zhi cocked his head at Hachiro. He then went to his desk and slid open a drawer. "In the night, it is. She suffers from delirium—"

Would he _really_ tell the truth?

"—at night."

Of course not.

"She believes she is Fire Lady Mai. As you can see," Zhi nodded to the arm he was bandaging, "her knife throwing demonstration failed. At least her delirium ended quickly enough to allow her some sleep!" Zhi laughed the laugh of a kind, open man.

It made Hachiro sick.

"You can go to bed. I'll call someone to take Lin to her room."

Hachiro smiled. "I'll do it! I'm already here, after all." He could get the Fire Lady away from this madman! He'd have to be delicate, though.

"It's no trouble." Even so, Zhi's face was troubled.

"Exactly! It's my honor to serve my master and my poor, sick friend. Why waste time calling someone else in? You need rest! Remember the Avatar is coming tomorrow!"

Zhi's smile dampened. "Of course. I had forgotten."

"I know where she sleeps." Hachiro kept his movements loose and confident. "See you!" Hachiro scooped the Fire Lady's limp form into his arms. He then strode from the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dark alleys, corner shops, and private mansions.

Ty Lee had explored them all during the day and evening.

If anything were certain, Ba Sing Se liked to hide secrets as must as Mai… _Lin_… liked to remain hidden.

This was not exactly the Palace, where Mai could be found up a tree or inside an oversized storage chest.

However, it was not impossible to dig up information, especially not for an acrobatic chi-blocker.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lin settled behind the decorative screen.

She felt safe there.

Even though the other girls looked at her poisonously, Lin felt like she was home.

Two of her fellow musicians appeared, their arms hanging limply at their sides.

"Girls! What are you doing?" asked the director.

"A girl caught us on the street…" said one, a flutist.

"She seemed like so much fun… Perky, great fashion sense… and then when she asked us for a funny story and we mentioned…"

Their eyes fell on Lin.

"She paralyzed our arms! We can't play!"

The director frowned deeply. "Go and visit the doctors in the infirmary. Honestly, I can't fathom how you find such problems for yourselves!"

The two musicians with limp arms walked back out of the dining room.

"What are you staring at?" the director snapped at Lin. "You have to pick up their slack!"

This was no trouble for Lin.

A smile spread across her face, and she closed her eyes, her fingers finding their places on the strings.

As she played, she poured all her contentment into the song. This simple life was well suited to her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Even though Ty Lee had assured Katara and Aang before they returned to the palace from their second round of flight tours that she knew where Mai could be found, Katara could not relax.

There had been enough false reports of Mai having been found that she was leery of even Ty Lee's assurance.

She was… somewhere in the shadows.

Where, she did not know, but she knew that if there were any trouble, Ty Lee would leap out and…

Even though they were allies now, Ty Lee's chi-blocking still sent chills through her.

"Are you all right, Katara?" Aang asked, a hand on her arm.

"I just feel like we're wasting our time here. We should be out searching."

"Ty Lee is probably right. And you have to know how hard it must be for her to go along with this stealth plan."

"Pardon me," said a servant very close to Katara.

Aang and Katara jumped.

"…Yes?" Aang replied.

"I've been trying to talk to you all week! I know—"

"Hachiro, what are you doing? You're needed in the kitchen," Zhi said smoothly.

Hachiro nodded promptly, whispering to Katara, "I have some information that you will find helpful," as he departed.

Katara rose halfway out of her seat. "Wait, he was going to say something!"

"Pay no heed, Miss Katara. He is merely trying to get you to pay attention to him. Lowly servants always want attention."

Katara frowned at this statement, but lowered herself again, deciding to wait for him to come back.

Hachiro slunk to the table behind another servant, Chim. "Chim, you take the Avatar and the waterbender, I'll take Zhi and the lady."

Chim nodded, "Sure."

"Just be sure to give the Avatar this note," Hachiro passed Chim a slip of paper.

"Fan mail?" Chim asked with a smirk.

"No. High priority."

Chim cocked his head at Hachiro. They weren't too well acquainted, but Chim had often seen Hachiro with this same serious, distant face. He nodded and hurried over to the Avatar. Hachiro's discreetly accompanied Aang's food.

"Here is your food, sir," Hachiro placed Zhi's food in front of him carefully, his eyes on the Avatar.

Aang discovered a piece of paper under one of his dumplings. He examined it between two fingers, and stashed it away in his robes, acting like nothing had happened.

Hachiro clenched his jaw, as he watched the Avatar glance nonchalantly at his note. That wasn't going to work. His eyes shifted to that of the water-bender. Perhaps she would prove more observant.

"Delivered your fan note to the Avatar," Chim said as Hachiro rejoined him in the kitchen. "Say thank you."

"I'm gussing that means you didn't tell him it was high priority," Hachiro snarled at Chim.

Chim put up his hands. "Whoa, whoa! You wanted me to _talk_ to the Avatar? I thought you wanted to be discreet! Sheesh, there's no need to act like a Firebender!"

"Never mind, Chim, I'll handle it. When's the next course?"

"Fifteen minutes or so, I think." Chim began to relax, though he watched Hachiro warily.

Hachiro slid a plate to Katara, removing the one from last course. "This is for you, Madam," he said, "it's high priority, but don't call any attention to yourself this time or I won't be able to help you,"he whispered in her ear.

Katara stared at Hachiro. "What's for me?"

Hachiro shook his head. "I'm sorry, Madam, I'm not sure what you're talking about," he said as he walked away.

Katara looked down at her food again, and saw a note. She read it quickly, pretending to be preoccupied in thought. It said:

"I am a Fire nation spy working for the new order. The Fire Lady is being held here and will be one of the soloist performers tonight. I will do what I can to assist you both, in making sure she returns to the palace."

Katara's gasp caught the attention of everyone at the table.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Aang asked.

Katara's cheeks filled up with red. "Nothing. I just realized something." She waved Aang off, watching Zhi carefully through periphery vision. Mai was being _held_ here? That implied Zhi knew who she was! Katara's jaw trembled. She had half a mind to freeze that man to his seat.

"Do you feel like telling me what it is, Katara?" Aang whispered.

"Mai…" Katara's eyes darted around the room, looking at each face.

Aang's eyes followed Hachiro.

"We have to get him to give us more information." He, too, shot covert glances at Zhi.

"Excuse me, Miss Katara," Tai Mu said. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tai Mu," Katara returned to normal, "what was that again?"

"What do you think of the music?" Tai Mu asked excitedly. "I hired a new musician. Her name is Jade."

"She plays very sad music, but as if it were… good to be sad… it's rather confusing…" Katara shot these comments off the top of her head, hoping they sounded as if she'd mulled them over for a few minutes.

Tai Mu nodded. "Jade tends toward the melancholy. It could be why the other girls don't like her." Tai Mu sighed and shook her head. "I don't personally understand. She's such a sweet little thing."

Katara frowned toward the musicians' screen. This was a good clue. "When did Jade get here?"

"Oh, maybe a week or so." Tai Mu was beginning to relax in the face of more familiar topics. It had taken longer than normal in the presence of the Avatar.

Katara and Aang looked at each other in shock. "A week!" they repeated.

"That's right! And I know a secret about her!"

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Jade is her stage name! But she told _me _her real name!" Tai Mu said proudly.

"And?" Katara prodded, leaning forward.

"Well, it's a secret if she doesn't want anyone to tell!" Tai Mu said innocently.

"Avatar Aang! May I introduce to you _Lin Qiang_?" Hachiro drew aside the screen revealing a stunned Lin mid-note.

Aang and Katara grinned. "Mai!" they shouted.

Lin stared at them. "What?" she asked.

"Lin!" Katara gave Lin a hug when she reached her. "We missed you!"

"Huh?" Lin asked, laying her Erhu aside.

Aang used airbending to reach Katara and Lin more quickly. "We really did miss you," he said seriously.

Lin frowned in confusion.

"Lin, get back to work!" the director called.

Lin nodded, deeply bowing her head. She picked up her Erhu again.

"Mai—Lin!" Katara scolded. "You're coming back home with us!" Katara grabbed Lin's playing hand. "No more of that!"

Lin cringed, looking from Katara to the director. "But… she told me to…"

"You don't work here anymore," Aang said firmly.

Lin looked at Aang in horror. "Hachiro!" she cried.

Aang and Katara were taken aback. "Hachiro?" they repeated.

Hachiro came running. "Yes, Lin? Going home? That's great!" he smiled. "See you there!" He waved, hoping Lin would allow herself to be taken now, and he could visit in the morning.

"What are you all talking about?" Lin asked, her breathing starting to hitch.

"You're coming with us," Katara said.

"What do you mean about her home?" asked Tai Mu, standing for a better view.

"This is Fire Lady Mai," Aang declared.

Tai Mu put a hand over her gasping mouth.

The director and the other musicians who'd spent so much time with Mai unknowingly felt rather stupid at this revelation.

They may have noticed something if they'd actually been looking.

"How is that possible?" Tai Mu asked.

"She's been brainwashed," Aang explained.

"Who are you?" Lin asked Katara.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop that Lin! We're bringing you back to Zuko. You've practically killed him with this stunt!" Katara studied Lin disapprovingly for a moment. "You know, Zuko has lost sleep over this. It was a selfish thing to run away."

"What are you talking about? And who's Zuko?"

Hachiro shook his head. "She has been repeatedly brainwashed since she got here. She doesn't remember anything until around one in the morning."

Katara bit her lip, looking from Hachiro to Lin. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lin!"

"Are you feeling okay?" Aang asked.

"I…" Lin leaned away from Aang and Katara. "Sure… just.. confused… and… scared… and… can I just get back to work, please?"

Hachiro sighed, his arms falling limply at his sides. "Lin, would it make things easier if I went with you?"

"Yes!" Lin focused on her friend, Aang and Katara getting blurry in her periphery. As long as there was one person she could trust, she didn't have to be afraid.

Aang and Katara exchanged glances.

"Hold on a moment," Zhi rose from his chair. "Can you prove that's the Fire Lady? I don't want you taking my servant away."

"Your servant!" Katara's voice went shrill.

Aang put a hand on Katara's arm. "He has no idea, Katara. He just needs to be shown."

"Alright you low-life slum of the earth. I have only got one question for you: What proof do we need she is the fire lady, she _looks_ like the Fire Lady for Agni's sake! You knew all along and you're connected with the Order and I have proof, but since you need to be shown—" Hachiro slammed a packet of various papers onto the table. "Here it is. I suggest you come with us, _sir,_" he sneered.

Lin fell out of her chair, staring at Hachiro as if she'd never seen him before. "Ha—Hachiro?" she stuttered, staring at him as he went into his rage.

Hachiro helped Lin up off of the floor, "Come on, Lin, let's go." Looking to Katara and Aang, he said: "Someone has to hold him, he's coming with us."

"Hachiro? Why were you so mad? I don't understand!" Lin cried.

"Don't worry about anything, Lin. They were trying to hurt you but now you'll be fine. You are going somewhere you'll be safe again," Hachiro patted Lin's hand awkwardly, his voice gentle.

"But… Lady Tai Mu was so nice to me!" Lin stared at her mistress.

"If you're the Fire Lady…" Tai Mu contemplated, staring at her fingernails, "we'll be friends later."

Lin's mouth dropped open. "But I'm… I'm _not_ the Fire Lady!" she began to cry.

Hachiro gently pushed Lin along. "Let's go, Lin."

"Okay," Lin sobbed.

"You think I'm going down without a fight?" Zhi asked.

"It's you against the Avatar, a master waterbender, and a firebending spy," Hachiro said.

"Still, I'd be without honor if I—ah!"

Zhi fell limply to the floor, arms and legs paralyzed.

Ty Lee stood behind him, hands on hips and a wicked catlike grin on her face. "You heard the man. You're coming with us."

The dinner guests, all staring mouths agape at the view before them, at once broke into applause.

Blushing, Aang and Katara led the others away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are these chains _really _necessary?" Zuko asked his friends.

"I think so," Topekaia said, sharing a victorious stance with Sura. "They keep you from running off to your paperwork again!"

"The longer I sit here, the longer it'll be until we get Mai back!"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Zuko, what will you be like when we find her? Will you go crazy and run at her?" Sura scrutinized Zuko, hands on her hips.

"Probably," Zuko muttered.

"Then you'll scare her silly! You need to calm down," Sura said, and sat neatly at a Pai Sho table and began playing with Sokka.

Zuko stared at the chains. Maybe he could unlock them somehow?

Who had the keys?

He was sure it was either Topekaia or Sokka.

Although, Sura could be hiding it in her cape… shawl… thing… huh…

What _was_ that thing Sura wore?

It was worn like a shawl, but it was made like a cape…

Mai would know.

She'd laugh at him for even wondering!

But he was just so… _bored_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is the place," Aang said, laughing nervously. "I think Zuko is going to be really excited."

Katara huffed. "That's an understatement. I think he's going to be _crazy_!"

Lin clung to Hachiro's sleeve. "Who are they talking about?" she whispered.

"The Fire Lord," Hachiro whispered back.

"Why are they making me meet the Fire Lord?"

"Because you're the Fire Lady, and the Fire Lord misses you."

Lin pressed her face into Hachiro's shoulder. "But Hachiro, I'm _not_—"

Ty Lee glared ahead, arms folded.

_She_ was supposed to be Mai's best friend.

_She_ was supposed to be confided in.

At least she still had a chance to earn her place back.

"We're back!" Aang announced as he walked into the room.

"Hi, Aang," Sokka said. "How was the food?"

"It was good!"

Katara nudged Aang.

"Oh, yeah, and we brought something back!"

Sokka leapt up from the Pai Sho table, running up to Aang and Katara. "Is it meat? Did you bring me back fancy meat?"

Aang shook his head.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara asked. "He'll want to see this!"

"Fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago," Toph announced. "I think we bored him." She would have laughed, but a shadow passed across her face.

"Wake him up so everyone can stop being depressed!" Aang said.

Katara didn't wait, locating Zuko and marching up to him. As soon as Zuko was within reach of her Katara tugged on his hair. "Wake up!" she called.

Zuko's eyes flew open. "What _is it_, Katara?" he snapped, shifting in his chains.

"Aang, go get them!" Katara said, her eyes glinting.

Aang ran into the hallway. "Bring her in," he said to Hachiro and Ty Lee.

"Come on, Lin, time to see all your friends!" Hachiro simply walked forward, knowing Lin wouldn't be relinquishing her grip on his sleeve.

"My… f-friends?" One silver eye opened to stare at him.

"Your f-_friends_." Hachiro chuckled quietly, and turned back to the room full of impatient heroes.

"_Mai_!" Zuko cried, struggling against his chains with all his might.

"Agni be praised!" Topekaia leapt up and ran at Lin.

Sura did the same, though she didn't scream anything.

Lin, on the other hand, _did _scream. "Hachiro! What are they doing? Don't let them near me, please!"

Hachiro sighed. "I'm sorry, everyone. We'll just be a moment." He tugged Lin back into the hallway, though her legs seemed to be made of stone.

"Let me out of here!" Zuko demanded, watching Mai disappear again. "She's getting away!"

"I'll bring her back, Fire Lord!" Hachiro called over his shoulder.

Zuko blinked. Lin was clinging to a _man_ this time. At least Sura was a woman!

"Uh… Zuko… are you going to be okay?" Sokka asked.

"No, he's gonna blow!" Toph shouted as she ran behind Zuko, metalbending his chains a fraction tighter.

Ty Lee cartwheeled across the room, stopping in front of Zuko. "Zuzu!" she said sharply, "Do I need to chi-block you?"

Zuko's shoulders rose up near his ears. "No. Please don't."

Ty Lee sighed. "At least I'm useful somehow. Hachiro's been doing all the work."

"None of them are going to hurt you," Hachiro said.

"Are you sure about that, Hachiro?" Lin asked.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure they're all perfectly harmless."

The room turned orange, and Fire Lord Zuko's enraged yell echoed through it.

Lin screamed and hid behind Hachiro. "Get me out of here!"

"Lin… really, it's all right…"

Water flowed into the hall, Sura and Katara's scolding coming in short bursts.

"Zuko, you idiot!" Katara yelled.

"You'll burn the room down!" Sura said.

"You could've hurt someone!"

"How are you supposed to make Lin feel more comfortable here if you do that?"

Zuko yelled something about a man stealing Mai.

"Who's he talking about?" Lin asked.

"I don't know, probably Lord Zhi." Hachiro shrugged. "You want to go in there now?"

"Oh, sweet badgermoles, he's loose!" Toph's announcement was quickly followed by the sounds of earthbending.

"Can we _please_ just escape?" Lin tugged on Hachiro's hand.

"This is where you belong, Lin. Your husband is just excited to see you and everyone else is trying to calm him down."

"My _husband_?" Lin's voice got all high and squeaky.

"Didn't you see the way he looked at you?" Hachiro tried to free his hand.

"Of course, I did! It was like he'd finally found the answer to a difficult puzzle."

Hachiro frowned. "That was… deep."

"Uh-huh… Can we go now?"

"No. You need to talk to the Fire Lord."

"What if he kills me?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"You swear?"

"Of course I swear!" Hachiro pulled Lin back into the room.

Zuko bared his teeth at Hachiro. "You give her back now," he said.

Hachiro frowned. "What are you talking about, my lord?"

"Oh, don't _my lord_ me! Just give her back."

"I… never took her… I was the one who brought her back."

"Back?" Lin stared at Hachiro in genuine confusion. "What do you mean?"

Hachiro sighed. "She's been thoroughly brainwashed this week. I only know who she really is because she used to wake up at night and be herself. She wrote you a letter."

Zuko was thrown off-guard for a moment. "Where is it now?" he asked once he'd begun to breathe again.

Hachiro looked sheepish. "I, um, don't know."

Zuko took a steadying breath, straightening his back and folding his arms. "Did she say how important the letter was? Do you think there's something written in it that someone—were they to find it—would take advantage of?"

"No, not at all I made sure of that."

Zuko's eyebrow arched. "Then you've read it?"

"Of course."

Zuko cocked his head, barely able to focus on Hachiro when Lin was standing right next to him. "And then what?"

"I was sending you a letter of my own so that I could give it to you, and we could devise a plan to get Lin here."

Zuko nodded slowly. "… And what was Mai's letter about?" His eyes darted to Lin's for only a second.

"Mai's letter was about my failed attempt to talk to you, and explaining the situation." Hachiro leaned in the direction of Zuko's gaze, unwiitingly cutting Lin off from Zuko's sight.

Zuko blinked rapidly at Hachiro's sudden appearance. "Oh. Is that all?"

"Hachiro…" Lin tugged on Hachiro's sleeve, "are you two talking about the letter under my bed?"

Hachiro turned to Lin. "What letter under your bed?"

Lin shrugged. "The one I hid from you. Remember?"

Hachiro sighed heavily and patted Lin's shoulder, "It's fine Lin, I don't know that it really matters now."

Lin looked at her feet. "Well, it _was_ under my bed. Should I give it to _him_?"

"You mean...you _have_ it?"

Lin nodded. "I thought you knew it was under my bed… so I was keeping it with me so you wouldn't get it… but if it's for him… I guess I shouldn't keep it… right?"

Hachiro smiled, "Sure, go ahead Lin."

Lin fumbled in her sleeve and drew out the paper, which had been wrapped around her arm. She backed away from Zuko and handed it to Hachiro. "You do it," she said quietly, not daring to look up.

Hachiro shook his head. "You do it, Lin. Didn't you believe me when I said he wouldn't hurt you?"

"Well… yeah…" Lin frowned up at Hachiro as if she were a child being told by her elder brother that a snapping turtle wouldn't bite off her finger if she tried to feed it. "Here you go," Lin held the letter at arm's length, glancing at Zuko only to gauge the distance.

Zuko ground his teeth together, but accepted the letter on the end Lin offered him, without reaching for her hand.

"I hope that clears things up," said Hachiro, hoping that this would be the end of his interrogation. The next problem would be leaving Lin...

Zuko nodded. "I might have been a bit harsh… sorry…" he offered a sheepish grin. "Where are you planning to stay now?"

Hachiro glanced at Lin. "Where ever is most convenient for you, Fire Lord Zuko."

"This is about where you're staying, not about where I end up vacationing. Are you able to keep living where you've been posted?"

"By rights, I should be heading back to the fire nation, but there is a place in the city where I can stay tonight."

"Good, then that's taken care of. Anything you want me to do for you?"

"No. I will be fine." Hachiro turned to go, "Wait, may there is something," he turned back to the Fire Lord, "I would like to be allowed to assist you in rebuilding the Fire Nation, but not doing espionage."

Zuko smiled wearily. "If you'd like, you may speak with Miss Topekaia. She has already launched her own campaign of helpfulness, and I'm sure she'd be glad to help you start your own."

Hachrio turned to Lin. "Goodbye Lin. I have to go now."

Lin started as if she'd been shocked. "Go where?"

"I have to go to my home, silly," Hachiro smiled.

"Why do you look so _happy_?" Lin asked, backing away.

"I am going home. Why shouldn't I be happy?" Hachiro's eyes narrowed in thought, he had hoped she wouldn't react this way.

"But… where will I stay?" Lin's voice got very quiet.

Zuko gulped and backed away slightly. He didn't want a repeat of Sura-separation-syndrome… nor did he want to frighten Lin with over-eagerness to have her back.

"You'll stay here, with the Fi-um, with Sura."

Lin shook her head. "Do you see any _Sura_ here? I don't."

"Uh, she's actually out right now, but she's coming back," Zuko said. "I saw her this morning."

Lin forgot herself and looked Zuko right in the eye. "Prove it."

Zuko blinked. "I can't physically _prove_ it… sorry…"

"Well you'll be with, um Topekaia, and Aang and Katara...There are lots of wonderful people here. You don't need me."

Lin folded her arms. "_They _aren't my family."

Hachiro sighed. "Neither am I, so why can't I leave here. It's not like I won't see you again."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it? You have no idea what these people plan to do if I stay with them. And you're the closest thing I have to family, so stop arguing."

Zuko cleared his throat. "_I _can assure you we'll all take care of you, Lin."

"Shut up!" Lin shouted at Zuko. She then smacked herself over the mouth. "Sorry."

Zuko bit his lip to hold back his laughter. "No problem…"

Hachiro pinned Lin with a firm gaze. "Listen Lin: _these_ _people_ are the closest things to family you've got, and it you are my friend you will trust me and stay with them."

Lin's jaw trembled. "If I have to."

"Don't cry Lin." Paying no heed to Zuko, Hachiro hugged Lin tightly, "I have to go now, but I'll be seeing you, promise."

"You'd better," Lin said, hugging him back. "Or I'll just have to hunt you down with a knife."

Zuko turned away so he could get himself under control. Lin had behaved just like Mai for about two minutes, and he was finding it rather funny. But he didn't want to spoil the moment.

Hachiro raised his eyebrows at Lin's comment, but said nothing as he turned to Zuko and bowed before leaving.

Zuko's ears began to ring as he realized he was alone in the room with Lin. "I can show you your room, if you want. Or, you can go out there and spend some time with the rest of our friends…"

"_Our_ friends?" Lin rolled her eyes. "I'm not so sure about that."

Zuko forgot for a moment that Lin was any different than Mai. "Well, you should be. They've been following us all over the world just hoping to help you."

"You've still got the wrong girl. Enjoy your letter." Lin turned to leave Zuko's office.

Zuko didn't let her get very far. He darted up to her and hugged her tightly. "Don't ever leave me again, you got that?"

Lin was shivering inside and out. "Uh-huh…"

"Good." Zuko kissed the top of her head. "Now let's go out there and you can be friendly, all right?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Are you all right?" he asked, finally noticing the shaking.

"Uh… Maybe…"

Zuko laughed gently. "Come on, Lin," he said as he practically carried her out the door.

"Sura! You didn't leave!" Lin leapt over and hugged Sura.

Sura hugged Lin back, feeling the tell-tale lump in Lin's abdomen she hadn't noticed with just her eyes. "You need me too much for me to just leave you," she said reassuringly.

"Suki said you might go home."

"Only when you don't need me anymore." Sura realized that day might never come. A fleeting image of home with Lin and Kesuk living at the North Pole as if Lin were the younger sister that had to be taken care of flashed through Sura's mind.

Perhaps they could send the Fire Lord's child to the Fire Nation and restart Lin's brainwashing afterwards so she wouldn't remember it.

Possibly, Lin would be happy.

Eventually.

But the little prince or princess, if he or she ever met Lin, would have to be so careful.

Sura bit her lip at the image of tiny gold eyes brimming with tears as they looked up at Lin, who could never be a real mother.

"Then, where were you? When I left?" Lin asked as she pulled back.

"I met with an old friend from home… Kesuk," Sura smiled dreamily.

"Oh! I see it! You're in love!" Lin hopped up and down, clapping. "How wonderful! How beautiful! I hope he does! I hope you do!"

"You'd like for me to be in a romantic relationship?"

"Of course!" Lin giggled. "Romance is wonderful! And it would make you make you happy!"

Sura showed Lin the betrothal necklace she'd hidden behind her shawl. "This means someday he wants to marry me."

Lin gasped. "That… looks like…" Lin's hand flew to her throat. She ran her fingers over the apple shaped gem.

"We match, Lin!" Sura said quickly.

"Yes… we match!" Lin nodded excitedly.


	36. Uncovering the Unpleasant

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar. We're not making any money from writing this.

Hi, people who care enough to hang about. Myself, the daily grind has gotten to me and I nearly fell off the map.

I promise I'll finish this, it will likely take some time.

My goal is to have it finished before the end of Summer. At least.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 36: Uncovering the Unpleasant**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The morning sun invaded Lin's window and lay siege to her eyes.

But that was not the only sunshine in her room.

As Lin opened irritated eyes to take stock of her surroundings, she caught sight of a familiar face.

"You are Ty Lee," she said.

Ty Lee's face lit up. "That's right, Mai!"

Lin flinched. "Every time I tell someone that is not my name, they don't believe me. I won't expect you to believe me, either."

"Now, that's what I call catching on!" Ty Lee hopped up from her chair to sit on the edge of Lin's bed. "So, since we're best friends, why don't you talk to me about your problems?"

"My problems," Lin said, wondering when her stomach's rumblings had gotten so mobile, "such as they are, are not of anyone's concern, and yet they are constantly treated as matters of life and death."

"They are. Your life and your death. No one wants to see that last part."

Lin paused.

"I have always known this," she said.

Ty Lee's smile was gentler now, not a brilliant shock of happiness.

"Care to tell me what happened while I was away? I hear you visited the home for Joo Dee recovery."

These words sent a shock through Lin's mind.

She could hear her own voice urging her to remember what had happened, to share with Ty Lee.

"You rarely ever shared stuff with me… before, you know? You kept to yourself and that was how it would be. But now…"

Her inner voice scolded Lin for refusing to focus.

"There was a man at the door, and he was nervous to see me. But he looked… into my eyes… and told me he'd seen it all before."

"You mean, the dilated eyes, where there's hardly any gray any more?"

Lin paused again.

Her inner voice was really getting tired of that.

"Yes. Even the way I spoke… I was like one of them."

"What was it like to see them?" Ty Lee asked.

Her voice was sweet.

And so was her smile.

Even her large eyes, which sought to probe into Lin's own, were gentle and full of concern.

How could anyone be afraid of her?

"It was terrifying," Lin confessed. "Each of them… their faces were different, but they were all… the same."

Ty Lee had seen her fair share of "Joo Dee" and so she nodded. "Always the same," she confirmed. "Did they say anything to you?"

"Some." Lin bowed her head so that her fringe of hair could shield her eyes.

Ty Lee reached out and gently put her hand on Lin's shoulder. "Hey, you can tell me. Go on, tell me what they said."

"Some knew me as a conqueror, a cold-faced woman who did not care who died in her path. They screamed and they hid at the sight of me. I… no one has ever done that before."

"You do it to Zuko all the time."

Lin tensed once more. "That's because he's… different."

"Is his scar what scares you?" Ty Lee asked.

Lin blinked at her in disbelief. "Of course not."

"I can understand if it is," she said. "When I first saw it…" She looked away. "Well... you don't have to lie if it scares you."

"It doesn't."

"All right, I believe you. Back to the Joo Dees. They called you a conqueror. Why do you think that is?"

"Everyone says I look like the Fire Lady. The fire Lady helped to conquer this place. I suppose it's only logical."

"I suppose," Ty Lee allowed. "Did you recognize any of them?"

"How does someone remember something like that? They were… a mass of identical faces… they were… so hollow…"

"Funny. That sounds like something I'd have trouble forgetting. I _have _had trouble forgetting it."

"I don't want to think about it."

"Right. Let's talk about something happy. Like… when we were kids."

"You were happy when you were a child?"

"Sometimes." Ty Lee caught herself.

How could she just falter like that?

She didn't let her smile fade.

"When I was happy, I was _very_ happy. It made up for being… one of the mass of identical faces."

Lin looked cautiously into Ty Lee's face and scooted closer to her. "You know," she said, "I don't think it's possible to make a group of people just like you. I don't think any of them could give off as much light as you manage to. It's… refreshing."

"Hearing you say that means a lot," said Ty Lee. "Let me tell you about this one time I pulled a prank on my best friend in the whole world."

Kesuk looked back for what seemed the millionth time. "Yes, Sura, she's still following us," he said.

"Are you all right back there, Lin?" Sura asked. "You can come up here with us, you know."

"I'm all right," Lin said. "I don't want to walk any faster. You stay up there together and have your romantic time. I'd rather not be a bother."

Sura was about to contradict Lin's assumption, but Kesuk squeezed her hand.

"Let her stay out of the way," he said.

Sura frowned. "Kesuk, that's no way to talk about her," she said.

"Isn't it?" Kesuk asked moodily. "All she's doing is leeching of everyone so she doesn't have to recover, right? If she just made a bit of effort—"

Sura slapped Kesuk's shoulder. "She's nearly died trying to free herself, Kesuk. That's not laziness, it's being trapped in her own mind. How do you think you would like it if that happened to you?"

Kesuk crossed his arms. "Sura, you're just pitying someone who doesn't deserve it! She's _Fire Nation_, remember? How can you even trust her at all?"

Sura crossed her arms right back. "You haven't seen her when she's helpless, Kesuk. You haven't seen her begging to see the husband she keeps forgetting. I have. I've stayed up at night to make sure she wasn't discovered crying and taken for more brainwashing!"

Lin stared at Sura. "Um… excuse me?" she asked.

Sura looked pityingly at Lin. "I'm just telling Kesuk what's wrong with you."

"How about telling me?" Lin asked. "And… in clearer detail?"

"Well—" Sura was cut off by the floors suddenly giving way and dragging them all down, closing above their heads.

Lin let out a blood curdling scream and reached for Sura. "It's too dark!"

"I know, Lin!" Sura said.

"Anyone could be here!" Lin continued.

"That's right, Lin," Sura replied, trying to keep her calm. "Take my hand, Lin!"

"Where is it?" Lin asked desperately.

A second later, she asked in a shaking voice: "Kesuk? Is it your hand I've got?"

"No," Kesuk said. "It's probably Sura's, right?"

"No," Sura said in a small voice.

A second later, Lin screamed again.

"Lin! Where are you?" Sura called. There was no answer.

Kesuk and Sura clung to each other as they were dragged further into the depths of the ground, and only opened their eyes when they sensed they'd stopped.

Eerie green light emanating from large crystals lit up a series of tunnels, and the two waterbenders could sense water nearby.

"What is this place?" Sura asked.

"It's the tunnels under the city," Kesuk said in an instinctively low voice. "I've been here once before. But this time…" he shook his head. "I don't get it."

"Lin?" Sura called into the empty expanse of cave.

"She's not your problem any more," said a strange voice from behind them.

Sura and Kesuk whirled around just in time to dodge stone hands that were aimed directly at their throats.

"What are you doing that for?" Kesuk demanded.

"You are with the Fire Lady. You are fair targets."

"No, we aren't!" Kesuk said, dodging again.

"You are not with the Fire Lady?" asked their attacker with more than a little mockery. "Surely you are, as I saw you speaking with her."

Sura shivered slightly. She didn't like the thought of being watched. "Why do you have to keep torturing her? Hasn't she suffered enough already?"

The earthbender snorted. "As she is not dead, the answer is no."

"Why would you want to kill her?" Sura demanded.

"It wouldn't be a very good revolution if the former ruler remained alive to fight again, would it, little servant?"

Sura's eyes flashed with anger but he had given her an idea. She remembered that she did have a little bit of water in the pouch she always carried. She stared hard at his eyes. "I am not a servant, you big coward!" She smirked. "Since that is what you must be, if you would attack a helpless girl from the Northern Water Tribe. You are nothing but a clumsy bully." All the time she was talking, Sura was slowly walking toward him, and she carefully, with very small movements waterbended the water into a sheet of ice right in front of his feet.

"I can't believe they're letting us in for free!" Ty Lee gushed. "I guess being friends with foreign dignitaries has its perks!"

"We're likely good for business," Suki remarked. "When you think about it, they'll likely have signs posted outside saying: Kyoshi Warriors choose us!"

"It's fair," Ty Lee said with a giggle. "We did."

"I was thinking we'd get one of their steam baths, I hear they're the best around for them."

"Oh, they are. I was here when we… conquered it. If the same people are in charge—"

"I'm sure they won't be mad at you," Suki said gently.

"I was going to say that they have these really great pedicures. We should totally get some!"

"Toph and Katara have no idea what they're missing!" Suki said gleefully.

"I think they said something about one time being enough," Ty Lee said with a shrug. "Their loss, if they'd rather help Zuko deal with politics."

"How many messages has he forwarded home?" Suki asked.

"I've lost track, and I was the one he got to carry them to the messengers. He wants as many Order members as possible out of power… that won't be easy, but I think his ideas will work."

"You think the people will react well to the total dismantling of a legitimate political party?"

"In the Fire Nation, if a person or group loses their honor, they are no longer legitimate. How honorable is what they've done? The conspiring, attempted regicide and the use of slavery?"

"I guess you're right. But I don't want to think about politics right now. Let's go get pampered!"

Lin's hands were secured behind her back, but she wasn't sure why.

She wasn't exactly a threat, because she had no idea where she was.

The haunting green light surrounding her wasn't helping matters. "Sura?" she called.

No answer.

Lin felt pinpricks of fear crawling up and down her spine.

Was she… _alone_?

Alone with no way of defending herself?

Alone with the knowledge that she could not find her way to safety?

Alone with the voice in her head begging for freedom?

She called for Sura a few more times.

Where was she?

What if Sura were in danger and she had no way of getting to her?

_Oh, yeah_, Lin thought, _my hands_.

She tried to move her hands free, but realized it was as if clay had been molded around them.

"Understand now?" asked a thoroughly disinterested voice.

Lin's ears pricked up more at the tone than the words. "Yes," she said slowly, turning to look at the speaker.

"Then you know that you're my prisoner," the earthbender came closer.

"Why am I your prisoner?" Lin asked.

"I don't have time to go through this with you again," said the earthbender. "I'm just going to take you to my masters and let them deal with you."

"All right," Lin said.

At least she wasn't alone.

"Do you think they cleared this place out just for us?" Ty Lee asked.

"It's possible," Suki said as they found places to sit in the steam bath.

"You know what this place needs? Music. It's so _quiet_!"

"That's what we've got each other for! Let's chat about something meaningless for a change."

"Like shoes! We don't discuss shoes nearly enough! I saw this one pair at that banquet we saved Mai from and they were just _gorgeous_! I've never seen embroidery that pretty outside the Fire Nation palace!"

"What color were they?" Suki asked.

"They were black and green, with this little orange floral pattern here and there. But what really caught my attention was—"

The Kyoshi warriors fell entirely silent in the wake of a sound.

It was a small sound, but it unnerved them, all the same.

Someone was in the room with them.

Ty Lee leaned forward, near the surface of the water.

Suki followed suit to hear as Ty Lee whispered to her.

"If it's a cute boy, he's mine."

"Naturally," Suki said, one brow rising.

"If it's an attacker…" Ty Lee's eyes narrowed dangerously. "He's _ours._"

Lin walked calmly behind her captor, wondering if she'd see Sura any time soon.

What had happened while they'd been falling through the floor?

Was Sura still in the floor?

"Sir," Lin ventured timidly.

The earthbender grunted at the title. "What is it?"

"What happened to my friend and her friend?" _No need to reveal too much about Kesuk_, Lin thought.

"_My_ friend is with them," he said dismissively.

"All right then," Lin said.

At least she had some idea of where they were.

The only way to be of any help to anyone was to keep calm.

This fact resounded clearly in her mind, spoken by a voice as plainly as script on an official scroll.

If Sura and Kesuk were accompanied by guards, they were likely considered important.

Were that so, it followed that some care may be taken of them.

It also meant that since both their captors were 'friends' they'd likely meet up soon.

And that would be her chance.

Sura and Kesuk ran down a tunnel until they reached a wide open cavern, complete with running water and several high ledges.

"This looks perfect for a battle," Sura panted.

"Don't say battle!" Kesuk panted back. "We just ran _away_ from the fighters!"

"I think a battle is going to happen," Sura said.

"Isn't this guy supposed to be an elite earthbender? I'm not elite," Kesuk said.

Sura sighed. "We've got to do something… We don't even know where Lin is!"

Kesuk sighed. "Why do we care where Lin is? She isn't our queen and her disappearance may weaken the Fire Nation long enough to make up for the crimes they've committed against the world."

Sura glared silently at Kesuk, not sure if she should release her anger on him.

The ground beneath the waterbenders' feet quaked.

"Our friend has found us," Sura whispered.

Kesuk grabbed Sura and jumped out of the way of the disturbed earth.

Their earthbender foe advanced, lobbing stones the size of their skulls right for them.

Kesuk did his best to combat this with slicing strikes of waterbending.

"I can't keep this up forever!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Neither can he!" Sura said, and bent enough water for herself to trip up their attacker.

"Sura!" Lin called.

Sura broke her concentration as she cried: "Lin!"

Both Lin and Sura were pulled to the ground by earthbent restraints.

Kesuk dropped to his knees and tried to slice through Sura's restraints.

They merely reformed when he'd succeeded, and he found himself restrained in kind.

He glared at the earthbenders. "I'm telling you, I'll let you have the Fire Lady if you'll let Sura and I go!"

The earthbenders looked at each other.

"You're not going to try saving the Fire Lady?" the earthbender who had captured Lin asked.

"I've been trying to tell you: I have nothing to do with her."

"_I_ do! Kesuk, please try to help her, at least for _my_ sake!"

"I don't need anyone to help me," Lin said softly. "Save yourself and I'll be happy." She tried to smile as she said it, but the voice in her head was arguing too ardently with her.

"I won't be!" Sura said.

"Are you sure about that?" Kesuk asked, voice strained. "She's _Fire Nation_, Sura! You can't trust her!"

"That's right," said the earthbender who'd captured Sura and Kesuk, "you can't trust the Fire Nation. We'll take this one and go." He motioned to his comrade, who earthbent the still-bound Lin out of the ground.

"Kesuk, you need to get over that distrust of the Fire Nation!" Sura said. "I've spoken with the Fire Lord! He's trying so hard to help the other nations he hasn't had time to get to it all! If you'd just give them a chance, they'd prove it to you!"

Lin looked at Kesuk blankly. "You dislike me because I'm from the Fire Nation. You think I harmed you personally due to my heritage?"

"I know your story," Kesuk said to her. "You were a pampered noble living the high life, and just happened to get bored enough to help track down the Avatar!"

Lin blinked. "I… was…?"

Ridiculous! She was a _servant_ for spirits' sake!

"Kesuk, don't be a bully!" Sura warned.

"If something is going to be said to her, it should be said now! After all, I don't intend to see her again!" Kesuk turned back to Lin. "Your people raided my home, and took Sura away!"

Lin stared hollowly at Kesuk.

This was the worst accusation anyone had presented her! "Are you blaming me for hurting my friend? My sister? She is the only person who always does what is right. She is the only person who knows what must be done and accomplishes it. I would do the world a disservice to harm her."

"You let others harm her!" Kesuk said. "You married the Fire Lord and had the power to do something, and you didn't!"

"What are you talking about?" Lin asked. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but she couldn't stand it.

"You, Fire Lady Mai, were in a position to help Sura and you didn't! You allowed your people to keep behaving like barbarians!"

"Kesuk!" Sura snapped, "stop it _right now_! I already gave Zuko a ton of grief about that… and it's not like he needs any more! He already feels tremendously guilty about what happened to me, but it really isn't his fault! Mai had even less power than him, and no time! The only reason either of them knows what the Order was up to is because of _this_ mess!"

"Be quiet before we gag you!" said an earthbender, busy with pulling Lin away.

"There's no need for that, we're negotiating!" Kesuk said.

"We are _not_ negotiating!" Sura shouted. "Let me go so we can fight fairly!"

The earthbenders smirked.

"This could be fun," said one, who released Sura.

"Very well," said the other. That one tossed Lin toward the water, where she landed with a thud.

Sura took a fighting stance next to Kesuk. "I'm going to protect Lin. If you don't help me, I'll know you've changed more than I thought you had, and I'll have to give back your necklace."

Kesuk looked at Sura in stunned shock. "You really care about her more than me?" he asked.

"Not more than you… but she's my friend. If you can't respect that, I have no business marrying you. Get over your prejudice."

Lin was struggling to breathe, as she'd been winded by her fall.

She lay like a rag doll, remembering her orders not to escape.

The voice in her head ordered her to fight.

But what was left in her to fight?

The voice asked too much.

It would not let her yield.

It would not weaken.

And it issued an order.

Toph walked with Topekaia, Katara around the palace gardens, feeling the various paving stones with her feet, and all the many differences they offered. "It's nice to relax a little," she commented. "Helping Sunshine is nice and all, but it's tiring! All that _stress_… not to mention the Angry Lord's constant worrying…"

A moment of contented silence passed between the women, each meditating on how nice a day it was.

Toph's head jerked up. "Twinkletoes is coming… he's being followed by Sokka and Zuko."

"How nice! They can enjoy the weather with us!" Katara said.

A second later, Sokka threw open a door with an exclamation of "Surprise!"

"Sorry, Sokka," said Katara, "Toph already told us you were coming."

Sokka frowned at Toph. "That's not nice," he said. As Sokka walked through the door, he allowed Aang and Zuko to emerge behind him.

Toph smirked. "Does it _bother you_?"

Sokka sighed. "It's not worth it," he said.

Aang clapped Sokka on the back. "Good to see you've learned something!"

"No, it isn't!" Toph said, stamping her foot into the ground, and leaving a print.

Everyone, even Zuko, laughed.

"What have you been talking about?" Katara asked, going over to stand with Aang.

"Mostly, these two have been trying to tell me jokes," Zuko said with a shrug.  
"We _did_ tell him jokes!" Sokka protested.

"It just didn't work," Aang said.

"You guys just aren't funny," Zuko said, folding his arms.

"I am, too, funny!" Sokka complained. "Even _Lin_ thinks I'm funny and she doesn't laugh at _anything else_!"

Quick as a flash, Katara lashed out and whacked Sokka upside the head.

"_Hey_," Sokka whined, "that's not fair."

"Neither is playing the Lin card," Topekaia said.

"It's just off limits," Katara said.

"It's fine," Zuko said wearily. "Thank you, but it's fine."

"How many?" Ty Lee asked.

"Three? Four? Eight?"

"One was already too many. And they keep… moving…"

"They're going to try and surprise us," Suki whispered. "We just have to react well enough when they try to—"

"Hello, girls," said an all-too-familiar voice. "Am I interrupting?"

Ty Lee vaulted out of the water, aiming straight for the speaker.

Her hand was caught midair by a stone clamp, one that pinned it to a column.

"Now, now, Ty Lee…" said the speaker, coming closer and tugging on Ty Lee's braid, "is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Lin watched as the earthbenders attacked Kesuk and Sura.

Two more arrived, breaking up Kesuk and Sura's attack strategy and forcing them to dodge rather than fight back.

How long could it take her to rally her strength and find a way to escape?

The way the voice in her head talked, she should already have done so!

That was hardly fair…

The odds were out of her favor already without trying to make them worse.

"Hey, Useless! Get off the ground and help out!" Kesuk snapped at her.

Lin twitched, redoubling her efforts and coming up short.

If she could not follow commands what good was she?

"Whatever she wants, we should get rid of them now and dispose of the evidence!" someone said behind her.

"Agreed. No one will find them if we bury them now!"

The ground opened up underneath her.

A broad grin spread across her face.

She flipped over as her arm restraints weakened, then with a firm grip on the edges of the crevice they were trying to make her fall into and pulled herself to ground level, standing on her feet.

She was weakened and dizzied by the effort but she was free!

Her arrow launchers were free, too!

"Heads up!" she shouted at the others, and aimed a shower of arrows at her enemies.

Startled, the earthbenders had to break their attack pattern.

"Useless, is she?" Sura asked. "I wouldn't say that if I were you!"

Lin smiled at Sura.

"We're going to drown you, Waterbenders!" an earthbender laughed.

Lin frowned in confusion. "Isn't that impossible?" she asked.

"Shut up!" the same earthbender who'd spoken before shouted at her.

Lin bit her tongue, silently reprimanding herself. She hurried to Sura's side. "We'll fight together, right?" she asked.

"Sura isn't going to be fighting," Kesuk said. "But if you want to, go right ahead!"

"All right!" Lin threw a knife at each of the earthbenders, disrupting their bending motions so they couldn't throw rocks at Kesuk.

Sura frowned, but decided not to argue. Instead, she directly defied Kesuk, freezing the legs of one earthbender in place, even as others appeared as reinforcements.

Kesuk blinked. "That's not what I meant to do..." he said.

Sura rolled her eyes.

Lin frowned at Kesuk. "Is your bending malfunctioning?"

Sura snickered as Kesuk looked at Lin disdainfully.

Lin did not understand this, but shrugged it off. There was a fight on, after all!

Bending a boxlike enclosure around their enemies, one that reached the cave roof, the earthbenders consulted each other.

As the earthbenders talked, Kesuk and Sura began to talk, as well.

Lin tried to follow their conversation, but they kept bringing up historical anti-siege techniques of the Northern Water Tribe.

Instead, Lin just paced around the walls of the enclosure.

"They're probably hoping to flatten us!" Kesuk said when he and Sura had finished discussing technique.

"I don't think so. They probably would have done that already," Sura said.

Kesuk sighed. "They're probably discussing battle plans," he said.

"Then we should, too!"

"_We_?" Kesuk asked in disbelief. "You are not a fighter, and neither is Sura! I have to take care of both of you!"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just let Sura freeze things and let me throw things?"

"I agree!" Sura said.

"Sura can't freeze things," Kesuk said with a roll of his eyes.

"Actually, I—"

The ground began to rumble, cutting Sura off.

"I think there's something weird going on under us," said Toph.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"It's like... the earth is moving around in a weird way. I think someone just made an enormous earth box… then collapsed it!"

"Earthbenders are practicing, I guess," Katara said with a shrug.

Toph grimaced. "I don't see the practical value of doing that."

"Well, whoever their teacher is seems to appreciate the value," Sokka pointed out.

Toph frowned. "I don't think that's what it is." She got down and felt the ground with her hands. "People are climbing..."

"Then it's an exercise course, too!" Sokka said impatiently.

Toph leapt to her feet. "I. Don't. Think. So!" she said.

Sokka put up his hands defensively. "Okay, then! What do you think it is?"

Toph shook her head. "It's like there's an earthquake going on now…"

Aang got down to feel the ground now. "There's a waterbender down there!" he announced.

Katara's heart stopped for a second. "There are only three waterbenders in the city! Besides you, of course, Aang…" she said.

"We can't be sure about that," said Aang.

"I am! I asked around!" Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "Is it a battle?"

Aang looked to Toph. "What do you think, Toph?"

Toph stood completely still for a moment. "It's a battle! We need to get down there!" She motioned for Aang to get out of the way.

"Allow me," Aang said, and created a tunnel with a stomp of his foot.

Toph sighed. "What am I supposed to call you when your toes stop twinkling?"

The earthbenders filled the river with rocks and dirt.

While one distracted the enemy warriors, the other churned the river into mud and clay.

"Um, Sura…" Lin said, tapping her friend's shoulder.

"What is it?" Sura asked, her voice sharpened by the heat of battle.

"I think they're messing up your water…"

"It's all right. We can bend mud."

Lin wasn't too convinced.

With a grin, the fighting earthbender sank Sura and Kesuk's legs into the ground. "You're going to be quiet while we deal with this one!" he said.

Lin knew she was "this one" and bolted. If she got away from them, they'd be far away from Sura and Kesuk!

"Get her!" shouted the earthbender who'd been mixing mud.

"No!" Sura cried.

"It's all right," Kesuk said.

"What if they kill her?" Sura asked in a horrified whisper.

Kesuk bit his lip and looked away. "I'm sorry I was so rotten to her."

"She's leading them away from us," Sura said. "She's still trying to protect us!"

Kesuk closed his eyes. "You can't be sure about that…"

"I know her!" Sura said fiercely. "We have to get out of here and help!"

"We got to the wrong place, didn't we?" Aang asked.

"Uh-huh," Toph said.

"Well, that's great," Topekaia said.

"Tell me about it," Zuko said. "Are we going to try again, or what?"

"Right!" Aang and Toph chorused.

"Now we just need to figure out which direction to go in…" Aang said.

"You can keep running if you want, Lin Qiang, but we know who you are!" They were getting closer to her.

"Of course you know who I am!" Lin shouted over her shoulder. "Otherwise I wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"We _made you_ who you are!" said the other earthbender maliciously.

Lin slowed a couple paces. "You were the ones who tortured me… You gave me the treatment…"

"You are a pathetic little weakling," the first said as they circled her. "I remember molding your pathetic mind. You didn't even know your own name!"

Lin looked into the man's face. "Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"When I was through with you, you were about as mentally coherent as a cave hopper! You dissolved into hysterics!"

"I know!" Lin shouted. "And now I can fight back!" She pinned them to the wall.

"You're still not thinking clearly!" one of them said with a laugh.

"You can't hold down an earthbender that way!" the second continued, bending himself free.

"Oh…" Lin began to run again.

"Wrong place again…" Aang said.

"Urgh! What is it with these tunnels?" Toph asked.

"No idea. Let's try again."

"Get back here, you little animal!" the shout echoed behind her.

Lin kept running, but she was tiring fast.

"I heard something!" Zuko said.

"What was it?" Sokka asked.

"Someone was yelling at an animal of some kind," he said.

"Oh, I heard that, too!" Aang said.

"I don't think it was a literal animal," Topekaia said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Follow that voice!" Zuko urged.

Lin couldn't go any further. She fell to her hands and knees.

"Finally!" said a voice behind her. The ground rumbled beneath her, and she was being pulled along. She was too tired to resist.

"They're on the move again!" Toph announced.

"Where are they going?" Aang asked.

"In a general…" Toph's pointing finger traveled in a complete circle. "That way… kind of direction…" she paused. "I don't know! All these movements have started echoing against each other!"

"Lin!" Sura called in relief, still trying to wrench her leg free.

"And company," Kesuk added.

"Now it's time for you to listen to us. Again."

The earthbenders began circling Lin.

One brandished a small lantern.

"Get away from me!" Lin shouted.

She closed her eyes tightly.

Still she could sense the lantern as it travelled in a circle around her.

Her mind painted a vivid enough picture that it made no difference whether or not she could see it.

"Stop it!" Sura shouted.

"All right!" Lin cried, "if you want to talk about what happened during treatment, we will!" She lifted her head, looking right into the eyes of the earthbenders as they passed before her. "I'll tell you what's happened to me because of you! I've become a screaming lunatic, and I'm constantly getting into trouble! And none of it matters to you, does it?"

No reply.

"It's all right, Lin!" Sura said. "Just don't let them get to you and—"

"I don't want help this time!" Lin said. "I want to save myself, so maybe I'll wake up… for _once_!"

Sura's mouth snapped shut. "I'll let you do this on your own…" she whispered.

"You can't be serious!" Kesuk said. "She's going to get killed!"

"Be quiet!" Sura whispered. "She needs to concentrate! Let's see what happens, all right?"

"I'm not going to be defeated by you day in and day out!" Lin announced. "One way or another, I'm going to win this fight over my mind, do you understand?"

They kept pacing a circle around her.

Lin felt her inner defenses crumbling.

One thought repeated in her mind.

_I'm going to die_, it said.

And increasingly, she thought it may be right.

"Okay… maybe it's this one!" Aang said, breaking through a wall.

"Well… that room looks interesting…" Sokka said, trying to be helpful.

Though, why there was what appeared to be a scholar's study in the midst of the underground tunnels, nobody understood.

"I can't even tell what's real and what isn't any more!" Lin continued. "I can't remember what's a dream and what actually happened to me! And I have _very_ realistic dreams!" She blushed to herself, recalling one such dream.

"That often happens to treatment patients," an earthbender said coldly, shining the light in Lin's eyes.

Lin batted the light away, a surge of strength returning as her mind was flooded with fury at the callousness of that remark.

"Stop moving!" both earthbenders screamed in her ears.

Lin began to laugh humorlessly. "Go on and scream! Maybe she'll hear you!"

"Who?" they asked, taken aback.

A flutter of hope appeared in Sura's chest.

"The real me. She's buried so far down… so far away… But she speaks to me. And maybe if you scream at her, she'll hear you and become stronger."

Already it was working.

The voice informed her that something was wrong.

That they should not rush this.

But it was too late—too late!

The earthbenders stopped pacing.

They smiled at each other.

"She'll wake up, eh?"

Lin nodded.

There was a manic glint in her eyes.

Sura's heart thudded to a halt for a couple seconds.

If Mai woke up fully…

"_Wake up_!" the earthbenders screamed in Lin's ears.

Lin laughed maniacally. "She heard that!" she announced.

"Lin, wait!" Sura called. She grabbed onto Kesuk's arm. "Stop them!" she cried.

"_Do you hear this_?" the screaming continued.

"She heard that! She's waking up!" Lin said.

Kesuk sent out a muddy water whip toward the earthbenders. "Leave her alone!" he shouted.

Casually, one of the earthbenders stopped screaming in Lin's ears and flicked the water whip away, the dirt overpowering the water. "I think those two are a bit too much of a nuisance," he said to his comrade.

Nodding, the other earthbender tossed Lin to the ground.

"What are they doing?" Sura asked Kesuk.

"I think they're making good on their promise to drown us…" Kesuk said.

"I think this tunnel will lead us there… No more walls to break through."

"Sure, Toph, whatever you say," said Aang.

"I _mean it this time_!" Toph said.

"Right."

"Let's throw this one in, too."

"That's right, she's too much of a pain to keep around any more. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Right. She struggled! We can tell them that!"

Mai _had_ struggled.

How she'd managed to wake up via scream inducement, she had no inkling, but she wasn't complaining.

At least she had her own mind back for the time being.

Now they were talking about drowning her.

Interesting prospective.

Trying to drown her wasn't so much an issue as drowning Kesuk and Sura.

Really… _waterbenders drowning_?

She got to her feet.

Sure enough, her head was starting to throb, but she put that out of her mind.

Without noticing that her eyes were no longer glazed over, the earthbenders threw her over near Kesuk and Sura.

"You look different, Lin…" Sura whispered.

"You don't have to call me Lin," Mai said in her normal voice.

Sura grinned.

"Great, so they're planning to drown us, and you're just glad she's herself!" Kesuk tried to cut through the earth around his legs with water.

"You're not going to drown," Mai said.

_I might_, she added to herself.

"One, two, three!" the earthbenders pushed back, making Mai, Sura and Kesuk fall to the water.

Through her blurry eyes, Mai prayed that she wouldn't kill anyone.

It was either take this chance or let them drown… like her… so she was willing to take the chance.

She sent a shower of arrows at the earthbenders, and then whirled around to pin Sura and Kesuk above the waterline, just before she went down. A thought occurred to her.

"There they are!" Aang shouted.

"Lin, it's time to work!" Mai shouted.

"She did it to _herself_?" Topekaia asked.

In one final act of defiance, the earthbenders solidified the silt-filled water, closing Mai inside.

"Toph! Aang, do something!" Sura called.

Toph and Aang came running, with Zuko.

Katara and Topekaia spent their energies fighting off the earthbenders right and left.

Aang and Toph broke up the hardened river carefully as Katara began to help slice through Kesuk and Sura's restraints.

Zuko got out his swords, feeling the need to distract himself, and helped Katara.

Topekaia managed to take one assailant by surprise, and knocked him out, leaving a singed patch of collar on his neck. "That ought to teach him to mess with my friend!" Topekaia said.

"Should we knock this one out, too?" Sokka asked as their target evaded them.

Topekaia answered with a tornado of flame that drove their enemies back, which Toph saw as an opportunity to knock them both out with rocks to the backs of their necks.

"Nice throw, Suki!" Sokka said admiringly.

"Hey, what about me?" Topekaia asked.

"That was a good hit!" Suki said.

"Found her!" Aang said.

Zuko immediately abandoned Kesuk and helped drag Mai out of the solidified river. "Please be breathing!" he whispered before holding a palm over her mouth. "Oh, thank Agni!" he cried when he found that she was.

"It looks like those two made quite the mess," Aang said.

"She saved us… we would have ended up like her…" Kesuk said. "It would have been harder to get three of us out… She did it when her mind was on the brink of collapse, too… she didn't let it take over her reasoning…"

"Which means…?" Sura prompted.

"You were right about her," Kesuk said grudgingly.

"Yes I was!" Sura said, finally free… of the river. "Zuko, is there a trick to getting these knives out?"

Zuko looked up momentarily. "Just pull it straight out. If she used a curved blade, follow the curve."

"I'll help," Katara said. "She's pinned me to a lot of stuff."

"In… fun?" Sura asked.

"Sometimes," Katara said. "She captured me one time for real, though."

Zuko let out a harsh grunt of laughter. "I guess it was a mutual hobby."

"Speaking of a hobby, look at us!" Toph said, pumping her fists in the air, "Back in the game!"

"This is no _game_," Kesuk said. "I would no sooner keep playing than bite off my own leg!"

Ignoring him, Toph continued: "We've got even more of these guys to send back to the Fire Nation… and Suki and Ty Lee even missed out! Wait until we tell them!"

"Suki and Ty Lee went to the spa, didn't they?" Katara asked.

"That's right. Want to go collect them?" Aang asked. "We should get moving as soon as we've packed enough."

"Where are we going?" Zuko asked.

"Guru Pathik," Aang said firmly.

"So you've made up your mind," Katara said.

"He knows more about finding who you are than anyone I've ever met."

"Then all that remains is the guru," Topekaia said.

"If he can't help… no one can," Aang concluded.


	37. The Last Straw

Author's Note:** Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar. We're not making any money from writing this.

Thank you to all my readers who are still here for some indiscernible reason.

I'm thinking of ending it here.

How do you feel about that?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 37: The Last Straw**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Eastern Air Temple rose above the clouds in a frozen serenity.

Aang watched it approach, a sullen, far-off look in his eyes.

No one questioned him for the reason.

Sokka had taken an envoy of Earthbenders to search for Suki, and insisted that everyone else should continue on the journey, because with Mai to help, things may go more smoothly in the search.

All those who rode Appa were silent, and had been for some time.

Soon after Sokka missed Suki, Lin had mentioned Ty Lee and the situation had seemed less dire.

Ty Lee and Suki, even alone, could take on a great many warriors, and would be treated as high-profile prisoners if they were prisoners, at all.

Zuko still felt guilty for not staying.

Certainly, he'd be much happier when this business was over, but when _his_ wife had gone missing, Sokka had leapt at the chance to help.

He wanted to return the favor.

Really, he did…

"We're here," Aang said blandly.

Appa bellowed, and in the wake of this sound, a man appeared.

Taking in his leathery skin that stretched over his bones in a wrinkly expanse and his bushy beard that had grown even longer than when Aang had met him, the gang remained silent.

"I know what you came for," Pathik announced. "Aang, you should have come to me sooner."

"I know," Aang said, and offered a hand to Lin.

Lin let him have it, and he airbent them down to the ground.

Pathik then reached out his hand to Lin. "This will be no simple task," he said, "but if you are willing to be strong, we can get through this."

"Tell me what I need to do," Lin said.

"Follow me," Pathik said gently, and as he led Lin into the shadows, the others began setting up camp.

"You look… happy," Katara commented to Zuko.

"This guy seems to have actual answers," Zuko explained. "Just look at him! Looking like that, he's got to know what he's talking about."

"He's not the best at relationship advice," Aang muttered.

"What?" Sura asked. She'd been unpacking the tents along with him, and was the only one to even hear his voice.

"I didn't say anything important," Aang said.

"As long as this ends quickly, I'll be happy," Toph said, though she was trailing her feet along the Air Nomad patterns on the floor with some interest.

Her words were met with universal agreement, though it was hard to miss the fact that no one was entirely hopeful.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I know you have been on a tiring journey."

Because he was prhasing this, not as a question but a statement, Lin felt her input was unnecessary.

"Are you ready to end it?"

"I am," Lin said at once. "I'm tired of being scared."

"And your consciousness has been strengthened with time, has it not?"

"Is that unusual?"

"You are unusual. You were never meant to exist."

Lin swallowed, but did not allow her face to change.

The ability to hide her discomfort surprised Lin somewhat.

Another thing she hid.

"I am pleased by what I can see," said the guru giving her a half coconut.

Lin stared at the liquid inside.

"Please, you need only drink it."

Lin quickly downed the stuff. "Onions and bananas?" she asked.

Though the words sounded strange together, the taste was better than she could have expected.

She was sorry that it was all gone.

"That's right." The guru said proudly. "My students all drink it. Why not my patients, too?"

Uncertain if there were a proper way to respond, Lin stayed silent.

"My first question is a simple one: Why do you not believe that you are the Fire Lady?"

"I have my own mind. If I were the Fire Lady, I would remember being her, and not being me."

"Memories are fluid," Pathik said. "To be a person is not the same as realizing it."

Lin shivered. "That… I didn't expect you to be _genuinely _frightening," she said.

"You used to fear everything, didn't you?"

Lin bit her lip.

The guru laid a hand on Lin's head. "So much turmoil. Forgive my inability to interfere before you'd become a person, Lin."

Lin pulled Pathik's hand off her forehead. "What are you saying?"

"You were created a servant. A lowly, fearful creature. And yet, time has shaped you. It would be much easier to reach into the strength of your true self and rebel against something you truly hated. And now…"

Lin stepped away from Pathik. "I'm going to need some time to get used to you," she said.

"Do you have time?" Pathik asked.

She couldn't really reply to that.

"I say that you do not. And what will you do?"

As her teeth dug into her lip, Lin looked away. "I… will do what I must."

"It is not easy when someone asks you to die," the guru said then, and Lin stared at him at once.

"You're asking me to… to die? I thought… I thought we were…"

"The person you have become must die," Pathik said.

"No!" Lin turned and ran awkwardly out of the room.

"She will be a good student," Pathik said to himself when he'd been left alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Have you thought much about what would happen if you were dead?" Lin asked.

Sura was distracted by her plans, but she still looked at Lin for an explanation. "Is that what the face is for?"

"I think I'm going to die soon," Lin explained.

"That's ridiculous," Sura said, and surveyed the room again.

It hadn't taken her long to locate a place to set her plans into action.

Now, however, she wasn't sure if she could go through with it.

"It's not, really. I think the guru wants me dead."

Sura stopped her contemplations altogether to stare at Lin. "Did he say that?"

"Yes, he did. Clearly."

Sura took Lin's hand. "Then let me try something, my way, please."

"And I won't die?"

"You won't. Just walk out into the middle of the room, please."

As Lin walked further in, Sura spread a sheet of ice along the floor.

Lin's foot shot out from under her. She recovered on the way down, and spun around to catch herself. "What…?" Lin looked to Sura for an explanation.

"Nothing," Sura said innocently.

Katara and Aang entered to see Lin struggling to her feet.

"Where did all this ice come from?" Katara asked.

Sura frowned. Katara and Aang would probably not like the answer, but they deserved to know. Sheskated across the hall to them.

"She regains her memories every time she hits her head." She shifted the ice under Lin, making her compensate and skate frantically around.

"So you're trying to make her hit her head?" Katara's voice went shrill. "But you'll—"

"Sura? You're trying to hurt me, too?" Lin stared at Sura. Then she burst into tears, falling to her knees. "I thought I could trust _you_!"

"Oh, Mai-Lin!" Katara skated over to her, holding her around the shoulders. "Sura is only trying to help you!" Katara was in full mothering mode. She stroked Lin's hair and rocked her. "It's all a mis—"

Zuko and Toph entered.

"I _told_ you there was ice in this room," Toph said, pointing.

The sound of Mai's sobbing reached Zuko, and he saw Katara doing her best to calm her down. "What happened?" Zuko's voice went raspy. He tripped, slipped and fell a couple times on his way over. "Mai! What—"

"Sura hates me!" Lin cried.

"No, I don't!" Sura protested. "I'm trying to help!"

Katara was still trying to stop Lin's sobbing. "She's _sensitive_, Sura!"

Zuko reached for her. "Can I take over?" he asked Katara, trying to take Mai from her.

"No!" Lin screamed. "Don't touch me! Get away!"

Katara exchanged pained expressions with Zuko, Aang and Toph. "Lin, Zuko wants to comfort you."

"He scares me." Lin almost whispered.

Zuko melted to his knees. She was afraid of him again. The universe had discovered a new form of torment.

"He loves you." Katara said, turning Lin to face Zuko. "He wouldn't hurt you for anything…"

"He's the reason I have to die!"

The room fell silent.

"What was that?" Zuko asked.

He was too dazed to be angry.

"I'm going to die," Lin said again.

"No, you're _not _going to die." Zuko lifted Lin to her feet, his own feet melting footprints in the ice. "Who said you would?"

"The guru," Lin said. "And then Sura tried to kill me, just like he said."

"I'm going to have to talk to him," Zuko said, his voice a barely controlled growl.

"To protect me?" Lin asked.

"Of course. That's what all of this has been about. And it's going to end. Are you coming with me?"

"I don't want to see him, again. This… this whole thing is a mess and I'm tired of being in the middle of it. I need a break."

Zuko nodded distantly. "It's only fair," he said, his voice drifting into a contemplative calm. "Lin Qiang," he said after a brief pause.

Lin looked up expectantly.

"It's time for work," Zuko finished, and stepped away from her then. "Toph, take her up into the fresh air to relax."

"Yes, sir," Toph said, giving him a mock salute. "Though, can't I go rough up the Guru with you?"

"No. I'm doing this."

"You can't go and actually hurt him!" Aang protested.

"If it were up to me, Twinkle Toes, that's exactly what we'd be doing," Toph said. "Where does he get the gall to threaten people like that?"

"That's why I'm sending you away," Zuko said. "Now."

"Come with me," Toph said with a beleaguered sigh.

Lin did so without a second thought.

"Are you sure she heard right?" Katara asked. "He couldn't have actually meant he'd kill her."

"Sometimes he's got an odd way of phrasing things," Aang said. "Please don't take it the wrong way."

"We're talking about _death_!" Zuko shouted. "What's to rephrase?"

"I… We have to ask him," Aang replied. "And we can't act before we know what's going on."

"Get Topekaia in here," Zuko ordered. "We're all going to find the guru together, and we're going to _talk_ with him about this."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toph lounged against a few rocks she'd arranged in a comfortable couch for herself. "It's nice up here, isn't it?" she asked.

"It actually is," Lin said. "I'm surprised."

"Yeah, I know. It's not like I usually enjoy being so high up, but at least there are some rocks to play with."

"What if we played with rocks together?" Lin asked, sitting next to Toph.

"Sure. I could make you dance."

"Make me dance?"

"Don't freak when I do this," Toph instructed as she lifted up some of the mountain under Lin's foot.

With her foot now elevated a bit higher, Lin watched Toph in growing understanding.

"Now the other one," Toph said, and lifted up a bit of rock under Lin's other foot.

"And now I dance," Lin asked.

"That's right."

Toph maneuvered the rocks beneath Lin's feet in the pattern of a common Earth Kingdom dance she'd observed back home.

Lin began to giggle.

"I should have thought of this a long time ago!" Toph exclaimed.

Lin waved her arms gracefully to match the movements Toph put her through. "This is fun!"

"Maybe we can even keep it up after this is all fixed! I bet it'd be a riot to make Zuko dance. He'd flip out."

"You could make him flip, too," Lin suggested.

"Let's see what we can do with you," Toph said, "just keep following my lead. Do exactly what I say."

"Even if you asked me to do something crazy?"

"Especially then!"

"I'm listening!"

"We're spinning now," Toph announced, and twirled the rocks under Lin's feet in a circle.

"Oh, and here I thought you were going to tell me to do something _really _crazy!" Lin said. "Spinning is tame."

"I haven't even gotten started!"

"Come on, tell me to do something insane. I'll bet you've got plenty of ideas!"

"You bet I've got crazy ideas! I just haven't gotten the chance to be crazy in a long time! This is great!"

"Let loose. I'm here to do what I'm told, anyway!"

"You'd do anything I asked?"

"Of course. You know me. I'd jump into a river, or bait a badgermole, but only if you told me to."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Sure. You'd be all: 'Lin, go and bait a badgermole,' and I'd do it. I'd just walk up to it and start making fun of its giant claws like an idiot."

"_Yeah_!" Toph said in the midst of a booming laugh. "Yeah, I'd be all: Lin, just go and jump off a cliff!"

"I will!" Lin announced.

Before Toph could realize she was serious, Lin had done just that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guru Pathik," Aang called, letting his voice echo, "where are you?"

They'd made their way back to the campsite they'd set up, where Appa was taking a well-earned nap.

Pathik stood up from a ledge where he'd been meditating. "I thought you would come and see me soon."

"Lin says you want her dead," Zuko said accusingly.

"You also want her dead," Pathik said calmly with a nod of his head.

"No! That' exactly what I _don't_ want! Aang! I thought you said this man was _wise_!"

""He is," Aang said, though he glared at the guru. "Sometimes, though, he's hard to understand."

"What is this 'Lin,' but a new person created in another's mind? She is a parasite. She is an unnatural being."

"This doesn't sound like you," Aang said, walking closer. "What's going on?"

"The truth is, if Lin is not destroyed, Mai can never live in peace. It is not good for two minds to live in one body."

"Did you have to use language like that?" Sura asked. "Did you have to say 'die?'"

"Yes. Because the shock was necessary. The parasite needed to let go. Her weakness is that she will do anything for duty. Laying down her life, included."

"But she was terrified," Sura said, "and asked me to keep her from it."

"It is only one step closer to her end," the guru said. "There are many chakras that need opening before she can be ended, and fear is one of them. She must face the worst of her fears, and overcome them."

"That just doesn't sound right to me," Topekaia said. "Isn't there a gentler way? Nobody should have to go through something like that, not even someone who's hardly real."

"I know what must be done," said the guru. "You came to me for help. Help is what I offer. Have you found any other method that could work?"

There was no answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lin was sort of enjoying the feeling of the air rushing around her body so quickly.

She didn't know why she felt so delighted at the surge of freedom that seemed to overcome her senses.

Something was telling her this should be terrifying. She kept her face composed.

She had been told by Mistress Toph that she should jump, so everything should be fine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wind whistled as Mai fell through it, head first, and Zuko's eyes widened in horror. "Mai!" He cried, leaping to his feet and running to the window.

The stunned gang ran to see Mai still falling, her eyes closed peacefully.

"Someone has to save her!" Zuko said, leaning out as far as he could and looking for something- anything that he could swing on, or throw down to her…

"I've got it." Aang said, and he jumped, opening his glider as he descended toward Mai. "Mai! Give me your hand!" he called.

Lin stirred.

Why had someone interrupted her fun? Falling was enjoyable. She opened her eyes to see the bald young man with the blue arrow painted on his head looking at her with terror in his wide gray eyes. He wasn't using her name, though, so she needn't respond.

"Lady Mai, _please!_ I'll have to catch you."

"Why?" Lin replied.

If he refused to use her name, she may as well respond now that it was obvious she was being addressed.

Aang blinked.

Mai didn't want to be saved?

But he had to save her.

She was his friend, the fate of the Fire Nation depended partially on her survival due to the third reason—the impact her death would have on Zuko.

He went into a nosedive and grabbed Mai.

"Hold on to me," he commanded.

Lin quickly did as she was told, fearing the consequences if she didn't.

The thought of dying from the fall had never crossed her mind.

She expected to land, and possibly have a long walk back up the mountain.

The boy with the gray eyes was sounding just a bit angry.

As he flew back up the side of the mountain, Lin wondered at how he'd been able to fly.

She searched her mind for anything that could give her a reason for this, but came up empty… and just a bit sore.

Why had she gotten a headache so quickly?

It was ridiculous!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Aang came back through the window, depositing Mai on the floor as he closed his glider. "It's like she's suicidal!" he exclaimed, gesturing with his arms. "She didn't even try to save herself!"

At the word "suicidal" Zuko had gone into a controlled panic. "She remembers, doesn't she?" he asked.

"She didn't even look at me at first!" Aang continued, disregarding Zuko's question. "She just kept on letting herself fall! It's like she only cared once I yelled at her!"

Zuko gave Aang a pained look. "Do you really think she was trying to kill herself?" his voice was strained.

Aang pulled up short. He realized that talking to Zuko like this was like whipping a hungry dog. "Why don't we ask her?" he asked, trying to calm down.

Lin was trying to cycle through the accusations before her.

She was suicidal?

No, she hadn't even considered death.

She'd simply done as she was told.

Of course she hadn't responded to the boy.

He hadn't addressed her properly with her own name.

Why should she respond when someone was being rude?

"So, Mai, why _were_ you falling?" Zuko asked, his voice deceptively steady.

"I jumped." Lin shrugged.

Should she risk getting Mistress Toph in trouble in order to acquit herself of suspicion of madness?

Zuko swayed slightly, his knees seemingly on the brink of melting. "Why did you jump?" He couldn't let himself be weakened like this… he had to focus...

"Mistress Toph asked me to."

"_Toph_!" Zuko exploded. "How could she?"

"I'm sure something happened and there was a misunderstanding," Katara said.

Zuko knew this to be true.

Suddenly, he felt an immense sense of relief knowing that Mai hadn't tried to kill herself.

But at the same time… if Aang hadn't been able to fly, she very well could have…

"It's time to fix her brain. Now!" Zuko looked at the Guru with a steely ferocity. "Just a careless joke can send her to her death! This is not safe, and we can't possibly save her from everything!"

Lin stood. "All right… I'm leaving." She started to edge around the men.

"No, you're not! You're staying right here." Zuko laid a powerful hand on Mai's shoulder. "You're not leaving my sight again."

"The first thing you must do, Fire Lord Zuko," said the Guru, stepping forward after his long silence, "is leave me alone with her."

"What?"

"For her to focus, she must be in a setting devoted purely to meditation. That means all of you must go. Just leave me alone with her for an hour."

"That's all it'll take?" Zuko's mouth dropped open. "We've been here so long... and all you needed was an hour?"

"I only now discovered the secret. I must work around the barrier her captors set up in her mind. It divided her mind into two parts, and is only trying to keep her from switching between consciousnesses. I may have to be harsh, but I am going to put both halves together, so there is no struggle."

"Harsh?" Zuko questioned, stepping in front of Lin.

"It's the only way." the guru said solemnly. "She refuses when I ask nicely."

"You had better not hurt her. At all. Got it?"

"Of course, Fire Lord Zuko. She is to be the mother of the next generation of royal children. We can't let her brain be damaged."

Zuko's shoulders slumped.

He'd have to leave Mai to go through whatever it was the guru wanted to put her through.

He turned to her. "Good luck," he whispered. Then he forced himself to walk back through the door... stopping just inside it to listen. He nearly knocked into Sura, who was standing in the exact place he'd meant to hide in.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I'm curious. I want to hear how this is done. And I want to learn about Mai's past."

Zuko shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Lady Mai of the Fire Nation, please sit down."

A pause. Zuko held his breath.

"I'm sorry, sir, but if you wish to address me, I request that you use my name."

"Of course, Lady Mai."

An audible sigh of frustration. "Whatever."

Zuko smirked.

"We will first be dealing with the throat chakra, which rules truth. You must accept truth that you've been hiding from."

"I'm not hiding from anything." Came the stubborn reply.

"Denial will not solve your troubles. You are in a position where you must accept the truth or the lies will undo you. You cannot lie about your own nature. Nor can you lie about your own identity to yourself."

"How am I supposed to tell the lies from the truth?"

Shuffling sounds.

"What are you doing?"

"By touching your forehead, I will be able to feel what is going on in your mind."

"Fine."

"I see the illusions that have been planted in your mind. You see yourself as a humble servant with no past or future. You feel the fear of trusting someone you shouldn't, and of letting your guard down only to be crushed. You feel your memories arise, and are afraid of the pain they carry with them. You feel the pain and stop there, because you don't know of anything worth enduring the pain for."

There was another pause, and Zuko could hear a little yelp from Mai.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

Zuko's heart rate picked up, and he looked around the corner to see Pathik leaning over Mai, his hands surrounding her stomach's slight bump.

"I'm meeting your son."

"My son?"

Zuko smiled broadly. So he was going to have a son. Once Pathik fixed Mai's brain, they'd be able to pick out names… He shook his head vigorously. He had to stop thinking like such a… such a father? Well, he was one. Maybe he didn't have to worry about it, after all.

There was a sharp gasp and another yelp.

"Was that enough proof, Lady Mai?"

She started crying. Violent sobs wracked her body.

Zuko gripped the wall tightly. Pathik could handle this. He knew it. He'd just have to hold himself back.

"Relax. The effect is wearing off. You'll have to…" Sura tried to soothe him, but was having a hard time thinking of something positive to say.

Lin pulled into herself.

How long had she been pregnant?

Had there been truth in the Fire Lord's claims, after all?

There must be, as he'd claimed to be her husband.

That meant all the things she thought were true were lies.

And besides, she must have been making everyone around her miserable.

A sharp pain was engulfing her consciousness.

She held her head, hoping that would help.

"Fire Lord, she may need your assistance," Said Pathik.

Zuko didn't pause to wonder how he'd been discovered. With a little push from Sura, he started running, and gathered Mai into his arms. She was moaning and twitching and cringing. "It's going to be fine, Mai! Relax." Zuko instinctively put pressure on her temples, making small circles.

"The condition is wearing off. This way it's painful, since it hasn't had time to wear away."

"Z-Z-Z…" Mai stuttered. Her fingers twitched, catching on the cloth of Zuko's sleeve.

Pathik touched Mai's forehead again. "Full of emotional turmoil once more." He nodded calmly, taking in Mai's condition. "All is w—" he trailed off. A frown of confusion passed over the guru's face, before being replaced with a sort of irritated grimace. "That's more than emotional turmoil… it feels like she's imploding."

Zuko cringed. More mind control. "All right. If you think it'll help."

"Open your eyes, it's time for work, Lin Qiang." The guru said quietly.

Mai stopped twitching. She let go of Zuko's sleeve.

"What was that for?" Zuko moaned. "I thought we were trying to break her out of that!"

"We'll have to do it the sneaky way." The guru replied gently. "This will be a bit painful for you, Lord Zuko, but it won't last long."

Zuko nodded, still grimacing.

"Lin Qiang, you must be very calm."

"I am calm, master," came the subdued voice of Lin.

"Focus on my voice. Forget about everything else."

"Yes, master."

"Now, breathe deeply."

Lin allowed herself to be led through the breathing exercises.

Somehow they were familiar.

Remnants of something she'd once been taught.

Unsuccessfully.

They'd asked her to breathe deeply, and to concentrate on her inner… what had it been?

Her inner fire.

But she'd stopped every time.

Something held her back.

She was supposed to release fire.

How could she possibly do that?

She couldn't release anything else for the world to see.

All her emotions were private and painstakingly hidden.

All her thoughts on any matter— important or not—were held back, for fear of saying the wrong thing.

How could she possibly be expected to generate fire?

She remembered the faces of her parents.

Her mother's long and thin, unforgiving and sharp.

Her father's prematurely lined.

Hadn't she often thought about how her mother was driving him to an early grave?

Was the guru still talking to her? She couldn't hear him any more.

His voice had long ago been drowned out by those of the several people who'd influenced her.

There was Ty Lee, who always wore pink and behaved that it was so unlike the way she'd been raised that it was fascinating. The way expression seemed to bubble forth from the other girl had always made something inside her smile, even if it irritated her.

The voice of the guru broke through Lin's consciousness again. "Good. Your memories are constructive. Try to move past your childhood."

"No." Lin heard her own voice, but could not feel her mouth move. "I need to sort through it all."

"She is stubborn." The guru's voice was fading away again. "Not many people refuse instruction in that state."

Lin registered a low, dark chuckle which her mind converted into a loud, cold one accompanied by an image in her head of another girl, young with harsh features.

"You look so funny with your silly hair ribbons on fire—" The end of the other girl's sentence seemed cut off.

Like she'd been about to say something else.

However, her lips still moved.

Lin was terrible at reading lips.

Instead, she could feel heat near her ears. "Why did you do that?" she moaned.

"Because it's funny!" the other girl stamped her foot.

"Can you undo it?" Lin asked urgently.

"Of course I can! I can do anything!" Impatiently, the other girl focused her gold eyes on Lin's head. More heat.

"Azula! You have to stop before you burn off all her hair!" next to the other girl was Ty Lee, her hands practically _in_ her mouth, she was so terrified.

Suddenly, water was on Lin's head, in her face. She sputtered. That wasn't dignified… but the fire was out.

"That's how it's done, 'Zula. Remember it." It was a boy's voice, but she couldn't place the owner. She turned to look at him, and rather than near her shoulder, he was crumpled on the floor next to a chair in the shadows.

"Come on, Zuko, we both know that's a lie."

That was her _own_ voice.

His head whipped around, his hair emphasizing the movement.

"Mai."

That name, _again_.

The face of the Fire Lord in her memories was housing his eyes, filled with shock, pain and fear.

"How did you find me here?"

"I didn't."

Something about those words told Lin that they were not from memory, but that now her mind was shifting into a dream.

Her mind's image of Fire Lord Zuko got to his feet. "You're right about that." He reached for her face, and cupped her jaw. "I found you."

Zuko's face melted away, shifting and blurring until it became the girl from before, who had burned her hair ribbons.

_Azula_.

The reason she'd feared lightning.

The reason she'd so easily been taught to fear royalty.

The reason she'd had to save Zuko at the Boiling Rock.

"Why did you do it?" Azula screamed in her face.

This, too, was different from the past.

"Tell me why you would betray me! You knew what I'd have to do to you! Why would you make me hurt you?"

Zuko.

It had been Zuko all her life that kept her from falling completely under Azula's power.

And now, it was Zuko who was doing all he could to stop her from falling completely under Lin's power.

"And this is the end," said the guru. "Tell me your name."

Her eyes opened to focus on the old man, wrinkled and sinewy and with eyes that were very _awake._

"You want my name?" she asked as the haze faded into a corner at the back of her mind.

As she paused, she noticed a weight had lifted from her shoulders.

The guru merely blinked at her with a smile.

"My name," she said again, and she shook her head. "Where is—"

"I'm right here," Zuko said, tapping her shoulder.

Before even thinking, she threw her arms around him. "I'm Mai," she said.

Despite all the tumult that seeped into her mind at that moment, her voice remained steady.

"I know," Zuko said, and his dark chuckle reverberated through Mai's memories.

Let the next troubles they'd encounter wait.

For now there was peace.


End file.
